Une fleur pour deux
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Entre son meilleur ami, qui l'a toujours aimé, et celui qui l'a abandonné dans son désespoir, pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie, qui Sakura choisira t-elle au final? Entre rivalité et amour, l'amitié aura-t-elle sa place? Sasu/Saku/Naru... -Fic en hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Oï amies lectrices et fans de Naruto!(je mets lectrices parce que du SasuSaku ^^ c'est plus pour les filles)

Voilà, je débarque dans le monde des fictions sur Naruto, et un SasuSaku j'étais obligée étant donné que c'est mon couple préféré. Et je l'avais promis à Aya0me et à SushiBerry donc la voilà les filles, en espérant que ça vous plaise :P,

Mireba-chan

* * *

_Une fleur pour deux._

Une lumière blanche, écarlate. Ce fut ce que vit Sasuke Uchiwa lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tiraillé par la douleur de ses multiples et profondes blessures. Il entendait des bruits tout autour de lui, mais ne semblait pas conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Était-il mort? Un bruit de respiration proche se fit sentir près de lui, et il tourna la tête vers l'endroit dont elle provenait. Tsunade, Hokage le cinquième était profondément endormie sur une chaise près de lui, une bouteille de saké posée sur la table de chevet. Il fut décu de la voir _elle. _Il détourna son regard, et se remémora les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait en tête. Il se rappellait maintenant de tout. Lui et Naruto, se faisant face. Naruto, cherchant par tous les moyens de le faire entendre raison, et lui, se contentant de regarder son ex-coéquipier de ses yeux vides d'expression. Il avait tué son frère, celui qui l'avait toujours protégé, et sa haine pour Konoha s'était accentuée lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité. Le sombre passé de son clan. Il s'était juré de le faire payer au village, et à Danzo, qui était à l'origine de toute cette conspiration. Danzo, l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. Ses parents, son frère, et les faibles liens que Sasuke avait réussi à tisser avec ses coéquipiers. Ses amis. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi. Il avait tenté de couper ces liens qui l'entravaient, l'empêchant de devenir plus fort. À l'époque, Sasuke avait soif de vengeance. Il ne pouvait admettre sa faiblesse, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était parti. Qu'il était devenu déserteur. C'était la troisième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté son village qu'il se tenait devant son ex-meilleur ami. Naruto semblait plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, mais Sasuke s'en fichait. Il voulait se débarasser de Danzo au plus vite, peu importe qui se dresserait sur sa route. Même si au fond de lui, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarasser de ces douloureux souvenirs de plénitude. Il se souvenait encore des paroles de Naruto...

_-Bon sang Sasuke, pourquoi?!_

_-Il n'y a rien à dire Naruto. Tu n'as toujours pas compris?_

_-Sasuke, laisses moi t'aider..._

_-Tu me fatigues. _

_-Tu comptes rester dans la solitude une nouvelle fois?!! Tu ne vois pas que la haine t'a changé?!! Redeviens celui que tu étais Sasuke!_

_-Ne te mêles pas de ça. La haine m'a rendu plus fort encore aujourd'hui, et personne ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but. Surtout pas toi Naruto._

_-Tu ne veux rien entendre! Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix Sasuke._

Et Naruto s'était rué sur lui, enchaînant les coups comme jamais, prêt à tout pour le faire entendre raison. Sasuke s'était défendu, parant ses coups et ne laissant aucune occasion à Naruto. La haine l'aveuglait totalement. Et il avait activé son mangekyou sharingan, désormais résolu à en finir avec son ami une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il s'était stoppé dans son attaque, en voyant Naruto perdre le contrôle de lui-même, le pouvoir de Kyubi s'emparant de son être. Il n'était plus Naruto, il n'était qu'un mini démon-renard, prêt à lacérer son adversaire. Même si celui-ci était Sasuke. L'unique raison pour laquelle il s'était tant entraîné. Ramener son ami était la seule pensée qu'avait eu Naruto à l'esprit lorsqu'il avait senti les pouvoirs du démon-renard monter en lui. Sasuke lui le fixait. Il savait que seul le sharingan pouvait contrôler le bijuu, Itachi le lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était lui qui devait arrêter Naruto. Et à ce moment-là, il avait entendu une voix crier. _Sa voix_. Aveuglé par le chakra de Kyubi qui tournoyait autour de Naruto, il ne parvint pas à distinguer la silhouette de Sakura courir vers Naruto. Il l'entendit vaguement crier d'oublier sa promesse, qu'elle ne valait plus, et il lui semblait qu'elle hurlait le nom de Naruto. De quelle promesse parlait-elle? Sasuke n'en savait trop rien. Il aurait voulu courir vers elle, lui crier de s'enfuir le plus vite possible, mais hélas, il encaissa une déferlante de chakra de plein fouet, ce qui ne fit que lui faire perdre conscience de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à son réveil à l'hôpital. Il soupira bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Tsunade.

-Quoi?! Ah Uchiwa, tu es réveillé à ce que je constate.

Pour toute réponse, il tourna son regard vers elle et la jaugea froidement.

-Pourquoi je suis à Konoha?

-Parce que Naruto, enfin Kakashi plutôt t'a ramené.

-Et qui vous a permis de faire cela?

Il vit son sourire narquois, et soutena encore plus durement les yeux noisettes de l'Hokage.

-Il me semble, qu'en tant que déserteur, tu n'as rien à redire. C'est clair?

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte, Sasuke la regardant encore plus noir qu'avant. Elle s'arrêta.

-Je reviens dans un instant. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te le ferais regretter moi-même. Et je n'irais pas de main morte. Mais dans ton état, je doute que ce soit nécessaire.

Et elle le laissa, imperturbable comme à l'ordinaire. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Konoha n'avait pas changé. Comme si il n'était jamais parti, comme s'il ne les avait jamais laissé. Il apercevait les statues des Hokage gravés dans la roche, et grimaça en voyant celui de Tsunade. Cette bonne femme lui avait bien fait comprendre que si il s'échappait, elle s'occuperait de lui. Il s'en contrefichait. Il tenta bien que mal de se relever, mais une douleur aigûe dans l'abdomen le fit rapidement renoncer. Sasuke étouffa un juron, et fit retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Puis on frappa à la porte.

-Sasuke-kun!!!!

Karin se jeta sur lui, suivit de près par Suigetsu et Juugo. Ces derniers semblaient blessés, Suigetsu avait un bandage au bras et Juugo lui paraissait plus faible qu'à son habitude. Sasuke en conclut donc qu'ils s'étaient battus pour lui. Il fut pris d'un remord. Malgré la noirceur qui l'habitait, il s'était trouvé des alliés auprès de ces trois-là. Enfin Karin avait tendance à l'agacer mais il semblait apprécier leur compagnie. Cela lui rappellait l'équipe 7.

-Karin, lâches moi s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, dit Karin à regrets.

-Alors, tu es sacrément ammoché hein? Ça te ressemble pas Sasuke!

-Tss, la ferme Suigetsu. Et vous ça va?

-Hum! T'inquiètes pas pour nous!

Sasuke vit Juugo acquiescer de la tête, et il se détendit. Karin prit la parole.

-En tout cas, j'espère qu'on va pas rester là longtemps! Les gens n'arrêtent pas de nous dévisager dans cet endroit!

-Ah ça, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une fille aussi laide que toi Karin!

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit Suigetsu?!

-Calmez vous tous les deux, intervint Juugo.

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit à la porte. Kakashi entra dans la pièce, balaya de son oeil droit les nouveaux entrants, pour poser son regard sur son ancien élève. Celui-ci soutint parfaitement son regard, ne cilla pas d'un geste. Sasuke fit signe aux autres de partir, et ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant les deux ninjas ensemble.

-Alors?commença Kakashi.

-Alors quoi?

-Eh bien, te voilà de nouveau à Konoha. On dirait que les efforts de Naruto ont porté leurs fruits.

-Hn.

-Tu comptes faire quoi?

-Vous voulez dire, à part quitter ce village le plus vite possible?

-Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas. Tu n'es pas en état crois moi. Et Naruto ne te laissera pas partir aussi facilement, il ne fera pas la même erreur.

-Et Naruto? Comment il est lui?

-Humm, dans le même état. Sauf qu'il met moins de temps à guérir que toi grâce au pouvoir de Kyuubi.

-Je vois... logique.

-Oui.

-Je vais avoir droit à une sentence de l'Hokage je présume.

-Je pense que Tsunade va être clémente. Enfin tout dépend de la manière dont tu te tiendras devant le conseil.

-Hn.

Et un silence profond s'installa. Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de prolonger l'entretien avec son ancien sensei, et Kakashi, lui, savait qu'une autre personne souhaitait voir Sasuke.

-Bien, je vais te laisser. De toute façon tu risques d'avoir de la visite. Tsunade nous a prévenu que tu étais réveillé, alors Naruto ne devrait pas tar...

-Sasuke!!!

Une tornade blonde, entourée de bandages fit son entrée dans la pièce, l'air toujours plus ahuri qu'avant. Il dévisagea Sasuke et se figea totalement. Sasuke, lui, planta son regard noir dans celui azur du blond, et le temps s'écoula lentement.

-J'y vais, fit Kakashi. Ne vous entretuez pas, d'accord?

-Pas de soucis Kakashi-sensei. Vous devriez allez voir Sakura, elle est en train de soigner Sai.

Sasuke tressaillit en entendant le nom de la rose, et ses sourcils se fronçèrent. Kakashi quitta la pièce, se retournant une dernière fois vers ses anciens élèves. "Ils ont bien grandis...", pensa t-il.

* * *

-Sasuke...

-Hn?

-Tu ne sais toujours que dire ça hein?le taquina Naruto.

-Que veux-tu?

-Sasuke, je ne t'ai pas ramené au village pour que tu repartes.

-Humm, et si j'en ai décidé autrement?

-Sasuke... Déjà, désolé de t'avoir infligé ça, dit-il en montrant ses blessures du doigt.

-T'inquiètes. Je t'ai pas laissé intact non plus.

-Haha c'est vrai! T'es toujours aussi balèze! Ça va que j'ai Kyuubi pour me soigner!

-Hn. Tu es devenu fort.

-Q-quoi?

-Je dis que tu es devenu fort. Et tu sembles plus mûr, mais aussi encore plus idiot.

Naruto sourit à ce compliment qui semblait iréel. Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis son entrée à l'académie des ninjas. Il ria aux éclats.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si risible?

-R-rien. Je suis juste content.

-Hn, je vois.

-Ecoute Sasuke, je sais toute la vérité. Mais crois moi, vouloir tuer Danzo n'arrangera rien.

Le brun ne répondit pas, et détourna son regard, fixant à nouveau l'horizon.

-Tu peux rester ici Sasuke. Comme avant. Et ton équipe aussi elle peut. Ils ont pas l'air de mauvais bougres. Et puis, Mamie Tsunade dira rien tu sais haha!

-Hn. Je vais y réfléchir.

-Ouais bah réfléchis pas trop. C'est mauvais pour le cerveau.

-Tsss, fit Sasuke, un sourire en coin.

-Bon je repasserais plus tard. Sakura va encore me foutre une raclée si elle apprend que je suis pas dans mon lit.

-Hé Naruto!

-Oui?dit Naruto, surpris par le brun.

-Sakura...elle n'a pas été blessée?

-Non, que légèrement. Sai l'a protégé quand j'ai lancé mon attaque sur toi.

-Hn, okay.

Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il était furieux. Qu'il est pris sa place dans l'équipe passe encore. _Mais qu'il ait protégé Sakura_... Ce Sai allait le lui payer. C'était à Sasuke qu'incombait cette tâche. Toujours il avait protégé la rose, comme elle était faible. Il le lui avait clairement répété tout au long du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans l'équipe, mais en réalité, Sasuke s'était bien gardé de ne pas montrer à quel point il était fier de venir à son secours à chaque fois. Même s'il ne se l'expliquait pas. Naruto le tira de sa rêverie.

-J'y vais Sasuke. Repose toi.

-Ouais.

Et Sasuke se rallongea dans le lit, et la fatigue l'emporta sur sa conscience. Il dormit ainsi toute l'après-midi, et nul ne vint le déranger, ce qu'il appréciait. Au bout d'un moment, il se réveilla, et essaya de se lever, ce qu'il réussit à peu près, non sans peine. Il mit le peignoir noir de l'hôpital qui était posé sur une chaise, et sortit de sa chambre. Il eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas marché. Mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien quand même. L'hôpital de Konoha n'avait pas changé lui non plus. Les infirmières étaient toujours aussi chaleureuses. Plusieurs d'entre elles tournèrent la tête vers Sasuke, certaines faisant des commentaires, d'autres gloussant ou s'exclamant sur son physique. Il n'en semblait nullement décontenancé. Il avait bien trop l'habitude, à croire que toutes les filles de Konoha ne s'intéressaient qu'à lui. Il se dirigea vers la cour du bâtiment, et sortit prendre l'air. Cela lui fit du bien. Il s'assit doucement sur un banc, et resta là, à contempler le grand cerisier qui surplombait la cour. Les fleurs n'étaient pas encore écloses, seules quelques unes semblaient avoir braver le cours du temps. Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par des bruits de béquilles résonnant sur le sol. Il se retourna et vit la personne qui marchait. Il le reconnut aussitôt, la fureur le gagnant un peu. C'était Sai. Il se souvenait l'avoir combattu, enfin faiblement, lorsque ses anciens compagnons étaient venus le ramener, dans la planque d'Orochimaru. Sai le vit, et lui adressa un sourire qui paraissait trop faux pour être honnête. Pour sa part, Sasuke lui rendit un regard noir profond. Ses yeux noirs parcoururent Sai, et son attention se posa sur la personne qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

-Sai? Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas faire d'efforts inutiles non?demanda la voix mélodieuse, qui n'appartenait qu'à _elle_.

Sasuke se figea de stupeur à sa vue. Sakura regarda Sai, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers la personne qu'il regardait, et son sourire s'évanouit. Sasuke se releva péniblement, et alla vers eux. Son regard était focalisé sur la rose. Il la dévisageait, la détaillait. Sakura avait grandi elle aussi. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un chignon qui mettait son visage en valeur, dévoilant son large front dont elle avait toujours été complexé. Son regard descendit sur son corps. Elle était plus petite que lui, il la dépassait largement. Elle portait une tenue comme celle des infirmières de l'hôpital, et qui lui allait atrocement bien. Sasuke aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la saisir par la taille et déposer des baisers sur sa poitrine avantageuse."Elle qui se plaignait d'être plate." songea Sasuke. Il remonta sur ses lèvres roses et fines, et qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter. Puis son regard s'attarda plus longuement sur les prunelles émeraudes qui le fixaient avec une telle intensité. Seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, deumeurant aussi chaleureux qu'autrefois. Sasuke déglutit. Elle était devenu une jeune femme, tout simplement. Mais une jeune femme bien trop belle et sensuelle à son goût. Il la trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Sakura non plus ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau et ténébreux qu'avant. Ses épaules étaient musclées, tout comme l'était l'ensemble de son corps. Il était grand, bien plus imposant qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes eux aussi, aussi froids et pourtant tellement envoûtants. Elle se sentit rougir devant lui, mais ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux. Elle brisa le silence de plomb qui régnait.

-Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke sentit son coeur faire un bond au son de sa voix. Mais il deumeura impassible.

-Hn.

-Toujours les mêmes paroles?dit-elle en souriant.

-Ouais, faut croire.

Sai toussa doucement.

-Je vais vous laisser.

-D-d'accord.

-Hn.

Et il les laissa seuls. Sasuke se dit qu'il n'était pas si crétin finalement. Il se tourna vers Sakura, qui regardait vers le sol à présent. Une question brûlait les lèvres du brun.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir à l'hôpital?

Il regrettait aussitôt ses paroles, lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts se poser sur lui avec surprise.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, alors pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?dit-elle, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous?Moi j'aime assez pour l'instant;attention ça ne veut pas dire que j'interromps _Aube. _juste je voulais commencer autre chose c'est tout.(et Aube me fait trop déprimer x) alors il me fallait faire autre chose hihi)

Bisoux 3 Mireba-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Konban-wa! Que dire à part mille fois merci pour vos reviews, je parle de Kura-chan, Hanahi-chan, SushiBerry et Namia-chan, ça m'a fait trop plaisir énormément même!Je m'attendais pas à ça snif!Comme vous étiez impatientes je vous donne la suite héhé écrite aujourd'hui alors que j'aurais plutôt dû taffer ma dissertation de droit, mais c'était plus fort que moi ^^

En espérant que ça vous plaise et que vous me suiviez toujours avec autant d'enthousiame!

* * *

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, alors pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?dit-elle, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

Sasuke fut surpris et fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que Sakura lui parlait de cette manière. Jamais encore elle n'avait haussé la voix avec lui. C'était contre Naruto lorsqu'il faisait l'abruti, ou Kakashi quand il était en retard que Sakura s'énervait. Alors face à cette soudaine réplique de la rose, Sasuke ne savait comment réagir. Il se força à détacher ses yeux d'elle et détourna les yeux, toujours aussi impassibles que d'habitude.

-Pour rien. Laisses tomber.

Et il tourna les talons, prêt à retourner dans sa chambre.

-Tu me tournes le dos?

Il s'arrêta, attendant les paroles de Sakura, dont la voix tremblait de rage.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après des années d'absence?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi?

Choquée, Sakura serra ses poings dont les jointures devinrent blanches, et Sasuke la vit passer à côté de lui, et s'arrêter un instant.

-A rien. Laisses tomber, fit-elle simplement.

Et elle planta Sasuke, trop étonné par les mots de la rose. Il se rendit à sa chambre, et se rallongea, énervé par son entrevue avec Sakura. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Elle avait vraiment changé sur tous les points la petite rose de l'équipe 7! Oser parler à Sasuke de cette façon! Il se sourit à lui-même."Elle a du répondant", pensa t-il. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un frappement à la porte.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

Il se tourna et vit Ino Yamanaka entrer dans la pièce. Elle aussi portait la tenue de l'hôpital, et Sasuke se demanda vaguement si elles étaient toutes devenues médecins.

-Tes blessures ne te font pas trop souffrir?

-...ça peut aller.

-Dis le surtout si tu as mal. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Sakura mais je devrais au moins arriver à faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Sakura n'est pas venue me voir il me semble.

-Quoi? Ah mais au contraire! C'est elle qui a soigné tes blessures! Elle t'a veillé toute la nuit pour voir si ton état ne s'agravait pas, et après elle est allée s'occuper de Sai, vu qu'il ne restait que lui à soigner. Elle s'est occupée de toi juste après Naruto.

Stupéfait et à la fois mécontent sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Elle aurait pû lui dire qu'elle était venue, cela lui aurait épargner cette dispute ridicule. Il laissa Ino changer ses bandages sans broncher, et la jolie blonde en fut ravie. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, mais savoir que Sasuke était en vie la rassurait. Les choses allaient peut-être reprendre leur cours finalement. Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Sasuke, elle se retira, les joues rouges comme une pivoine. Après tout, c'était quand même Sasuke! Sasuke lui, regardait le plafond de sa chambre les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Qu'allait-il faire désormais? Rester à Konoha? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il pouvait demander à ses coéquipiers de rester au village, mais allaient-ils accepter? Et où habiteraient-ils? Il restait toujours le quartier des Uchiwa. Mais il aurait besoin d'un sacré coup de ménage! Et même, que ferait-il à Konoha? Il était déserteur, et il était sûr que le conseil n'allait pas le laisser reprendre sa place de ninja comme ça. Le conseil... Il lui fallait l'affronter tôt ou tard. Mais Naruto lui avait assuré que Tsunade ne dirait rien. Et puis, il connaissait toute la vérité. À cette pensée, il serra les poings. Danzo était encore en vie. Sasuke allait devoir lui parler, Danzo le savait sûrement. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se leva à nouveau pour faire un tour. Il croisa plusieurs têtes qui lui étaient vaguement familières, et s'arrêta en entendant une conversation provenant d'une chambre. Il reconnut aussitôt _sa_ voix. Il se mit sur le côté et écouta Sakura, en grande discussion, apparemment avec Sai.

-Si tu bouges trop, ta blessure à l'épaule va se rouvrir. Et je n'ai plus assez de chakra pour te soigner moi-même.

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller. Je n'ai pas envie de me reprendre une gifle de ta part parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté.

-Oui méfies toi, dit-elle en riant à moitié.

-A part ça, comment ça c'est passé tes retrouvailles avec Sasuke?

Celui-ci tressaillit, et tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour écouter. Il n'aurait jamais crû faire ça un jour.

-Bof, il ne s'est rien passé. Il m'a encore repoussé, pour changer.

-Hum, c'est peut-être parce que j'étais là et qu'il était énervé.

-Je ne pense pas. Il ne m'a jamais porté dans son coeur, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. "J'ai arrêter d'espérer depuis longtemps maintenant", pensa t-elle avec difficulté.

-Si tu le dis. Tu as été voir Naruto?

-Cet abruti doit déjà être en train de faire des siennes. Il m'a dit qu'il passait voir Tsunade dans son bureau. Ça doit être en rapport avec le retour de Sasuke.

-Sans doute. En tout cas, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi Sakura.

-Je sais. Et j'ai de la chance. Si tu ne m'avais pas protégée, je serais sans doute morte.

-C'est aussi ça mon rôle d'ami non?

-Hum.

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu as vraiment changé en bien Sai. Merci pour tout.

-Mais de rien boudin.

-Je te retiens sale hypocrite, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Et elle sortit, trouvant Sasuke collé au mur, le regard vide. Il la regarda, et vit les yeux verts de la rose remplis de dégoût et de mépris. Sasuke lui rendit son regard. Elle ne lui posa aucune question sur sa présence ici, et tourna les talons. Sasuke contempla son dos un long moment, et se songea rapidement à frapper Sai. Il entra dans sa chambre, et le trouva en train de dessiner. Ils se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sai prenne la parole.

-Désolé, Sakura vient de partir.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu votre conversation.

-Je vois. Et donc, tu as quelque chose à me reprocher?

-Entre autres oui.

Sai, amusé, défia le regard le brun. Celui-ci lançaient des éclairs.

-Et je peux savoir quoi?

-Sakura. Qui t'a permis de la protéger?

-Quoi? C'est pour ça que tu es là, prêt à me casser la gueule? Tu n'es quand même pas jaloux?

Sasuke fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant dangereusement de Sai. Oh oui! Il avait une envie irrésistible de démonter la gueule de Sai et de lui enlever son sourire hypocrite.

-Non. Mais Sakura est mon fardeau c'est clair? C'est à moi de la protéger.

-Hum. Si je peux me permettre, tu n'étais pas là pour la protéger durant presque quatre ans.

-Je sais, mais tu m'as compris non?

-Oui, j'ai déjà étudier ce sentiment dans un livre.

-Q-quoi?

-La jalousie. C'est fou ce qu'elle rend les gens acariâtres.

-Hn. Tu veux vraiment que je te frappes c'est ça?

-Non, non. Je préfères rester dans mon état actuel merci.

-Tsss.

Et Sasuke se retourna, pensant avoir été assez clair. Mais Sai l'interrompit dans ses pas.

-Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de moi Sasuke. Ce n'est pas moi ton adversaire.

Sasuke sortit sans dire un mot, laissant Sai avec son sourire figé. Une fois dans le couloir, il souffla profondément. Il était à deux doigts de le tuer. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Sakura avait-elle un petit ami? Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était Sasuke qu'elle aimait, et il en était fier. Qu'une fille puisse se dévouer corps et âme pour lui remplissait son égo surdimensionné d'homme. Et pourtant... Elle avait refait sa vie depuis. Mais il lui semblait irréel qu'elle ne soit plus amoureuse de lui. Quand il l'avait revu plusieurs mois plus tôt, il avait senti ses sentiments rien qu'en croisant son regard. Oui elle l'aimait toujours. Il voulait s'en convaincre. Mais les paroles de Sai résonnaient dans ses oreilles. _Si je peux me permettre, tu n'étais pas là pour la protéger durant presque quatre ans. _C'était la vérité, Sasuke le savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. La seule chose qui pouvait faire était de se rattraper. Tout en gardant ses distances vis à vis de la rose. Ça, il ne pouvait l'ignorer! Même si il devait lui faire du mal, Sasuke ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des pensées pour Sakura. "C'est pourtant ce que tu fais crétin!". Il se maudissait lui-même. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un était resté auprès d'elle, pendant que lui vendait son âme au diable en quête de puissance. La seule personne qui aimait Sakura depuis toujours.

-Naruto...murmura le brun, le regard inerte.

* * *

Naruto sortit du bureau du Hokage de bonne humeur. Il avait réussi à convaincre Tsunade de parler aux vieillards du conseil, afin de trouver un arrangement équitable pour Sasuke. Naruto ne laisserait pas Sasuke quitter le village une nouvelle fois. C'était hors de question. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait libre. Libéré d'un fardeau. Mais d'un fardeau dont il n'avait cesser de penser sans relâche, depuis la désertion de son ami.

_-Naruto...il faut que tu me fasses la promesse de ramener Sasuke. Je n'ai pas pû l'arrêter, j'ai échoué... Le seul qui puisse le sauver désormais...C'est toi naruto..._

_-Je sais à quel point tu aimes Sasuke. Je ressens ta douleur crois moi. Sois tranquille, je te ramènerai Sasuke. Tu peux en être sûre!_

_-M...merci Naruto, dit la rose en larmes._

Cette promesse. Naruto l'avait enfin tenue auprès de Sakura. Il sourit à cette pensée. Aimait-elle toujours Sasuke? Dans tous les cas, Naruto pouvait enfin lui révéler ses sentiments. Il le devait. Même si elle le rejetait, il aurait au moins eu la satisfaction d'être honnête et de lui avouer qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. D'un côté, il y avait Hinata... Naruto avait été stupéfait lorsqu'elle l'avait protégé, et qu'elle lui avait crié haut et fort qu'elle l'aimait. _Parce que je t'aime Naruto-kun... _Il en était heureux bien sûr, mais tant que ce ne serait pas clair dans son coeur, il ne pouvait se résoudre à aimer Hinata. Toutes ses pensées étaient pour Sakura. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais bon. Un sourire aux lèvres, il partit en direction de l'hôpital, espérant y trouver Sasuke encore debout, car la nuit était déjà tombée. Il courut aussi vite qu'il en était capable, hystérique comme un enfant à l'idée de retrouver son meilleur ami. Oui il le considérait toujours comme tel. C'était son ami, son adversaire de toujours. C'était son _frère_. Il arriva bien vite, et dévala les escaliers en se rendant à la chambre de Sasuke. Il frappa, et entra, découvrant son ami debout près de la fenêtre ouverte. Il semblait pensif.

-Sasuke?fit-il tandis que le brun se tournait vers lui.

-Hn?

-Je voulais voir comment t'allais. Tu m'as l'air en forme, quoique un peu trop blasé.

-Hn...

-Sakura-chan est venu te voir? Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait passer te rendre visite cet après-midi.

-Non, elle n'est pas venue. Mais je l'ai croisé.

-C'est vrai?! Alors raconte! Comment ça s'est passé? Elle t'a sauté dans les bras, ou un truc du genre?

-Non. Le contraire plutôt. On s'est disputé.

-Quoi? Ah c'est pas possible Sasuke! Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour qu'elle s'énerve contre toi?

-Je sais pas.

-Humm. Enfin tu sais elle a son caractère! Elle est encore pire qu'avant, depuis qu'elle est la disciple de Tsunade. C'est ce qui fait son charme!

-Sans doute.

-Si je t'assures! Tu sais Sakura, c'est pas facile de l'approcher! J'ai jamais réussi à lui...

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Pouvait-il dire à Sasuke qu'il aimait la rose? Ou Sasuke le savait-il déjà? Il ne savait quoi faire. Il était face à un dilemme. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke fixait Naruto de ses prunelles noires comme la nuit. Pourquoi Naruto s'était-il coupé? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher? Se pourrait-il qu'il...aime Sakura? Sasuke ressentit un spasme violent de colère, et son teint devint blanc.

-Hé Sasuke ça va? T'as pas l'air bien?

-T'inquiètes.

-T'es sûr? Je peux appeller Sakura-chan elle va t'arranger ça en rien de deux...

-Non! Surtout pas Sakura!

Naruto sursauta, surpris par le haussement de voix du brun. Pourquoi se mettait-il en colère ainsi?

-Naruto...

-Sasuke, qu'est ce qui va pas? Dis moi!

-Cette promesse...

-Hein?

-C'est quoi la promesse que tu as faite à Sakura?

Un silence de plomb se fit sentir. Sasuke scrutait le visage de son ami, à la recherche d'un moindre indice, tandis que Naruto semblait perdu.

-Je...je lui avait fait la promesse de te ramener à Konoha.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Après que tu sois parti.

-Hn...

-Mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance! Ça y est tu es revenu! J'ai donc tenu ma parole.

-Ouais.

Sasuke ne voulait pas en rester là. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il s'en fichait royalement mais il fallait qu'il sache la vérité.

-Tu aimes Sakura, pas vrai Naruto?

Naruto déglutit, et sentit la peur le gagner peu à peu. Seul Sai savait qu'il aimait Sakura, juste parce qu'il l'avait deviné. Mais Sasuke était son meilleur ami. Il devait lui dire, au moins à lui.

-Oui. Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé.

Sasuke sentit son coeur faire un bond en l'entendant parler. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours sû. Il voulait juste que Naruto le lui confirme.

-Je vois, dit le brun. Je le savais.

-Ah c'est vrai? Bah tu sais elle m'a toujours beaucoup plu, mais elle n'avait de yeux que pour toi alors, je l'ai caché quoi! Haha!

Il était gêné. Il avait senti une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Sasuke lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit...jaloux?

-Bon bah je vais te laisser. Faut que tu dormes, une longue journée t'attend avec le conseil à affronter.

-Hn.

-A demain Sasuke.

-Ouais. À demain.

Et Naruto le laissa seul avec ses songes.

* * *

-Aaahh! On a eu pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui! Ça fait du bien de faire une pause pas vrai Sakura?

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a été débordé.

-Hé, tu sais pas? J'ai changé les pansements de Sasuke!

-Et?dit la rose en levant un oeil vers son amie.

-Et il est carrément canon! Bon sang il est devenu un homme, un vrai! Son corps musclé et tout, wow! Je me suis retenue de lui sauter dessus!

-Il est blessé Ino. Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée? Pfff.

-Oh ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas profité quand tu l'as guéri? D'ailleurs tu as fait un bon boulot, les plaies commencent déjà à cicatriser.

-Hum...Tant mieux. J'irais finir de le soigner demain.

-Oui, et tu en profiteras pour toucher son corps divinement attirant hein?

-Tsss.

-Oh allez Sakura avoue-le!

-Je reconnais qu'il est séduisant oui. Rien de plus.

-Enfin! Tu as au moins dit ça! Je commençai à croire que Sasuke te rendait indifférente.

-C'est le cas Ino.

-Quoi? Attends ne me dis pas que tu...

-Ino! Je ne peux pas me permettre de regarder en arrière! Sasuke appartient au passé maintenant. Mes sentiments, je les ai enfouis depuis notre dernière entrevue.

-Vraiment? Tu esssayes plutôt de t'en convaincre.

-Oui peut-être. Mais je ne veux plus faire souffrir Naruto. Je lui ai fait assez de mal comme ça.

-Sakura...dis moi la vérité.

-Oui Ino?dit Sakura, relevant la tête vers elle.

Ino plongea ses beaux yeux bleux clairs dans ceux flamboyants de la rose.

-Tu es amoureuse de Naruto?

* * *

Héhé je vous laisses dans l'attente hein?Je promets de poster la suite demain ou samedi, laissez-moi juste le temps de lécrire, et de "faire" ma dissert (la bonne blague!)

Autre chose, suite à mes migraines chroniques qui durent depuis maintenant deux semaines, j'ai été chez le médecin. Celui-ci m'a dit: "il faut que tu arrêtes d'écrire" je l'ai regardé :"euh c'est mort là, j'ai deux fics en mouvements!" :D donc ne vous inquiétez pas surtout, rien ne m'arrêtera!

Bisoux Mireba-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Des génies américains du Pentagone ont inventé un truc hyper génial pendant la guerre. Internet. C'est génialissime. Sauf quand ça bug tout un weekend et que tu peux pas poster la suite de ta fiction. J'ai enragé. Donc je m'excuse sincèrement du retard, là je suis obligée de poster la suite à la bibliothèque!

Une nouvelle fois merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur dans mon malheur d'en ce moment :D

J'espère que la suite vous plaira héhé, moi je l'adore!

* * *

-Tu es amoureuse de Naruto?

Sakura sursauta, et baissa les yeux. Ino sourit faiblement. Elle s'en était douté, que sa meilleure amie d'enfance fusse tombée amoureuse du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Naruto avait pris de l'envergure, que ce soit physiquement comme mentalement. Il était différent. Il avait changé, sans doute du fait de vouloir ramener Sasuke à tout prix au village. Et Ino connaissait les liens qui reliaient Naruto à Sakura. Une promesse qui était maintenant accomplie.

-Je m'en doutais tu sais grand front?

-Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais!s'énerva Sakura.

-Oui. Mais tu n'as pas nié non plus.

La rose fronca les yeux, et soupira, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ino...

-Mais enfin Sakura! Tu sais très bien que Naruto est amoureux de toi alors où est le problème?

-Le problème, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr de l'aimer! Il...il est mon meilleur ami!

-Mais toi tu voudrais plus?

-Non! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

-Mais c'est ça non? Tu te voile la face Sakura!

-Je...

Sakura se sentait désemparée. Aimait-elle Naruto? Elle n'en était pas sûr. Elle doutait constamment de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Elle avait voulu stopper Naruto quand il voulait encore ramener Sasuke. Elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, Sai le lui avait dit. Une fois, après avoir affronté Orochimaru, Yamato lui avait fait une remarque. Cela l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Mais maintenant, tout n'était plus pareil. Sasuke était de retour. Revoir le brun qu'elle avait toujours aimé avait fait replonger la rose dans souvenirs. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant, et encore plus inaccessible. Il l'avait énervé tout à l'heure, mais elle était surtout énervée contre elle-même. Elle aurait voulu que leurs retrouvailles se passent mieux. Qu'il soit au moins content de la revoir. Même un peu. Qu'il lui fasse au moins un sourire. Elle aurait tant voulu. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Sakura...

-Ino, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule d'accord? Ne m'en veux pas.

-Très bien. Je suis là tu sais Sakura?

-Je sais. Merci.

Et la rose franchit la porte. Ses pas étaient lourds, elle ne savait où aller. Ino avait raison, elle aimait Naruto. Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer que Hinata aussi l'aimait. Plus que de raisonnable même. Tout le monde le savait à Konoha, que la belle brune aux cheveux violets était amoureuse de Naruto. Devant lui, elle gardait les yeux baissés et se mettait à rougir fortement dès qu'il lui parlait. Et cela depuis toujours. Oui, Sakura ne voulait pas être en compétition avec Hinata. Elle l'avait déjà été auparavant avec Ino pour Sasuke, et cela leur avait valut nombreuses disputes, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Mais pouvait-elle ignorer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son meilleur ami? Sakura soupira, et prit la direction de sa maison. En se couchant, elle tourna son visage une dernière fois vers la photo de l'équipe 7. Elle l'avait tellement regardé ces dernières années, qu'elle connaissait les moindres détails de l'image. Puis ses yeux se fermirent, emportant la belle fleur de cerisier dans le doux monde des songes.

* * *

S'il s'était couché de mauvaise humeur, son attitude était encore plus éxécrable au réveil. Non seulement Sasuke avait mal dormi, mais en plus ses blessures l'avaient fait atrocement souffrir. Il n'avait cessé de se retourner, encore et encore, cherchant le sommeil qui ne vint pas. La douleur lui donnait envie de vomir, tant il avait mal. Il se redressa et fonça dans la salle de bains. Il était en sueur. Il aurait bien pris une douche, mais Ino lui avait précisé qu'il ne devait pas faire d'efforts. Enervé, il s'observa dans la glace. Son teint paraissait encore plus pâle, de grandes cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux. La douleur n'avait pas été la seule raison pour laquelle il avait mal dormi. Sa discussion avec Naruto le hantait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi savoir que Naruto aimait Sakura le mettait dans cet état-là. Après tout, il se moquait bien de la rose. Il n'avait que faire de ses sentiments. Il sortit ouvrir la fenêtre et le vent lui fit du bien. Il était décidé à ne rien laisser paraître devant la rose s'il la voyait. Comme si leur dispute ne lui faisait rien. Oui, il fallait qu'il fasse cela. C'était le seul moyen pour que l'image de Sakura le quitte. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, et se retourna, sachant déjà qui s'était. Elle se tenait bien devant la porte, portant encore sa tenue de médecin. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la rose lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Sasuke s'éxécuta, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il tressaillit au contact de sa main qu'elle posa sur son front.

-Tu as de la fièvre. Et je peux voir que tu n'as pas dû fermer l'œil de la nuit. Tu n'as pas prévenu quelqu'un que tu te sentais mal ?

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

-Pas l'intérêt ? Oh je ne sais pas moi, peut-être empêcher que tu ne meures.

-Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est incroyable.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la colère lui allait bien.

-Je suis médecin. Bien sûr que je m'inquiètes si un patient ne va pas bien. Tsss.

-Hn.

-Enlèves ton haut. Je vais essayer de cicatriser totalement les blessures profondes pour éviter des infections.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, et remarqua l'air gêné et le léger rouge sur ses joues à la vue de son torse. Il sourit, et la laissa faire. Sakura concentra son chakra dans la paume de ses mains, et appuya légèrement sur son torse. Sasuke grimaça, la douleur était bien présente, même si la chaleur qui émanait des mains de Sakura atténuait sa souffrance. La rose était parfaitement concentrée, et Sasuke en profita pour l'admirer pleinement. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la toucher, de lui… Sasuke se maudit pour avoir eu une telle pensée, et détourna son regard. Sakura avait remarqué le regard brûlant du beau brun sur elle, et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tâcha tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose. Mais elle avait Sasuke Uchiwa en face d'elle, c'était dur. Si au moins il n'était pas si bel homme. Quand elle l'avait soigné, elle avait commencé par son visage, pour qu'il soit encore parfait. Puis ses mains étaient descendus sur son corps et elle s'était senti rougir comme le faisait Hinata devant Naruto. Elle tremblait tellement que Shizune avait dû l'aider, non sans comprendre le désarroi de Sakura devant un Sasuke inconscient. Elle connaissait les sentiments de la disciple de Tsunade pour le brun. Sakura était tellement pris dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne vit pas qu'elle avait fini de soigner Sasuke. Son chakra avait même disparu de ses mains. Elle redressa son beau visage, et ses yeux croisèrent celui du ténébreux, qui la regardait étrangement. Elle aurait voulu plonger dedans. Elle avait envie de jouer avec les mèches qui tombaient sur le front du brun. « Bon sang, il est tellement séduisant… », pensa Sakura. Elle ne savait pas à quoi pensait Sasuke qui la fixait, mais elle souhaitait que son regard ne se détourne jamais d'elle. Ses yeux étaient d'une telle intensité. Sakura se sentit frissoner, et retira ses mains du corps du brun. Sasuke soupira, et remit son t-shirt. Le contact des mains de Sakura sur sa peau, alors qu'elle ne le soignait plus, l'avait rendu fou. Fou de désir pour la rose. Il avait espéré qu'elle s'accroche à ses épaules, afin qu'il puisse serrer son corps contre le sien, la faire basculer doucement sur le lit, lui faire comprendre toute l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. A ce moment-là, il avait voulu lui faire l'amour, qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, peu importe si on les surprenait. Il se sourit à lui-même. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, avoir de telles pensées envers une fille ? Qui plus est envers Sakura, celle qu'il trouvait enmerdante tout le temps ? Il sourit de plus belle, et Sakura se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Rien, je pensais juste à quelque chose.

-Hum. C'est tellement rare de te voir sourire.

-Hn. Tu as fini alors ?

-O-oui. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, faisant accélérer les battements de la rose.

-Au contraire. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien. Merci.

Sakura fut surprise de telles paroles, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise. Sasuke venait de la remercier ! Bon, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-J-je t'en prie.

-Hn.

Sasuke serra les poings. Même gênée, il la trouvait encore plus attirante. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, il pouvait voir le moindre de ses traits purs et parfaits. Et ses yeux… Les émeraudes de Sakura étaient encore plus belles avec la lumière du jour. Ses cheveux roses encadraient son visage, toujours attachés en chignon. Il voulait passer sa main dans les mèches soyeuses. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha soudain et posa ses lèvres sur Sakura. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ce contact doux et brutal la rendit folle. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à un tel geste de la part de Sasuke. Et pourtant, Sasuke Uchiwa était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient exigeantes, et tellement douces. Sasuke n'en revenait pas non plus d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Lui qui était pourtant calme dans toutes situatio Tout doucement pour ne pas brusquer la rose, il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la sentait frémir, et répondre tout autant à son baiser. Il fit glisser sa langue sur le contour de ses lèvres, et lui laissa le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, avant de caresser doucement sa langue de la sienne. Il trouvait cela délicieux. Il se délectait de son goût, tandis que Sakura se sentait de plus en plus fièvreuse. Elle avait chaud. Et la langue de Sasuke jouant avec la sienne ne faisait rien pour arranger son état. Timidement, elle leva les mains vers son cou, et sentit la main libre de Sasuke lui prendre les siennes pour qu'elle s'aggrippe à lui. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne pouvait reprendre son souffle, Sasuke ne lui laissait pas de répit. A peine leurs lèvres se séparaient que le brun fonçait à nouveau sur les siennes. Elle aurait dû mettre fin à ce baiser. Elle le savait, mais ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Plus rien ne comptait. Elle sentit les deux mains de l'Uchiwa sur sa taille la soulever, pour la poser sur le lit. Il cessa de l'embrasser, la regarda un moment, l'air perdu. Il espérait que quelqu'un ne vienne pas les déranger. Sakura le fixait, les yeux embués, ayant perdu toute conscience dès lors qu'il l'avait embrassé.

-Sa…suke…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sasuke l'embrassait à nouveau. Mais cette fois sa main n'était plus sur sa taille, elle se pronenait sur tout son corps. Dans son cou, dans ses cheveux. Sur ses bras, sur son ventre. Elle frôla ses cuisses, s'imisca dans son entre-jambe. Sakura se crispa, et Sasuke continua sa caresse, mais garda sa main sur sa cuisse, sentant la rose nerveuse. Il l'embrassa plus intensément, cherchant à la rassurer. Il la sentit se détendre peu à peu, et sa main remonta doucement sur la taille de la jeune femme. Sakura, elle, se laissait totalement faire. Elle avait paniquée en sentant la main de Sasuke sur sa cuisse, non pas parce qu'elle avait peur, mais parce qu'elle adorait cette caresse. Si elle avait été moins gênée, elle l'aurait laissé remonter sa main plus haut. Elle rougit, et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Les mains de Sasuke était partout sur son corps, et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il arriva au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle avait honte de la situation d'un côté. Elle, un médecin flirtant ouvertement avec un patient ! Ino aurait bien ri en la voyant. Mais la rose s'en fichait. Seul le corps de Sasuke pressant le sien l'importait. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait que Sasuke. Et Sasuke. _Tu es amoureuse de Naruto ?_ Sakura ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, et repoussa Sasuke si violemment qu'il faillit tomber du lit. Les émeraudes de Sakura étaient remplies d'angoisse. De honte. De remords. Que faisait-elle là, à embrasser Sasuke alors que Naruto était quelque part à l'attendre ? Elle tremblait. Sasuke la regardait perplexe. L'instant d'avant elle se cambrait sous ses baisers, et là elle le repoussait. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant humilié. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il la voyait trembler comme une feuille, et tendit la main vers elle. Soudain, elle releva la tête, et Sasuke put y lire toute la souffrance de la rose. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Puis l'évidence le rattrapa. Naruto… Elle aimait Naruto. Elle avait définitivement oublié l'amour qu'elle lui accordait. Sasuke était jaloux à en crever. Il serra les poings, et se sentit fou de rage. Elle eut peur en voyant le regard noir du brun, et se leva précipitamment, tout en prenant soin de rajuster sa tenue.

-Je dois y aller, souffla t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il ne lui jeta pas même un regard, et Sakura sentit ses yeux se gonfler de larmes. Puis elle sortit, laissant Sasuke, seul sur le lit, les doigts écarlates. Au bout d'un long moment, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au diable les conseils d'Ino. Sasuke avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Sakura, elle, courrait à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle cherchait du réconfort. Elle avait besoin de sa confidente. Elle savait où la trouver. Elle courut le plus rapidement dont elle était capable, pour atteindre, la respiration haletante, le bureau du Hokage. Elle frappa, mais Tsunade ne semblait pas être là. Sakura repartit en courant, mais pour aller cette fois voir son amie. Elle pénétra dans la boutique de fleurs, et la sonnette retentit.

-Bienvenue ! Que puis-je pour…mais, Sakura ?!

Et la rose s'effondra dans les bras de la blonde, libérant enfin les sanglots qui la secouaient, racontant tout à Ino, qui voyait la fleur se fâner parmi toutes les autres écloses. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la belle blonde la prit dans ses bras, lui jurant de l'aider. Sakura se sentait fatiguée, et Ino l'enmena se reposer dans le salon derrière la boutique. Elle hésitait à laisser son amie ainsi, mais après tout elle n'était pas loin. Sakura ne pouvait arrêter le flot d'émotions qui la parcourait. L'image du regard à la fois furieux et douloureux du brun l'omnibulait. Elle ferma les yeux, et serra les dents. Les larmes laissaient un goût amer dans sa bouche. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

Naruto attendait son meilleur ami devant le bureau du conseil, impatient et soucieux comme jamais. Il espérait que Tsunade soutienne Sasuke devant les vieillards Kohal et Homura. Et aussi devant Danzo. En vérité, Naruto voulait assister à la confrontation entre le brun et l'homme de la racine. Au cas où Sasuke perdrait son sang froid… Même si il savait que son ami ne se laisserait pas faire devant Danzo. Il entendit des bruits de pas, et aperçut Sasuke, les mains dans la poche, regardant vers le sol. Naruto sourit à sa vue.

-Hé Sasuke !

L'Uchiwa releva la tête, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux azurs du blond. Il le dévisagea, et se contenta de hocher la tête pour le saluer. Le brun était encore bien trop furieux. Et frustré… Il était resté longtemps sous l'eau glacée, ressassant ce qui s'était passé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Le geste de recul de Sakura l'avait profondément troublé. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait maintenant devant Naruto. _Ce n'est pas moi ton adversaire. _Il grinça des dents, et se força à masquer la colère qui le gagnait. Sai avait dit vrai. C'était Naruto son adversaire. Une nouvelle fois, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois. Mais après tout, Sasuke se moquait bien d'avoir le coeur de la rose pour lui. C'était ce qu'il essayait de se dire. La voix de Naruto le ramena à la réalité.

-Tu es prêt?

-Hn.

-Surtout face à Danzo, ne t'énerves pas. Je ne veux pas que ça gâche tout.

-Hn.

-Ah, tu es déjà là à ce que je vois Sasuke!

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent pour voir arriver l'Hokage, accompagné de son assistante Shizune.

-Bon. Que préfères-tu? T'exprimer ou me laisser parler?

-C'est à moi de le faire, je vous remercie.

-Bien. J'interviendrais si je le juge nécessaire. Quand à toi Naruto, je ne veux même pas entendre le moindre son provenir de ta bouche c'est clair? Sinon, je demanderai à Sakura de s'occuper de ton cas!

Sasuke vit Naruto déglutir, et ses yeux exprimèrent soudainement une grande peur. Sasuke ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi.

-C'est bon. Je serais muet comme une tombe.

-J'espère bien Naruto, dit la femme à forte poitrine, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir sinon.

-O-oui! Entendu!

-Bien. Alors c'est parti.

Et ils pénétrèrent tout les quatre dans la grande salle du conseil. Les vieillards étaient déjà là, fixant du regard les nouveaux entrants. Sasuke ressentit un élan de rage, mais garda son calme. Ses yeux croisèrent celui de Danzo, et les deux hommes se fixèrent ainsi un moment. Le viel Homura prit la parole.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, ninja déserteur du village caché de Konoha.

-Hn, fit celui-ci.

-Tsunade nous a fait part de sa requête. Et nous la comprenons parfaitement, étant donné les circonstances. Nous somme là pour écouter tes questions. Je t'en prie.

-Hn. J'en ai une particulière. Pourquoi avoir ordonné à mon frère Itachi de massacrer mon clan?

Il avait été direct. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici. Qu'ils donnent une sanction sévère pour avoir trahi Konoha lui importait peu.

-Hum. Nous nous doutions que tu nous demanderais cela.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y répondre.

Sasuke se tourna vers Danzo. Le vieillard le fixait, et sentit toute la haine dans le regard de l'Uchiwa.

-Tu sais déjà toute la vérité. Madara Uchiwa te l'a pourtant dite il me semble.

-C'est vrai. Et maintenant, je me rend vraiment compte à quel point vous êtes une pourriture.

-Sasuke!cria Tsunade.

Le brun baissa les yeux, et un sourire ironique apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

-Vous me rendez vraiment malade. Vous n'avez donc aucun remord?

-Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, dit Kohal, c'est qu'à l'époque ton clan voulait faire un coup d'état. Il est vrai que nous aurions dû réfléchir à une autre solution, mais...

-Oui, le seul qui avait encore l'esprit sain était le troisième Hokage. Il voulait entamer des négociations avec les Uchiwa.

-Certes. Et nous aurions peut-être dû l'écouter. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

-Vous vous êtes juste laisser manipuler par Danzo.

-Et toi alors?répondit l'interessé. Ne t'es tu pas laisser influencer par Orochimaru, qui a toujours voulu la souffrance de notre village?

Sasuke fit un pas en avant du vieil homme, mais la main de Tsunade sur son épaule l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

-Osez dire Danzo, que vous n'avez pas tenté vous aussi de détruire le village?

Sasuke se retourna vers la femme à l'imposante poitrine, et vit son regard rempli de haine à elle aussi.

-Depuis toujours, vous avez attendu que le troisième meurt, pour enfin mettre vos plans à éxécution. Lors de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, n'avez vous pas essayer de profiter de la situation? Pour devenir enfin Hokage par exemple? Vous n'aviez pas prévu que je sortes de mon coma pas vrai?

-Tsunade ça suffit!crièrent les deux vieillards ensemble.

Danzo se contenta de sourir, et Sasuke remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était pas le maître de Sai pour rien.

-Ce que vous dites est vrai. Je le reconnais. Et je m'en exuse d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois.

Naruto assistait à la scène impuissant, bien qu'il avait une envie irrésistible d'envoyer le vieux en enfer. Sasuke, lui, regardait avec dégoût l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. Il l'aurait tué, si Tsunade ne l'avait pas arrêter dans son geste.

-Bon, reprit Homura. Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Nous sommes là pour Sasuke.

-Oui.

-Bien. Nous ne pouvons ignorer que tu as trahi le village. Mais nous ne pouvons pas ignorer non plus toute la vérité sur ton passé. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de ne te donner aucune sanction.

-Hourra!!

Tsunade lança un regard noir à Naruto, qui se rassit dans sa chaise, non sans cacher sa joie.

-Par ailleurs, les membres de ton équipe peuvent rester dans l'enceinte du village si ils le souhaitent. Et tu peux bien entendu réinvestir le quartier des Uchiwa. De toute manière, rien n'a été touché depuis que tu es parti.

-Hn. D'accord.

-Autre chose pour finir. Ton niveau actuel fait de toi un junin à part entière. Si tu veux intégrer les services spéciaux, tu le pourras. À partir de cet instant, tu redeviens un ninja de Konoha à part entière. Puisses tu préserver ta situation.

-Entendu. Merci.

-Bien. Voilà qui est dit. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Tsunade sourit, et Shizune s'inclina devant les membres du conseil.

Puis tous sortirent de la salle. Naruto fit enfin exploser sa joie.

-Génial! Ça y est Sasuke, tu es bel et bien de retour parmi nous!

-Hn, fit le brun.

-Faut aller fêter ça! Je vais prévenir tous nos amis, et on va faire une méga-fête!

Et Naruto laissa son meilleur ami en compagnie de Tsunade et Shizune.

-Voilà Sasuke. J'espère que tu te sentiras de nouveau chez toi ici.

-Hn. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Je sais. Tu n'es pas seul, Naruto et Sakura, ainsi que tous sont là.

Sakura... Sasuke eut un pincement au coeur.

-Hn.

-Bon. Shizune, va me chercher Sakura et Sai, je dois leur parler impérativement.

-Bien, fit la brune avant de s'en aller.

-Je te laisses Sasuke. Les membres de la team Hebi sont dans l'auberge près de la boutique d'Ino.

-Merci.

Et tout deux prirent un chemin opposé. Tsunade retourna à son bureau. Sasuke, lui, se dirigea vers l'auberge en question, les mains dans les poches. L'image de Danzo lui trottait dans l'esprit, et Sasuke avait une folle envie de s'en débarasser en allant s'entraîner. Au loin, il aperçut des silhouettes qui lui étaient familières. Il distinguait les cheveux rouges de Karin, et la carrure imposante de Juugo. Puis il se stoppa, en voyant avec qui ils discutaient. Sakura, Ino et Sai. Sakura semblait en grande conversation avec Suigetsu, Karin les fixait d'un oeil mauvais, et les trois autres parlaient entre eux. Sakura souriait pleinement, et Sasuke ressentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser. Il s'approcha silencieusement, pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Toutes les filles de Konoha sont-elles aussi belles que toi Sakura? Même Ino, c'est fou ça! À croire que Karin aurait mieux fait de naître dans ce village!

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit?!

Sakura s'amusait de les voir ainsi. On aurait dit elle et Ino quand elles étaient plus jeunes, ou bien elle et Naruto quand il l'énervait.

-Tu n'es pas très gentil, fit remarquer Sakura. Je trouve que Karin est très belle moi.

-Mouais. C'est parce que t'es pas habituée à la voir tous les jours.

Karin asséna une bonne gifle à Suigetsu qui recula sur le coup. Sakura ria aux éclats, ce qui lui fit du bien. Elle avait dormi un peu, puis s'était levé pour aider Ino à la boutique, bien que la blonde ait tenté de l'en dissuader. Puis Suigetsu était venu à leur rencontre, parce qu'il s'ennuyait, et les deux jeunes femmes avaient accepté avec joie de leur tenir compagnie. Et Sai les avait rejoint peu après, étant sorti de l'hôpital. Sakura se demandait comment Suigetsu faisait pour rester aussi enjoué. Elle l'enviait. Mais elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps, et elle en avait besoin surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Sasuke la regardait rire, et se sentait furieux de ne pas savoir la faire sourire ainsi. Il s'approcha un peu plus.

-Oh Sasuke! T'es sorti ça y est!cria Suigetsu.

Sasuke vit la rose se figer, et détourner brusquement les yeux. Il s'en voulait, mais il n'avait pourtant pas à l'être. C'était elle qui l'avait repoussé.

-Hn. Vous avez l'air en forme vous aussi.

-Ah ça! Karin a toujours aussi peu de cervelle, mais je crois que le ninjustu médical ne peut rien y faire.

-Quoi?!

Sasuke sourit. Il retrouvait un peu ses marques en compagnie de ses équipiers. Juugo vint lui serrer la main, et Sai lui décrocha un sourire. Sasuke lui répondit par un regard noir, et Ino lui souria pleinement, bien qu'elle avait l'air crispé. Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Sakura lui avait-elle dit? Probablement. La rose elle, ne regarda même pas dans sa direction. Elle serrait les poings, et il sentit sa nervosité.

-Bonjour Sakura, finit-il par dire d'une voix froide.

Elle tressaillit. Il la provoquait. Elle osa un regard vers lui, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en repensant à ses caresses. Il la fixait, impassible, mais d'un regard toutefois plus intense que d'ordinaire. Elle ne s'était pas changé, et Sasuke se rappella du goût de ses lèvres et de ses mains parcourant son corps brûlant.

-Bonjour Sasuke, dit-elle d'une voix toute aussi froide.

Ils se défiaient. S'il n'y avait pas eu les autres, Sasuke l'aurait plaqué contre un mur et lui aurait fait revivre le moment qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux. Il lui aurait fait oublié le réceptacle de Kyuubi.

-Sakura! Sai! Vous êtes là!

Tous se retournèrent. Shizune arrivait vers eux en courant.

-Je vous ai cherché à l'hôpital, mais j'ignorais que Sai était sorti. Tsunade veut vous voir de toute urgence dans son bureau.

La rose et le brun se regardèrent, et saluèrent rapidement leurs compagnons avant de s'éclipser.

-Que se passe t-il Shizune?demanda Ino.

-Juste une mission à leur confier. Et comme Sakura et Sai sont parfaitement rôdés, elle ne pouvait se tourner uniquement vers eux.

-Quel genre de mission?continua Sasuke, à la surprise d'Ino.

-Hum. Des ninjas renégats à tuer je crois. C'est une mission assez dangereuse, mais heureusement juste à la frontière du pays.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. En effet, c'était bien trop dangereux pour Sakura. Elle se ferait massacrer, c'était certain. Si elle faisait partie de cette mission, c'était uniquement pour ses talents en tant que médecin. Sai avait intérêt à la protéger, sinon le brun ne répondrerait plus de lui. Ino remarqua l'air inquiet sur le visage de Sasuke, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle prit congé d'eux, et retourna dans sa boutique. Sasuke et les autres se promenèrent dans le village, récemment reconstruit. Puis il les enmena vers le quartier des Uchiwa, et des souvenirs revinrent dans son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revenir ici un jour.

-Bon, commença t-il. Vous êtes libres de rester à Konoha. Ou bien de partir.

-Jamais on partira, dit Juugo. Nous sommes une équipe après tout.

-Ouais, surenchérit Suigetsu. Puis les filles de Konoha sont bien trop belles pour que je ne tente pas ma chance avec l'une d'elle!

-C'est ta seule raison de rester. C'est encore pire que lorsque que tu voulais uniquement rester pour avoir l'épée de Kisame Hoshigaki!

-Rien à faire de ce que tu penses, Karin. Toi tu restes pour Sasuke alors...

-Q-qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça hein?!

Sasuke soupira.

-Merci. Merci pour tout.

-Dis pas ça, je vais penser que tu te radoucis Sasuke!

-Pff. Donc vous allez pouvoir habiter où vous voulez. Il faudra juste nettoyer. Moi j'irais vivre dans le manoir des Uchiwa, comme avant.

-Tu ne vas pas te sentir seul Sasuke-kun? Je peux enménager avec toi si tu veux, dit Karin en l'aggripant par le bras avec un regard séducteur.

-T'as pas compris Karin? Sasuke va plutôt enmener une fille habiter avec lui. Une _jolie_ fille.

-Fermes là, compris?

-Je vais habiter seul. Ça me fera du bien, de me retrouver avec mes souvenirs.

-D'accord, dit Karin à contrecoeur.

Et ils visitèrent ainsi les maisons, rien avait changé. Dans son ancienne demeure, Sasuke eut un soupçon de tristesse, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y avait de la poussière partout, mais cela changerait rapidement. Il prit la photo de l'équipe 7 dans ses mains, et la regarda longuement. Cela le ramenait bien loin en arrière. Puis il sortit pour rejoindre ses amis. Ils décidèrent d'aller tous ensemble manger chez Ichiraku. Encore une fois, cela lui rappela des souvenirs. Mais ils furent stopper par Naruto.

-Sasuke!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu m'as l'air bien excité encore.

-Ben, je t'avais dit qu'on ferait une fête pour ton retour non? Et bien c'est maintenant mon vieux!

-Tu rigoles là?

-Nan! Je l'ai dit à Kiba, qui a ensuite prévenu Lee, qui a demandé à Neji de demander à Hinata si...

-Tu peux abréger?

-En gros, on va tous chez Hinata. C'est ta soirée Sasuke!

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, vous allez rager je suppose! Je devais couper là, c'était obligé! Que va t-il se passer à cette soirée? Haha patience patience! Déjà que j'ai écrit pas mal, je suis assez fière de moi. Fans du SasuSaku, vous avez dû apprécier leur petite entrevue hein? J'aimerais que Sasuke me fasse pareil, mais là je rêve trop. J'ai toujours pas commencer ma dissert, mais elle est pour vendredi je m'inquiètes pas!

Mes migraines sont toujours présentes, et j'arrive pas à dormir, donc j'écris et ça me fait du bien! Surtout que je suis inspirée là youh! Sinon je vous demande juste une petite review s'il vous plaît ^^ ça me ferait énormément plaisir!

Bisoux Mireba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Chères fansfictionneuses, je vous préviens d'une chose importante. Si vous avez un facebook, méfiez-vous! Car je l'affirmes et le crie haut et fort: Facebook pirate votre esprit! C'est indéniable, et scandaleux. Je vais tuer le mec qui se charge des applications facebook... Si vous voulez nous soutenir, rejoignez nous! Sinon faites gaffe et retenez ce que je vous ai dit!

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point vos reviews me procurent un bien être vital! Bon anti NaruSaku ne me tuez pas je vous en prie! Je suis obligée de passer par là. Sur ce je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre ^^

* * *

-En gros, on va tous chez Hinata. C'est ta soirée Sasuke!

Le brun soupira. Naruto... Infatigable comme toujours. Il se résolut à y aller. Ce ne serait pas courtois de ne pas s'y rendre. Et Naruto avait sûrement dû se démener. Même si le brun le considérait comme un adversaire d'un côté, il restait son meilleur ami. Il sourit. Il ressentait des émotions. Lui, un Uchiwa. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il fut hué d'exclamations et de cris de joie. Kiba lui donna une accolade à l'épaule, Shikamaru lui sourit légèrement, auquel Sasuke répondit, et Choji lui tendit un gâteau de riz. Lee lui adressa une grande tape dans la main, Neji se contenta d'une poignée de main, ainsi que Shino. Il était plutôt heureux de les voir. Même Gaara était là, et ils se saluèrent mutuellement, montrant ainsi leur respect respectif, suite à leur combat au sommet des Kage. Kankuro lui serra aussi la main. Tous avaient grandi physiquement. Du côté des filles, Hinata le salua en bafouillant et en rougissant, tandis que Tenten et Temari lui firent la bise, se ramassant ainsi le regard réprobateur de Karin. Ino le salua de la tête, et il lui rendit son salut. Il _la_ chercha des yeux, mais se rappela qu'elle était en mission avec Sai. Il prit le verre de saké que lui tendait Naruto, et s'assit, observant la scène d'un oeil amusé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ses anciens frères d'armes réunis ainsi en son honneur.

-Je vais dire à Sakura-chan que je l'aime ce soir.

Sasuke s'étrangla dans son verre. L'annonce du blond lui avait fait avalé son saké de travers.

-Héhé, c'est le saké qui te fait ça? J'aime pas vraiment non plus, je comprends pas comment la vieille peut en avaler des bouteilles entières.

-T-tu comptes vraiment lui dire? À Sakura?demanda le brun, reprenant son souffle.

-Oui. J'y ai réfléchi. Je ne peux plus reculer, et je fais souffrir Hinata, je le sais. Tout dépendra de sa réponse. Tu crois que j'ai une chance?

Sasuke ne sut quoi dire devant le regard de son ami. Il en souffrait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise.

-Oui, je pense que tu as une chance.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il le veuille. Naruto lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Merci! J'espère sincèrement que oui!

Et il se leva, pour rejoindre Choji au buffet. Karin vint s'asseoir au côté du brun, et lui parlait, critiquant Tenten et Temari qui avait osé l'embrasser sur la joue. L'Uchiwa se fichait de ce qu'elle racontait. Il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Non. Il ne voulait pas que Sakura sorte avec Naruto. Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle serait heureuse, et qu'elle l'oublierait. Qu'elle oublierait leurs baisers. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le saké.

* * *

-C'est du bon boulot, dit Tsunade.

-Merci, dirent en choeur les deux ninjas.

Sakura et Sai venaient tout juste de rentrer de mission. Ils étaient exténués, et criblés de marques et de bleus. Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient démenés. Sakura plus que d'habitude, car elle voulait protéger Sai, qui avait fait autant pour elle. Mais le brun ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Lorsque Tsunade leur avait expliqué la mission, elle leur avait bien précisé que les ninjas auquels ils allaient devoir faire face étaient sanguinaires. Ils s'étaient défendus, se protégeant mutuellement, accordant leurs mouvements sur l'autre. Mais malheureusement, Sakura ne put éviter un coup, et elle ne sentit que trop tard la lame s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, loupant son coeur de peu. Sai avait réagit à temps, et avait rattrapé la rose avant que celle-ci ne s'effondre, tremblante comme jamais sous la douleur. Puis il avait tué celui qui l'avait blessé, et avait continué de se battre, surveillant Sakura d'un regard inquiet. Sakura, elle, soignait intérieurement son entaille, et laissant le superficiel de côté. Puis elle était repartie à l'assaut, agressive comme jamais. Au terme d'une lutte acharnée, ils avaient finalement réussi. Sai était bien blessé, et Sakura avait essayé de le soigner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, se servant du reste de chakra dont elle disposait. Il l'avait remercié, puis insisté pour la porter car elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, secoué par la douleur bien présente de sa blessure. Elle avait d'abord refusé, puis accepté, sachant qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Et ils étaient rentrés au village caché des feuilles, ayant réussi leur mission avec succès. Tsunade avait hésité à les envoyer, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et Sakura était la shinobi en qui elle avait le plus confiance, mise à part Shizune. Ils étaient en vie, c'était ce qui importait le plus au yeux de l'Hokage.

-Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital tous les deux. Vous êtes quand même mal en point. Surtout toi Sakura.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître Tsunade, je suis résistante vous savez.

Tsunade sourit. Elle était vraiment fière de sa disciple, qui la surpassait largement dans tous les domaines. Force, savoir médical. Et même du point de vue de la beauté, Sakura devenait plus belle encore de jour en jour. Tsunade avait remarqué le regard de beaucoup de shinobis envers son élève, tout au long de sa formation. C'était un regard admirateur, tant sur son physique que sur son talent. Elle se demandait lequel obtiendrait ses faveurs. Naruto, ou bien Sasuke? Elle avait hâte de le savoir.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien. Oh, j'oubliais. Naruto a organisé une petite fête pour le retour de Sasuke, chez Hinata. Il ne manque plus que vous.

Sakura baissa les yeux. Se trouver dans la même salle avec Naruto et Sasuke serait difficile pour elle. Mais bon, visiblement elle allait devoir faire avec. Elle prendrait le soin d'éviter le beau brun.

-Bien. Nous vous laissons alors. À demain.

-Oui, bonne soirée à vous.

Et les deux ninjas se retirèrent du bureau de l'Hokage. Ils prirent le chemin du manoir des Hyûga.

-On devrait aller se changer avant, non?proposa Sai. Ils risquent d'avoir une peur bleue en nous voyant.

-Bah. Au moins on sera remarqués. Ça nous ferait perdre du temps.

-C'est vrai, approuva t-il.

Et ils poursuivirent leur route. La musique et les rires leur parvenaient lorsqu'ils atteignirent le manoir. Sur le pas, Sakura inspira profondément, et se tourna vers Sai, qui lui offrit un grand sourire. Sinon elle passerait la soirée à danser avec ce brun-là. Quoique, Ino n'apprécierait pas. Résignée à devoir se cacher, elle prit la main que Sai lui tendait, et il sonna à la porte. Hinata, vêtue d'une robe blanche qui lui seyait à merveille leur ouvrit.

-B-bonsoir! Oh mon dieu!

-Ne fais pas attention à notre tenue Hinata, rit doucement la rose. On vient juste de rentrer, et on a jugé bon de venir directement.

-M-mais vous êtes dans un sale état...

-Suffisamment en forme pour faire la fête, assura Sai.

Elle les laissa entrer, et les guida dans le salon, sans prévenir les autres de leur arrivée. Sai tenait toujours la main de Sakura, et l'enmena discrètement dans la cuisine, pour se servir un verre.

-Tu joues les chevaliers servants maintenant?dit la rose, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-J'ai lu quelque part qu'il fallait offrir un verre à une fille pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Très chère Sakura, fit-il en lui tendant un verre de saké.

-Haha. Merci mon ami.

-Sakura! Sai!

Ino avait crié leurs noms, ils étaient grillés. Soupirant, Sakura se décida à entrer dans le salon, suivie de Sai qui souriait toujours. Elle fut accosté par la jolie blonde qui lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui la fit pousser Sai.

-J'étais tellement inquiète pour vous! Shizune a dit que votre mission était dangereuse alors...

-Tout va bien. Nous sommes là non?

-Oui enfin! Venez, même nos amis de Suna sont ici!

De mieux en mieux. Naruto avait invité tout le monde shinobi ou quoi? Sakura se dit qu'elle allait peut-être passer la soirée avec Gaara. Au moins, sa conversation serait intéressante. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, et Naruto l'accueuilla avec un grand sourire, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle le trouvait très séduisant ce soir. Puis son regard croisa celui de l'Uchiwa, et un moment elle oublia où elle se trouvait. Comment pouvait-il toujours être aussi beau? Ce n'était pas permis. Elle détourna vite son regard, et aperçut Suigetsu qui lui fit un grand signe de la main. Ravie, la rose traversa le salon à sa rencontre. Sasuke, lui, n'avait pû s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle avait délaissé sa tenue d'infirmière, pour ce qui devait être sa tenue de combat. Elle portait le même haut que Tsunade, sauf que celui-ci était rouge, et laissait une belle vue sur son décolleté. Une jupe blanche fendue sur les deux côtés, sur un short qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, contemplait l'ensemble. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, retenus par le bandeau frontal rouge de Konoha. Elle portait aussi des bottes à talons. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Mais il remarqua l'entaille qu'elle avait près du coeur, et la coupure qu'elle avait sur la lèvre. Qui était le salaud qui avait pû oser lui infliger ça? Sai non plus n'avait pas l'air très en point, vu l'estafilade qu'il avait dans le cou. Ino l'avait vu aussi, car elle se pencha vers Sai et tendit sa main pour le guérir. Il la remercia, et prit congé d'elle, la laissant rougissante et se tenant la main. Sasuke se leva alors, et accosta le brun.

-Alors? Comment c'est passé votre mission?

-Bien, comme tu vois, elle est toujours en vie, ironisa Sai.

-Très drôle.

-Je trouves que oui. Désolé, on reparlera plus tard, je dois demander quelque chose à Naruto.

-Hn.

Et Sasuke se retrouva seul, avec Lee à côté de lui qui ne cessait de vanter ses exploits. Les rires de Sakura lui donnait le tournis. Ou alors c'était le saké. Il sortit prendre l'air, et inspira profondément en regardant la lune. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. Sakura de son côté, écoutait Suigetsu qui lui racontait son enfance. Elle était horrifiée par certains aspects, mais riait quand il lui racontait tout sur Karin. Elle sentait de loin le regard de Naruto sur elle, mais tâcha de ne pas y faire attention. Puis elle vit Ino s'approcher d'eux.

-Tu permets Suigetsu que je t'empruntes ma meilleure amie?

-Bien sûr. À plus tard ma petite fleur.

-Haha, oui. À tout à l'heure.

Et elle sortit rejoindre Ino dehors. Celle-ci semblait soucieuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-C'est toi qui me dit ça? Sakura enfin! Ce matin tu étais éffondrée et là, on dirait que tu t'en moques.

-J-je ne m'en moques pas Ino. J'ai juste envie de me détendre un peu.

-Je comprends. Mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais Sakura. Sasuke n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais crois-moi, tu ne lui es vraiment pas indifférente.

-P-pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Quand Sai et toi êtes partis, Sasuke a demandé à Shizune quel genre de mission c'était. Et lorsqu'elle lui a dit que c'était dangereux, je t'assures Sakura, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi inquiet.

Sakura ne comprenait plus rien. Sasuke qui se faisait du soucis pour elle, ça n'avait aucun sens. Et leva les yeux vers Ino.

-Que dois-je faire Ino? Je l'ai repoussé, parce que j'aime Naruto, et que je ne veux plus souffrir. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui essaye de se rapprocher.

-Sakura, ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes encore! Tu ne l'aurais même pas laissé t'effleurer en temps normal!

-Je... Je ne sais plus...

-Il faut bien que tu fasses un choix. Naruto ne va pas t'attendre éternellement, et Sasuke non plus.

-Je sais. Je vais réfléchir.

-Hum. Je te laisses un peu seule d'accord? Je vais voir si Sai n'a pas besoin de moi.

-Oui vas-y. Bonne chance.

-Merci Sakura.

Et elles se serrèrent dans les bras, puis la blonde rentra, adressant un clin d'oeil à la rose. Sakura marcha un peu dans le jardin. Elle se sentait au calme, et elle en avait bien besoin. Soudain, elle remarqua une forme au pied d'un grand cerisier. Elle s'approcha, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Celui-ci dormait. Son visage était paisible, serein. La rose s'accroupit près de lui. La lune éclairait son visage parfait, et rendait sa peau plus pâle encore. Sakura sourit. Son masque d'impassibilité disparaissait sous la lumière aveuglante de la lune. Elle se rappelait ses baisers, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Qu'avait-il ressentit lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé? Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Elle sentit le chagrin la gagner, et elle décida de le laisser. Mais une main emprisonna son poignet, et elle se retourna. Sasuke avait maintenant les yeux parfaitement ouverts, et il la fixait intensément.

-Reste, souffla t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Sakura le regarda, et elle se laissa tomber contre le torse glacé du brun. Elle sentait son odeur masculine, ce qui la fit défaillir. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et ils restèrent ainsi. Sakura regardait le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, ne songeant même pas à se libérer de l'emprise de Sasuke. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle se sentait chez elle. Sasuke la tenait fermement, comme si il avait peur de la perdre. Mais Sakura se collait à lui, et il ressera encore davantage son étreinte. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant si les battements de coeur qu'il entendait étaient les siens ou bien ceux de la rose. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Mais quelque chose le gênait.

-Sakura?

-Oui?

-Ta blessure, tu n'a pas pris la peine de la soigner totalement.

-Je sais, je n'ai plus assez de chakra. Je verrais ça demain.  
-Non. Sers toi de mon chakra.

Elle se redressa, surprise, et laissa Sasuke appuyer sa paume sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle posait sa main tremblante sur la sienne. Une lueur bleue jaillit. Le coeur de la rose rata un battement au contact du brun. Elle espérait qu'il ne voyait pas à quel point elle rougissait sous le clair de lune. Lui la fixait, impassible. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle le laissait pourtant la toucher, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle humilié le matin? Un éclair traversa l'esprit de l'Uchiwa. Elle l'aimait, il en était sûr. Aussi sûr qu'elle aimait aussi son meilleur ami. C'était la seule raison valable pour laquelle elle s'était reculé de son étreinte.

-Sakura! T'es encore dehors?

C'était Suigetsu. À regret, Sasuke poussa Sakura qui se releva. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter les bras du brun.

-Euh, à plus tard Sasuke-kun.

-Hn.

Et la rose partit rejoindre Suigetsu. Sasuke referma les yeux. Quand pourrait-il avoir la fleur rien que pour lui? Il se décida à se bouger lui aussi, et rentra à l'intérieur. Lee était complètement ivre, à demi couché par terre, Choji était toujours au buffet, et Shikamaru et Neji semblait faire une partie de cartes, sous le regard décu des deux kunoichis à leur côté. Tenten s'était mise sur son trente et un, espérant attirer le regard de l'Hyuuga. Peine perdue, puisque celui ci ne la regardait même pas. Temari, elle, avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et fixait Shikamaru d'un oeil mauvais, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se foutait royalement de lui. Même si c'était tout le contraire. Naruto, Gaara et Kankuro étaient en pleine discussion, Karin somnolait sur le canapé, et Juugo parlait avec Hinata, qui bizarremment avait l'air à l'aise. Sasuke s'avança donc vers eux.

-C'est une soirée magnifique Hinata. Merci.

-M-merci Sasuke-kun!

-Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Juugo.

-Oui, renchérit ce dernier, Hinata est très gentille, on s'entend bien.

-Tant mieux. Ino et Sai ne sont pas là?

-J-je crois que Ino voulait être seule avec Sai, ils doivent être dans la cuisine.

-Okay, je vais aller voir ça.

Sasuke se rendit donc à la cuisine, et se cacha instinctivement pour écouter le brun et la blonde parler. Sauf que ce n'était pas Ino avec Sai.

-Ino n'a pas été encore te voir?

-Non. Tu sais très bien que tu es la seule fille qui m'intéresse Sakura.

Sasuke se rétracta. À quoi jouait Sai? Il était bourré ou quoi?

-Haha! Je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister, hypocrite.

-Merci du compliment le bonbon.

-Le bonbon? On m'a jamais appelé comme ça!

-Ah oui? Faut un début à tout.

-Crétin. Sérieusement Sai, tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont Ino te regarde?

-Humm. Si tu parles de la même façon que Sasuke te regarde, je crois comprendre alors.

-I-idiot!dit la rose, et Sasuke entendit comme le bruit d'un baffe résonner.

-T'as pas frappé fort. Je suis chanceux.

-Ouais.

-Mais je sais ce que tu veux dire. Elle est amoureuse de moi c'est ça?

-Oui. Ça s'appelle l'amour, regarde dans un livre.

-Je connais ce sentiment. C'est le même que dégage les yeux de Naruto lorsqu'il te regarde.

-Que...

-Regarde dans un livre.

-Pff. Tu me mets la pression. T'es censé être mon ami, non? Au lieu de ça, tu me rabaisses.

-Non. J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre qu'ils finiront par se battre l'un contre l'autre pour toi. C'est tout.

-Ne dis pas ça! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent à nouveau moi!

-Alors mets tes sentiments au clair. C'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Je n'arrives plus à regarder Naruto en face, et d'un autre côté je ne veux pas que Sasuke s'éloigne à nouveau.

-Hum. Compliqué tout ça. Mais tu vas finir par trouver une solution. J'en suis sûr.

-Merci Sai.

Sasuke s'éclipsa, il en avait trop entendu. Il était heureux et furieux à la fois. Il avait encore sa place dans le coeur de la rose. Mais Naruto aussi. Tant pis. Il voulait voir comment Sakura réagirait quand Naruto lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Tout dépendrait de son choix. Et Sasuke ne voulait pas l'influencer. Il passa devant un couloir et vit Ino pleurer dans les bras de Suigetsu qui essayait de la faire rire. Sasuke sourit, et alla s'asseoir près du fauteuil où Shino se trouvait, et il engaga la conversation avec lui. Naruto de son côté, était prêt à s'ouvrir à la fleur. Il apercevait Hinata qui bavardait avec Juugo, et eut un soupçon de jalousie. Mais il concentra son attention sur Sakura. Celle-ci venait de rentrer dans le salon, accompagné de Sai qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il vit Sasuke occupé à parler avec Shino, et se dit qu'il était le moment. Il se leva, et alla à la rencontre de la rose.

-Sakura-chan, est ce que je pourrais te parler?

Elle s'était attendu à ça. Elle en avait à la fois envie, mais redoutait ce moment aussi.

-Bien sûr Naruto.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire magnifique qui fit fondre la rose, et la prit par la main. Sakura se tourna vers Sai, le regard inquiet, et celui-ci lui lança un regard d'encouragement. Et elle suivit le jeune ninja dans le jardin. Sasuke avait observé toute la scène, et avait été surpris de la réaction de la rose. Avait-elle peur? Sans doute. Il baissa les yeux. Tout allait se jouer dans un instant.

* * *

-Il fait vraiment beau ce soir hein?lança le blond.

-Oui c'est vrai. La lune ne rend que plus beau le paysage.

-Ne rends que plus belle toi Sakura.

Elle piqua un fard sous les yeux pénétrants du blond. Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle ne put contrôler les battements de son coeur. Il se trouvait beaucoup trop près pour qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre. Son visage se rapprochait du sien, elle voyait son visage rayonnant et si beau s'avancer vers elle. Lui était subjugué une fois de plus par la beauté de la fleur. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, depuis son enfance, mais ne pouvait que rester ébahi devant ce corps si parfait qui réclamait à des caresses. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de la reluquer dans les sources thermales, tenté plusieurs fois de l'inviter à sortir avec lui, mais sans succès. Et là, Sakura se tenait devant lui, immobile. Ses lèvres l'attiraient terriblement.

-Naruto...souffla t-elle, alors que le renard posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser doux, qui fit frissonner la rose de la tête aux pieds. C'était aussi agréable que d'embrasser Sasuke. Il fit glisser sa main dans le creux du dos de Sakura, et l'attira contre son torse musclé. Sakura ne respirait plus, elle se sentait ailleurs. Elle sentit la langue de Naruto dans sa bouche, et elle se colla un peu plus à lui pour le sentir. "Une odeur bien masculine lui aussi", pensa t-elle. Naruto et Sasuke étaient tellement semblables. Même dans leurs baisers. Sauf que Sakura sentait pleinement l'amour de Naruto pour elle dans cette étreinte. Lui n'en revenait pas d'embrasser Sakura. Il en avait toujours rêvé. Et elle ne le repoussait pas. Il était fou de joie. Il voulait lui faire l'amour tout de suite, mais ce serait offenser la belle fleur qu'elle était. Bien que Naruto parvenait avec difficulté à cacher le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Dans un dernier baiser, il s'écarta de Sakura, qui reprenait sa respiration, haletante. Il prit son visage entre deux doigts et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Saphirs contre émeraudes.

-Je t'aime Sakura. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas le seul dans ton coeur.

Sakura était incapable de parler. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

-Aussi je te laisses réfléchir. Car je sais qu'un certain brun trotte dans ta tête. Et je peux rien y faire. C'est à toi seule de décider. Et quelque soit ta réponse, ça ne changera rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu es, et resteras ma meilleure amie, c'est clair Sakura?

-Je sais Naruto...

-Bien. Il fait un peu froid, on devrait rentrer.

-Hum.

Et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Naruto se dirigea vers Choji et Shikamaru, et trinqua normalement avec ses amis. Sakura le regardait s'amuser et elle sourit. Elle chercha Sai des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, et alla voir Tenten et Temari qui semblaient s'ennuyer. Elle leur proposa de jouer elles aussi, et elles acceptèrent de bon coeur. Sasuke avait suivi sa démarche souple quand elle était rentrée, et remarqua tout de suite ses joues rouges. Il s'appuya d'une main en regardant le sol. Naruto l'avait embrassé apparemment. Il n'aurait pas eu cette exclusivité. Il s'y attendait. Mais pas que cela lui fasse autant mal. Suigetsu s'assit à côté de son ami, et vit son regard douloureux.

-T'as pas l'air bien Sasuke? Tu penses à une fille c'est ça?

-Hum, ouais. T'es fort.

-Ah non, c'est juste que les filles font toujours souffrir les mecs. C'est comme ça, elles les séduisent et elles les jettent après.

-T'as de l'expérience toi?

-Pas besoin! C'est qui, quand même pas Karin?!

-Non, le coupa Sasuke. Je me suis jamais imaginé ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec elle.

-Tant mieux! Hum, alors est ce que c'est cette belle fleur de cerisier qui te tourmente autant?

-Dans le mille, grogna le brun.

-Je le savais. Bah, faut dire qu'elle est très belle. Difficile de lui résister. À la fois douce et agressive, tout ce qui faut pour plaire quoi!

-Hn. Interdiction de l'approcher c'est clair?

-Tsss, t'en fais pas. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est que de l'amitié.

-Hn.

-En revanche, j'ai failli embrasser Ino tout à l'heure. Mais je me suis dit que ça ne se ferait pas alors j'ai renoncé.

-Je vous ai vu. Pourquoi elle pleurait?

-Parce qu'elle a peur de ne pas plaire à Sai. Il reste indifférent au moindre de ses marques d'affections.

-Non, ça c'est parce que à la base c'est un homme de la racine. Il a du mal à éprouver des sentiments c'est tout.

-Ha! Bah pourtant tu fais pas partie de la racine toi!

-Ferme-là Suigetsu, dit l'Uchiwa dans un sourire.

Son attention s'était reposée sur la rose, qui semblait s'amuser. Il la regardait, le regard vague. Elle savait qu'il la regardait. Elle se leva, prétextant une faim soudaine, prit une assiette remplie de yakitoris et se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvait le brun. Elle sourit à Suigetsu qui le lui rendit, et s'assit simplement à côté du brun. Sasuke se demandait si elle en faisait exprès, à l'évidence oui. Il grimaça, et fit comme si elle n'était pas là.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Naruto.

* * *

Mouahaha! Une fin comme ça, ça vous énerve hein? Comme il est mignon Sasuke, il la veut pour lui tout seul hein? Allez soyez courageuses! Que va dire Sasuke? Et Sakura va t-elle donner une réponse à Naruto? Sai va t-il aller voir Ino? La suite bientôt je vous le promets ^^ En tout cas, je vois clairement les anti NaruSaku se manifester :O pauvre Naruto!

Bisoux à vous Mireba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Je dors. Voilà la seule chose que je fais en cours. En effet voyez-vous, à cause de mes migraines et de ma déprime, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas réussir à dormir. J'ai un marteau dans le crâne et donc je ne dors pas. Or, je suis en droit. Ce qui veut dire cours magistraux à répétition. 3h non stop chaque après-midi. Et bien croyez-moi, ça vous fout une de ces migraines. Comme je me fais chier avec les blabla interminables du prof, je mets ma tête sur mes bras et j'attends. Sauf que hier, je me suis endormie. Pour être réveillée par le putain de micro de l'amphi qui bugait et qui a fait un bruit mortel. Je hais les cours magistraux.

Bref, j'adore mettre une petite anecdote ça me plaît tellement de vous raconter ma vie! Je trouve ce chapitre moyen, enfin je sais pas. Autre chose, il est plus court que les autres, ça c'est pas bien! C'est peut-être parce que je peux pas passer d'une chose à une autre trop vite, j'en ai aucune idée. Ou alors parce que j'ai grave déprimée ces derniers jours, pour changer! Enfin, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre, et j'attends les vôtre lorsque vous aurez lu ce qui suit :)

* * *

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Naruto.

Sasuke tressaillit comme s'il avait recu un coup de chidori. Il leva les yeux vers elle, qui continuait à fixer le contenu de son assiette.

-Tu ne dis rien?

-Et que veux tu que je dises? Toutes mes félicitations.

-Hum. Toujours aussi froid. Je croyais que le contact de ma peau t'avait un peu adouci.

Touché. Sasuke sourit.

-Hum. J'avoue que vu le regard aguicheur que tu me jetais, c'était dur de résister.

La rose s'empourpra, rouge de colère.

-T'aguicher? Moi? Tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi!

-Ah oui? Et qui réclamait mes caresses, encore et encore?

Elle serra les poings, et lui lança un regard furieux auquel il répondit par un sourire.

-T-tu es...

-Fou de toi, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, comme si de rien était, avant de la planter sur le canapé, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Suigetsu s'était bien amusé de la petite scène, et se rendait compte des sentiments de Sasuke pour Sakura. Il était fou d'elle, et dans tous les sens du terme. Sakura tremblait de rage et de honte. L'Uchiwa s'était bien moqué d'elle! Il l'avait humilié devant Suigetsu. Elle avait envie de le frapper. Mais le doute s'emparait à nouveau d'elle. Fou d'elle, lui? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait? Cela rendait les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Sakura sourit. Sasuke amoureux d'elle? Elle en rêvait depuis son enfance. La main de Sai sur son épaule la ramena sur terre.

-Sakura?

-Ah Sai! Pas trop tôt, t'étais où?

-Parti visiter le manoir avec Hinata.

-Et Ino?

-Partie je crois. Elle a dit à Hinata qu'elle se sentait fatiguée et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire aurevoir.

Sakura éprouva un sentiment de culpabilité envers son amie. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir délaissée. Elle irait la voir le lendemain.

-On rentre? Je suis fatiguée aussi.

-C'est ce que j'allais te proposer.

Ils remercièrent Hinata pour l'accueuil chaleureux, et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Avant de partir, Sakura tira la langue à Sasuke qui s'etouffa dans son verre, tandis que Suigetsu riait au éclats. Avec un sourire malicieux, la rose sortit rejoindre Sai dehors. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence dans les rues de Konoha. Puis arrivés devant la maison des Haruno, Sakura remercia Sai, lui fit un baiser sur la joue, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle monta se laver rapidement, et enfila son kimono de nuit. La soirée avait été chargée. Sakura s'endormit, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Sai, lui, marchait dans la rue silencieuse. Peut-être aurait-il dû parler à Ino. Mais pour lui dire quoi? Il ne savait pas aimer. Ce sentiment il ne l'avait vu que dans un livre, ou dans les yeux de Naruto quand celui-ci regardait Sakura. Il fallait que la jolie blonde le comprenne. Sauf que Ino était une fille. Ce ne serait pas si simple de lui expliquer. Sakura comprenait elle, mais c'était différent, elle s'était habituée à lui. Il rentra chez lui, et se mit à dessiner, n'ayant pas envie de dormir pour l'instant. Sasuke de son côté, ressassait la soirée dans son coin, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Suigetsu qui bavardait avec Kankuro. Il était fier de lui, il avait réussi à mettre la rose dans tous ces états. Et elle lui en voulait. Il souriait bêtement. Naruto était venu le voir après le départ de Sakura.

_-Je lui ai dit. Ça y est, je lui ai enfin dit._

_-Hn. Et elle a dit quoi?_

_-Rien. Je crois qu'elle ne s'y attendais trop. Et devine, je l'ai embrassé, et elle n'a pas bronché! Sakura! Tu te rends compte? Normalement, j'aurais dû finir à l'hôpital!_

_-Hn. Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre et c'est tout._

_-Quoi? Parce que tu as de l'expérience avec les filles? Je pensais que t'étais..._

_-Crétin!_

_-Haha. Je suis trop heureux. Tu es de retour, et j'ai enfin avoué à Sakura mes sentiments._

_-Hn._

_-En tout cas, embrasser Sakura est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle s'est laissé totalement faire. Si j'avais voulu j'aurais pû lui faire l'amour. Mais bon, c'est un peu trop tôt ça!_

_Sasuke avait envie de vomir. Entendre ça lui donnait envie de tuer le renard. Il se sentait fiévreux._

_-Hn. Excuse moi, mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais aller me rafraichir._

_-Okay. Merci pour tout Sasuke._

_-De quoi?_

_-De me soutenir. T'es un vrai ami._

Un ami lui? La bonne blague! Sasuke aurait voulu crier à Naruto qu'il avait embrassé Sakura avant lui, que c'était lui le premier à l'avoir fait frissonner, à lui avoir donné du plaisir, qu'il avait laissé son corps haletant de désir pour lui. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se leva.

-Suigetsu? Je rentre, je suis fatigué.

-Oh déjà? Okay! On se voit demain pour le grand ménage alors!

-Hn. À demain.

Sasuke dit aurevoir à tout le monde, et sortit, respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons. C'était une nuit magnifique.

* * *

-Allez debout Ino, réveille toi!

-Humm, quoi? Laisses moi Sakura...

-Non! Tu es une larve ou quoi? Il est déjà dix heures!

-C'est tôt...

-Oh allez! On ne travaille pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Et j'ai envie d'aller aux sources thermales. Allez Ino...

-Bon ça va, j'arrive! Je me lève t'as gagné!

Sakura tira la langue, et alla attendre sa meilleure amie dehors. Ino avait mal à la tête. En rentrant, elle avait encore pris un verre de saké, pour aller ensuite le recracher dans le lavabo. Elle avait le visage dépité. Sai. Sai ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle s'en était convaincue, après avoir pleuré dans les bras de Suigetsu. Ça la rendait malheureuse. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop. Elle descendit les marches, et rejoignit Sakura qui l'attendait, toute souriante.

-On y va?

Et elles se mirent en route. Sakura lui raconta en détails les événements de la veille qu'Ino avait raté, et la blonde poussa un cri aigü quand la rose lui raconta son baiser avec Naruto.

-J'y crois pas! Tu embrasses Sasuke, tu embrasses Naruto... Et moi alors?

-Sasuke m'a aussi murmuré qu'il était fou de moi.

-Quoi?!

Sakura sourit doucement, et écouta Ino la réprimander. Elle avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens la nuit dernière. Que devait-elle faire? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Peut-être devait-elle mettre un peu de distance entre elle et le brun. Oui, elle allais essayer de faire ça. Elles atteignirent les sources thermales, y entrèrent et se glissèrent dans l'eau brûlante en poussant un soupir d'aise.

-Aaaah..., dit Sakura.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Ino... à propos de Sai...

-Laisses tomber Sakura. Je me suis résignée.

-Mais...

-J'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant. Je vais sortir, m'éclater, et me donner à fond pour ne pas y penser!

-Tu sais, j'ai cru que cela marcherait moi aussi, après le départ de Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas comparable. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Sakura! Occupons nous de résoudre ton problème déjà!

-Hum...

Sasuke s'était levé de bonne humeur ce matin. Chose incroyable. Suigetsu était venu le réveiller pour qu'ils aillent tout les trois avec Juugo se prélaxer un peu avant d'attaquer le ménage dans le quartier des Uchiwa. Sasuke avait accepté, se disant que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Il n'y avait pas grand monde du côté des hommes, c'était toujours du côté des femmes que c'était le plus rempli. Sasuke entendait leurs rires provenir de l'autre côté du mur.

-Ha! On entend de jolies femmes de l'autre côté! Ça donne envie, tu trouves pas Sasuke?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Ah mais toi normal. T'as déjà Sakura, tu vas pas en prendre une autre!

-Fermes là s'il te plaît.

-Haha, je rigoles Sasuke. En tout cas, ça fait du bien. Pas vrai Juugo?

-Oui.

Un cri jaillit d'un seul coup du côté des femmes. Suigetsu releva la tête, et se pencha un peu vers le mur.

-Ben qu'est ce qu'elles ont? Je jurerais que cette voix appartenait à ...

-Ino! Ça va pas de crier comme ça?! Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ou quoi?!

Sasuke se figea. Sa belle fleur se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui. Et sans doute en tenue d'Eve. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant le doux moment qu'il pourrait passer avec elle. Il se voyait la poser sur son lit, chez lui, et lui faire l'amour encore et toujours.

-Mais enfin Sakura! Tu aurais pû faire quelque chose non? Tu as vu ta cuisse? Et ton ventre, je ne te racontes même pas l'infection que tu vas avoir! Tes plaies sont empoisonnées, ça se voit tout de suite!

Quoi? Sakura était encore blessée? Elle s'était bien tenu de le lui dire la veille. Il se sentit de nouveau énervé. Elle faisait exprès pour qu'il s'inquiète ou quoi?

-C'est rien Ino, franchement! C'est des égratinures à peine.

-A peine? C'est carrément des entailles là! Et je ne comptes même plus les bleus! Je suis sûre que Tsunade t'a dit d'aller à l'hôpital, et toi bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas fait!

-Ino par l'amour du ciel! Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour me reposer, pas pour t'entendre me faire la morale!

-Mais Sakura...

-Raaah, tu m'enerves! Je vais ailleurs laisse moi un peu tranquille!

Sasuke entendit un bruit de plongée, et ne put retenir Suigetsu de parler.

-Sakura! Ino!

-Que... Suigetsu?répondit la rose.

-C'est moi! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là toutes les deux. Tu t'es fait mal Sakura?

-C'est rien. Juste des blessures d'hier, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Tant mieux alors. Dis, on peut venir vous rejoindre?

-Ose faire ne serais-ce qu'un pas de plus en direction de ce mur, et je te jure que je t'envois à l'hôpital pour un mois. Mais, t'es avec qui?

-Non, je ne veux pas mourir, merci! Ben, avec Sasuke et Juugo.

-Quoi?!

Sasuke entendit le cri de fureur de la rose, et regretta soudainement de se trouver tout près d'elle. Elle ne risquerait pas de lui faire grand chose, mais quand même. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle. Pas une nouvelle fois. Sasuke décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout.

-Bonjour Sakura. Le hasard fait bien les choses.

-Le hasard? Je préfèrerais mourir, plutôt que de penser que c'est le hasard qui fait que nous nous retrouvons là.

-Parce que tu préfères qu'on se voit ailleurs?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus! Mais si tu as tellement envie que je te frappe, d'accord. Ça me convient tout à fait.

-Très bien. Je t'attends dehors alors.

-Très bien.

Ils se levèrent en même temps, Sasuke un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Sakura les sourcils froncés. Sakura passa devant une Ino ébahie, qui pensait que la rose ne se rendait pas compte de sa chance, et Sasuke devant un Suigetsu plié de rire, et un Juugo impassible. Sakura enfila un kimono, et attendit Sasuke comme prévu. Elle le vit arriver, et demeura sans voix à sa vue. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, et quelques mèches trempées étaient collées sur son front, le rendant terriblement irresistible. Elle pouvait apercevoir le haut de son torse musclé, et quelques goutes ruisselaient encore sur sa peau. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas lui résister? Sasuke la déshabillait de ses yeux d'encre. Elle était tellement belle, si naturelle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, comme lorsqu'elle portait sa tenue de médecin. Il avait envie d'elle. Il devait se ressaisir devant cette merveilleuse créature.

-Bon, tu voulais qu'on parle. Parlons.

-T-tu ne manques pas de toupet! C'est toi qui a commencé à me provoquer je te rappelles!

-Moi? Tu m'as clairement précisé que tu voulais me frapper il me semble.

-Oui! C'est bien ce que tu veux non? Que je sorte mes gonds, et que je m'énerve une nouvelle fois hein?

-Non, pas du tout. Je n'en ai aucune envie même.

-Alors arrête de jouer à ça avec moi Sasuke! Je suis à bout de ce petit jeu!

-Hn. Dommage.

-Quoi donc?

-Nous. Ça me plaisait bien de te voir t'énerver.

Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être en mesure de sentir son souffle sur sa poitrine. Elle se mordit les lèvres. "Il est trop près. Il est beaucoup trop près...". Sasuke devait lui demander. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Dis, Sakura...

-Quoi?

-Naruto. Tu comptes lui dire quoi?

-Je...

Elle détourna son regard de celui couleur de nuit de Sasuke. Elle y avait réfléchi. Elle aimait Naruto. Mais depuis que Sasuke était rentré, les sentiments qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir avaient rejaillis. Tels des kunais qu'on lance sur l'ennemi. Son coeur la déchirait. Elle les aimait tout les deux. Mais c'était d'un amour différent pour chacun des deux jeunes hommes. Elle se voyait passer sa vie en compagnie de Naruto. Sans lui, sa vie n'aurait aucun sens. Et Sasuke... Elle se voyait mariée au brun, portant l'héritier des Uchiwa. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours convoité depuis son enfance. Avoir sa place dans le coeur de ténébreux, et porter son enfant. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre. Mais les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Naruto étaient pourtant si forts. Quand il l'avait embrassé, elle s'était totalement donné à lui. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il cesse son baiser.

-Sakura? Oh Sakura!

-Hein? Quoi?

-Tu penses à quoi là? Ça fait au moins trois minutes que je te t'appelles et toi tu reste là à rien dire! T'étais où?

-Dans mes pensées!répondit elle énervée.

-Je vois. Dans les bras de Naruto peut-être?

Elle rougit fortement. Il lisait en elle ou quoi?

-N-n'importe quoi!

-Mouais. Je suis pas convaincu. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller le voir, avec un peu chance vous pourrez même vous marier dès cet après-midi.

-Q-quoi?! Tu me fais quoi là? Une crise de jalousie?

-C'est ça, siffla l'Uchiwa entre ses dents, avant de tourner les talons.

-Sasuke!

-Hn?

-Tu me tournes encore le dos?!

-Tu m'y contrains. C'est mieux que de continuer cette dispute qui n'a aucun sens.

-Oh si au contraire!

Il l'entendit se rapprocher, et la vit se planter devant lui, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux verts flamboyants.

-Je veux savoir, ce que je t'ai fait. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haisses autant comme ça?

Sasuke avait envie de se frapper. Elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. Il se maudissait pour avoir pû lui faire penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il la haissait. Non il ne la détestais pas. Il n'était pas non plus amoureux d'elle. Enfin ça, il se le cachait.

-Je ne te hais pas, répondit-il finalement.

Les yeux de la rose se plissèrent, et elle les ferma en soupirant.

-Alors pourquoi tu me repousses? Pourquoi te rapproches tu pour ensuite mieux me rejeter?

Ses paroles avaient été sincères, et elle firent mal à Sasuke. Bon sang! Il avait trop envie de la rassurer, envie de lui murmurer des mots sans sens, envie de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi.

-Il faut quoi? Que je me teignes les cheveux en rouge et que je porte des lunettes pour pouvoir t'approcher c'est ça?

Sasuke se retena de rire avec difficulté. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire amusé. Ainsi, elle croyait qu'il préférait Karin. Jamais. Il avait toujours repoussé les avances de la rousse, et avait plus laissé Sakura l'aborder quand il était genin. Qui faisait sa crise de jalousie? À l'évidence, Sakura. Sasuke la regarda, elle baissait toujours les yeux, sauf que ce n'était plus de la colère qu'on pouvait y lire, mais une tristesse profonde.

-Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que Karin. Et tu es largement plus belle qu'elle.

Stupéfaite, elle releva ses yeux et les planta dans ceux du brun. Et prise d'une envie soudaine, d'une soif qui avait besoin d'être étanché, elle plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur celles du brun avec une telle force qu'elle les fit reculer tous les deux. Directement, elle mit ses mains autour du coup de Sasuke et s'aggripa à lui sans retenue. L'Uchiwa se laissait enivrer par le parfum de la rose, ayant perdu toute conscience. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras. Il avait même oublié l'idée de la saisir par la taille et de l'enmener chez lui. Elle était la seule à déclencher ce genre d'émotion en lui. Comme si elle exercait une attraction sur le brun. Et c'était elle qui menait la danse. Il la laissa faire, promenant ses mains sur son corps magnifique. Les baisers de Sakura étaient ardents, elle l'embrassait partout. Sur ses lèvres, sur ses joues, sur son cou... Sasuke serra les dents. Se rendait-elle compte du désir qu'il avait pour elle? Malheureusement, ils n'étaient encore une fois pas au bon endroit. Mais il avait Sakura dans ses bras, et il n'était pas près de la lâcher.

Il se décala légèrement, et la vit froncer les sourcils à nouveau.

-Je ne te repousses pas.

-Mais...

-Juste, je ne penses pas que ce soit le bon endroit tu ne crois pas?

Il la vit s'empourprer, et sourit. Elle était vraiment terriblement attirante. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-Je préfère te faire l'amour dans un endroit plus intime tu comprends? Qu'on soit seuls, toi et moi. Alors ne sois pas si impatiente Sakura.

-Euh...oui.

-Hum. Viens.

-Je crois que je déranges non?

Sasuke stoppa ses pas. _Cette voix_. Sakura s'était déjà retournée, ses beaux yeux exprimant soudainement une profonde détresse. "Non. Tout mais pas ça!". Le brun se tourna lentement, et fit ainsi face à son meilleur ami. Naruto les regardait impassible, les yeux vides. Vides mais remplis d'une souffrance incommensurable.

-Alors c'est ça? Tu as choisi Sasuke?

* * *

Sincèrement, je me dis le pauvre Naruto! J'ai presque de la pitié à l'imaginer voir celle qu'il aime dans les bras de son meilleur ami. J'ai été vache sur ce coup là! Et là, toutes les SasuSaku vont se retourner contre moi :O Allez, une petite review? Juste pour me mettre du baume au coeur dans mon malheur s'il vous plait ^^

Kisu Mireba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

J'ai pas le temps pour mettre mon anecdote du jour maintenant. Alors je la mettrais pour le chapitre prochain que je publierais ce soir, elle sera énorme xD. Ah si, une chose. Je me déteste, et je déteste être amoureuse. Je ne le veux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit, et pourtant je continue de m'accrocher. Je suis bête.

Désolée pour ce léger retard! Pour me rattraper, spécialement deux chapitres en ce lundi :) j'espère qu'ils vous plairont, je dois juste finir le deuxième ce soir. Je voulais pas en faire un trop long, donc ce sera coupé en deux chapitres. D'ailleurs je me suis défoncé la main -_- je vais pas pouvoir écrire en cours :'D tant pis!A mort le CM de droit constit'!!J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. Moi j'adore la dernière parole de Sasuke, vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

* * *

-Alors c'est ça? Tu as choisi Sasuke?

Un silence oppressant régnait dans le couloir. Naruto fixait Sakura, et ne détachait pas son regard d'elle. Sakura le regardait aussi, mais tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle n'avait voulu ça pour rien au monde. Le regard du blond contenant tant de souffrance et de rage l'avait figé. Et pourtant elle l'avait mérité. C'était elle qui avait embrassé Sasuke, alors que la veille elle avait embrassé Naruto. Et Sasuke juste avant.

-Naruto…je, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Hm. Ça y ressemble fortement quand même.

-Je…

Le brun avait les yeux rivés sur la rose. Il voyait toute sa détresse, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Ou bien…

-Ne blâmes pas Sakura. C'est moi qui l'ait embrassé.

Naruto tourna sa tête vers son meilleur ami, surpris comme jamais. Sasuke, embrasser une fille ? Impossible. Sakura aussi avait tourné ses yeux vers l'Uchiwa, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la protégeait.

-Toi Sasuke ? Je croyais que tu détestais Sakura, ou du moins qu'elle t'était indifférente.

-C'est le cas. Juste qu'en la voyant dans cette tenue, même moi je n'ai pas pû rester de marbre.

Sasuke avait la mâchoire crispé. Il avait fait un effort surhumain pour dire ces mots. Sakura lui en voudrait à mort. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir repousser la rose à temps. Sakura, elle, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il ne la protégeait pas du tout. Non. Il s'était juste joué d'elle, se servant de ses sentiments juste pour…l'avoir dans son lit. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Et pourtant… _Toi Sasuke ? Je croyais que tu détestais Sakura, ou du moins qu'elle t'était indifférente. _C'était le cas, et Sakura s'en rendait maintenant parfaitement compte. Il l'avait toujours détesté, comment avait-elle pû croire qu'il pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment pour elle ? Sakura se sourit à elle-même, pour masquer la colère et le chagrin qu'elle avait. Elle se retourna complètement vers Sasuke, et lui asséna une gifle. Elle n'y avait pas mis toute sa force, sinon elle l'aurait envoyé s'encastrer dans le mur. Même si c'était ce dont elle avait envie. Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne l'avait pas prédit celle-là ! Elle avait frappé fort, mais quelque part il sentait, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'elle avait retenu sa force. A présent, elle le fixait avec des yeux remplis d'un profond dégoût. « Et merde… », pensa t-il. Sasuke avait vu juste.

-Je te hais Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ce n'était que quelques mots. Sasuke se les prit de plein fouet. Les yeux de la rose ne mentait pas, et le brun se sentit désemparé. Il la vit tourner les talons, et s'arrêter.

-Autre chose. Tu n'es pas prêt de m'avoir dans ton lit. Sois en sûr.

Et elle les quitta. Naruto était stupéfait par le geste de Sakura. Elle, frapper Sasuke ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, cela venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il leva les yeux vers son ami, qui demeurait figé, le regard toujours posé à l'endroit où se trouvait plus tôt Sakura. Il tendit sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. L'endroit où elle l'avait frapper le brûlait. Son corps agissait vraiment bizarrement. « Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, bon sang, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? ». Il soupira, et se résolut à rentrer chez lui. La main de Naruto le stoppa.

-Tu n'as pas ménagé tes mots Sasuke. C'est surprenant de ta part. Beaucoup d'hommes tentent de se faire Sakura-chan, mais je pensais pas que tu en faisais également partie.

Et Naruto partit, furieux contre son meilleur ami, mais également contre lui-même. En voyant Sakura dans cette tenue, lui aussi avait eu les mêmes pensées que l'Uchiwa. Sasuke se rhabilla en vitesse, et sortit de la source thermale très vite. Mains dans les poches, il réfléchissait. Elle le haissait, il l'avait compris en croisant son regard. Il grinça des dents, et se hâta de rentrer chez lui. Le manoir lui paraissait bien vide. Un peu de gaieté lui aurait fait du bien. Sakura… Sakura saurait mettre un peu d'étincelle de vie dans cette obscurité. Mais là, ce n'était pas gagné. Cherchant à s'occuper les pensées, il prit son téléphone et appela la personne dont il avait besoin.

-Oui ?

-Hinata ? C'est Sasuke.

-O-oui Sasuke-kun. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Et bien, ça m'embête d'avoir à te demander ça, mais pourrais-tu venir m'aider pour faire le ménage ? Je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de trucs.

-Oh, b-bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Sakura de t'aider ?

-Parce que. On a eu un différent. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme exact. »

-Oh, je vois. T-tu peux compter sur moi, j'arrives.

-Merci beacoup Hinata, à tout à l'heure.

Et il raccrocha. Il sortit dans son jardin, et se retrouva là où il s'était entraîner, petit, à produire la technique de la boule de feu. Au bord du lac. C'était là que son père lui avait dit qu'il était son fils, et qu'il était fier de lui. Sasuke se mit à songer si il ferait la même chose avec son enfant. Il rit. Pour avoir des enfants, encore fallait-il qu'il trouve une femme qui veuille bien de lui. Ça n'allait pas être trop dur, avec le tiers des femmes du pays qui lui courraient après. Mais voilà. Aucune ne lui arrivait à la cheville à _elle_. C'était de elle seule, que Sasuke voulait des enfants. Il se renfrogna. « Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à ça ? ». Non, il n'aimait pas la rose. Et il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'elle pour avoir des héritiers. La voix d'Hinata l'appelant lui parvint aux oreilles. Sasuke alla à sa rencontre et lui offrit un sourire.

-Merci d'être venue.

-J-je t'en prie Sasuke-kun. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Hn. Entres.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le vaste manoir, et Hinata constata avec horreur tout le travail qui les attendait. Ses beaux yeux blancs parcouraient les pièces tandis que Sasuke lui faisait visiter rapidement le manoir. De son côté, le brun examinait la brune aux cheveux longs. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, avec ses yeux nacrés et son sourire timide. Elle était de la même taille que Sakura, et aussi désirable qu'elle, avec ses courbes rondes et parfaites. Pourquoi Naruto n'allait-il pas vers elle, au lieu de continuer à aimer Sakura ? Hinata le rendrait heureux sans aucun doute possible. Et puis Naruto était devenu quelqu'un de bien, Hinata n'aurait sans doute pas à affronter le regard répprobateur de son père et de son cousin bien trop protecteur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard de l'Uchiwa posé sur elle, trop occupée à examiner la tâche qu'elle avait à faire. Sasuke lui montra où se trouvait les ustensiles dont ils avaient besoin, et tout deux commençèrent à s'activer. Au bout de deux heures, Sasuke commençait à regretter d'avoir songé à nettoyer sa maison. Il observait Hinata qui ne semblait pas se plaindre de la dure corvée à laquelle Sasuke lui avait demandé son aide. « Elle ferait une épouse parfaite pour Naruto… ». Il avait mal au dos, et ses mains lui brûlaient. Soudain, un coup retentit contre la porte d'entrée, et les deux ninjas relevèrent la tête. Plusieurs voix parvenaient à leurs oreilles, dont celle de Naruto. Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, découvrant avec surprise Naruto, Sakura, Sai, ainsi que son équipe. Sakura avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et tout indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se trouver là.

-Hé Sasuke ! On avait oublié qu'il fallait qu'on fasse le ménage aujourd'hui ! dit Suigetsu.

-Oui, désolée Sasuke-kun ! s'exclama Karin en lui sautant dans les bras.

Sakura se dit que Karin était parfaitement stupide à enlacer Sasuke comme ça. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du brun, et elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Agacé, Sasuke se dégagea des bras de Karin, souhaitant parler à Sakura seul à seul.

-Et jai croisé Naruto, et il a accepté de nous aider. Et donc on s'est dit que ce serait mieux de commencer par ton manoir.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. On a déjà bien avancé.

-On ?

-Q-qui est-ce Sasuke-kun ? murmura la voix de Hinata au loin.

-Naruto et les autres, cria Sasuke.

Et la belle brune apparut devant les yeux ébahis des autres. Sasuke se dit qu'il s'était encore foutu dans le pétrin, lorsqu'il vit Sakura le regarder avec indifférence. Naruto, lui, froncait les sourcils. Il se sentait jaloux. Pourquoi Hinata était-elle chez son meilleur ami ? Celle-ci était rouge, et baissa les yeux en le voyant.

-B-bonjour Naruto-kun. Bonjour Sakura.

-Salut Hinata ! T'es la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais de voir ici ! dit Naruto, une pointe de répprobation dans la voix.

-C'est bon, répondit Sasuke à la place de Hinata. Je lui ai demandé de venir pour qu'elle m'aide, c'est tout.

-Hm…murmura Naruto d'un air louche.

-Hn. Entrez.

Sasuke s'écarta pour les laisser passer, et se sentit énervé, Sakura ne lui jetant pas même un regard. Furieux, il fit claquer la porte si fortement que Hinata poussa un petit cri.

-Il y a du travail, constata Sai.

-Hn. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester.

Cette fois, ce fut Sakura qui répondit.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie de partir qui nous manque. Mais Naruto a insisté auprès de nous. Si tu n'as pas besoin de notre aide, à moi et à Sai, on peut s'en aller.

Sasuke s'avança vers elle et elle soutint fièrement son regard dur et froid.

-J'ai besoin de toi Sakura.

Elle ne comprit pas le véritable sens de ses mots, et continua à le fixer durement.

-Et de Sai aussi. De vous tous même, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

-T'inquiètes Sasuke, répondit Naruto. A plusieurs, ton manoir va être vite fait retapé. Multi clonage supra !

Bientôt, ils remplissèrent le hall. Naruto ordonna à ses clones d'aller par-ci, par-là, et peu à peu, chacun s'activa à sa propre tâche. Sakura et Sai s'occupait de l'étage avec Suigetsu, Hinata de la cuisine, Karin du salon, et Sasuke du reste des pièces, suivi par des clones de Naruto. L'original s'occupait du toit, tandis que le reste des clones étaient affairés dans le jardin. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et la nuit tomba rapidement. Mais ils avaient fini. Le manoir resplendissait, comme lorsque Mikoto Uchiwa s'occupait des tâches ménagères. Sasuke était satisfait du résultat. Naruto avait même recréé des clones pour faire le ménage dans les maisons qu'occupaient ses coéquipiers. Hinata entre temps, ayant fini rapidement, avait préparé un repas bien consistant pur remettre ses amis d'attaque. Elle servit à tout le monde un verre de saké, et s'assit sur le sofa dans lequel était assis Sakura et Sai. « Une parfaite maîtresse de maison », songea Sakura. Elle l'enviait d'une certaine manière. Sasuke la fixait, et elle prit grand soin d'éviter son regard, et se focalisa sur son verre. Elle l'avait évité toute la journée. Le brun en était frustré, il avait désespérément tenté de lui parler, mais en vain, car il avait eu tellement de travail qu'il n'avait pû. On frappa de nouveau à la porte, et Sakura se leva pour aller ouvrir. Sasuke la regarda se mouvoir vers la porte avec grâce, une envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Yo !

-Kakashi-sensei ! Chef Yamato!

-On a appris que vous étiez tous là, alors on s'est dit qu'on pouvait s'incruster. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Au contraire, sensei, répondit Sasuke, qui s'était silencieusement approché de la porte.

Sakura sursauta, elle n'avait pas senti sa présence dans son dos.

-Merci, dit Yamato. Wow, vous avez fait du bon boulot !

-Hn. Entrez.

Il prit Sakura par la taille pour qu'elle se pousse, et laissa les deux junins entrer. Sakura tremblait de rage. Sasuke la regarda lui lancer un regard noir, auquel il ne prêta attention et il l'entraîna dans le couloir, entendant les autres rirent, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne feraient pas attention à leur absence.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Sasuke ?!

-Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ecoutes moi au moins.

-Sûrement pas. J'ai autre chose à faire, lança t-elle avant de partir.

-Sakura !

Il la saisit et l'entraîna contre le mur. Elle jurait entre ses lèvres, les yeux furibonds.

-Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit ce matin.

-Evidemment. Et tu voudrais que je te crois ?

-Oui. Tu le dois. Je te le demande Sakura.

-Hum. Donc tu décides si je dois te croire ou pas c'est ça ? Tu crois que tu peux me contrôler ainsi Sasuke ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai dit ça devant Naruto pour…pour te protéger.

-Me protéger ?

Elle le poussa pour qu'il s'écarte, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher prise.

-Lâches-moi Sasuke !

-Non. Si c'est pour que tu ailles vers lui, non.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je sais qu'au moins, lui il m'aime Sasuke !

Il la lâcha, et ses mains retombèrent le long de ses bras.

-Ce…que tu dis…

-Je ne pense pas être exigeante Sasuke, murmura Sakura, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Naruto… Naruto m'aime véritablemment. Et je suis lasse de n'être rien à tes yeux.

Puis Sakura partit, laissant Sasuke inerte. Alors c'était ça ? Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime pour qu'elle lui pardonne ? Jamais. Il n'allait pas se plier à ses exigences justement. Et elle allait le comprendre très vite. Enervé, Sasuke retourna dans le salon, justifiant son absence comme une envie d'aller prendre l'air dans le jardin fraîchement refait. Il n'accorda pas un regard à la rose, qui parlait avec Juugo, et partit dans la cuisine. Hinata était en train de remuer le contenu d'une grande casserole, et l'odeur parvint à Sasuke.

-A juger par l'odeur, ça m'a l'air délicieux Hinata.

-M-merci Sasuke-kun, dit-elle dans un rougissement attendrissant.

-Hn. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas. M-mais, tu es sûr que ça va Sasuke-kun ? Tu es très pâle.

-Hn. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Encore une fois, merci pour tout.

-De rien. Oh, je vais mettre le couvert.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Ils prirent chacun des couverts, et mirent ainsi la table en silence. C'était une des qualités de Hinata que Sasuke appréciait. Elle n'était pas bruyante, comme pouvait l'être Ino par exemple. Et puis, sa compagnie était agréable. Cette petite entrevue n'avait pas échappé à Sakura, furieuse. Elle n'était pas jalouse. Elle se demandait juste si Sasuke en faisait exprès de la faire souffrir. Comme si sa soudaine amitié avec la brune pouvait l'affecter ! Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et prétexta une envie soudaine d'aller aux toilettes. Elle eut un haut le cœur, et courut vers la salle de bains. Sasuke et Hinata la virent passer en courant, et le brun leva légèrement un sourcil interrogateur.

-C-c'était Sakura non ?

-Hn.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Hn…

Sakura, elle, avait la tête penchée dans le lavabo. Et dire que la salle de bains avait été nettoyée quelques heures plus tôt ! Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. C'était sans doute les produits ménagers qui l'avaient mise dans cet état. Déjà à l'hôpital, elle ne supportait pas trop les odeurs de certains médicaments. Elle ferma les yeux, et se releva pour passer un coup d'eau sur son visage blafard. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas leur couleur rose de d'habitude. Ce n'était pas les produits. _Tes plaies sont empoisonnées, ça se voit tout de suite ! _C'était ça. Le poison dans ses plaies qui commençait à agir. Elle sortit de la pièce, et se dirigea comme si de rien n'était dans la salle à manger. Elle s'installa à côté de Sai, et lui adressa un faible sourire. Sasuke suivait le moindre des ses gestes, il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas en bonne condition physique. Elle ne toucha pratiquement rien à son dîner pourtant délicieux, et ne parlait que très peu à Sai. Naruto aussi avait remarqué que la rose n'était pas bien. Mais ce qu'il avait surtout remarqué, c'était le rapprochement soudain entre son meilleur ami et Hinata. Que cherchait donc Sasuke ? Puis le repas prit fin, et tous sortirent de table l'estomac bien rempli. Sakura avait mal à la tête, et Sai, inquiet l'enmena dans le jardin. Ils n'étaient même pas encore tout à fait sorti de la maison, que Sakura mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-Sakura attends !

Sasuke entendit Sai crier après la fleur, et voulut voir comment elle allait quand Kakashi l'interrompit.

-J'ai entendu votre dispute tout à l'heure Sasuke.

Sasuke fit face son ancien sensei, et le toisa légèrement.

-Et ? Vous allez me faire la morale ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Allons faire un tour tu veux bien ?

Sasuke suivit Kakashi dehors, et ensemble ils marchèrent un long moment, en silence. Tout deux virent Sai arriver en courant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou est Sakura ? demanda le brun, alarmé.

-Près du lac. Elle m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher de l'eau, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est juste fatiguée. Et elle a insisté pour rester là-bas.

-Quelle idiote, jura l'Uchiwa. Et si elle tombe dans l'eau hein ?

-J'ai laissé un clone pour la surveiller, donc ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai dit.

-Hn, finit par dire Sasuke, nullement rassuré.

Sai reprit sa course, tandis que Kakashi regardait Sasuke du coin de l'œil, vaguement amusé.

-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour elle. Ça me rassure en un sens.

-Parce que vous non peut-être ?

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. C'est juste une constatation.

-Hn.

-Mais dis moi plutôt Sasuke. Tu ne crois pas que tu te voiles la face ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tes sentiments se voient comme le nez au milieu de la figure Sasuke.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils d'indignation. Comment Kakashi pouvait-il lui dire ça ?

-Vous voulez la vérité sensei ?

Kakashi vit le regard de Sasuke se poser dans le vide, au loin.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

-Mais tu as bien une petite idée non ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme une obsession. Je l'aime autant que je la déteste.

* * *

Voilà! La suite ce soir mes amies! Je kiffe ma dernière phrase! Mais comme ça au moins Sasuke le dit lui même, il aime Sakura :D si seulement je pouvais me trouver un petit Sasuke *__* ça m'aiderait bien à oublier l'autre. Bref, une petite review? Sérieux, votre soutien me fait énormément du bien, croyez-moi, écrire me libère l'esprit et en plus, savoir que vous me soutenez m'aide encore plus :) d'ailleurs un merci spécial à toi Aya0me, mais tu vas pas être contente, j'ai pleuré après notre conversation, et encore samedi soir -_-bref, je me complains ENCORE! Faut que je cesse ça!

Kisu Mireba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Je deviens cleptomane. Mais je vole des trucs vraiment bizarres. Des panneaux sur la grippe A à la fac. Y'en a des tonnes au batiment lettres, alors j'en ai prise au moins trois là bas! Et les deux dernières au self (j'ai même failli me faire griller par des chinois!) et l'autre dans les toilettes. J'adule la grippe A! Donc pour votre plus grand plaisir, les commentaires sur la grippe A à chaque prochaine publication (je les connais par coeur!) : Face à la grippe, des gestes simples pour limiter les risques de transmission!

Finalement, j'ai pas publié deux chapitres hier, ça faisait trop lourd et je voulais finir mon chapitre! Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que j'écris plus, que je ne bosse. Genre à la BU, tout le monde travaille, et moi j'écris ma fic au lieu de trouver des problématiques juridiques de ***** :D Voici donc la suite mes fidèles lectrices!

* * *

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme une obsession. Je l'aime autant que je la déteste.

-Je vois… Tu es étrange Sasuke.

-Je sais. Et je suis en train de détruire ce qui n'existe même pas.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Mais elle va choisir Naruto !

-Crois-moi. Si elle le voulait vraiment, elle aurait déjà choisi Naruto depuis longtemps. Et au lieu de ça, elle continue de t'aimer. Toi.

-Tss. J'aimerais en être aussi convaincu.

-Commences déjà par t'excuser. Va la voir maintenant, profites-en.

-Hn. Merci sensei.

Et Sasuke continua à marcher seul en direction du lac. Kakashi le regardait, fier de son ancien élève. « Il a bien mûri… ». Sasuke arriva doucement, et trouva Sakura sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Elle tremblait. Il posa une main sur son front et constata qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

-Sakura ?

-Sa-sasuke-kun…

-Oui c'est moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'enmener à l'hôpital.

-Pardonnes-moi Sasuke. Je…t'ai dit des choses horribles.

-Dis pas de conneries Sakura. C'est moi qui t'ait blessée.

Sasuke se pencha, la prit soigneuseument dans ses bras. Puis il s'éclipsa avec elle, essayant de ne la trop la bouger. Il arriva vite à l'hôpital, et confia Sakura aux mains de Shizune, qui était de service. Il était stressé comme jamais. L'état de la fleur le rendait nerveux, et il se mit à parcourir le couloir de long en large. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone à l'accueuil, et appela chez lui, pour au moins les prévenir qu'il avait enmener Sakura à l'hôpital. Il assura à Sai qu'elle était sans doute entre de bonnes mains. Puis il raccrocha, sachant pertinemment que Naruto allait se précipiter sur les lieux. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Shizune sortait de la chambre, et se dirigeait vers Sasuke que les pas de Naruto résonnaient au loin, talonné par Sai et Kakashi qui marchaient derrière lui.

-Shizune ! Comment elle va ?

-Naruto enfin ! Ne cours pas dans l'hôpital comme ça !

-Shizune !

-Tout va bien. Elle s'est endormie.

-Ouf…

-Qu'avait-elle au juste ? demanda Sasuke.

-C'est le poison de ses plaies faites lors de sa mission qui a visiblement agit son organisme. Je lui ai administré l'antidote et soigné ses blessures. Quelle idiote, elle aurait pû y laisser sa vie.

-Tss. Tant qu'elle va mieux.

-Oui. Je vous laisse. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez. Mais ne la réveillez pas.

-Hn.

-Compris Shizune !

La brune s'en alla, laissant les quatre hommes dans le couloir.

-Bien, je vais rentrer aussi, dit Kakashi. A demain, et tiens moi au courant Sasuke.

-Hn, répondit le brun, qui avait compris ce que son ancien sensei avait voulu dire.

-Je vais aller la voir, dit Naruto. En premier si ça ne te déranges pas Sasuke.

-Pas du tout.

Le blond entra dans la chambre de son amie, et referma la porte. Elle semblait si sereine, bien qu'elle avait la mine très pâle. Naruto s'assit près d'elle et lui tint la main. « Je t'aime Sakura-chan. Je n'aime que toi. ». Mais l'image de Sasuke se rapprochant d'Hinata lui apparut, et il la chassa bien vite de son esprit. Il éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité et de jalousie mal contenue. Sai et Sasuke s'assirent sur des chaises, et un long silence s'installa. Sasuke espérait que Sakura se rétablisse vite. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps. Il devait s'excuser à nouveau, et lui parler. Parler d'eux. De leur relation. Et des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Sai le tira de sa rêverie.

-Tu penses à Sakura ?

-Hn. Fiches moi la paix.

-Haha. Alors tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

-Et toi ? Tu comptes faire quoi pour Ino ?

-Je ne peux pas offrir à Ino ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je ne peux pas l'aimer.

-Si. Moi, tu crois vraiment que je suis en mesure de rendre Sakura heureuse ? Heureuse comme elle le mérite vraiment ? Non, franchement non. Et pourtant elle m'aime. Alors tu devrais faire un effort, et je suis certain que ça pourrait marcher entre vous.

-Eh bien, si j'avais cru que tu me donnerais des conseils un jour. C'est un jour faste tiens ! Hum. Mais je vais réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit.

-Hn.

-En revanche, toi, ce n'est pas fini. Tu vas devoir te déclarer à Sakura, et attendre de voir lequel de toi ou Naruto elle va choisir. Ce n'est pas facile.

-Je te le confirme, soupira l'Uchiwa. Bon, je crois que Naruto n'est pas prêt de me laisser la voir. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Et toi ?

-Je reste. Qui sait, peut-être que je vais croisé Ino, mais j'en doute. Puis comme ça, je surveille Naruto pour toi, dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

-Très drôle, marmonna le brun.

Il quitta l'hôpital, et rentra au manoir. Hinata avait fait tout le ménage qui restait, et il l'en remercia profondémment, se promettant d'aller lui dire merci le lendemain. Il se coucha sans prendre la peine de se laver, mais ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il était beaucoup trop anxieux. L'aube à peine levée, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement, pour foncer à l'hôpital. Il arriva essouflé, et trouva Sai endormi paisiblement sur un banc, et Naruto, affalé par terre. Il sourit, et entra doucement dans la chambre de la rose. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et la regarda un court instant dormir. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, et pris d'une envie soudaine, s'allongea près d'elle dans le lit. Il la vit remuer doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Il était cinq heures. Il ferma les yeux, et finit par s'endormir enfin. Sakura se réveilla avec surprise dans les bras du brun, quelques heures après. Elle sourit, cala sa tête contre son torse, et ferma les yeux, bercée par les battements réguliers de Sasuke. Elle le sentit bouger, et ouvrit les yeux, pour constater qu'il la regardait. D'un regard profondémment intense. Elle se sentit rougir, et se décala légèrement.

-Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Je ne dormais plus, dit doucement Sakura.

-Hn. Sakura, je suis tellement désolé. Si tu savais comme je regrette mes paroles…

-Arrêtes Sasuke. Tu n'es pas le seul responsable, j'ai été… une vraie égoiste. Je… je sais que je ne suis pas rien à tes yeux.

Sasuke soupira. Elle crut que c'était un soupir d'indifférence et baissa la tête, mais la main de Sasuke l'en empêcha.

-Tu représentes la seule raison pour laquelle je reste à Konoha Sakura. Donc non, tu n'es pas rien à mes yeux, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sakura ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant emporter dans les profondeurs de son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, plein de douceur et de fougue mal contenue. Par ce baiser il lui montrait ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il ne lui dirait jamais je t'aime, elle le savait. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangé sa place. Sasuke mit fin à leur baiser, et la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, avant de se lever.

-Je ne te demande pas de me choisir.

-Sasuke…

-Je veux juste que tu arrêtes d'ignorer que moi aussi, je suis là.

-A-attends ! Ne pars pas !

Elle s'était levé précipitamment, et sentit une douleur lancinante dans son ventre.

-Aïe !

Elle trébucha, et se retrouva dans les bras du brun, qui la soutenait à moitié. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Essayes donc de faire un peu plus attention ! siffla l'Uchiwa, le regard perçant.

-D-désolée.

-Hn, c'est bon. Maintenant restes au lit, tu as besoin de repos, c'est Shizune qui l'a dit.

Il la déposa sur le lit, et posa ses lèvres douces sur le large front de la rose.

-Tu reviendras ? demanda Sakura, d'une voix pleine de supplice.

-Sois tranquille. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de toi. Plus jamais.

Elle sourit, et se rallongea dans le lit moelleux, tandis que Sasuke sortait de la chambre. Il referma la porte en soupirant. Mais c'était un soupir de satisfaction. Enfin. Il avait enfin réussi à s'ouvrir à elle. Juste par un baiser. Il sourit, et se retourna, constatant un Sai qui le fixait narquois, et Naruto, toujours avachi par terre.

-T'es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?

-Assez pour savoir que t'as été voir Sakura dans sa chambre. Et vu le sourire que tu abordes, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, répondit Sai, amusé.

-Il s'est rien passé du tout, répliqua Sasuke, passablement énervé. Et puis même, ça te concerne pas.

-Oh si. Je ne veux que le bonheur de Sakura, alors je dois savoir si tu es capable de la rendre heureuse ou pas. Ou si tu la fais souffrir.

-Je ne te savais pas si protecteur envers Sakura.

-Il faut bien. Elle est encore naïve.

-Tss. Bon, je vais voir Hinata. Tiens moi au courant si il y a quelque chose.

-Pas de soucis.

Sasuke s'éloigna dans le couloir, sans savoir que Naruto était lui aussi réveillé, et qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discution. Le blond était perdu dans ses pensées. Il en avait à présent la certitude, Sasuke aimait lui aussi Sakura. Non. C'était _sa_ Sakura qu'il aimait. Naruto était agacé et furieux. La rose n'était pas insensible aux charmes du brun et Naruto le savait. Et en plus, Sasuke allait aussi voir Hinata. En l'entendant, le blond avait senti une rage qu'il n'avait jamais connu le gagner. Il se releva d'un coup et entra dans la chambre de Sakura. Elle tourna ses beaux yeux vers lui, et lui sourit.

-Naruto…

Le blond s'approcha du lit, et lui prit la main en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Comment tu te sens Sakura-chan ?

-Bien mieux. J'ai encore un peu mal, mais c'est de ma faute, je ne me suis pas soignée en rentrant.

-Tu prends trop de risques Sakura-chan.

-Haha je sais. Mais tu sais bien comment je suis faite. Il en faut plus pour m'arrêter.

-Hum, je sais. C'est cette force que j'aime tant chez toi.

-Je… merci, dit la rose en rougissant.

-Sakura-chan…

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient encore humides par le baiser de Sasuke, et Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il se dégagea et fixa le sol.

-Naruto ?

-Tu as embrassé Sasuke ?

-Que…

-Réponds à ma question.

-Je… oui, lâcha t-elle en larmes.

-Et tu étais consentante pas vrai ?

-O-oui ! Oh Naruto pardonnes moi !

-Pff. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Je l'ai sû depuis toujours. Que tu finirais par le choisir lui.

-Je… Non ! Pas du tout !

-Vous vous êtes bien payé ma tête à la source thermale pas vrai ?

-Non ! Naruto crois-moi ! cria la rose en lui prenant le bras.

Mais le blond se dégagea vivement, et la dévisagea, le regard rempli de rage et de tristesse.

-Comment veux-tu que je te crois Sakura ? Je t'ai vu enlacée dans ses bras, et après feindre de lui coller une gifle. Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu l'aurais frapper plus fort ! Mais au lieu de ça, tu t'es laissé aller une nouvelle fois avec lui ! Vous avez bien dû vous amuser tous les deux !

-Naruto ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !

-Vraiment ? Alors prouves moi que tu n'as pas aimé votre échange passionnel !

Sakura ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Son beau visage était meurtri par les larmes qui l'inondaient.

-Ton silence vaut bien plus qu'un aveu.

-Naruto ! Non, ne pars pas !

Mais c'était trop tard. Le blond avait déjà franchi la porte et l'avait claqué avec rage.

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, grommela Naruto. Besoin de me défouler. Sur quelqu'un.

-Naruto !

Sai vit Naruto s'éloigner à grands pas. Il entra dans la chambre de Sakura, et la trouva au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était désemparée. Le regard blessé de Naruto lui restait en mémoire. Elle en avait le cœur déchiré.

-Sakura ?

-Sai ! Oh Sai ! J'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable !

-Calmes toi Sakura…

Sasuke, lui, arrivait au manoir des Hyuuga. Il trouva Hinata dehors, en train de s'entraîner avec Tenten, Neji les surveillant au loin.

-Hinata, Tenten, Neji.

-Oh, b-bonjour Sasuke-kun.

-Salut Sasuke!

-Sasuke.

Il leur fit un signe de tête et s'inclina vers Hinata.

-Encore merci pour hier. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Sans compter le ménage fait le soir. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez tu sais.

-C-ce n'était pas grand chose. C-comment va Sakura ?

-Bien mieux. Elle sera vite sur pied.

-Ouf !

-Hn.

Neji s'approcha de Sasuke.

-Que dirais-tu de t'entraîner ? Histoire que je vois à quel point tu es devenu fort.

-Hn. Pourquoi pas.

-Sasuke !!

L'Uchiwa se retourna et aperçu Naruto qui s'avançait vers lui, les poings serrés. Il avait l'air fou de rage.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? T'as pas assez de Sakura, faut aussi que tu te fasses Hinata ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis venu pour la remercier, c'est tout. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées.

-Le problème Sasuke, c'est que je suis pas là seulement pour ça.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Une tension insoutenable régnait entre les deux ninjas. Sasuke sentait son chakra bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui, et il mourrait d'envie de frapper le blond.

-Sakura…

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à ta question.

-Si tu crois que tu peux te servir de ses sentiments comme ça, je ne vais pas te laisser faire ! Elle a assez souffert comme ça à cause de toi !

-C'est pas tes affaires Naruto.

-Pas mes affaires ?

Naruto sortit un kunai qu'il lança à la vitesse de l'éclair vers Sasuke qui l'évita en sautant. Il se posta devant Naruto et le fixa.

-Bats toi contre moi Sasuke.

-Hn. Si tu y tiens tellement.

Et les deux ninjas s'eclipsèrent ainsi, pour se rendre au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7.

-Neji ! Faut les arrêter ! s'écria Tenten. Ils vont s'entretuer !

-Non. Ça ne nous regarde pas.

-M-mais…

-C'est entre Sasuke et Naruto. Et Sakura.

-Je vais aller la prévenir, dit Tenten avant de disparaître à son tour.

Hinata n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans un tel état de fureur. Elle s'était sentie heureuse lorsqu'elle avait crû percevoir une pointe de jalousie à son égard. Mais en voyant le blond et le brun se regarder ainsi, les yeux remplis d'une haine profonde, elle avait prit peur. « Faites que tout se passe bien… », supplia t-elle. Le vent soufflait, les feuilles tournoyaient autour d'eux. Sasuke se sentait furieux. Naruto était prêt à tout pour battre le brun. Ils se faisaient face, immobiles. Prêts à s'affronter une nouvelle fois. Mais pour une raison totalement différente. Mais qui en valait tout autant la peine.

-Je ne te laisserais pas la blesser encore une fois Sasuke.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te la céder en rien, répondit le brun, activant au passage ses sharingans.

Et dans un même élan, ils s'élançèrent l'un contre l'autre, n'ayant chacun qu'une image en tête. Le sourire de la fleur. Sakura.

* * *

Encore une fois, une fin qui vous laisse sur votre fin justement :D Ah, j'ai pas trouvé un Sasuke, mais j'ai trouvé un brun tout à fait charmant *___* mais je crois qu'il est au lycée, est ce que ça passe pour de la pédophilie? xD J'arrête pas de le mater quand je le vois, surtout quand il se recoiffe, j'ai ma bouche qui se tord de rire. Mis à part, j'ai encore badé à mort cette nuit -__- je me suis même réveillée en pleurant. Bizarre non? Non. Je suis juste folle de ce mec, et je porte ce masque d'impassibilité. Devant tout le monde je souris, mais à l'intérieur j'ai peur et je crie à l'aide. Votre soutien m'aide énormément, alors je ne saurais jamais assez vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante. Arigatô.

Kisu Mireba.


	8. Chapter 9

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Oï!

Comment dire... Un merci ne suffirait pas. Je ne saurais comment vous montrez à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir épaulé. Je ne pleure plus, et rien ne peut m'enlever le sourire accroché à mes lèvres (sauf mes cours à rattraper peut-être -__-). Savoir que je ne suis pas seule, que je vous ai vous, mes amis... me rend heureuse à en crever! Je vais mieux! Tadaima Minna-san! Et pour votre plus grand plaisir, un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ^^

* * *

-Sakura !

Tenten entra en trombe dans la chambre d'hôpital, trouvant avec surprise la rose dans les bras de Sai, tout deux à genoux par terre.

-Sakura, tout va bien ? murmura la jolie brune aux macarons.

-Que…Tenten ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Sakura c'est grave. Sasuke et Naruto… Ils…

-Quoi ?

-Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Naruto est arrivé chez Hinata complètement hors de lui, et il a provoqué Sasuke ! Et lui évidemment…

-T-tu veux dire qu'ils se battent ?!

-Oui ! Ils sont partis, je ne sais pas où…

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle devait être en plein cauchemard. Elle devait se réveiller au plus vite.

-Le terrain d'entraînement, souffla t-elle. Ça ne peut être que là qu'ils sont.

Et la rose poussa Sai, et sauta par la fenêtre, ignorant les cris de ses deux amis. « Non. Pas ça, tout mais pas ça ! ». Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite de sa vie. Comme si sa propre vie justement en dépendait. Sakura arriva essouflée, à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait le terrain. Des bruits d'armes blanches résonnaient. Des kunais, des shurikens, lancés avec une rage incessante. Elle s'approcha en silence, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux apeurés. Sasuke et Naruto se battaient. Ils se battaient vraiment. Les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus s'affrontaient. Et dans une lutte qui semblait sans merci. Naruto tentait d'asséner plusieurs coups de taijutsu sur le brun, mais celui-ci parvenait à en éviter la plupart, se servant de son sharingan pour prévoir les attaques du renard. Sasuke n'avait certes pas l'épée de kusanagi sur lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se servir d'un kunai avec autant d'habilité pour se protéger. Une lueur de haine brillait dans son regard, et Sakura etouffa un cri en le voyant. Cette scène se répétait. Une nouvelle fois. Une énième fois. Quand cessera t-elle ? Sasuke était revenu à Konoha, et la vie avait repris son cours normal. Naruto était à nouveau enjoué comme il y a quatre ans. Et pourtant, les deux meilleurs amis étaient redevenus rivaux. Pour elle. Sakura ne pouvait supporter cela. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le rôle de la méchante. Sai l'avait suivi, et la saisit par les épaules lorsqu'elle tenta de courir vers le combat.

-Sai ! Lâches-moi !

-Hors de question.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Ils, ils vont se tuer !!

-Sakura. Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler.

-Mais enfin !

-Regardes les. Ils se battent pour ton amour Sakura. Ils se battent pour toi. Tant que tu n'auras pas décidé, il sera toujours ainsi.

-Non…

Sakura tremblait. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur son visage, et le goût salé la rendait malade. Elle serrait les poings de rage. De rage contre elle. Ils se déchiraient par sa faute. Que pouvait-elle faire, sinon ceci ?

-Saleté ! Tu ne vas donc pas me laisser te toucher hein ?

-C'est toi qui a voulu te battre, répliqua l'Uchiwa. Ne crois pas que je ne vais pas me défendre. J'ai beaucoup trop à perdre là-dedans.

-Sakura hein ? Tu la veux juste pour refonder ton clan ! Tu ne lui offriras jamais ce qu'elle désire !

-Parce que tu sais ce qu'elle désire ? Ne me fais pas rire Naruto. Tu ne sais rien toi non plus.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Sasuke. Cela va être ma dernière attaque. Et je ne la raterais pas.

Il commença à faire tournoyer le chakra dans sa main. Puis il appuya sa paume droite pour lui donner une forme ronde. Sasuke plissa les yeux. Le rasengan que Naruto tenait sans sa main ressemblait à une mini tornade, prête à tout dévaster. Il pouvait sentir la force du chakra du blond. Le brun ferma les yeux, et sourit. Il composa rapidement les signes de la technique, et sentit peu à peu le chakra se changer en électricité. Les mille oiseaux contre l'orbe tourbillonnante. Une nouvelle fois. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ils firent face ainsi durant un court instant. Aucun ne savait comment cela allait se finir. Ils n'auraient pû le prédir. Dans le même labs de temps, dans le même fragment de seconde, ils s'élançèrent.

-Arrêtez !!

La même scène une nouvelle fois. Comme il y a quatre ans, sur le toit de l'hôpital. Sasuke et Naruto fonçant l'un sur l'autre, et Sakura courant se mettre entre les deux. Seulement voilà. Sakura n'était plus la faible genin, et ça, Sasuke l'ignorait. Sakura concentra tout le chakra dont elle disposait dans son poing, et dans un bond, frappa le sol d'un coup.

-Quoi ?!

-Que…

Le résultat fut radical. Le sol se fissura profondément, et les rochers volèrent de toute part. Sasuke était bien trop surpris pour comprendre ce qui se passait. D'où provenait ce coup spectaculaire ? Naruto ? Non, impossible. Même la montagne qui se trouvait derrière les deux ninjas fut fissurée, et une longue entaille la déchirait sur tout le long. Naruto lui, savait parfaitement qui avait frappé. Un sombre nuage de poussière cachait le terrain. Sasuke était désorienté, et parvint enfin à distinguer le blond, qui se trouvait à genoux par terre, les yeux remplis de peur et de douleur, tournés vers la forme qui se trouvait entre eux. Sasuke plissa les yeux, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur lorsqu'il _la_ reconnut. Sakura se trouvait à l'endroit même où le coup avait été porté. Elle contemplait le résultat, le regard vide, les larmes coulant encore à flots. Sa fleur. Sa douce fleur était devenue d'un coup une rose pleine d'épines. Il pouvait voir avec son sharingan tout le chakra qu'elle avait concentré dans son attaque. Il était ébahi. Etonné par sa force. Et une nouvelle fois par sa beauté. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle devant tant de désolation. Sasuke déglutit. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas frappé fort en le gifflant, pourquoi Naruto n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il finirait à l'hôpital si elle s'énervait… Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Tout. La réalité s'imposa à lui. Elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide. Tsunade lui avait déjà tout appris. Elle pouvait de défendre seule. Ses capacités combatives hors du commun en faisaient une kunoichi accomplie. Non. C'était absurde. Elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Et il continuerait à la protéger. Toujours. Car c'était son devoir, sa seule raison de se battre. Avoir un être cher à protéger. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le nombre de prétendants qui avaient fini allités après s'être fait rejeté par la rose. Sakura fixait l'horizon. Elle avait réussi. Enfin. Elle s'était sentie tellement faible quatre années auparavant. Kakashi n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir cette fois. Et Sai l'avait laissé faire. Néanmoins elle avait du mal à contenir sa fureur.

-Vous me décevez, finit-elle par murmurer. Tous les deux.

-Sakura-chan…

-Vous vous rendez compte, de ce qui aurait pû arriver ?

-On le sait parfaitement, la coupa le brun.

-Vous êtes conscients, que vous avez failli vous… tuer ?

-Hn. Et tu sais pourquoi non ?

-Je… je ne veux pas.

-Quoi ?

-Sakura-chan…

-Je ne veux pas ! explosa Sakura. Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez pour moi !

-Ecoutes-moi Sakura-chan !

-Non ! Je ne veux écouter aucun de vous deux ! Vous… vous me révoltez. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ?

-A ton avis ? murmura Sasuke, la fixant intensément.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du brun. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui infligeait-il ça ? Il la mettait devant le fait. Devant son choix.

-Et bien je n'en veux pas ! cria Sakura, avant de s'éloigner en courant.

-Sakura !

Sasuke la regarda s'enfuir, désemparé devant la rose. Il la faisait encore souffrir une nouvelle fois, et il se détestait. Il sentit le regard de Naruto sur lui, et se mit à marcher.

-Tu ne vas pas la rattraper ?, demanda Sai.

-A quoi bon. Elle est déjà loin, et je tiens encore un tant soit peu à la vie.

-Il vaut mieux la laisser seule en effet.

-Hn. Bonne fin de journée Sai.

-Merci. De même.

-Hn.

Et le brun partit, laissant Naruto et Sai seuls sur le terrain. Il marcha en direction de son manoir, et fut accosté par Karin qui lui sauta dessus.

-Sasuke-kun !

-Tss, Karin lâches-moi s'il te plaît.

-Hum, dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Ce serait bien de se retrouver tous ensemble. Je veux dire juste la team Taka.

-Hn, pourquoi pas. « Cela me fera oublier Sakura un peu… ».

-Génial ! Je vais prévenir Suigetsu et Juugo ! On se retrouve devant le restaurant de ramens, d'accord ? Oh, mais tu es dans un sale état !

-T'inquiètes. A ce soir.

Sasuke repartit, de sa démarche souple. Il se sentait fatigué. Après tout, il venait de se battre contre Naruto. Encore. Il entra chez lui, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il retira ses vêtements, et entra sous l'eau bien chaude. Tout en se rincant de son sang, il examina ses blessures peu profondes. Elles auraient pû l'être davantage si Sakura ne s'était pas interposée entre eux. Furieux qu'elle ait encore pû être blessée par sa faute, il sortit d'un pas rageur de la douche. Il s'empara d'une serviette, l'enroula à sa taille et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et repensa à _ses_ paroles. _Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez pour moi ! _Il n'aurait pas du se laisser provoquer ainsi. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il la voulait, il la désirait ardemment. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, la faire sienne pour la vie. Mais voilà, il devrait se battre contre Naruto. Même s'il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Un coup à sa porte le sortit de sa torpeur. Oubliant qu'il était à demi-nu, il courut ouvrir la porte… pour tomber sur Sakura, qui le fixait de ses yeux verts étincelants. Elle semblait légèrement choquée, et Sasuke vit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Tu pourrais au moins te rhabiller, siffla t-elle entre les dents.

Sasuke reprit soudainement conscience, bien trop surpris de la visite de la rose, et constata que sa tenue laissait en effet à désirer.

-Entres. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il grimpa les escaliers en vitesse, s'empara du premier pantalon et t-shirt qui lui passaient par la main, et s'habilla en un éclair. Il redescendit aussi rapidement les marches, et vit qu'elle l'attendait encore dehors, la tête appuyée contre la porte.

-Je t'ai dit de rentrer il me semble.

-Désolée, je ne reste pas de toute façon.

-Ah. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

-J'ai oublié mes affaires chez toi hier.

-Hn. Elles sont dans le salon. Tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher.

-Bien, répondit-elle d'un air glacial, avant de passer devant lui.

Sasuke la suivit du regard. Non, il la dévorait plutôt du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la magnifique chute de ses reins. Bon sang qu'il avait envie d'elle ! Il s'approcha comme elle ne trouvait pas son sac, et lui tendit son bien sans prononçer un mot.

-Merci, dit-elle. Et bien bonne soirée.

-Hn.

Sakura se dirigea vers la porte, et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle n'était entrée. Sasuke la suivit, et la regarda longtemps, avant de refermer la porte en soupirant. Il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle l'avait ignoré. Et cela, cela lui faisait bien plus mal que de simples paroles. Sakura marchait dans les rues de Konoha, la tête baissée. Elle semblait n'être rien. Elle abordait un visage impassible qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait mal. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile si elle s'était endurcie totalement comme Tsunade ! Au moins, elle n'aurait pas souffert de son choix. Son choix… Elle savait qu'elle devrait donner une réponse au plus vite aux deux jeunes hommes. Plus jamais. Plus jamais elle ne voulait les voir se battre. Surtout pour elle. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée chez elle, et entra. Elle monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea dans son lit. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et glissa sur le cadre qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Puis elle finit par s'endormir, exténuée par sa rude journée. Naruto de son côté, contemplait le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Il était resté sur le terrain. Il avait voulu tuer son meilleur ami, et il n'en revenait pas de son geste. Comment avait-il pû faire ça ? Il avait laissé la rage l'emporter sur lui, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait failli laisser Kyuubi prendre le contrôle sur lui. Qui sait ce qui aurait pû arriver ? Il aurait pû blesser Sakura, pire la tuer. Alors qu'elle était déjà faible suite à ses blessures. Il avait envie de vomir. Naruto se leva, et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces l'arbre qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il avait envie de se faire mal. Pour oublier le mal qu'il lui avait fait. La nuit tomba, et Naruto sombra de fatigue à même le sol. Sasuke se trouvait chez lui, attendant le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Il n'avait pas ri, ni même esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire au restaurant avec ses amis. Suigetsu avait fini par dire à Karin que c'était de sa faute, que l'Uchiwa en avait plus qu'assez de ses assauts répétitifs, et la soirée s'était terminée dans une énième dispute. Le brun sortit dehors prendre un peu l'air, et s'assit sur le perron. Il aurait tout donné pour que Sakura ait encore oublié des affaires chez lui. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas qu'il rêve. Il resta un long moment à observer le ciel sombre, et finit par rentrer se coucher. La nuit promettait d'être particulièrement longue. En effet, il se réveilla dès les premiers rayons du soleil, autant dire très tôt. Il s'habilla en vitesse, choisissant à la hâte un t-shirt et un pantalon tout deux noir, et sortit faire un tour. Ses coépiquiers devaient sans doute dormir, et Sasuke se retrouva à parcourir seul les rues du quartier des Uchiwa. Il profitait pleinement de ce calme. Il quitta son quartier, et se promena ainsi dans les rues de Konoha. La plupart des gens dormaient, et seuls les marchands venus tôt était présent. Il passa devant la boutique des parents d'Ino, et aperçut la blonde dans celle-ci. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Bonjour Ino.

-Ah, fit la blonde en sursautant. Tu m'as fait peur Sasuke! Bonjour, tu es bien matinal.

-Hn. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Je vois. Moi non plus figure toi! Du coup, je m'occupe comme je peux.

-Je vois ça. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir à cause de Sai c'est ça?

-Je... pas du tout! Sai peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche totalement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-Je... tss.

-Hn. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire tes sentiments? Tu es une battante Ino, ça ne te ressemble pas de fléchir pour si peu.

-M-merci du compliment. Mais franchement Sasuke, que veux-tu que je fasse? Sai... je ne lui plais pas.

-Comment tu peux le savoir si tu lui en as jamais touché mot? Sai a un tant soit peu d'émotion, il comprendra parfaitement.

-J-je n'ose pas. J'ai tellement peur qu'il me rejète brutalement.

-C'est pas dans sa nature. Il se comporte avec Sakura comme un grand frère, il la protège sans arrêt, et pourtant ça se voit pas sur son visage.

-Je sais... Il aborde toujours la même expression, alors j'ai du mal à lire en lui.

-Alors tentes de percer sa défense impénétrable. Tu en es capable Ino, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Wow! Je sais pas quoi dire, Sasuke Uchiwa qui me donne des conseils! C'est... inattendu.

-Hn. Je me surprend moi-même.

-Haha. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pour Sakura?

-Je sais pas. Je ne peux qu'attendre qu'elle fasse son choix. Je ne vais pas me rebattre contre Naruto une nouvelle fois.

-Quoi?! Vous vous êtes battus?

-Hn. Et Sakura est intervenue entre nous. Bon sang! Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait... une telle force.

-Oui! C'est vrai que quand on voit Sakura, c'est assez surprenant, parce qu'on a l'image de la petite fille au grand front et qui pensait qu'elle était faible. Elle a pris de l'assurance.

-J'ai vu ça. Elle serait capable de me tuer d'un seul coup. Va falloir que je fasse vraiment attention à mes paroles.

-Oui, ria Ino. Mais tu sais, elle retient toujours ses coups généralement. Sinon, Naruto serait déjà mort depuis longtemps!

-Hn. Bon je vais y aller.

-D'accord. Oh tu n'oublies pas hein? Ce soir c'est le Ohanami, et tout le monde, enfin je veux dire les anciens genins se réunissent pour faire la fête ensemble. Et en plus tu es revenu, alors ce sera merveilleux!

-Hn. Je viendrais alors, ça pourra être amusant. Enfin, on verra bien.

-Oui! Et tes coépiquiers peuvent venir aussi bien sûr!

-Hn. Ça marche. À plus tard Ino alors.

-Oui, à ce soir Sasuke!

L'uchiwa sortit de la boutique, et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle aurait peut-être une mission basique à lui confier, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose pour lui changer les esprits. Il leva la tête vers les statues des Hokage et reconnut Tsunade qui se tenait au rebord de son bureau, et à côté d'elle... Sakura. Sasuke s'arrêta un instant, puis choisit de ne pas rebrousser chemin. Il monta les marches qui menaient au bureau de la Godaime, frappa et entra. Tsunade l'aperçut et lui fit signe de les rejoindre sur le balcon. Sakura tressaillit à la vue de Sasuke, mais se reprit bien vite. Elle garda les yeux baissés, et Sasuke, agacé de la voir ainsi, s'avanca vers Tsunade.

-Comment vas-tu Sasuke? Ça fait longtemps.

-Hn. Je vais bien merci.

Tsunade le regardait d'un drôle d'air, et il soupçonna Sakura de lui avoir raconté son altercation avec Naruto. La rose ne le regardait pas, ce qui confirma sa réponse.

-Bien. Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-J'aimerais avoir une mission s'il vous plaît. Même une basique, ça m'est égal.

-Hum, je vois. Ça tombe très bien alors, dit-elle dans un sourire quelque peu suspicieux.

-Comment ça?répondirent en choeur les deux ninjas, avant de se jeter un regard noir.

-J'ai une mission pour vous deux. C'est l'occasion de voir si vous pouvez être rodés ensemble!

-Mais... commença Sakura.

-C'est décidé! Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno! Je vous assigne à tout deux une mission de rang B!

* * *

Huhuhu! Moi je dis que ça va donner hein? :D ça va être bon tout ça gniark gniark! Oh je préviens maintenant, mais c'est décidé! Lemon à prévoir pour trèèès bientôt :P (d'ailleurs pourquoi on dit lemon? C'est pas du citron xD) D'ailleurs finalement, SushiBerry, j'ai changé ma fin. Mais tu vas me détester au prochain chapitre :'D

Bisoux Mireba.


	9. Chapter 10

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Oï Minna-san!

Désolée pour ce retard, j'avais dit que je mettrais la suite jeudi soir, mais disons que je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps! Maintenant, j'espère pouvoir écrire la suite rapidement, mais le truc c'est que je suis devenue Hamtaro -__- hé oui vive les dents de sagesse! Dès que je suis dégonflée je vais me faire un putain de japonais une orgie quoi :')

Voilà voilà j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

-C'est décidé! Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno! Je vous assigne tout deux une mission de rang B!

-Tsunade-sama ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama Sakura, rouge de colère.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous avez été formés ensemble, je ne me fais donc pas de soucis. Et puis, si vous devez plus tard remplir des missions ensemble, autant que vous commenciez dès maintenant. Les capacités de combat de Sasuke sont spectaculaires, et puis tu es un ninja médecin Sakura, alors tout ira bien.

-Je… entendu, soupira Sakura résignée.

Une mission avec Sasuke ? Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle et Sasuke seuls ? C'était de la folie, et Sakura savait parfaitement que l'Hokage avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle la connaissait trop bien. Sasuke avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, voyant le visage de la rose changer de la surprise à la rage, pour finir par la résignation. Il était amusé de la voir ainsi, et surtout, il n'en revenait pas de cette chance qui s'offrait à lui. Il serait seul avec Sakura, et n'aurait pas Naruto sur ses pas. Il pourrait au moins tenter de s'excuser convenablement auprès d'elle.

-Pas d 'objection Sasuke ?

-Non.

-Parfait ! Voici votre ordre de mission, dit la femme à forte poitrine en tendant un rouleau à Sasuke. Oh, ce ne sera pas trop long, alors tâchez d'être rentrés pour la fête de Konoha.

-Compris !

-Hn.

Les deux ninjas quittèrent le balcon en s'eclipsant. Tsunade les regarda partir, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres. « Sakura va m'en vouloir c'est sûr ! ». Le brun et la rose s'arrêtèrent tout deux sur le toit le plus proche, et Sasuke déroula le parchemin.

-Mission de rang B. Le but est de protéger un prince d'une province du pays du feu. On se retrouve dans trente minutes à la porte centrale, d'accord ?

-Hm. Ça marche.

-Hn.

Et ils partirent chacun se préparer. Sasuke revêtit sa tenue de combat, et il arborait fièrement l'emblême du clan Uchiwa dans le dos de son haut. « Père, Mère, Itachi… » pensa t-il. Il vérifia son stock d'armes, et sortit d'un pas léger. Cette mission le mettait en joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir se battre contre quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami. En espérant qu'il y ait un peu d'action. Sakura finissait de se préparer, et se regarda dans la glace. Elle avait reprit des couleurs, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue. Elle soupira, et sortit en courant pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle arriva essouflée devant un Sasuke qui était déjà arrivé, et un jeune homme tout à fait séduisant, avec des cheveux chatains clairs coupés courts, et des yeux noisettes magnifiques. Ce devait être le prince. Il offrit à Sakura un sourire rayonnant en la saluant, et la jeune fille se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle s'inclina respectueusement. Sasuke voyait lui la scène d'un mauvais œil. L'Uchiwa avait bien assez de Naruto comme adversaire, si en plus il devait se coltiner un prince ! Il la scrutait, voyant qu'elle avait couru, et que ce simple effort l'avait fatigué. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée qu'elle l'accompagne, mais il renonça à cette idée en voyant le regard plein de défi de la rose. Il sourit, et se tourna vers la porte.

-Prête ?

-H-hum ! s'écria Sakura, impatiente malgré elle de faire une mission avec le beau brun.

-Je pense que nous devrions faire une pause, suggéra le prince, en voyant Sakura qui avait du mal à tenir la cadence.

En effet Sakura peinait à suivre Sasuke, et elle avait failli tomber plusieurs fois. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour un boulet, et faisait mine que tout allait bien. Peine perdue, puisque Sasuke avait parfaitement vu son état de faiblesse.

-Nous devrions peut-être oui.

-Non ! Je suis parfaitement en état de continuer ! Nous devons amener le prince Kaname à la frontière du pays de la terre, et nous mènerons à bien cette mission ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Dans ton état, comme tu dis, tu ne fais que nous retarder. On fait une pause, c'est tout.

Sasuke vit Sakura s'avançer vers lui d'un pas menaçant, et se demanda vraiment s'il faisait bien de l'énerver ainsi. Le souvenir de la montagne à moitiée fissurée lui restait en mémoire, et il n'avait franchement pas envie de mourir sous les assauts de la rose, sans même lui avoir fait l'amour une seule fois. Il sourit à cette pensée, et la vit fronçer les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas le chef de l'équipe Sasuke. C'est clair ? Je connais mon corps mieux que quiconque pour savoir si je vais bien ou pas.

-« Bientôt je le connaîtrais mieux que toi », pensa Sasuke. D'accord, mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. J'ai envie de rentrer tôt ce soir.

-Ah oui ? Ce cher Sasuke aurait-il donc rendez-vous avec une fille pour la grande fête du Ohanami ? Une fille assez bête pour croire que tu vas satisfaire ses espérances.

-Ça dépend de ses espérances. Oh et alors Sakura ? Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse ?

-Q-pas du tout ! Je me fiche de passer la soirée accompagnée !

-Vraiment ? demanda l'Uchiwa avec un sourire moqueur.

-Calmez-vous je vous prie ! Nous n'allons pas avancer plus vite si vous vous disputez, intervint le prince.

-Vous avez raison, répondit Sasuke, tout en ne quittant pas la rose des yeux. D'ailleurs…

Sakura poussa un cri lorsque le brun passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sa peau était brûlante, et Sasuke se retenait furieusement de ne pas la toucher de partout.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Lâches-moi tout de suite Sasuke !

-Non, siffla Sasuke en lui jetant un regard moqueur. Puisque tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu vas te laisser faire bien gentiment c'est clair ?

Elle lui répondit par un regard foudroyant, et enfonça ses ongles dans sa nuque pour s'accrocher à lui. Il grimaça sous la douleur, et elle lui lança un sourire narquois. Le prince observait la scène, amusé et envieux de l'alchmie qui régnait entre les deux ninjas. Leurs deux corps appellaient à l'autre, c'était évident. Il sourit, se demandant si sa fiancée serait aussi fougueuse que ne l'était Sakura. Ils se remirent à marcher en silence, et Sakura espérait que Sasuke n'entende pas les battements bien trop rapides de son cœur. Collée contre le torse puissant du brun, elle en oubliait presque sa mission. Elle se rappellait ses paroles. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de toi. Plus jamais._ Sakura se demandait si il avait été sincère en lui disant cela. Ses yeux n'avaient pas menti, et pourtant… Il gardait toujours ce masque, ne dévoilant sous aucun prétexte ses sentiments. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, cherchant dans ses yeux d'encre un soupçon d'émotion. Rien, juste le vide. Encore ce regard impassible et distant. Sasuke baissa ses yeux soupçonneux vers la rose, qui détourna bien vite les siens. Il était pire que Sai. Fatiguée, Sakura posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, et ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de cet instant. Elle sentait son odeur terriblement masculine, et le désir s'intensifiait en elle. Sasuke continuait d'avancer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sakura avait scruté son visage, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Agacé de torturer ainsi la rose, il finit par sentir les doigts de Sakura se retirer délicatement de son cou, pour se poser sur son corps. Elle dormait. Elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Si la situation aurait été différente, on aurait pû penser qu'il s'agissait d'un couple où il régnait une parfaite confiance. Un couple. Elle et lui ? Ensemble un jour ? Ce serait amusant ! Sasuke imaginait déjà tout Konoha jacasser sur leur relation. Et si elle portait son héritier, ce serait encore pire. Les heures passèrent, et ils finirent par arriver à destination. La ville de Raifu se tenait devant eux, et ils entrèrent rapidement grâce au prince. Sakura dormait toujours, et Sasuke la réveilla doucement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sourit à ce doux contact, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se figea soudain, et se retira des bras de Sasuke en s'écrasant au sol. Le prince s'agenouilla près d'elle pour l'aider, et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

-Fermes-là !

-Tss, pas la peine d'être aussi dure. La mission est accomplie en tout cas.

La rose baissa les yeux, dépitée.

-Et je n'ai encore rien fait.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, assura le prince. Vous avez dormi, et vos yeux sont moins ternes. Il aurait été dommage que de pareilles pierres précieuses se ternissent.

-J-merci !répondit Sakura, troublée par le compliment de l'homme.

-Je vous en prie. Vous êtes aussi fraîche et belle que ne l'est ma fiancée Okumi. Sasuke, rendez-vous compte de votre chance d'avoir une fleur aussi belle à vos côtés.

-Oh pour ça, je remercie le ciel chaque jour pour ce présent inoubliable, dit Sasuke, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Sakura lui adressa un regard noir, auquel il ne répondit pas. Le prince les invita en entrer dans l'immense deumeure de la fiancée de Kaname. Le seigneur de la ville les remercia d'avoir protéger le fiancé de sa fille, et celle-ci les salua en rougissant fortement. Sakura la trouvait très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs dégradés, et ses yeux d'un bleu azur très foncé. La dite Okumi s'approcha des deux ninjas.

-Je vous remercie, d'avoir assuré la défense de mon futur mari. J'espère que vous accepterez de passer la nuit dans notre ville, le voyage a du être très éprouvant pour vous.

-Ce n'était rien. Merci pour votre invitation, mais nous devons retourner à Konoha, nous sommes attendus ce soir.

-_Tu_ es attendu! Moi pas, je te signale Sasuke, dit Sakura en se tournant vers lui.

-Tss. Toujours aussi impulsive Sakura. Désolé, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Il la saisit par la taille et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle poussa un cri, et commença à la frapper, tout en retenant sa force.

-Laisses-moi Sasuke! Poses-moi à terre tout de suite!

-C'est ça. Merci de votre accueil seigneur. Okumi-san, Kaname-san, au plaisir de vous revoir. Soyez heureux.

-Haha merci à vous Sasuke-san. Ne ménagez pas trop cette petite fleur, elle a l'air d'avoir des épines.

-Oh ça, elle en a, répondit Sasuke dans un sourire, tandis que Sakura continuait à le marteler de petits coups.

Ils traversèrent ainsi la ville, tous les regards tournés vers eux. Sasuke était aux anges, bien trop satisfait de la mettre en colère ainsi, et Sakura avait elle une envie de meurtre. Elle finit par cesser de le frapper, sachant qu'il n'avait pas mal et que ça la fatiguait pour rien. Ils pénétrèrent dans une forêt, et Sasuke la posa enfin à terre.

-Je vais te tuer. Je te jure que je vais te tuer, maugréa t-elle les yeux flamboyants de rage.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. On ferait mieux de se mettre en route, pour arriver assez tôt.

-Pff. Crois-moi, je te le ferais regretter.

Elle partit devant, et Sasuke rit de la voir ainsi marcher d'un pas énervé. Il suivait la ligne de ses hanches du regard, et ne se gêna pas pour regarder les superbes formes qui s'offraient à sa vue. Elle continuait de grommeler contre lui, les poings serrés. Le brun la regardait tranquillement, quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un près d'eux. Non. Deux personnes. Il activa ses sharingans, et eut juste le temps de se jeter sur Sakura pour la mettre à l'abri.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Sasuke?!

Elle cessa de crier, quand elle aperçut le regard rouge du brun. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la pupille des Uchiwa dans le regard du brun, et elle se surprit à trembler devant lui. Tout dans son regard exprimait la haine et le défi.

-Silence, souffla t-il. Nous ne sommes pas seuls Sakura

-Tu devrais écouter ton petit ami ma belle! Désolés de vous déranger, s'écria une voix derrière le brun.

Sasuke se retourna, et fit face à leurs assaillants. Sakura se releva, et se posta derrière Sasuke, toujours secouée de légers spasmes de peur. Elle sentait nettement la force de leurs ennemis. Ils étaient grands tous les deux, bien plus grands que Sasuke, avec leur carrure imposante. À priori ils semblaient frères, leurs yeux étant enfonçés dans leur visage rond et effrayant. Rien qu'en croisant leur regard, Sakura pouvait deviner qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de les laisser en vie. Tout indiquait qu'ils avaient envie d'un massacre. Surprise, elle vit Sasuke se poser devant elle.

-Sasu…

-Restes derrière moi Sakura. Tu as beau avoir une force titanesque, tu n'en restes pas moins affaiblie de ta dernière mission. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de me défouler, alors ça tombe parfaitement bien, dit l'Uchiwa dans un sourire glacial.

-Mais…

-Non mais écoutez-le ! Tu te prends bien au sérieux gamin. Aucun ninja n'a jamais réussi à nous battre. Et tu n'es pas le premier à …

Il s'interrompit devant le regard sombre du beau brun. Sakura pouvait elle aussi sentir ce chakra. Ce chakra malsain et tellement puissant qui enveloppait Sasuke. Elle recula, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter dans son massacre. Il vit qu'elle reculait de peur, et se maudit de l'effrayer ainsi. Il allait lui parler quand l'un des deux géants le coupa dans son élan.

-Bon, alors les amoureux ? On commence ou vous êtes trop effrayés de mourir ensemble ?

-Que… commença Sakura, soudainement énervée.

-Sakura !

Elle sursauta lorsque Sasuke l'appella et elle plongea son regard émeraude dans celui rubis du brun. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à fixer ses pupilles qui l'avaient toujours obnibulé. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu ne bouges pas. C'est clair ?

-Mais…

-Je serais bien trop inquiet si je te sais à mes côtés, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre, et s'éloigna légèrement du brun. Celui-ci se retourna à nouveau face aux deux hommes.

-Enfin ! Tu crois peut-être pouvoir la proté…

Il fut stoppé par la lame de Sasuke fendant son épaule. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, et donna un grand coup de poing dans l'arbre à côté, qui s'écrasa au sol. Le sang coulant encore le long de l'épée de kusanagi, Sasuke s'écarta de son adversaire. Ses yeux étaient insondables. Il avait porté un coup rapide et précis, sans user de son chakra. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa vitesse et son sharingan, Sasuke était un combattant hors pair.

-Alors, dit-il tout bas. C'est tout ce donc vous êtes capables de faire ?

-T-tu vas voir toi, susurra le géant qui se relevait à grande peine. Ikumi !

-Compris Migami !

Sasuke vit le deuxième géant disparaître d'un coup, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu. « C'est impossible… ». Il se rendit compte trop tard de la supercherie, et vit dépité le deuxième homme apparaître derrière Sakura doucement. C'était trop tard. Sakura se retourna lentement, mais juste assez pour apercevoir l'ennemi foncer sur elle. Elle poussa un cri et s'empara de son kunai pour lui faire face. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il la saisit par les mains pour l'empêcher de bouger, et la serra si fort qu'il lui déboita l'épaule. Dans un hurlement de douleur, elle le mordit sauvagement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans la tête, chargé d'une assez suffisante quantité de chakra pour le repousser, et l'homme alla s'écraser dix mètres plus loin.

-Enflure…

Elle remit son épaule en place, non s'en sentir la douleur et sentit Sasuke derrière elle.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui… ça va. Je vais lui faire la peau, siffla t-elle.

-Reposes toi Sakura. Je vais m'en charger.

-Je veux t'aider !

-Vraiment ? Alors laisses-moi faire.

-Petite garce ! hurla le géant.

Il s'avançait dangereusement devant eux, tandis que son frère, remis sur pied, avançait de l'autre côté. Ils les encerclaient, et Sakura sentit le dos de Sasuke contre elle.

-Ne sois pas effrayée ma belle ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de te tuer. Je vais même jouer avec toi devant le brun, ça devrait lui faire plasir de t'entendre hurler de douleur, dit celui que Sakura avait frappé, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Sakura trembla de plus belle, et Sasuke sentait qu'il n'allait plus répondre de lui. C'en était trop. Si jamais il osait toucher à un seul de ses cheveux… Il lui prit la main, et elle sursauta à ce contact.

-N'aies pas peur Sakura. Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis et tout ira bien. Compris ?

-O-oui Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke-kun. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça. Cela le rendait fou.

-Bien. Alors dès que je te le dis, tu frappes au sol d'accord ? Comme l'autre fois.

-Compris, murmura t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il lâcha sa main, et composa rapidement les signes de sa technique. Les milles oiseaux. Sasuke avait l'avantage de la rapidité sur ce niveau, et Sakura allait l'aider. Les deux hommes furent surpris et le celui qu'avait entaillé Sasuke se mit à rire.

-C'est quoi ton truc? Tu veux nous donner un petit coup de jus? Ça ne va que nous requinquer tu sais!

-Maintenant Sakura!

Dès qu'il eut crié ces mots, la rose frappa un grand coup par terre. Trop étonnés, les deux hommes reculèrent pour ne pas tomber dans l'énorme crevasse qui se formait. Sasuke, profitant de cette diversion, s'approcha d'un mouvement ample et précis vers le premier et le transperça directement en plein coeur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et un jet de sang sortit de sa bouche.

-Que…, s'exclama t-il avant de s'effondrer par terre.

Sasuke s'approcha, prit son pouls, et vit que celui-ci était mort. Il se relevait à peine quand Sakura s'écria.

-Derrière toi Sasuke !

Le brun fit volte face, mais le poing du géant s'abattit lourdement dans son ventre, juste au niveau de sa dernière blessure. Sous le choc, Sasuke cracha un peu de sang, et recula rapidement. Il lui avait bien cassé plusieurs côtes. Sakura courut auprès de lui.

-Sasuke-kun… laisses-moi faire…

-Non, ça va. Gardes ton chakra, on ne sait jamais.

-Mais…

-Je te dis que ça va ! cria le brun, agacé.

Sakura baissa les yeux, et l'Uchiwa s'en voulut instantanément. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais le cri de rage de l'ennemi l'en dissuada.

-Vous… tu as tué mon frère ! Je vais vous tuer, vous tuer !

-Sakura, reprit Sasuke. Je veux que tu t'éloignes, je veux que tu partes très loin d'ici entendu ?

-Que… non ! Hors de question !

-Sakura…

-Je refuse de te laisser seul ici c'est clair ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais fuir comme une lâche ?

-Tu dois fuir. Pour sauver ta vie.

-N'importe quoi ! explosa la rose, les yeux brillant de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Et toi hein, qui sauveras la tienne ?!

-Ma vie vaut beaucoup moins que la tienne.

-Ne dis pas ça, cria de plus belle Sakura. Sans toi, ma vie n'a pas de sens, alors je t'interdis de dire de tels propos !

Stupéfait, Sasuke la prit doucement dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-Pardonnes-moi de te faire souffrir ainsi. Mais je veux que tu partes, ne m'obliges pas à t'assommer.

-Sasuke-kun… Je peux parfaitement d'être utile, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien embué.

-Tu m'es précieuse Sakura, c'est différent.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, la vit fermer ses yeux, mais fut coupé par le cri furieux de l'ennemi. Il le vit foncer vers eux, et poussa Sakura violemment pour la protéger. Il para cette fois le coup de l'homme de sa main droite, pour saisir son katana, tout en imbibant la lame de chidori. Il la brandit, mais le géant semblait disposé à ne pas le laisser faire. Celui-ci sortit un poignard, et bloqua Sasuke de sa main énorme pour pouvoir aisément le transpercer. Le brun sut qu'il ne pourrait éviter la lame. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant pour ses oreilles retentit. Sakura. Sakura se tenait devant lui. Transpercée par la lame du géant, maintenant fermement celle-ci entre ses doigts d'où perlaient des gouttes de sang. Elle releva la tête vers le géant, abasourdi, et lui lança un regard noir.

-Jamais je ne te laisserais faire du mal à Sasuke, murmura t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Sasuke vit alors pourquoi elle avait l'air si confiante. Une hache était planté dans le dos de l'homme. Le manche était rouge, et Sasuke sut qu'il appartenait à Sakura. Il tomba en arrière, les yeux vides d'expression. Puis la rose s'effondra, et Sasuke parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Sakura… non…

-Ne t'en fais pas, murmura t-elle, tremblante comme jamais. Il n'a pas touché de point vital, j'ai quand même réussi à esquiver.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, maugréa t-il. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'en mêler.

-Tu me connais. Je suis assez tête de mule, je me demande bien qui m'a contaminé sur ce point-là, dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Tss.

Elle se releva, et enleva la lame de son ventre. Puis elle stoppa son hémorragie, avant de se soigner entièrement. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction à la vue des deux corps inertes, et s'avanca vers le brun.

-Heureusement que tu m'as dit de garder mon chakra.

-Hn.

Elle appuya ses mains là où il était sérieusement blessé, et des larmes perlèrent. Elle se retourna et lui montra son dos.

-Tu aurais pû mourir…

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu m'as protégé alors que tu n'aurais jamais du. C'est toi qui est mon fardeau, pas l'inverse !

Elle cessa soudain de pleurer, et elle se tourna vers lui, ébahie par ce mot. Sakura se rappella soudain les paroles qu'il avait plusieurs fois prononcé. « T'es lourde Sakura ».

-Je… je représente encore un boulet à tes yeux ?

* * *

Hé non! Tu as mal interprété Sakura jamais mon Sasuke ne penserait ça, du moins plus maintenant! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Moi j'aime bien ^^ j'adore écrire cette fic, elle me passionne trop et en plus, j'imagine trop ce qui va se passer ensuite c'est fou, je suis trop inspirée! Mes chères lectrices, LEMON A VENIR! Pour le prochain chapitre à mon avis, j'ai déjà la scène devant mes yeux *__* reste à savoir avec qui...? Mouahahaha!

Bisoux à toutes, Mireba.


	10. Chapter 11

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Oï! Cela fait presque une semaine que j'ai pas publié, et je m'en excuse! Mais comme je me suis fait opérée des dents de sagesse, disons que j'ai pas eu le temps de penser à écrire lol! Je suis en mode hamtaro ouais! (Et je peux pas manger, alors j'ai faim u_____u) Non, là c'est mieux, et donc hier je me suis mise à écrire, pour votre plaisir! D'ailleurs, je sais pas si c'est les médicaments, mais j'ai été trop inspirée, c'est trop bon! Je vais sûrement me remettre à écrire Aube, comme je ne suis plus déprimée :).

Sur ce, bonne lecture! (Ce chapitre est long, j'en suis bien fière!)

* * *

-Je… je représente encore un boulet à tes yeux ?

Sasuke se figea, et se tourna brusquement vers la rose qui lui tournait le dos.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Sakura !

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, et il vit son visage inondé de larmes.

-Mais c'est ça non ? Cette façon de dire que je suis ton fardeau, ça veut dire ça ! Ce que tu fais, c'est par pure pitié ! Tu as pitié de moi, parce que tu crois que je ne peux pas me défendre ! Mais tu as tout faux Sasuke ! Je suis désolée d'être un fardeau pour toi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me mettrais plus en travers de ta route.

Elle partit en courant, laissant un Sasuke complètement désorienté. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était tout sauf la vérité. Il la protégeait parce qu'il le voulait, pas par pitié. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce n'était pas de la pitié. Jamais il ne confondrait ce sentiment là avec… l'amour ? Non ! Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il était juste dépendant d'elle, rien de plus. « Putain, mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ? » pensa l'Uchiwa en se relevant. Il se remit en route, et ne tarda pas à la voir au loin. Il ne pouvait que la voir s'éloigner de lui, bien qu'il la rattrapait. Il deumeura à bonne distance d'elle, luttant pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au village. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bureau de l'Hokage, qui les gratifia d'un sourire triste, en voyant que sa disciple avait les yeux rouges.

-Tout s'est bien passé alors ? Vous n'avez eu aucun ennui ?

-Juste deux hommes qui nous attaqué sur le retour, répondit le brun. Ils sont hors d'état de nuire à présent.

-Bien. Je vous félicite alors. Vous pouvez disposez.

Sakura sortit de la pièce à peine après que Tsunade ait prononcé ces paroles, et celle-ci dévisagea Sasuke.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien. Laissez tomber, maugréa le brun.

-Hum. Ma disciple revient de mission le visage dépité, et elle était en mission avec toi. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse à cela ?

-Je vous dit de laisser tomber, c'est clair ? C'est entre elle et moi.

-C'est toi qui vois. Je pensais que ça se passerait bien. J'avais tort.

-Ouais. La prochaine fois, ne me mettez pas dans l'équipe de Sakura, c'est tout.

Sasuke tourna les talons, et laissa Tsunade dans ses songes. Elle le vit claquer la porte sans ménagement, et se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil.

-Quel impertinence ! Il est encore pire que Naruto.

-A mon avis, intervint Shizune, il a du se passer quelque chose avec Sakura. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, elle a assez souffert comme ça.

-Oui. Mais ça ne nous regarde pas. Laissons Sasuke se débrouiller. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais tu peux t'en aller Shizune. La fête ne va pas tarder à commencer.

-Bien.

Tsunade se tourna vers la fenêtre, et comtempla le village d'un air soucieux. De Naruto ou Sasuke, il n'y en avait aucun pour rattraper l'autre. Sakura finirait par rester seule comme elle si ça continuait. « Dan… » pensa Tsunade. L'Hokage sortit une bouteille de saké de son tiroir, la seule que Shizune n'avait pas trouvé, et but directement au goulot.

-Cette soirée promet… murmura la femme aux yeux noisettes.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura était dans sa douche, l'eau chaude lui faisant un bien fou. Elle sortit au bout d'une demi-heure, se sentant bien mieux. Elle entoura son corps de déesse d'une serviette, et se rendit dans sa chambre pour enfiler son kimono. Elle l'avait choisi avec soin, et sourit à l'idée que Ino serait verte de jalousie en la voyant. Avec un peu de chance, un homme séduisant la remarquerait et lui ferait oublier Sasuke le temps d'une soirée. Elle était encore énervée, et ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter son regard noir. Et puis Naruto serait là aussi ce soir. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle les avait stoppé dans leur combat. Elle espérait qu'il aille bien, mais se rassura vite, sachant que le pouvoir de Kyuubi le soignait rapidement. Elle finissait de se coiffer, quand un coup retentit à sa porte. Elle descendit rapidement ouvrir la porte.

-Sai ! Tu es superbe dans ce kimono !

-Hum, merci. Que dire de toi ? Il va encore falloir que je te surveille pour qu'on ne s'approche pas trop.

-Haha. N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas différente d'un autre jour.

-C'est que tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte alors. On y va ?

-Oui !

Sakura enfila rapidement ses zoris, et cala son bras dans le coude de Sai. Ils se rendirent tous les deux à la fête, qui se déroulait dans tout le village. Rapidement, plusieurs hommes se retournèrent sur la rose, et elle en fut ravie. Ils aperçurent leurs amis, et se dirigèrent vers le groupe.

-Hinata ! s'exclama Sakura. Tu es magnifique !

La belle brune était vêtue d'un kimono mauve, brodés de fils d'argent, avec des motifs en forme de nuages argentés. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon d'où dépassait quelques mèches, et piqué d'une barrette en perles nacrées. Elle était éblouissante, et le rouge sur ses joues ne la rendait que plus attirante.

-M-merci Sakura. Mais crois-moi, tu es toute aussi belle que moi.

-Merci ! Ah, voilà Ino Sai !

-Je l'ai vu, merci.

Ino s'approcha d'eux, accompagné de Kiba à son bras. Elle avait revêti un kimono vert scarabée, qui mettait ses beaux yeux bleus en valeur. Son obi jaune pâle lui serrait bien la taille, mettant en valeur sa poitrine dont on aperçevait la naissance. Elle était terriblement sensuelle, et souriait pleinement. Sai dut bien reconnaître que la blonde était superbe ainsi. Kiba aussi n'était pas mal ce soir, dut admettre Sakura. Qui sait, il était célibataire. Et puis faire un peu rager Sasuke la démangeait.

-Tss. Tu m'énerves Sakura, sussura Ino.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'encore une fois, tu es belle. C'est moi la plus belle de nous deux, ne l'oublies pas !

-Hum, ne fais pas la tête Ino. Tu es très jolie.

-Bien sûr, s'écria Kiba. Vous êtes toutes belles de toute façon ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !

Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent, bien vite suivies de Kiba. Sai s'excusa auprès de Sakura, et s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Ino se pencha vers Sakura.

-Il est très beau ce soir. Mais si il croit qu'il va m'avoir, il se met le doigt dans l'œil.

-Ne sois pas dure avec lui Ino, je t'en prie.

-Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ?

-Si bien sûr que si ! Mais tu sais, même moi j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Je lui parlerais.

-Laisses tomber Sakura. Profites un peu de la soirée !

-Hum, oui.

La blonde s'éloigna toujours avec Kiba, pour saluer Hinata. Sakura vit Tenten et Temari, toujours inséparables, et sourit en leur faisant un grand signe de la main. Elles lui répondirent tout aussi chaleureusement, toutes deux très jolies aussi, la brune dans un kimono chocolat, et la blonde dans un kimono gris perle. Elle vit aussi Neji, toujours aussi beau qu'à l'ordinaire, ainsi que Shikamaru et Chôji. Tous trois semblaient s'ennuyer, Shikamaru n'arrêtait pas de bailler, Neji avait les bras croisés, et Chôji semblait attendre quand il pourrait manger. Sakura rit à leur vue, et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle fit volte face, et sourit.

-Tiens ! Quelqu'un qui va me faire rire j'espère ce soir !

-A ton service ma beauté, s'inclina Suigetsu.

Elle explosa de rire, et le serra dans ses bras. Mine de rien, elle appréciait largement la compagnie du jeune homme. Il la faisait toujours rire, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se détacha de son étreinte et l'examina.

-Wow, tu as même fait l'effort de mettre un kimono ! Le bleu clair te va très bien !

-Ouais, il paraît que faut porter ça dans ce genre de fête. Mais toi, tu as décidé de conquir tous les hommes ou quoi ?

-C'est gentil. Ça va, on ne voit pas trop mes formes ?

-Pff, murmura Karin. Comme si tu n'avais pas fait exprès de mettre ça.

-Sois pas jalouse Karin. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de Sakura sur la beauté.

-Ce n'est pas gentil Suigetsu, gronda la rose, à demi-amusée. Il ne faut jamais dire ça à une fille. Moi, je te trouve très jolie Karin, habillée ainsi.

-C'est ça, souffla la rousse en s'éloignant.

Les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent, vêtue d'un kimono pourpre. Ils échangèrent un regard, et se retinrent d'exploser de rire.

-Elle pourrait être vraiment belle, si elle était un peu aimable.

-Ah ça ! Elle le serait c'est sûr !

-Hum… Elle te plaît avoues !

-N'importe quoi, dit Suigetsu. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur ma belle.

-Oh, je suis flattée. C'est trop de compliments pour une seule personne.

-Haha ! Oh ! Voilà Sasuke et Juugo ! Ils en ont mis du temps !

Sakura se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, et son cœur ne fit qu'un bond à la vue du brun. Vêtu d'un kimono bleu nuit, il était…séduisant comme jamais. C'était sûr, il était le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu. Son regard était impassible, il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. A vrai dire, elle espérait qu'il ne la verrait pas. Elle ne se rappellait que trop bien leur dispute.

-Excuses moi Suigetsu. On se voit plus tard d'accord ?

-Euh oui ! Mais Sakura…

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà éclipsée. Il fronça les sourcils étonné, et s'avança vers les deux hommes.

-Dites donc, il vous en faut du temps pour vous habiller !

-Désolé, j'ai du convaincre Sasuke de venir ce soir.

-Quoi ? Tu voulais plus venir ?

-Hn. C'est bon, je suis là, c'est ce qui compte non ?

-Euh ouais. Mais c'est bête, tu viens de rater Sakura.

-Parce qu'elle était là ? demanda le brun, énervé.

-Ouais. Mais je sais pas, elle s'est soudainement enfuie comme ça, sans raison.

Sasuke soupira. Elle lui en voulait, il s'en doutait. Juugo avait fini par le faire sortir de chez lui, bien qu'il n'en avait plus envie. Au départ, il comptait passer la soirée avec la rose, et peut-être même plus. Mais là, c'était peine perdue.

-Tiens, voilà Naruto !

Le brun leva la tête dans la direction du blond, qui marchait la tête baissé, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait mis un kimono orange, et Kakashi et Yamato se tenaient à ses côtés, tous deux habillés d'un ensemble gris. Naruto se figea à la vue du brun, et détourna les yeux. Sasuke sentait vraiment que la soirée allait être longue.

-Même toi Sasuke tu es venu. C'est un jour faste, dit le ninja aux cheveux gris.

-Hn. Vous vous êtes encore le dernier, ça ne change pas.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Naruto de venir.

Ce dernier soupira, et s'éloigna d'un pas énervé. Sasuke voulut faire de même, mais Kakashi l'en empêcha.

-On peut discuter un peu ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine ?

-Non, répondit le junin dans un sourire.

Il entraîna Sasuke un peu à l'écart, et sentit clairement que le brun était énervé.

-J'ai eu vent de votre altercation à tous les deux.

-Et alors ? Vous allez encore me blâmer ? C'est lui qui m'a provoqué.

-Je sais. J'ai déjà réprimandé Naruto, il ne me restait plus que toi, mais tu es parti en mission avec Sakura.

-Hn. Pour ce que ça m'a servi…

-Tout dépend de ce que tu lui as dit. Tu sais à quel point tes paroles peuvent être blessantes parfois.

-Je le sais ! Je le sais très bien je vous remercie de me rappeler une nouvelle fois ! explosa Sasuke.

-Du calme Sasuke.

-J'en ai marre de me calmer. Sakura me hait, et je me bats encore contre Naruto. Ça ne finira jamais cette histoire…

-Hum. Je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais tu dois pas te laisser t'emporter ainsi. Ce n'est ni bon pour toi, ni pour ton entourage.

-Je sais…

-Bon. Va parler à Sakura d'abord. Tu verras le reste après.

-Hn. Encore faudrait-il que je la trouve, et qu'elle daigne m'adresser un regard.

-Elle le fera. Ce n'est pas dans son genre de blesser ceux qui lui sont cher.

-Hn. Merci. A plus tard.

Il s'éloigna de son ancien sensei, et se mit à la recherche de la rose. Avec toute cette foule, ce ne serait pas simple de la trouver. Il croisa plusieurs visages familiers, qu'il salua par un bref signe de la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la retrouver et s'excuser pour tous ses propos. Il s'assit un moment contre un arbre, et fut accosté par une tornade blonde qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Que… Ino ?

-Ah Sasuke ! C'est super que tu sois venu !

-Hn. T'aurais pas un peu bu toi ?

-Euh, peut-être, je sais pas trop, répondit Ino dans un grand sourire.

Sasuke l'observa un long moment. Ses joues étaient trop rouges, et ses yeux brillaient un peu trop. Son attention se posa sur les hommes, un peu plus loin derrière qui regardaient la jolie jeune fille d'un air un peu trop pervers.

-C'est qui eux ?

-Eux ? Aah, ce sont mes amis. Ils veulent bien de moi eux, contrairement à Sai.

-Hn. Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent juste ton amitié.

-Mais si ! Ils sont super gentils avec moi !

-C'est sûr. Qui ne serait pas gentil avec une fille bourrée pour profiter d'elle ? Restes un peu avec moi, ils vont finir par s'en aller.

-Oh, c'est gentil ça ! Comme ça, on sera deux à déprimer ! Attends, tiens, un verre !

-Tu sors ça d'où ? Enfin, peu importe, merci.

-Haha de rien !

Sasuke continuait à surveiller d'un œil les trois hommes suspicieux qui restaient à distance, regardant la blonde avec envie. Ino, elle, ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et continuait de parler à Sasuke, lui demandant comment s'était passé sa journée. Le brun lui répondit qu'elle avait été banale, et se demandait s'il n'allait pas la ramener chez elle vu son état. Soudain, toute son attention se détacha d'Ino pour se poser sur la jeune femme qui passait tout près d'eux. Avec des cheveux roses comme ça, il était impossible de ne pas la reconnaître. Son kimono rouge, brodé de branches de cerisier sur les côtés lui seyait à merveille, moulant parfaitement ses formes généreuses. Son obi couleur or donnait à n'importe quel homme l'envie de le défaire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon, et des fleurs de cerisiers piquées dedans complétaient l'ensemble. Son regard était baissé, et l'air triste qu'elle arborait la rendait terriblement attirante. Sasuke contemplait l'air perdu la rose. Belle n'aurait pas été le mot pour la décrire. D'abord ébahi devant cette apparition, il reprit vite ses esprits en voyant les hommes qui plus tôt bavaient devant Ino, regardaient à présent Sakura avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Il sentit la colère le gagner rapidement, et serra les poings de toutes ses forces. L'un d'eux interpella la rose en posant la main sur son épaule.

-Hé ma belle ! Ce n'est pas permis d'être aussi sexy. Que dirais-tu de venir t'amuser avec nous un peu ?

Sakura leur fit face et les dévisagea. Si elle restait avec eux, elle ne s'amuserait sûrement pas comme elle le souhaitait.

-Je vous remercie pour votre offre, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Mais malheureusement on m'attend ailleurs.

-Oh, c'est dommage ! Tu as sans doute quand même un peu de temps pour nous non ?

-Je regrette, mais je suis pressée.

Elle voulut partir, mais la main de l'homme sur son épaule continuait sa pression. Elle vit apeurée, toute l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

-Lâchez-moi !

-T'énerves pas comme ça ! On veut juste passer du bon temps avec toi ma belle. C'est pas commun des cheveux comme ça, dit-il en lui prenant une mèche.

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! cria Sakura, qui bien trop effrayée, ne réagissait pas.

L'homme tendit la main vers sa poitrine, et la main de Sasuke s'abattit sur celle-ci. Il avait une folle envie de lui arracher la main, et il aurait pu aisément le faire. Sakura, surprise, le regardait à travers les larmes.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Il me semble, murmura le brun, que quand une femme dit non, c'est non. Vous croyez que vous faites exception à la règle ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu viens m'enmerder toi ? Tu t'accapares déjà la blonde, et maintenant tu veux la rose. Tu cours combien de lièvres à la fois toi ?

Sasuke ressera sa poigne, et l'homme hurla de douleur. Sasuke se pencha vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoutes moi bien. Si je te reprend, toi ou tes potes, à vous approcher trop près d'une quelconque femme, je te jure que je vous arrache la tête. Et je ne plaisante pas, ajouta t-il, fixant l'homme de ses prunelles sombres, exprimant toute la rage qu'il éprouvait.

-D-d'accord.

Il lâcha sa main, et les trois hommes filèrent en courant sans demander leur reste. Ino se rua sur Sakura.

-Sakura ! Oh bon sang j'ai eu si peur, ça va ?

-O-oui Ino, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais, et toi ça va ? Tu es bien rouge je trouve.

-Oh Sakura !

Ino se jeta dans les bras de Sakura et éclata en sanglots.

-J'ai cru que boire m'aiderait à l'oublier, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis bien trop amoureuse de lui Sakura !

-Ino…

Sasuke regarda la scène se jouer devant lui, et son regard croisa celui de la rose. Le sien était encore humide, et le brun se sentit d'humeur massacrante en repensant à ce que ces types auraient pu lui faire. Il s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Sakura se mordit la lèvre, et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle enmena Ino s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, et sortit un mouchoir de sa ceinture pour essuyer le beau visage de son amie.

-Ino, tu n'aurais pas du boire autant.

-Je sais. J'ai même failli me laisser faire par ces types, qui t'ont accosté. Mais j'ai vu Sasuke, et il m'a dit de rester parce qu'ils me regardaient d'un air louche.

-Ils ont voulu… toi aussi ? Ino…

-Je sais, souffla la blonde, la tête posée sur ses genoux. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé.

-N'y penses pas d'accord ! Sasuke… Sasuke t'a sauvé, tout comme il m'a sauvé moi. Il faut que j'aille le remercier. Viens !

Ino saisit la main de son amie, et toutes deux se mirent à courir au milieu de la foule, à la recherche de l'Uchiwa. Sakura le cherchait des yeux, et aperçut Sai.

-Sai !

-Oh Sakura ! Je ne t'ai pas revu de la soirée, ça va? On dirait que tu as pleuré.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas vu Sasuke ?

-Non désolé. J'erre seul depuis que je t'ai laissé.

-Je vois. Hum, peux-tu t'occuper d'Ino s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je retrouve impérativement Sasuke !

-Bien sûr.

-Merci. Ino, restes avec Sai d'accord ? Et ne fais pas d'autres conneries.

-D'accord Sakura, murmura Ino. Mais fais attention à toi hein ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Et elle repartit en courant, laissant les deux jeunes gens. Ino fuyait Sai du regard, tandis que lui la scrutait. Elle aussi avait pleuré, et il le remarqua sans peine. Une larme était encore accroché à ses doux cils, et il la recueillit délicatement de la main. Elle sursauta, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui sourit.

-Tu es bien plus jolie quand tu ne pleures pas Ino.

Son sourire était sincère, et ses mots étaient venus tous seuls. Elle lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa profondément. Sai ouvrit les yeux de surprise, et se laissa enivrer par le doux contact des lèvres d'Ino. « Ce n'est pas un sentiment désagréable » pensa t-il, enserrant de ses mains la taille de la belle.

* * *

Naruto marchait dans les rues éclairées pour la fête. Il avait croisé la plupart des ses compagnons, mais n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'amuser. C'était peiné qu'il avait vu Sasuke tout à l'heure. Il détestait être en froid avec le brun. Kakashi et Yamato n'avaient pas lésiné sur leurs mots en apprenant qu'il avait défié Sasuke. Et la vieille elle, était entré dans une colère profonde. Il lui avait répondu que ça ne la regardait pas, et s'était éclipsé avant se de prendre le fauteuil qu'elle venait de jeter dans sa direction. En passant devant Ichiraku, même l'odeur des ramens ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il continuait de marcher la tête baissé, ne sachant où aller. Il avait aperçu Sakura au loin, et s'était stoppé un moment pour l'admirer. Elle était si belle ce soir-là, qu'il n'avait pu détacher son regard d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne. Même avec elle, ses rapports de dégradaient. Naruto marchait ainsi, faisant des efforts inconscients pour avancer, et heurta qulqu'un. Il rattrapa la personne avant qu'elle ne tombe, et à sa stupéfaction, tenait Hinata dans ses bras. Celle-ci était rouge comme une pivoine, et il trouvait cela attendrissant.

-E-excuses moi Naruto-kun.

-Non, c'est moi qui regardais pas où j'allais.

Il la remit sur pied, et recula un instant pour la dévisager. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante dans son kimono. Naruto la dévorait des yeux, et la brune se sentit faiblir devant son regard insistant. Lui ne voyait qu'elle. Il oublia même l'image de Sakura marchant au loin. Il s'avança vers Hinata.

-Tu… tu es magnifique Hinata…

-V-vraiment ? Je… merci Na-naruto-kun.

N'y tenant plus, il la saisit par les hanches, et la plaqua doucement contre un arbre. Il étouffa son cri de surprise en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa tendrement. Hinata était désorientée. Naruto, Naruto l'embrassait ! Alors qu'elle savait pertinamment que le blond aimait Sakura. Elle posa timidement ses mains sur les épaules musclées du jeune homme, et se laissa aller. Naruto ne se contenait plus. Rien qu'en posant son regard sur la brune il avait senti son désir pour elle croître à une vitesse folle. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou, et sa main droite remonta vers la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Naruto-kun…

Fou de sa voix, il laissa sa main se glisser dans le vêtement de la brune et effleura délicatement la naissance de ses seins. Elle gémit, et il prolongea sa caresse tortueuse, descendant sa main plus profondément dans son décolleté. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, pas depuis qu'il avait embrassé Sakura. Une explosion dans le ciel les ramenèrent à la réalité, et Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il enleva sa main du kimono de la brune, comme s'il avait commis un acte irréparable, et s'écarta. Hinata était toujours rouge, mais c'était du à la fièvre qu'elle avait ressenti au contact de Naruto. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, et Naruto faisait de même, ne comprenant pas son geste. Il se disait aimer Sakura, et pourtant, il venait de toucher Hinata comme jamais. Et il avait plus qu'aimé ça. Il bafouilla que Kakashi l'attendait, et partit en courant. Hinata vit celui qu'elle aimait s'éloigner, et sourit. Enfin. Elle avait enfin eu l'attention du blond sur elle. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke marchait d'un pas lent dans les rues de Konoha. Le feu d'artifice venait de commencer, et chaque habitant admirait les couleurs danser dans le ciel. Il avait vu Tsunade et Shizune dans une échoppe, la première complètement ivre, et la deuxième tentant désespérémment d'arracher la bouteille des mains de l'Hokage. Il vit aussi Sai et Ino dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il eut un sourire en coin. Si Ino était avec Sai, cela signifiait que Sakura était ailleurs. Avec Naruto peut-être. Il grinça des dents à cette idée, et poursuivit sa route. Il décida de monter plus haut pour voir le spectacle, et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait voir le ciel aussi bien. Il grimpa les marches qui menaient en haut des statues des Hokage, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Elle se trouvait là, appuyée à la rembarde, contemplant le ciel de son regard perdu. Sasuke s'approcha, et s'appuya à son tour. Son regard descendit sur le village, qui luisait de mille feux. Tous les lampions accrochés dans les cerisiers semblaient donner une parfaite illusion, ne rendant que la vue plus belle encore. Et dans tout cela, la fleur demeurait la plus belle de toutes.

-C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura, qui scrutait à son tour le village.

-Hn. On croirait qu'il n'y a jamais eu de conflit auparavant.

-C'est vrai. Tout semble si serein.

-Hn.

Le ciel illuminait le visage de la rose, et Sasuke l'observa en silence. Sa beauté se réflétait dans la lumière. Elle était proche de lui, et pourtant…

-Tu es très beau ce soir, dit-elle tout bas. Tu t'es mis en valeur pour cette fameuse fille avec qui tu avais rendez-vous ?

-Elle n'est pas venue. Je l'ai attendu toute la soirée, mais rien. Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle.

Sakura rit doucement, et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-C'est qu'elle est vraiment bête alors. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai passé mon temps à la faire souffrir. Alors, je crois bien que je le mérite.

-Hum. Mais peut-être pas.

Il la saisit par le bras et la tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais très bien que si Sakura. Dis moi pour quelle raison elle resterait avec moi hein ?

-Les sentiments d'une femme sont bizarres tu sais. On ne comprend pas toujours pourquoi on fait tel ou tel choix.

-Hn, c'est vrai. Mais quand il n'y a aucune raison de me choisir, pourquoi le ferait-elle alors ? Même si je m'excusais mille fois, ça n'effacerait pas toutes les paroles que j'ai prononcé et qui l'ont blessé.

Elle se dégagea de son bras, et lui fit face avec difficulté. Sa voix tremblait.

-Tu veux savoir la vérité Sasuke ? Le passé est parfois dur à accepter. Et tout ce qui s'en suit avec. Et quand le présent, qu'on espère un peu plus radieux, se tranforme en cauchemar, on ne sait plus vraiment quel choix faire.

-Sakura…

-Je… je vais choisir Naruto !

Sasuke ne comprit pas sur le coup, et se contenta de la regarder, l'air toujours impassible.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais choisir Naruto ! Il… il m'aime lui ! Il ne me fera pas souffrir, il m'a toujours soutenu ! Avec toi, j'attend, j'espère, mais je finis toujours par être décue !

-Tu… tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? finit par dire Sasuke.

-Je… je n'en peux plus Sasuke ! Je suis à bout tu peux le comprendre ?

-Et ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital hein ? Tu crois peut-être que je mentais ?

Il avait crié sans même sans rendre compte, se laissant emporter dans sa fureur.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas Sasuke ! C'est ce qui te différencie de Naruto ! Toi, ce n'est que de la pitié que tu éprouves à mon égard ! Moi, moi je ne confondrais jamais la pitié avec l'amour !

Il la regarda un moment, et tourna le dos.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est de la pitié que je ressens ? Tu crois que je reste avec toi par pitié ?

-Je…

-Tss. J'en ai assez. Ça suffit.

Il s'éclipsa, laissant Sakura s'effondrer sur le sol. Les larmes coulaient lentement sur son kimono, et elle ne prit pas le soin de les essuyer. En à peine quelques secondes, elle venait de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et il y avait du faux dans ses paroles. En quelques secondes, elle venait de précipiter leur histoire à sa fin.

* * *

C'est triste à en mourir. Même moi en écrivant, j'ai eu des remords autant pour Sasuke que pour Sakura. Autre chose, je suis désolée mais le lemon sera pour demain! Je vous explique: comme j'ai été soudain prise d'inspiration, j'ai écrit, écrit, et du coup, ça aurait fait un chapitre trop long! Donc je l'ai coupé, et donc j'ai un chapitre d'avance^^ et ce chapitre qui va suivre, et bien vous verrez bien :'D

Bisoux à toutes, Mireba x3


	11. Chapter 12

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

* * *

Le feu d'artifice était à présent fini. Elle entendait les rires des habitants de Konoha qui lui parvenaient d'où elle était. Elle demeura un long moment à terre, ne se souciant même pas que son kimono allait être abîmé. Elle fit couler davantage de larmes. Elle avait pris soin de le choisir, pour qu'il la remarque, pour qu'il voit qu'elle pouvait être assez belle pour lui. « Cela n'aura servi à rien au final… » se dit-elle. Sakura se releva avec difficulté, et commença à descendre les marches. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et respira longuement. Elle ne l'avait même pas remercié… Kakashi aperçut sa jeune élève, et fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux. Il l'avait vu tomber, et hésiter à se rattraper. Rien ne permettait un tel geste. Le junin soupira, et se mit à la recherche de l'Uchiwa. Il finit par le trouver, dans une échoppe, le regard plongé dans le verre qu'il tenait. Il s'approcha discrètement, et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le saké.

-Je n'aime pas le saké.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant la bouteille qui est en face de toi a diminué de volume.

-Hn. Je sais pas. Je m'en fous totalement.

-J'ai vu Sakura, dans les marches qui mènent aux statues des Hokage.

-Et alors ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

-C'est vrai. Sauf que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle avait voulu se jeter de la rembarde.

Sasuke lâcha son verre et Kakashi le rattrapa.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai eu peur. Heureusement qu'elle s'est rattrapé.

-Elle… a tenté… de se…

-Après je ne peux pas te garantir que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Je ne pense pas que Sakura soit suicidaire.

-Ce… n'est pas possible… Et merde, lâcha Sasuke, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

-Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Naruto. Elle choisit Naruto.

Surpris, Kakashi se servit un verre qu'il avala d'une traite. Jamais il n'aurait pensé cela. Enfin, il se doutait que les sentiments de Sakura envers Sasuke avait considérablement diminués, mais pas au point qu'elle choisisse comme ça Naruto.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire… Elle croit que je ressens de la pitié pour elle, que je me joue d'elle.

-Mais que ressens-tu alors ? De l'amour ?

-Je… je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai perdu, je ne peux plus rien faire. C'est Naruto qui aura gagné en fin de compte.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir. Elle a dit ça sous le coup de la colère j'en suis sûr.

-Non. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de sincère. Laissez tomber. Bonne fin de soirée.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Merci, ça va aller.

Kakashi n'était pas rassuré du tout. Il se leva à son tour, paya pour le brun, et le suivit jusqu'au manoir des Uchiwa. Il fit demi-tour, cherchant un moyen pour réconcilier les deux jeunes gens. Il croisa Hinata, qui rentrait elle aussi chez elle, mais l'air bien plus heureux que d'habitude. Il passa ensuite devant Ichiraku, et trouva Naruto, en compagnie de Chôji, Shikamaru et Neji. Tenten et Temari étaient à proximité des jeunes ninjas, et semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir, la première fixant Neji d'un regard admiratif, et l'autre pestant contre Shikamaru qui ne lui avait fait aucune remarque sur sa tenue. Ce dernier lui répondait que c'était galère de faire des compliments à une femme, et elle n'arrêtait plus de jurer. Naruto vit Kakashi, et l'appela.

-Hé Kakashi-sensei ! Venez prendre un bol de ramens !

Le ninja aux cheveux gris s'approcha du blond, et trouva que celui-ci avait un sourire forcé. « Décidémment… », pensa t-il.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée Naruto ?

-Euh, assez oui. Et vous ?

-Oui. Si ce n'est que j'ai du ramener Sasuke chez lui, étant donné qu'il avait un peu trop bu.

-Sasuke ? s'étonna Naruto. Il ne supporte pas le goût du saké. C'est assez étrange de sa part.

-Hum. Quelque chose a du perturber sa soirée.

-Sans doute… murmura Naruto, le regard plongé dans son bol.

Il réfléchissait. Il avait du se disputer avec Sakura, une nouvelle fois. Ou alors c'était autre chose. Le blond s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait pour plusieurs raisons. Il avait plus qu'embrasser Hinata, alors qu'il était fou amoureux de la rose. Et en plus, il n'avait pas parlé à Sasuke de la soirée.

-Kakashi-sensei, commença t-il à voix basse. Il faut que je vous avoue…

-Naruto !

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait crié le nom de Naruto. Sakura se tenait tout près d'eux, et son regard vert était fixé sur le blond. Naruto trouvait qu'elle avait l'air désespéré, elle avait pleuré ça se voyait clairement, et son kimono était un peu sale sur les manches, comme si elle était tombée. Il se leva, et la rejoignit rapidement.

-Je peux te parler Naruto ?

-B-bien sûr Sakura-chan.

Il lui prit le bras et l'enmena marcher un peu plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc, et Sakura s'assit, la respiration saccadée. Naruto ne bougea pas, et s'accroupit pour mieux voir son visage baissé. Tout dans son regard exprimait une grande souffrance, et cela lui déchira le cœur.

-Que se passe t-il Sakura-chan ? Dis moi…

-Je…

-C'est à propos de Sasuke c'est ça ?

-Sasuke… Je… je lui ai dit.

-Comment ça ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et des larmes perlèrent à nouveau.

-Je… lui ai dit que je te choisissais Naruto…

Le blond demeura stupéfait. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La rose le choisissait lui ? Non. Impossible.

-Sa-Sakura-chan…

-Ne dis rien Naruto. Ne dis rien.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra de toutes ses forces. Sakura laissa libre court à ses sanglots, et se cala contre le torse du blond. Oui. Il la rendrait heureuse. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle se haissait. Elle avait détruit toute relation qu'elle avait avec Sasuke. Elle regrettait ses paroles, elle les regrettait amèrement. Elle aimait Sasuke, elle aimait Naruto. Et elle avait choisi le second. Pourquoi ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Naruto l'écoutait pleurer en silence, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Ce qui le torturait le plus, c'était ce qui s'était passé avec Hinata. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Et puis il le savait. Il savait que Sakura le choisissait parce qu'elle était perdue. La vérité, c'était qu'elle aimait plus le brun que lui. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les sentiments de la rose pour Sasuke. Ils seraient toujours là, enfouis dans le profond de son cœur.

-Sakura-chan. Tu n'aurais pas du.

Sakura s'écarta de Naruto et le contempla, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles.

-Q-quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas moi que ton cœur a choisi. Et tu le sais très bien, dit Naruto dans un sourire.

-Je…

-Je vais te dire la vérité. Ce soir, j'ai embrassé Hinata.

-P-pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce qu'il faut que tu le saches. Je t'aime Sakura, je t'ai toujours aimé et tu le sais. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti avec Hinata, je ne pourrais pas l'effacer de ma mémoire.

-Naruto…

-C'est comme toi avec Sasuke. Quand tu es avec lui, tu rayonnes. Et tu ne seras jamais ainsi avec un autre que lui. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu as dit je t'aime Sakura.

Sakura ne répondit rien, bien trop ébahi par les paroles de Naruto. Il venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle se cachait. Elle se mentait à elle-même. Et par ces mensonges, elle faisait souffrir les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Naruto la prit par les épaules.

-Ecoutes moi Sakura-chan. Mes sentiments ne changent pas. Il faut que tu fasses le vide dans ta tête, que tu fasses la part des choses. Tu en as besoin, et c'est pareil pour moi et Sasuke.

-Hum…

-Bien. Maintenant tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air épuisé Sakura. Tu as quand même eu une mission.

-Oui…

-Hum. On se voit demain d'accord ? Je vais rentrer réfléchir aussi.

-Oui.

Sakura, encore désorientée, repartit vers la rue principale.

-Sakura ! cria Naruto.

-Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

-Tu es éblouissante ce soir.

Elle sourit, et reprit sa route. Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, et s'assit à son tour sur le banc. Il ferma les yeux, et s'allongea, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Plusieurs images se bousculaient dans sa tête, entre autres l'image d'Hinata répondant à son baiser, et celle de Sakura, lui souriant avant de partir. Sakura se retrouva à nouveau devant Ichiraku, et Kakashi vint l'aborder.

-Tu es tombé Sakura ? Ton kimono est un peu sali.

-Hum, oui. Ça va aller, j'irais le laver demain. Bon, je vais rentrer.

-Sakura. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke ?

-Sensei… Je suis fatiguée. Sasuke me hait probablement alors vous savez, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Hum. Mais dis moi, tu n'as pas essayé de te tuer tout à l'heure hein ?

-Dans les marches ? Vous m'avez vu…

-Dis moi la vérité Sakura.

-Non, je vous assure Kakashi-sensei. J'ai perdu l'équilibre, et je me suis raccroché à la rembarde.

-Hum, je te crois. J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu tomber.

-Tout va bien. Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Sensei.

-Fais attention à toi Sakura.

Elle salua ses amis, et se rendit sur le chemin du retour. Elle marchait, parmi les nombreux couples qui se promenaient dans les rues. Elle s'arrêta, et se perdit dans ses pensées. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle se mit à courir en direction du manoir des Uchiwa. Elle fallait au moins qu'elle lui dise merci. Juste merci. Elle avait du mal à courir vite avec son kimono, et tomba à terre de tout son long, juste devant le manoir.

-Aïe ! Saleté…

Elle se mit à genoux, et se frotta la tête. Elle vit un peu de sang, et soupira. Quelle cruche elle faisait. Soudain, une main forte lui saisissant la taille la remit debout.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard, tu devrais être chez toi plutôt.

-Je… sais.

-Hn. Tu saignes sur le front, constata t-il.

-Oui. Je suis maladroite tu sais.

Il la vit sortir un mouchoir de son obi pour l'appliquer sur son large front. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Son kimono était sale, on voyait bien qu'elle était tombé. Il se rappela que Kakashi lui avait dit qu'elle avait peut-être failli… Il eut un haut-le-cœur en y songeant, et se retourna.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Hum…Oh, je… je voulais te remercier.

-De quoi ?

-Pour tout à l'heure. Quand ce type m'a accosté. Si tu n'avais pas été là je…

-C'est bon c'est rien Sakura. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Euh, oui… murmura t-elle, dépitée par le ton sec du brun.

-Bon, bah voilà. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant.

-Je…

Elle lui prit par le bras, et il tourna lentement ses prunelles dans les siennes. Son air impassible désemparait la rose, elle voulait tant le déchiffrer.

-Oui ?

-R-rien, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu saignes encore, fit remarquer Sasuke, inquièt sans lui montrer.

-Oh oui. C'est pas grave, je mettrais une bande, comme je n'ai plus assez de chakra pour ce soir.

-Hn. Tu devrais surtout désinfecter la plaie. C'est bon, viens, je dois bien avoir quelque chose.

-Je… je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me gêne pas.

Il lui emboîta le pas, et elle le suivit en courant à moitié. Sasuke la fit monter dans la salle de bain, et fouilla dans un placard, à la recherche d'un quelconque désinfectant.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller dans ma chambre t'asseoir, dit Sasuke.

Elle s'exécuta, et se rendit dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa. Elle s'assit sur le lit comme il lui avait dit, et releva un pan de son kimono. Son genou était en sang lui aussi. Elle examina le tissu, et ne trouva pas de trou, ce qui la rassura. Elle s'en serait voulu d'avoir abîmer son vêtement. Sasuke finit par revenir, et lui tendit l'alcool. Elle le remercia, et en versa un peu sur son mouchoir. Elle grimaça au contact du liquide sur son genou, et refit le même geste pour son front. Sakura se rendit dans la salle de bain, et constata la belle blessure qu'elle s'était faite.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas douée, murmura t-elle.

Elle retourna dans la chambre où le brun attendait contre le mur, et s'inclina.

-Merci Sasuke-kun. Encore une fois tu m'as aidé.

-Hn.

-Bon, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit Sasuke-kun.

Elle allait s'en aller quand il l'interrompit.

-Arrêtes.

-Q-quoi ?

-De m'appeler Sasuke-kun. Arrêtes.

-Je... non!

Sasuke releva la tête surpris, et vit le regard brillant de la rose. Il passait vraiment son temps à la faire pleurer.

-Je… je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant !

-Peut-être. Mais ça m'énerve.

-Que… comment ça ? explosa Sakura.

-Tu as fais ton choix non ? Alors cesse de m'appeler comme ça, c'est tout Sakura.

-Tu… C'est n'importe quoi !

Sakura se posta devant lui, et il se demanda vaguement si il ne devrait pas plutôt se taire, si il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup de poing de la rose. Quoique, ça lui aurait remis les idées en place.

-Ça n'a rien à voir du tout ! J'appelle qui je veux comme je veux ! Et toi, j'ai toujours dit Sasuke-kun !

-Hn. Mais c'est Naruto que tu dois appeler comme ça maintenant.

-Tais toi ! Je décide encore non ? Alors arrêtes maintenant Sasuke !

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues sous la colère, et Sasuke s'amusait de l'énerver ainsi. Elle se contredisait elle-même en un sens.

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'arrêter. Ce que tu dis est stupide, tu as choisi Naruto, alors entraînes-toi plutôt à l'appeler Naruto-kun, comme le fait Hinata.

-Toi !

Sakura tendit la main pour le frapper, mais Sasuke s'empara de celle-ci. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et Sasuke ne mit qu'une seconde pour réagir. Il la plaqua contre le mur, et l'embrassa brutalement, maintenant la main de la rose fermement. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha, meurtrissant ses lèvres de toutes ses forces. Le brun força les barrières de celles-ci, et glissa sa langue humide dans la bouche de Sakura. Elle suffoquait, le baiser de Sasuke la rendait inconsciente. Dans un gémissement, elle cessa de bouger, et laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux ébènes du brun. Sasuke délaissa ses lèvres pour déposer de légers baisers dans son cou. Enfin, il la prit dans ses bras, et la déposa doucement sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit. Il reprit le chemin de ses lèvres, et prolongea la douce torture de la rose, les mains sur sa taille. L'une d'elles glissa le long de sa cuisse, pour remonter dans le pli du kimono. Du bout des doigts, il effleura l'intimité de la jeune femme qui se figea à ce contact. Sasuke sourit, et la posa sur le lit. Elle le regardait de ses yeux vides, et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa langue dessinait le contour de ses lèvres roses, et plusieurs mèches vinrent lui caresser le visage. Il reposa à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse de Sakura, et la caressa doucement. Elle frémissait, ne sachant pas très bien si ce qu'elle faisait était bien ou mal. Elle s'en moquait. Et lui n'allait sûrement pas la laisser partir. Il avait enfin Sakura dans ses bras, et personne ne l'empêcherait de lui faire l'amour. Il remonta une nouvelle fois sa main, et pénétra son intimité d'un doigt. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et écarta légèrement ses lèvres de celles du brun.

-Je… qu'est ce que tu me fais ? souffla t-elle, la respiration saccadée.

-L'amour Sakura. Je te fais l'amour, répondit-il avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Il reprit sa torture, ses doigts exercant un véritable supplice pour Sakura. Elle poussa un cri quand il la pénétra plus profondément, et elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sasuke aurait pu rester ainsi à lui infliger tel plaisir, mais son désir l'emportait sur sa raison. Il voulait tout de Sakura, il voulait la posséder corps et âme. Il arrêta sa caresse, et l'embrassa plus doucement. Il voulait qu'elle sente le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Elle soupira, et il eut un petit rire. Elle était encore plus insatiable que lui. Sasuke cessa son baiser et se recula d'elle pour l'observer. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, et ses yeux étincelaient. Elle était omnibulée par la vue du torse musclé du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui prit la main et la posa sur son corps.

-Touches-moi Sakura. Je sais que tu en as toujours eu envie.

Timidement, elle posa son autre main sur le haut de son torse, et les laissa glisser de manière fluide sur ses épaules. Elle caressa le corps magnifique de l'Uchiwa à travers le tissu, et se mit à rougir en arrivant vers son bas-ventre. Sasuke attendait, et serra les dents de plaisir quand elle caressa sa virilité. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la pénétrer directement, et entreprit de défaire la ceinture or qui la serrait. Il dénoua lentement l'obi, et celui-ci glissa à terre silencieusement. Il aurait pu dévoiler ses formes d'un seul geste, mais se contrôla tant bien que mal. Il ouvrit le kimono de la rose sur le haut, et elle trembla sous ses mains. Il se pencha et embrassa la naissance de ses seins, tandis que Sakura laissait sa tête se pencher en arrière, les mains autour de son cou. Sasuke écarta doucement les plis du vêtement, et eut une superbe vue sur sa poitrine. Il se pencha, et embrassa délicatement ses formes généreuses. Sakura avait du mal à respirer, son regard était flou, et les baisers langoureux du brun ne la laissait pas de marbre. Elle gémit quand il laissa sa langue jouer avec la pointe de l'un de ses seins, qui se durcissait de plaisir. D'une main il la tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en arrière, et de l'autre il caressait son corps avec une dextérité inouïe. Après avoir laissé une dernière traînée de baisers entre ses seins, il releva la tête et rencontra ses yeux magnifiques qui brillaient de désir. Sasuke contempla un long moment le lagon vert qui le fixait, et défit lui-même son kimono. Sakura retint son souffle en le voyant, et se mit à rougir de plus belle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa virilité fièrement dressée et elle détourna aussitôt le regard de honte. Sasuke sourit, et lui fit signe de se lever. Elle s'exécuta, et le laissa retirer entièrement son kimono. Le tissu rouge tomba à ses pieds, et Sasuke put enfin admirer pleinement la beauté de la jeune femme. Tout en elle l'attirait, ses longues jambes, son ventre, tout. Elle voulut se couvrir de son vêtement mais la main du brun l'en dissuada.

-Tu n'as pas à cacher ta beauté Sakura. Ce kimono te seyait à merveille, certes, mais tu es encore plus envoutante dévêtue. Viens.

D'abord hésitante, elle lui prit la main et le rejoignit sur ses genoux. Il la souleva, les mains tremblantes. Il ne voulait surtout pas briser ce moment magique qu'ils vivaient tous les deux. Il allait enfin la faire sienne. Et n'y tenant plus, il la pénétra d'un seul coup. Il arracha un cri de douleur à la rose, et se mit furtivement à l'embrasser pour tenter de l'apaiser. Sasuke savait qu'elle était encore vierge, et il était fier d'être le premier. « Et le seul », pensa t-il égoïstement. Sakura avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances du brun, comme elle était vierge. Elle avait tellement vu Naruto exécuter des techniques grivoises qu'elle avait l'habitude, sans parler des livres pervers de Kakashi. Mais là elle était devant le fait. Puis Sasuke la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es restée intacte tout ce temps. Je ne te mérite vraiment pas.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, chuchota t-elle. Fais moi l'amour Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, et commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle ondulait sur lui, s'accordant parfaitement aux mouvements du brun. Elle ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir, s'aggripant convulsivement aux épaules de Sasuke. Sentant son plaisir monter au plus haut niveau, il leva les yeux vers la rose et la contempla tandis qu'elle atteignait peu à peu l'orgasme. Il la trouvait juste magnifique. Enfin, il explosa en elle et elle se cambra de plaisir. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, reprenant leur souffle tous les deux. Sasuke se demanda s'il n'était pas l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il ne permettrait pas qu'un autre que lui la touche à présent. Il appuya son front dans le cou de Sakura et reprit à peu près son calme.

-Sakura… Tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu me fais ?

-Je… C'était…

-Merveilleux, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, et se mit au dessus d'elle. Sakura regardait de ses yeux immenses l'homme qu'elle aimait, et avec qui elle venait de partager une partie d'elle.

-Je… je t'aime Sasuke-kun, murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

Sasuke écarquilla un instant ses prunelles de jais. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Il en avait à présent la certitude. Et dire qu'il avait fallu tant de disputes pour en arriver là. Il lui sourit, se pencha une dernière fois pour l'embrasser, et se plaça à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa une toute dernière fois dans la nuque, et finit par s'endormir lui aussi. Jamais, depuis longtemps, il n'avait été aussi heureux…

* * *

Hum... Le passage entre Naruto et Sakura m'a émue. Parce qu'il me rappelle moi un peu. J'aime Naruto, sa façon de prendre les choses. Il est mature, ça se voit. Je suis assez fière de mon lemon, j'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à choisir mes mots. Là, ils sont heureux, c'est magnifique. Mais le bonheur ne va pas durer, désolée ce ne serait pas aussi passionnant sinon.

Euh que dire d'autre? Ah si! Je veux des reviews!! Adulez-moi, reviewtez-moi :D !!! JE PRECISE!!!!COMME J'AI EFFACER LE CHAPITRE SUR MON BAD, LES REVIEWS NE MARCHERONT PAS!MERDE!ALORS SOIT VOUS ATTENDEZ LA SUITE POUR ME DONNER VOTRE AVIS (JE VEUX!!!!) OU ALORS PAR MP ^^ merci de votre compréhension :P

Kisu, Mireba.


	12. Chapter 13

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Yo Mina-san! Voilà longtemps, enfin, plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté. Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes hé oui, encore, et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger. Don't worry! And keep reading me yeah :D (c'est le plus long de tous mes chapitres *O*)

* * *

Une mèche lui tombant sur le visage réveilla la rose, qui grimaça. Sakura ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et mit du temps à réaliser où elle se trouvait, les rayons du soleil l'aveuglant. Sa chambre ne ressemblait en rien à ça, elle n'était pas aussi spacieuse, et il n'y avait pas le signe des Uchiwa peint sur le mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au réveil, et vit avec horreur qu'elle était en retard. Sakura se repassa rapidement les évènements de la veille, et leva la tête. Sasuke dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle, et elle constata qu'elle avait sa tête posée sur son torse nu. Elle rougit légèrement, et se leva sans faire de bruit. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas troubler le sommeil du brun, qui même en dormant, continuait à être aussi beau qu'à l'ordinaire. Sakura se dirigea lentement vers une armoire, et prit les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main. Il ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas, et elle lui rendrait bien vite ses biens. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et jeta un dernier regard à l'Uchiwa. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait restée enlacée dans ses bras. Soulagée qu'elle ne l'eusse pas réveillé, elle quitta la pièce, et sortit du manoir pour se rendre le plus discrètement possible à l'hôpital. Elle revêtit sa tenue de médecin, et se rendit rapidement à l'accueil pour prendre les dossiers qui l'attendaient. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle vit tout le travail qui l'attendait. La journée promettait d'être longue. Elle débutait avec une opération délicate, et Sakura espérait tenir le coup, tant la fatigue l'éprouvait. Elle se souvint des baisers ardents de Sasuke, de ses mains la caressant comme jamais, de tout. Elle rougit à nouveau, et décida de se plonger sans son travail. Le brun se réveilla doucement, et vit avec stupeur que la rose ne se trouvait plus dans son lit. Il fronça les sourcils, et se leva pour prendre une douche. De retour dans sa chambre, il vit le kimono de Sakura à terre, et le prit entre ses mains. « Où a t-elle bien pû passer ? », se murmura t-il pour lui-même. Il leva un œil vers son réveil. Dix heures. Il soupira, et s'habilla. Il était encore une fois frustré. Sasuke s'était préparé à se réveiller doucement près de la belle fleur. Il avait penser à lui refaire l'amour une nouvelle fois. Hélas, elle venait encore de briser ses lubies. Il jura entre ses dents, sachant parfaitement où il la trouverait. Il prit son kimono et sortit d'un pas rapide, en direction de l'hôpital. Le brun entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas léger, et se rendit à l'accueil. L'infirmière qui s'y trouvait rougit comme une pivoine devant son regard, et baissa les yeux, effarouchée. Il soupira.

-Excusez-moi, Sakura Haruno travaille bien aujourd'hui ?

-O-oui en effet. Elle a fini son opération d'ailleurs. Vous devriez aller à l'étage, si vous voulez la voir, c'est là que se trouve son bureau.

-Hn. Merci.

-D-de rien, bafouilla la jeune femme, rougissant de plus belle.

Sasuke monta rapidement les marches, et aperçut les cheveux de la rose au loin. Il s'approcha, bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de la pièce pour être partie sans lui dire.

-Déjà de service Sakura ?

Sakura sursauta, et se retourna vivement au son de sa voix.

-Sasuke-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Hn. Désolé. Tiens, tu as oublié ça ce matin.

Elle se mit à rougir en voyant son kimono, et lui arracha des mains d'un geste rageur.

-Merci ! J'aurais tout aussi bien pû venir le chercher moi-même.

-Hn, c'est vrai. Mais vu que tu m'as littéralement planté ce matin, il fallait bien que je me venge.

-Je… j'étais pressée !

-Et ? Tu aurais pû au moins me prévenir non ?

-T-tu dormais ! Je n'allais pas te réveiller pour ça !

Sasuke se pencha et elle se ratatina contre le mur.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me réveilles pour autre chose Sakura.

Et il fonça sur ses lèvres, l'enserrant par la taille. Il laissa sa langue jouer doucement avec sa jumelle. Elle lui rendit son baiser, mais avec moins de fougue qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Sakura le poussa doucement, ce qui mit fin à son étreinte. Il leva vers elle un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu es difficile Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit, maugréa t-elle. Je suis en plein travail normalement.

-Tu n'étais pas aussi récalcitrante hier soir. Franchement Sakura, tu es lourde.

-Ça te fait rire de me dire ça ?

-Non. Mais je ne te comprend pas.

-Raah, tu m'énerves Sasuke ! Allez disparais, Shizune ne va pas tarder !

-Et ?

Il se pencha et plongea ses yeux dans ses émeraudes étincelantes de fureur.

-Tu sais qu'avec le mangekyou sharingan, je peux te faire revivre la nuit dernière ?

-Que…

-Ah Sakura te voilà ! Tiens Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Shizune.

-Oh bonjour, répondit l'Uchiwa. Je venais juste rendre son kimono à Sakura, rien de plus.

Il avait dit cela sans lâcher Sakura du regard. Cette dernière était totalement gênée devant l'assistante du Hokage. Celle-ci comprit sans peine à quoi Sasuke faisait allusion, et ne manqua pas de sourire.

-Oh, je vois…

Sakura rougit encore davantage, mais de rage cette fois. Elle lança un regard plein de sous-entendus meurtriers au brun, pour qu'il comprenne toutes les misères qu'elle allait lui faire une fois qu'elle l'aurait sous la main.

-Bon, je vais y retourner. Shizune, Sasuke-kun… Au plaisir de te revoir très bientôt. « Dans un lit d'hôpital pour une semaine ! ».

-Hn. A plus tard alors. Shizune, bonne journée à vous.

-Merci Sasuke.

Et le brun s'éloigna, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que Sakura le fusillait du regard. Elle se tourna vers la brune, qui la regardait toute souriante.

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien Sakura, je ne fais que constater que tu as finalement fait ton choix. Je me trompe ?

-J-je dois y aller !

Et la rose partit en courant, affreusement honteuse devant Shizune, qui ne put retenir un rire. En début d'après-midi, Ino arriva enfin à l'hôpital. Elle aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres. Et le bonheur qu'elle affichait sur son visage ne la rendait que plus jolie. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son amie, et entra sans frapper.

-Salut grand front!

-Tiens, dit Sakura en relevant la tête. Voilà Ino la truie!

-Hum! Et bien Ino la truie comme tu dis, a embrassé Sai hier!répondit-elle dans un sourire.

-Oh, c'est génial ça Ino! Je suis heureuse pour toi. Il faut que tu me racontes tout!

La blonde s'assit devant son amie, tout en prenant un dossier sur le bureau.

-Ben, après que tu sois partie chercher Sasuke, Sai m'a essuyé le visage. Et il m'a dit que j'étais plus jolie quand je ne pleurais pas. Et moi, je lui ai sauté dans les bras et il ne m'a pas repoussé. En fait on a passé le reste de la soirée ensemble, sur un banc à s'embrasser.

-Bah tu vois! Quand je t'ai dit de lui laisser le temps! Sai est un ange, je dois avouer que je suis un peu jalouse de toi!

-Tu parles! Toi, il te protège comme jamais! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si personne ne te courait après. Où en es-tu avec Sasuke? Tu l'as trouvé hier.

-Euh... oui.

-C'est quoi cette réponse? Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, je veux tout savoir Sakura!

-J'ai passé la nuit avec Sasuke.

-Ah, bah voilà... Quoi?! Toute la nuit?!

-S'il te plaît Ino, ne cries pas!

-Mais, tu veux dire que tu as... avec Sasuke?

-Oui..., murmura Sakura.

-J'y crois pas! Tu as perdu ta virginité avant moi, ça me dépasse! Et avec Sasuke en plus!

-Ino... n'en rajoutes pas!

-Et? C'était comment?

-Magnifique, répondit la rose en baissant les yeux, dans un faible sourire.

-En même temps c'est Sasuke! Raah, je n'en reviens pas quand même! Je suis encore plus jalouse de toi maintenant!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Sai est tout aussi séduisant. Et puis tu l'aimes, alors c'est le principal.

-Hum, oui, tu as raison. Je suis carrément dingue de ce mec.

-Tant mieux alors. Ne le fais pas souffrir, sinon tu auras affaire à moi!

-Ha! Et bien dans ce cas, gardes bien Sasuke près de toi! Parce qu'on ne sait jamais, si je suis seule avec lui...

-Quoi?!

Et les deux amies continuèrent ainsi leur dispute, chacune se vantant d'être plus proche de l'un que de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, elles cessèrent, et se regardèrent, à bout d'insultes. Elles explosèrent de rire, sachant qu'elles étaient parfaitement ridicules, et se remirent chacune au travail. La nuit tomba rapidement, et Sakura était épuisée. Elle n'avait pas revue Ino de la journée, et sa réserve de chakra était à sec. Elle s'installa à son bureau pour faire son rapport de la journée, et finit par s'endormir. Sasuke se rendit tranquillement à l'hôpital. Il comptait bien se faire pardonner auprès de la rose. Il marchait dans les couloirs, et se rendit à son bureau. Il frappa, mais aucune réponse ne retentit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

-Sakura ?

Sasuke tourna ses yeux vers le bureau, et sourit à la vue de sa belle fleur endormie. Il s'approcha, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils quittèrent ainsi le bâtiment, Sakura profondément endormie et collée contre le torse du brun. Sans la réveiller, il sauta à son balcon, et poussa la fenêtre, sachant qu'elle laissait toujours sa porte ouverte, et ce depuis qu'ils étaient genins. Il la déposa sur son lit, et la couvrit. Il resta un long moment à la contempler, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur son corps délicat. On parvenait sans peine à deviner que cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait pris de la poitrine. A l'instar de Tsunade, elle avait au moins pris deux tailles en peu de temps. Du coup, sa veste la serrait bien trop, et moulait trop ses formes au goût du brun. Le pire était Hinata. Mais Sasuke s'en moquait, il se moquait de savoir qui était la plus belle ou la plus séduisante des kunoichis du village. Les cheveux roses de Sakura l'avait toujours fasciné, et c'était ainsi. Genin, elle était la seule qu'il tolérait. Adulte, elle était la seule qu'il désirait. Le brun se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit. Le lendemain, Sakura s'étira, et tomba de son lit, surprise de se trouver ici. Elle s'était endormie à l'hôpital et se retrouvait dans sa chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce Sasuke qui l'avait ramené ? Il aurait au moins pû la réveiller, ne serait-ce que pour l'embrasser à nouveau, voir plus… Sakura se donna mentalement une giffle pour avoir eu de telles pensées, et alla se laver. Elle se décida à sortir prendre un peu l'air. Le vent fouettait son visage, et ses cheveux volaient comme des pétales de cerisiers en automne.

-Aah, ça fait du bien une petite brise…

La rose se mit à marcher joyeusement, en direction du manoir des Uchiwa. Elle espérait qu'il dorme encore, pour qu'elle puisse le faire payer son affront de la veille. Elle sourit narquoisement à cette idée, et accéléra sa cadence. Elle entra doucement dans le hall, et se fit aussi silencieuse que possible en montant les marches qui menait à sa chambre. Soudain, deux mains l'enserrèrent par la taille et elle poussa un cri, sentant la peau brûlante contre son dos.

-Ce n'est pas poli d'entrer chez les gens comme ça, murmura l'Uchiwa à son oreille.

-Sasuke-kun !

-Je te manque tant que ça?

-Pas du tout, cracha t-elle en se dégageant de lui.

Elle lui fit face, et constata qu'il était bien torse nu, la peau brillante sous la lumière et les cheveux encore mouillés, les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude. A l'évidence il venait de se laver. Sakura rougit à sa vue, ce qui fit rire l'Uchiwa.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? siffla t-elle.

-Oh pour rien. Hum, autant l'avouer. Tu m'as affreusement manqué hier soir, dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle.

-I-idiot ! C'est toi qui m'a ramené de l'hôpital ?

-Hn.

-Euh… merci alors.

-Hn, de rien.

Sasuke se pencha en avant. Elle avait une folle envie qu'il l'embrasse, mais se força malgré tout à ne pas sucomber à ses avances.

-Désolée, je dois y aller.

-Hum… tu es vraiment lourde Sakura.

-Désolée j'ai dit ! Bon, j'y vais.

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire aurevoir.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et ses yeux croisèrent son regard profond, et elle se perdit dedans une nouvelle fois. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Oubliant toute conscience, elle se jeta littéralement sur Sasuke qui stupéfait recula contre le mur. Elle l'embrassa furieusement, jouant subtilement avec sa langue. Il gardait ses mains dans les poches, laissant Sakura promener ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle lui fit un léger suçon, qui se voyait à peine, et le brun ferma les yeux. Puis elle remonta au niveau de ses lèvres, et l'embrassa de nouveau une dernière fois, avant se reculer, le souffle court. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister si elle continuait.

-Satisfait ?

-Hum, pas entièrement. Mais bon, c'est déjà ça, dit-il dans un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura lui tira la langue et commença à descendre les marches. Une main la saisit et elle se retourna.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais pas. Je n'ai pas de mission, et ce n'est pas mon jour de travail à l'hôpital. Je vais sans doute aller voir Hinata.

-Hn, okay. On se voit plus tard ?

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et il n'eut plus envie qu'elle parte.

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Hn. Alors je viendrais plus tard.

Sakura continua à descendre, et sortit enfin. Une fois la porte fermée, elle respira un grand coup. Difficile de quitter un homme aussi tentant que ça… Elle se dirigea vers le manoir de Hinata, mais elle fut stoppée par une voix criant son nom.

-Sakura-chan !

Elle sourit au son de cette voix, et se retourna vers le blond qu'elle aimait tant. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui meurtrissait le cœur, à l'idée qu'elle se soit donnée à Sasuke, mais elle tenta bien que mal de le cacher.

-Bonjour Naruto ! Déjà réveillé pour une fois ?

-Tu parles ! J'ai dormi toute la journée hier alors…

-Haha, crétin !

-Hum, c'est bon ! Dis, ça te dirait d'aller à la cascade te baigner ? Il fait plutôt beau.

-Oh ! Je comptais aller voir Hinata.

-Hinata ? Elle est en mission, Kiba me l'a dit à la fête.

-Ah. Bon alors, oui, pourquoi pas !

-T'es sérieuse ? sécria t-il, écarquillant les yeux.

Elle lui asséna un petit coup sur la tête, auquel il grimaça.

-Crétin ! Si je te le dis !

-Génial ! dit-il en se frottant la tête. Rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure alors ?

-Pas de soucis ! répondit la rose enthousiaste.

Et elle courut chez elle pour enfiler son maillot de bain. Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, le visage fermé. En vérité, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle une fois qu'ils se furent quittés. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste avec lui, qu'elle finisse la soirée dans ses bras. Et le blond se haissait. Il se haissait d'avoir autant aimé son échange avec Hinata, alors qu'il n'y avait dans son cœur que la rose. Naruto soupira, et se rendit directement à la cascade, ayant déjà son maillot. Il attendait assis au pied d'un arbre Sakura, quand il la vit arriver dans une robe verte qui lui allait divinement bien. Il déglutit, et se leva.

-Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? souffla t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-T'inquiètes ! Bon, on y va ?

-Haha, vas devant espèce d'imbécile !

Naruto se ne fit pas prier et sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant au passage Sakura qui riait aux éclats. C'était les moments comme ça qu'elle appréciait. Pouvoir rire et s'amuser en compagnie de Naruto. Elle lui jeta un regard, et la vue du blond lui fit battre le cœur. Il était vraiment bien bâti, elle ne pouvait le nier. Sur ce plan, il était l'égal de Sasuke, bien qu'ils soient tous deux opposés à l'autre. Elle se ressaisit, et hésita un instant à se déshabiller.

-Bah alors tu viens ?

-C'est bon j'arrive ! cria Sakura.

Elle soupira, et enleva sa robe. Timidement, elle s'approcha de l'eau. Naruto se tourna et resta bouche bée devant elle. Comme ses seins avaient pris de l'ampleur en peu de temps, elle n'avait pas songé que même son maillot de bain serait devenu trop petit. Elle était tout simplement séduisante, et n'importe quel homme qui l'aurait vu ainsi lui aurait sauté dessus. Naruto sentait son désir amplifier, et se força mentalement à ne pas laisser ses yeux divaguer sur sa poitrine. Sakura finit par entrer dans l'eau, et plongea dans l'eau fraîche. Elle avait vu comment Naruto la regardait, et en éprouvait étrangement un soulagement. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne lui était pas devenue indifférente, au profit d'Hinata. Elle ressorti enfin sa tête hors de l'eau, et Naruto lui sauta dessus.

-Ah !

S'en suivit une longue série de coulages ratés par Naruto, Sakura lui envoyant à chaque fois son poing dans le ventre ou la figure, tout ça en se ménageant bien sûr. Ils riaient tous les deux, et Sakura en était ravie. C'était un moment à tous les deux, que eux seuls pouvaient partager. La matinée passa ainsi rapidement, et ils sortirent de l'eau vides de toute énergie. Ils se séchèrent, et Naruto proposa à Sakura d'aller chez Ichiraku, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Pas depuis qu'elle était avec lui elle n'avait pensé à Sasuke. Cette idée n'effleura même pas son esprit. Ils commandèrent leurs ramens au chef, et les plats ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Bon appétit ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Naruto s'enfila ainsi trois bols de ramens, tandis que Sakura se finissait plus de le réprimander sur le fait qu'il mangeait beaucoup trop vite. Un grondement se fit entendre et Sakura leva les yeux.

-On a bien fait de sortir ce matin ! Il va y avoir un sacré orage dans peu de temps. C'est dommage.

-Quoi ? dit Naruto, en avalant sa dernière bouchée. Oh non, zut ! Finie notre belle journée !

-Oui… murmura la rose déçue.

-Bon, bah on a qu'à rentrer alors.

-Oui.

Ils se levèrent de table et remercièrent le chef pour le repas. Ils commençaient à peine à marcher, que de grosses gouttes s'abattirent au sol. La pluie glacée tomba aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était arrivée. Sakura et Naruto coururent se mettre à l'abri sous un porche, et Sakura essora ses cheveux.

-Bon sang ! On est restés à peine deux minutes et on est trempés !

-Ouais tu l'as dit. Tu ne vas pas attraper froid ? s'enquit Naruto.

-Non t'inquiètes pas !

Il continua à l'observer. Les gouttes d'eau coulaient sensuellement dans le creux de sa robe, qui laissait voir à peine sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux dégoulinant tombaient sur ses épaules, et Naruto avait une folle envie de glisser ses doigts dedans. Soudain, il vit sa blessure sur le front.

-Tiens Sakura-chan, tu t'es blessée ?

-Ah ça ! Oui, je suis tombée l'autre soir.

-Hum… tu ne t'es pas soignée.

-J'ai oublié ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fait pas mal, répondit-elle dans un sourire qui lui fit rater un battement.

Il commença à s'approcher d'elle, et Sakura vit dans son regard le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Et l'amour. Naruto se pencha et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Sakura avait voulu d'abord le frapper, mais l'envie qu'elle avait de lui devait être étanchée. Elle enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque, et se laissa aller. Naruto l'embrassait maintenant avec plus d'ardeur, et il put explorer sa bouche avec délice. Elle gémit, et cela le rendit encore plus fou. Il délaissa ses lèvres, et lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Elle se cramponna à lui, se collant un peu plus contre son corps. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était d'occuper les pensées et le cœur du démon-renard. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et poursuivit son exploration. Il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe, et déposa une traînée de baisers sur sa poitrine. Il glissa sa main dans son soutien-gorge, et elle gémit plus fortement, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos du blond. Il grimaça sous la douleur, et continua sa torture, embrassant à pleine bouche son sein. Puis se ressaisissant, se disant que ce n'était sûrement pas le lieu approprié, il remonta à ses lèvres et y scella un nouveau baiser. Il lui montrait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard, elle le savait, et l'acceptait. Elle répondait à son amour. Soudain, un cri aigü retentit, et Naruto cessa aussitôt de l'embrasser. Sakura avait elle aussi compris, et s'était littéralement figée sur place. Ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers la provenance de ce cri et ce qu'ils virent les désarma. Sasuke et Hinata se trouvaient tout près d'eux. Le regard de Sasuke était vide d'expression, et de grosses larmes coulaient le long des joues de Hinata. Sakura détourna aussitôt les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard meurtrier du brun. Elle s'était totalement laissée allé, et avait oublié qu'elle devait voir Sasuke à l'origine. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, à lui. Et pourtant c'était Naruto qu'elle embrassait, et dont elle avait eu envie. Naruto était lui, incapable ni de parler, ni de bouger. Le regard de l'Uchiwa se promena sur Sakura, sur Naruto, et revint sur Hinata. Celle-ci se cachait le visage entre les mains. Sasuke soupira. Il était venu chercher Sakura chez Hinata, et celle-ci, revenant de mission lui avait dit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là. Surpris qu'elle ne soit pas revenu lui dire, il avait proposé à l'Hyuuga de l'accompagner pour la trouver. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés là, devant la rose et le blond, qui s'embrassaient bien plus qu'outre mesure. Sasuke n'avait pas mis de temps à reconnaître les deux jeunes ninjas, avec les cheveux rose de Sakura. Il n'éprouvait rien. Il était juste vide. Il ne réalisait pas encore pleinement que Sakura était quelques secondes plus tôt en train de flirter avec Naruto. Avec son meilleur ami. Alors qu'elle s'était donnée à lui, qu'elle avait répondu à ses caresses. Qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mensonge. Elle n'avait pas encore fait son choix. La réalité s'ouvrit à lui. Elle s'était juste servie de lui. Pour savoir lequel elle aimait plus que l'autre. Il fit demi-tour, et s'arrêta.

-Viens Hinata.

La brune se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes, et elle courut le rejoindre tandis qu'il marchait déjà. Sakura se laissa tomber à terre, se maudissant pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait lu dans le regard du brun de la colère. Beaucoup de colère. Mais aussi de la souffrance. La pluie qui s'était atténuée, se remit à tomber plus fortement. Les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la rose se mêlaient à la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage. Naruto s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, ne trouvant les mots pour la consoler. Il la raccompagna chez elle, et attendit qu'elle soit vraiment rentrée dans sa maison. Il se rendit ensuite au terrain d'entraînement, et commença à frapper l'abre qui était le plus à sa portée. Il avait besoin d'évacuer ce sentiment de culpabilité. Quand il avait vu les larmes d'Hinata, il s'était senti désemparé. Il avait lu tant de souffrance dans son regard. Il regrettait de s'être laissé emporté par le désir qu'il avait de Sakura. Et Sasuke… Ses yeux noirs avaient littéralement plongé le blond dans la peur. A vrai dire, il avait regardé Naruto, mais c'était comme si son regard l'avait traversé. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Sasuke raccompagna Hinata. Arrivé devant le manoir, il lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hinata. Tout va s'arranger.

-Je… merci S-Sasuke-kun.

-Hn.

Et il repartit en direction du quartier des Uchiwa. Il se rendit directement là ou résidait Karin. Il arriva et frappa un grand coup.

-Sasuke-kun ? C'est la première fois que tu viens me voir depuis qu'on est revenu !

-Hn. Karin, sois prête à partir dans une heure à peu près. On part.

-Q-quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

-Tu as mal cru. On se tire de Konoha. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je te laisse prévenir Suigetsu et Juugo.

-D-d'accord, répondit la rouge, surprise devant le ton agressif du brun.

Sasuke poursuivit sa route vers son manoir. Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, pour y prendre des affaires et ses armes. Il revêtit sa tenue habituelle, avec le signe de son clan dans le dos. Son regard se perdit un moment sur le lit, là où il s'était uni avec Sakura. Puis il se rappella du regard qu'elle avait eu lorsque Naruto l'embrassait, et la rage le gagna. Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte d'un grand coup sec. Une fois dans le salon, il contempla une dernière fois le lieu où il avait espéré repartir à zéro. Là où il avait cru pouvoir rebâtir son clan. Là où il avait rêvé de fonder une famille avec Sakura. Il eut un sourire ironique. Comment lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait pu avoir une telle pensée ? Sakura resterait la fille enmerdante qu'elle était petite. Point. Ce qu'elle avait partagé avec lui ne semblait pas compter plus que ça. Un nouvel élan de colère le parcourut. Il était vraiment temps qu'il quitte le village. Il sortit enfin du manoir, et se dirigea rapidement vers la grande porte. Il aperçut Ino dans sa boutique, et pressa le pas, pour ne pas qu'elle le voit. Mais la blonde l'avait vu, avec son sac sur le dos, et un air soucieux traversa son beau visage. Sasuke croisa plusieurs têtes familières, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait juste envie de partir le plus vite. Arrivé à la grande porte, il attendit patiemment ses coéquipiers. La team Taka se reformait à nouveau, tandis que l'équipe 7 resterait telle qu'elle était maintenant. Naruto, Sakura et Sai. Pas Sasuke. Il leva ses yeux de jais vers les statues des Hokage. Le souvenir de sa dispute avec Sakura lui vint en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux. Ça remontait à deux jours à peine. Et juste après, il avait fait l'amour à la rose. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, et se maudit mentalement pour penser encore à cette nuit-là. Karin et Juugo furent les premiers à arriver.

-Où est Suigetsu ? demanda froidement le brun.

-Il a dit qu'il arrivait, qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire, dit Juugo.

-Cet imbécile va nous mettre en retard ! s'écria Karin, énervée mais aussi tendue.

Sasuke fixait l'horizon le regard perdu, et son regard aurait glacer le sang à n'importe lequel qui le croisait. Suigetsu finissait de préparer ses affaires. Il n'avait pas cru au début ce que Karin leur avait dit. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'à l'évidence si. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup Sasuke voulait partir. Surtout qu'il avait une raison qui le retenait ici, Sakura. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de partir lui, il ne voulait pas laisser la rose seule. Suigetsu n'hésita pas un instant et fonça au domicile de la rose. Il arriva et frappa à grands coups. Elle vint lui ouvrir et Suigetsu devina sans peine la raison du départ soudain de Sasuke, en vue des yeux rouges et gonflés de la rose.

-Suigetsu ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Sakura… Tu t'es disputée avec Sasuke pas vrai ? Ne mens pas !

-Je…

Son regard s'arrêta sur le sac de Suigetsu, et elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui.

-Tu pars quelque part Suigetsu ?

-Oui. Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas au courant, c'est tellement soudain !

-De quoi ?

-Sasuke a décidé il y a une heure qu'on partait, qu'on quittait le village définitivement.

-Non ! cria Sakura.

-Je pouvais pas partir sans te dire aurevoir Sakura. Je suis tellement content de te connaître, que j'en veux à Sasuke pour sa décision. Il s'est passé quelque chose pas vrai ?

-Je… non… Je ne veux pas… qu'il me quitte à nouveau, répondit Sakura, les bras autour de sa taille, ses émeraudes fixant le sol.

Sans prévenir, elle se mit à courir, poussant Suigetsu au passage. Elle l'entendit crier son nom, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il devait lui pardonner, elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait une erreur, qu'elle l'aimait. Les trois ninjas qui attendaient Suigetsu à la porte restaient silencieux. Karin était quelque peu effrayée par la haine qui émanait de l'Uchiwa, et Juugo lui sentait bien la nervosité du brun. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher rapidement d'eux, et Karin laissa exploser sa rage.

-Enfin Suigetsu ! T'en as mis du temps bordel… Sakura !

Sasuke entendit le dernier mot de Karin, et se retourna lentement pour faire face à la rose, à présent figée, reprenant son souffle. Elle regardait Sasuke de ses yeux immenses, et un instant il se perdit à nouveau dans les émeraudes remplies de douleur qui le traversait. Suigetsu arriva derrière elle, et s'avança vers Sasuke.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Sasuke ?

-Hn. Partez devant, j'arrive.

-Okay.

Suigetsu se tourna vers Sakura et lui offrit un sourire triste. Elle se contenta de le regarder, et sentit les larmes au bord de ces cils. Puis elle fit à nouveau face à Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Je ne veux pas t'écouter Sakura, répondit-il froidement. J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

-Je… Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

-Il fallait y penser avant d'embrasser Naruto. Et encore, si Hinata et moi on ne serait pas arrivés, vous seriez sans doute en train de prendre votre pied là !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui envoya une gifle. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, et elle plongea ses yeux brillants de larmes dans les siens. Soudain, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. C'était atrocement doux pour le brun. Une part de lui-même voulait continuer ce baiser, et l'autre, lui disait de la rejeter. L'image de Sakura et Naruto s'interposa dans sa tête, et il la repoussa brusquement.

-Arrêtes. Arrêtes de jouer avec moi.

-Q-quoi ? Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Je t'aime Sasuke !

-Ah ouais ?! explosa l'Uchiwa. Alors tu sais très bien faire semblant, parce que je sais parfaitement que tu mens Sakura ! Je déteste les gens qui se mentent à eux-mêmes !

-Sasuke-kun…

-Stop ! Je veux plus t'entendre Sakura. C'est fini. J'ai cru que tu pourrais faire de moi un homme meilleur, j'ai cru que tu étais vraiment amoureuse de moi, mais je me suis sérieusement planté sur ce coup-là.

-Je t'en prie… Sasuke…

-Non. C'est fini Sakura. Tu ne me reverras plus. Je suis désolé.

Et il s'éclipsa, entendant le cri de douleur de Sakura, et qui lui meurtrissait l'âme et le cœur. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il retrouva ses compagnons qui l'attendaient plus loin dans la forêt. Sasuke ne leur adressa pas un regard, et se remit en marche, suivi de près par ses coéquipiers. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, qui était tout à coup redevenu noir. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Peut-être venait-il de commettre la chose la plus stupide de sa vie… Sakura ne distinguait plus rien à travers les larmes. Elle s'effondra à terre, respirant avec difficulté. La même scène à nouveau. La même que lorsqu'il était parti rejoindre Orochimaru. Sauf que là, il était parti pour de bon. Sakura respirait de plus en plus mal, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle sentit des gouttes tomber sur son visage. Il se remettait à pleuvoir.

-Sakura ! Oh mon dieu Sakura, mais que se passe t-il…

Shizune s'accroupit auprès de la rose, apercevant les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Elle fixait le même point depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

-Calmes-toi Sakura, tu fais une crise d'angoisse, reprends-toi !

-Il… est parti…

-Qui ça Sakura ?

Sakura laissa sa tête tomber dans les bras de la brune, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle voyait que la rose n'allait pas bien, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

-Sasuke-kun… murmura Sakura avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Shizune qui appellait à l'aide.

* * *

:'( la suite n'est pas toute rose, je vous avais prévenu! Et il va y avoir pleins de rebondissements après, déjà là, pauvre Sasuke (bah oui, je vais pas dire pauvre Sakura xD) enfin, ne me tuez pas, antis NaruSaku!! :P Mais une review me ferait très plaisir, i want a review please :D

Kisu, Mireba.


	13. Chapter 14

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Oï! Ce chapitre me plait bien, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire à vous aussi ^^ j'ai pas eu de mal l'écrire, étant donné que je suis dans le même état que Sakura en ce moment. Enfin voilà, ça devient une habitude pour moi, ça fait un mois que je me prend tout dans la gueule comme ça, heureusement que l'écriture me permet de me réfugier! en attendant, bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Sakura maintenant ça suffit ! cria l'Hokage à sa disciple qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter.

Sakura frappait dans la même montagne depuis maintenant plusieures heures. Son chakra était totalement épuisé, et des gouttes de sang perlaient au bout de ses ongles. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle frappait sans relâche, essayant vainement de ne pas penser à Sasuke.

-Sakura arrêtes-toi tout de suite !

-C'est bon ! Pas la peine de crier !

La rose cessa enfin de se défouler, et tourna ses prunelles fulminantes vers son maître. Ses yeux étaient remplies de colère, et de mélancolie difficilement cachée. Tsunade s'approcha d'elle, et ses yeux noisettes parcoururent rapidement la rose.

-Tu es vraiment dans un sale état Sakura. Tu cherches à te tuer ou quoi ?

-Puisque vous ne voulez plus me confier de mission, il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose à faire. Alors m'entraîner me paraît la meilleure des choses à faire.

-Pas jusqu'au point de mourir d'épuisement Sakura. Il y a des limites à tout quand même.

-Ça m'est bien égal.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de te donner une mission Sakura. Tu en as déjà exécuté je ne sais combien ces derniers jours. Il faut plutôt te reposer, tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Je vais très bien, répliqua Sakura énervée. Bon, je rentre chez moi si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Tsunade soupira, et laissa la rose passer à côté d'elle, les poings serrés et le regard noir. Cela faisait deux semaines que Sasuke était parti. Qu'il avait laissé à nouveau Sakura. La rose n'avait fourni aucune explication à personne quand à la soudaine fuite du brun, et Naruto non plus ne disait rien. Le blond cherchait en effet n'importe quel moyen de se faire pardonner auprès d'Hinata. Il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois dans le village, mais à chaque fois elle s'enfuyait avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'aller vers elle. Et vu ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'allait pas lui pardonner de sitôt. Et depuis deux semaines, Sakura enchaînait les missions. Mais seule. Et toutes les missions qu'elle effectuait étaient plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Si bien que Tsunade en avait eu marre, et qu'elle l'avait interdit depuis deux jours maintenant de mission. Kakashi avait bien tenté de faire parler Sakura, mais la rose refusait de parler de Sasuke. Ni même Sai ou Ino n'avait réussi, alors que le brun était pourtant devenu très proche d'elle. Elle ne sortait plus, se contentant d'aller à l'hôpital ou au bureau de Tsunade lorsque celle-ci la convoquait. L'Hokage se rappelait encore très bien de cette fameuse journée où Sasuke était parti. Shizune était entré dans son bureau en courant, et Tsunade s'était précipité au chevet de la rose, qui semblait dans un état de léthargie. Elle avait fait une forte fièvre, et la femme aux yeux noisettes l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Puis lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était tû et n'avait plus rien dit. Elle mangeait très peu, et son visage était devenu blafard. Sans oublier son humeur massacrante qui augmentait de jour en jour. Sauf que Sakura ne s'en rendait pas compte. La rose rentra chez elle rapidement, et evita soigneusement de passer devant le quartier des Uchiwa. Cela lui faisait un détour assez long, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de repasser devant ce lieu. Elle rentra chez elle pour se doucher. L'eau chaude lui piqua le front lorqu'elle entra sous l'eau. Elle avait gardé sa blessure qu'elle s'était faite lorsqu'elle était tombé devant le manoir. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se soigner. La vérité était que la douleur lui permettait de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était même retombé dessus lors d'un entraînement intensif, et le sang coulant le long de son nez fin ne l'avait pas stoppé. Elle finit par sortir de la douche, et enfila rapidement son yukata de nuit. Sakura inspecta son corps, criblé de bleus et de coupures en tout genre. La douleur ne lui faisait plus mal à présent, elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir mal. D'avoir mal par une blessure réelle. Car celle qu'elle avait au cœur était loin d'avoir disparue. Même si elle tentait de l'enfouir. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se mit à trier ses affaires. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent vers un tissu rouge qui traînait à terre. Elle le saisit et laissa son regard se poser un long moment sur le vêtement. C'était le kimono qu'elle avait porté lors de la fête du Ohanami, le kimono qu'elle avait choisi pour lui. Le même kimono qu'il avait enlevé à la rose pour déposer des baisers sur son corps brûlant. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle s'empara d'un kunai qui traînait et se mit à déchirer le tissu, donnant de grands coups rageurs dans le beau tissu. De grosses gouttes tombaient à présent de son visage. D'un geste rageur, elle les essuya du revers de la main. Puis le kunai tomba de sa main, et fit un bruit sourd en touchant le sol. Sakura fixa les morceaux écarlates sur le sol, et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Les yeux à demi-clos, elle se remit à penser au moment où Sasuke lui avait procuré milles caresses, et elle se mordit les lèvres, pour ne pas laisser le chagrin la gagner de nouveau. Bien plus loin de Konoha, Sasuke contemplait l'horizon de son air impassible. Ils venaient de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans une ville, et avaient décidé de rester dans une auberge. Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il avait à nouveau quitté son village natal. Deux semaines qu'il avait quitté la rose, la laissant à terre. Son cri résonnait encore dans la tête de Sasuke, et il grimaça sous la douleur de la migraine que celui-ci lui apportait. Il ne dormait plus, se rappellant sans cesse le baiser de Sakura avec Naruto, et le cri de souffrance qu'elle avait poussé lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Sasuke se décida à descendre pour se rendre dans la salle. Ses amis étaient déjà là, Karin réprimant encore Suigetsu pour son comportement, et Juugo restant calme comme à son habitude. Il les rejoignit à leur table.

-Tiens, dit Suigetsu en levant à peine les yeux vers lui. Tu t'es enfin décidé à te joindre à nous.

-Hn, répliqua Sasuke sur le même ton.

Suigetsu lui en voulait d'avoir osé laisser Sakura une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux, mais il trouvait inadmissible le comportement du brun. Il était encore plus associal qu'avant. Il se contentait de vagues réponses, et son regard paraissait encore plus inexpressif qu'avant.

-Ce serait bien si tu pouvais paraître un peu plus aimable Sasuke. Tes sautes d'humeur commencent vraiment à me donner le tournis ! continua Suigetsu.

-Oh Suigetsu tu vas te calmer un peu !

-Fermes-là Karin ! T'en as pas un peu marre Sasuke de penser qu'à toi ?

Sasuke, incapable de résister à la provocation qui lui lançait son coéquipier lui adressa un regard froid.

-Tu ne sais rien du tout Suigetsu. Alors fermes-là, s'il te plaît.

-Et Sakura hein ?! Tu y as pensé à ce qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment ?! explosa Suigetsu.

Le jeune homme quitta la table, et sortit sous le regard de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans l'auberge. Sasuke ferma les yeux et regretta amèrement d'être descendu en fin de compte. Karin tremblait à côté de lui. Elle avait peur du brun, et elle savait que c'était Suigetsu qui avait raison. Sasuke n'avait sans doute pas fait le bon choix, mais jamais elle ne le contredirait. Elle soupira, et leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme se rapprocher de la table avec un regard aguicheur, les yeux posés sur Sasuke. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Salut beau brun, ça te dirait de venir t'amuser un peu avec moi ? lui dit-elle en se penchant de façon à ce que Sasuke ait une belle vue sur son décolleté largement plongeant.

L'Uchiwa la détailla rapidement. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient d'un bleu foncé, et elle portait trop de maquillage à la convenance du brun. Sans parler de son décolleté, elle portait en plus une jupe très courte qui moulait totalement ses formes généreuses. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut ses yeux. Verts.

-Pourquoi pas… répondit-il sans plus d'entrain dans la voix.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Karin. Mais Sasuke-kun…

-Fous moi la paix Karin d'accord ?

Karin n'en revint pas de l'attitude du brun, tandis que la jeune femme eut un air satisfait sur ses lèvres, et passa devant Sasuke dans une démarche provocante. Elle monta dans les escaliers, et Sasuke la suivit, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était omnibulé que par une seule chose. Ses yeux. Elle le fit entrer dans une chambre et se jeta littéralement sur lui. Ses lèvres étouffèrent Sasuke, et elle le fit tomber sur le lit.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un type aussi beau que toi, susurra t-elle avant d'enlever son haut.

Elle reprit son baiser, et Sasuke la laissa faire. Il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, mais il ne ressentait rien. Il ne ressentait en rien la passion dévorante qu'il avait lorsqu'il embrassait Sakura. Elle lui retira son t-shirt et elle contempla le torse musclé du brun.

-Tiens, je ne suis pas la seule que tu ais eu dans ton lit récemment à ce que je vois.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu as une belle trace dans le cou. Je peux te faire pareil si tu en as envie, lui murmura t-elle.

Il la saisit par les épaules avant qu'elle ne pose les lèvres l'endroit où Sakura l'avait embrassé. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et haussa les épaules, avant d'embrasser le torse du brun. Sasuke n'avait pas compris au début de quoi elle parlait, mais s'était vite ressaisi. Cette trace qu'il avait dans le cou était la seule marque qui lui rappelait qu'il avait embrassé Sakura. Sentant malgré lui le désir le gagner, il stoppa la jeune femme avant de la plaquer sur le dos. Elle lui offrit un sourire sensuel et Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser. _Je… je t'aime Sasuke-kun. _Sasuke se stoppa net dans son geste et leva les yeux avec stupeur vers la femme aux cheveux bleus qui attendait. Ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas les siens. Tout comme sa voix. Tout comme chaque partie de son corps. Il regarda à nouveau les yeux verts de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'es pas Sakura.

-Quoi ? Oh mais je peux être celle que tu veux tu sais ?

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Non. Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Aucune le lui arrive à la cheville. Désolé.

Et il reprit son t-shirt, ne jetant même pas un dernier regard à la jeune femme, frustrée. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre le mur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide au point de coucher avec une autre ? Il s'était senti hypnotisé devant ses yeux verts, croyant qu'elle lui rappellerait Sakura. Mais non. Seules les émeraudes de Sakura demeuraient dans la mémoire du brun. Tout comme son sourire, sa voix, son rire cristallin qui lui plaisait tant. Le cri de la rose lui revint en mémoire, et agacé, Sasuke se coucha, cherchant le sommeil par tous les moyens. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne dormit pas de la nuit, ses yeux sombres ouverts se confondant dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Karin qui frappait à la porte.

-Sasuke-kun? Je ne te réveille pas?

-Hn. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. C'était juste pour savoir quand on partait exactement.

Sasuke se leva vite et ouvrit la porte à la rousse.

-Dès maintenant. Préviens les autres d'accord?

-Bien, murmura Karin.

-Hn. Merci.

Et Sasuke retourna sur son lit, rassemblant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sorti. Il descendit les marches, et croisa par hasard la fille de la veille. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et s'approcha de lui.

-Pour hier soir... commença t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne sais pas qui est cette Sakura, mais une chose est sûre, tu tiens énormément à elle. J'aimerais vaiment être à sa place. Elle a beaucoup de chance.

-Je… Hn.

Elle le salua, et Sasuke regagna la rue d'une démarche lente. Il réfléchissait. _Tu tiens énormément à elle. _« Bordel », pensa t-il. Suigetsu fut le premier à arriver et Sasuke s'avança vers lui.

-Je sais que tu tenais à Sakura. Mais ce qui s'est passé ne regarde personne d'autre qu'elle et moi d'accord ? Ce n'est en aucun cas contre toi.

-Me fais pas d'excuses Sasuke. Je me suis emporté, alors que je ne sais rien du tout. Mais en voyant Sakura aussi malheureuse, j'ai été énervé oui !

-Je sais. Désolé.

-Je t'ai dit de pas t'en faire Sasuke. J'adore Sakura, que veux-tu ?

-Tss.

Suigetsu rit, et Karin fut stupéfaite en voyant les deux hommes à nouveau complices. Sasuke se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

-C'est parti.

Et les quatre ninjas s'élancèrent en même temps. Sakura se leva assez tard. Pour la première fois, le sommeil l'avait emporté sur son chagrin. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans les rues de Konoha. Elle avait passé le reste de la soirée à réfléchir, et elle avait pris sa décision. C'était tout décidé pour elle. Et peu importe ce que lui dirait les autres. Elle se rendit directement dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle frappa, et entra. Shizune lisait un rapport à Tsunade qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Ses yeux se levèrent vers la rose quand elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Sakura ! Tu m'as l'air plus en forme, c'est bien !

-Tsunade-sama ! s'écria Sakura. J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Tsunade plissa les yeux. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où la rose avait débarqué dans son bureau, pour qu'elle fasse d'elle sa disciple. Elle avait accepté de bon cœur, voyant toute la détermination dans son regard.

-Que veux-tu Sakura ?

-Je voudrais entrer dans les services spéciaux.

-Quoi ? s'écria Shizune.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et s'affala dans sa chaise. Elle savait que la rose finirait par se tourner vers cette option pour continuer de faire des missions. Pour se mettre en danger.

-Te rends-tu compte, dit-elle dans un regard, que c'est vraiment dangereux Sakura ? Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas les capacités, mais c'est une décision qui n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Es-tu certaine de ton choix ?

-Oui, répondit Sakura d'une voix parfaitement assurée.

-Bon. Dans ce cas, tu as mon accord. Te voilà membre des services spéciaux Sakura.

-Merci.

-Bien sûr, tu peux aller demander des conseils à Kakashi ou Yamato si ils veulent te former.

-Hm, compris.

Et la rose sortit du bureau, satisfaite de son entrevue avec son maître. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'aurait plus le temps de penser à l'Uchiwa. Elle passa devant la boutique d'Ino, et sourit en aperçevant la blonde en compagnie de Sai. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait délaissé ses amis, se renfermant sur elle-même comme jamais. Et en entrant dans les forces spéciales, elle aurait encore moins de temps à leur consacrer. Elle ne les verrait plus du tout. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle.

-Sakura !

Elle se tourna vers le blond qui courait à présent vers elle. Il semblait dépité.

-Sakura… Ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment entrée dans les services spéciaux ?

-Si Naruto, murmura Sakura faiblement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y ai longuement réfléchi tu sais.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr moi ! Tu risques de mourir Sakura, en es-tu seulement consciente ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto. Ça m'est égal tu sais.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je te l'interdis !

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le regard peiné du renard, et s'éloigna en courant. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Il ne cessait de la surveiller au loin depuis que Sasuke était parti. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. Et de ce qui avait suivi le départ du brun…

_-Sakura ?_

_-Oh Naruto, entres je t'en prie, murmura la rose d'une voix faible._

_Naruto s'approcha du lit de son amie, et s'assit à ses côtés. _

_-Sakura… tout est de ma faute._

_-Arrêtes Naruto. Ne me fais pas d'excuses. Je… je ne t'ai pas repoussé non plus._

_-Mais Sakura ! Tu aimes Sasuke !_

_-Je… je suis un peu perdue là. Je…_

_Elle se mit à pleurer devant le regard désemparé du blond. Il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. _

_-Pourquoi Naruto ? Je… j'ai besoin de lui… Pourquoi est-il encore parti ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

_-Chut, Sakura. C'est moi le responsable. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser. C'est moi qui est fautif dans tout ça. J'aurais préféré qu'il se défoule sur moi plutôt que sur toi._

_-Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria t-elle en levant ses yeux embués vers lui. A cause de moi, j'ai même détruit Hinata ! J'ai tout gâché !_

_-Non Sakura. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables. Arrêtes de te descendre ainsi je t'en prie._

_Elle le regarda de ses émeraudes, et il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Sakura était perdue. Elle avait perdu tout point de repère dès que le brun l'avait abandonné. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient genins. _

_-Naruto… tu ne veux pas rester avec moi pour cette nuit ?_

Cela faisait donc deux semaines qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Naruto avait d'abord pris peur, puis son désir pour la rose avait pris le dessus. Elle n'avait rien dit, se donnant à lui sans retenue. Mais maintenant, le remord occupait les pensées des deux ninjas. Naruto avait juste voulu la réconforter, et au lieu de ça, il s'était laissé aller. Et pourtant… Il aimait la rose, il en était fou amoureux. Mais dans sa souffrance, il s'était découvert de nouveaux sentiments pour la brune. En voyant la façon dont elle l'évitait, il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle lui manquait. _Il l'aimait. _Et la vérité lui apparaissait comme une évidence désormais. C'était aussi évident que Sakura aimait Sasuke, bien plus qu'elle n'aimait Naruto. Leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre étaient différents d'avant. Ils avaient changé depuis le retour de Sasuke. Et Naruto était persuadé que Sasuke s'était mis à aimer Sakura. Même si il refusait de le dire, il en était sûr. C'était aussi pour ça que Naruto s'en voulait. Car par ce baiser avec Sakura, il avait provoqué le départ soudain du brun. Il soupira, et se résolut à rentrer chez lui. Sakura elle, fixait son reflet dans la glace en face d'elle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle aussi blanche, aussi distante ? Elle devenait petit à petit transparente. Elle se coupait du monde extérieur, n'ayant comme unique souvenir que les dernières paroles de Sasuke. En fin de compte, il ne lui aurait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, si il avait vraiment été amoureux d'elle. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Peut-être arriverait-elle plus rapidement à l'effacer de sa mémoire. Mensonge. Même ses émeraudes qui d'ordinaire scintillaient avaient perdu leur éclat. Tout en elle devenait terne. Elle observa un long moment ses cheveux. Petite, elle avait bêtement cru à la rumeur qui disait que Sasuke préférait les filles aux cheveux longs. Genin, dans la forêt de la mort lors de l'examen des Chunins, elle les avait sacrifié pour le protéger lui ainsi que Naruto. Puis elle les avait gardé long tout au long de sa formation avec Tsunade, pour ensuite les couper à nouveau. Et en quelques mois, ils avaient repoussé. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant à mi-dos. Elle se rappela des doigts de Sasuke glissant délicatement dedans. Ce souvenir lui fit rater un battement, et la vue brouillée, elle se saisit d'un kunai. Dans un geste rapide, elle attrapa sa chevelure rose et la lame du kunai fendit l'air. Les longues mèches roses tombèrent au sol, s'éparpillant tout autour de Sakura. Elle serrait encore l'arme dans sa main, le souffle court. Elle releva ses yeux vers le miroir. Courts. Oui, ils étaient beaucoup mieux courts. Surtout qu'elle allait effectuer encore plus de missions, alors c'était mieux ainsi. Elle finit de couper ses cheveux, de façon à ce qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Puis lorsque le résultat la satisfit, elle sortit. Elle se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7, et y trouva comme elle le pensait Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei !

Le junin se retourna au soin de la voix de son élève, et demeura stupéfait en voyant qu'elle avait les cheveux coupés.

-Ne faites pas cette tête-là s'il vous plaît, dit Sakura tout bas.

-Non, je suis juste surpris. Ça te va bien.

-Hum, merci. Tsunade a du vous prévenir j'imagine.

-Oui. Même si je ne suis pas très pour, j'accepte ton choix. Après tout, c'est ta vie Sakura.

-Comme vous dites oui. Vous êtes d'accord pour me former ? murmura t-elle, soucieuse de la réponse du ninja.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je savais que tu viendrais me le demander. Il n'y a aucun soucis Sakura, répondit Kakashi dans un sourire.

-Je… merci Sensei ! s'écria Sakura. On commence quand vous voulez !

-Pourquoi pas maintenant alors ? Je vais tout t'expliquer, et je vais te présenter à tes futurs coéquipiers. Sans oublier la marque des forces spéciales sur ton épaule.

-Entendu !

Kakashi lui emboita le pas, tandis que Sakura marchait derrière lui, impatience de faire partie de l'élite des ninjas de Konoha, et ainsi, de ne plus avoir le temps de penser à Sasuke.

* * *

-Ceux-là étaient coriaces ! s'écria Sakura, reprenant son souffle.

Cela faisait une semaine que Kakashi la formait. Elle se rendait maintenant compte à quel point être membre des services spéciaux était dur. Et en plus, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle se fatiguait rapidement, et enchaînait les petites missions avec le junin, pour être directement formée sur le terrain. Son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle, et elle ne dormait plus de la nuit. Que ce soit ses souvenirs douloureux ou ses migraines atroces, elle n'arrivait plus à fermer les yeux. Kakashi l'avait remarqué, et avait tenté plusieurs fois de la persuader de se reposer, mais en vain. Portant toujours sa tenue habituelle, elle arborait fièrement le tatouage qui caractérisait les anbus. Ino avait hurlé après la rose pour avoir commis cette folie, et leurs rapports étaient tendus. Sans oublier que Sakura évitait Sai par tous les moyens. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il lui dirait, et ne voulait en aucun cas affronter son regard.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ne nous ont pas laissé de répit, dit Kakashi en contemplant les corps des hommes qu'ils venaient d'abattre.

-Que fait-on maitenant Sensei ?

-On va rentrer. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

-Entendu.

Et les deux ninjas se remirent en route, se déplacant d'arbre en arbre pour regagner le village. Soudain, Sakura fut prise d'un vertige et ses pieds se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle chuta, et Kakashi la rattrapa à temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

-Sakura, tout va bien ?

-Je… excusez-moi, j'ai eu un vertige et…

-Ce n'est rien. Tu t'entraînes trop Sakura, ce n'est pas bon pour ton organisme.

-Je vais bien, rétorqua t-elle. J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre.

Elle se releva, et Kakashi la regarda d'un air soucieux. Les couleurs manquaient à son teint, et de grosses cernes marquaient ses yeux. Il se releva à son tour, et ils repartirent. Le junin ne quittait plus du regard la rose, et elle se sentit agacée de cet air protecteur. Une fois rendus au village, Kakashi quitta Sakura qui rentra chez elle, les pas lourds. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle pourtant si forte, redevenait la faible genin d'autrefois. Elle avait encore fait des efforts durant cette semaine, mais la fatigue l'exténuait beaucoup trop. Elle passa devant les sources thermales, et décida de s'y arrêter. Une fois dans l'eau, elle se détendit un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux, et malgré elle, se souvint du jour où elle avait provoqué Sasuke, et tout ce qui avait suivi après. Naruto les avait surpris, et Sasuke lui avait alors fait comprendre qu'il voulait simplement coucher avec elle, tout ça pour la protéger. Pourquoi pensait-elle encore à ça ?! Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Kakashi se rendit chez Sai. Il le trouva en train de dessiner, et le brun fut surpris de le voir ici.

-Kakashi-sensei, c'est rare de vous voir me rendre visite !

-Oui, je sais. Sai, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose ?

-Vous vous voulez dire pour Sakura ? Elle m'évite comme la peste.

-Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Elle ne sort que pour faire des missions et s'entraîner. Et toi comme moi en connaissons la raison.

-Sasuke…

-Oui. Alors je crois qu'il serait temps que nous allions chercher par nous-même ce crétin, pour qu'il s'explique au moins avec Sakura.

-Ce crétin… Vous n'y allez pas de main morte.

-Haha. Tu es avec moi ?

Sai ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir et s'approcha du ninja au cheveux d'argent.

-Je préfère tenter quoique ce soit plutôt que de continuer à voir Sakura se détruire. Je vous suis.

-Bien, alors allons-y !

Les deux ninjas sortirent par la fenêtre, se déplacant rapidement pour sortir de Konoha. Une fois dans la forêt, Kakashi invoqua un chien.

-Yo Kakashi, dit Pakkun.

-Retrouves-moi la trace de Sasuke.

-Rien de plus facile, s'écria le chien.

Il renifla un peu, et se mit à courir rapidement dans la direction qu'il cherchait. Sai et Kakashi le suivirent, et au bout de trois heures, s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée d'un village, à la frontière du pays de la terre.

-C'est là alors que tu es Sasuke, murmura Sai, pensif.

Sasuke et ses compagnons s'étaient arrêtés dans ce village pour la nuit. Ils avaient passé la journée à se battre contre des ninjas errants. L'Uchiwa cherchait un moyen de ne pas s'égarer dans ses souvenirs, et se battre était pour lui l'unique solution d'évacuer sa colère. Suigetsu et lui étaient redevenus en bon terme, bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs pensait souvent à Sakura. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la revoir, pour la faire rire afin de voir son beau sourire illuminer son visage. Celui-ci manquait à Sasuke. Il avait beau se mentir, Sakura lui manquait atrocement. Sa présence lui manquait. Ils étaient tous les quatre autour d'une table, faisant une pause avant d'aller manger. Karin et Suigetsu étaient en grande discussion sur leur prochaine destination, et Sasuke les regardait se lancer des piques d'un air amusé. Cela lui rappelait un peu Naruto et Sakura lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble dans l'équipe 7. Il ferma les yeux, à nouveau assailli par ses souvenirs. Sa migraine ne s'était pas atténué bien au contraire, mais le cri de douleur de Sakura résonnait moins dans son esprit. Quelqu'un le tira de ses pensées.

-Te voilà enfin Sasuke.

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il leva lentement la tête pour faire face à son ancien sensei, et à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Heureusement que c'est Sai qui vous accompagne Kakashi, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu.

-Tu pensais peut-être que je viendrais avec Sakura ?

A l'entente de son nom, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard meurtrier au junin. Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et sourit.

-Allons ailleurs tu veux bien ?

Résigné, Sasuke se leva et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, il se mit devant la fenêtre et contempla un long moment l'horizon.

-Nous sommes là pour te ramener à Konoha Sasuke, commença Sai.

* * *

Sakura se réveilla dans l'eau chaude des heures après. Elle avait un peu froid, et sortit rapidement de l'eau. Une douleur lanscinante lui déchirait le ventre. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, s'habilla en vitesse, et regagna sa maison aussi vite. Elle fut surprise de voir Naruto qui attendait devant.

-Sakura ! Enfin te voi…

Il s'interrompit en voyant ses cheveux courts et elle eut un sourire gêné.

-Tu n'aimes pas mes cheveux comme ça ?

-Ce… c'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que… ça fait bizarre.

-Hum. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Je voulais surtout voir comment tu allais Sakura. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une semaine.

-C'est vrai. Entres.

Il la suivit et referma la porte après elle. Une fois dans le petit salon, son regard s'attarda vers les fils roses qui traînaient à terre. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était ses cheveux, et soupira. Elle revint avec deux tasses de thé bien chaud. C'était la seule chose qu'elle prenait ces derniers temps. Le reste, elle le recrachait en vitesse dans les toilettes.

-Comment se passe ton entraînement ? lui demanda Naruto en prenant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

-Bien, ne t'en fais pas répondit-elle dans un faible sourire. Kakashi-sensei insiste pour que je me repose, mais je lui ai dit que je refusais. Je vais bientôt pouvoir être une anbu à part entière.

-Hum. Je continue de croire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Je me moque de ton avis Naruto, murmura la rose qui sentait qu'elle allait s'emporter si le blond continuait sur sa lancée.

-Mais Sakura enfin ! s'écria Naruto. Tu te rends compte que tu renonces à une vie normale là ?

-Kakashi-sensei a une vie parfaitement normale lui, je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Kakashi-sensei n'est plus anbu ! Il a décidé de rester un junin, à ton avis pour quelle raison ?

Sakura se leva brusquement et planta son regard rempli de rage dans celui azur du blond.

-Je fais ce que je veux Naruto c'est clair ? J'en ai marre de t'entendre me donner des leçons de morale !

-Je te dis ça parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Depuis le départ de Sasuke, tu n'es plus la même ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang !

Sakura sentit sa tête tourner, et tenta bien que mal de dissimuler son malaise. La douleur dans son ventre se faisait de plus en plus insistante, et sa vue se troubla.

-Tu ne vois pas que tout le monde se fait énormément de soucis pour toi ? Tu ne parles même plus à Ino !

-Arrêtes Naruto… Je ne veux plus t'écouter…

-Sakura ! J'essaye seulement de te faire comprendre qu'il serait tant que ça cesse non ? Tu es en train de te détruire !

-Naruto… je…

La tasse qu'elle tenait s'écrasa au sol. Elle défaillit, et Naruto la rattrapa dans ses bras.

-Sakura ! Sakura regardes-moi !

-Je… Sasuke-kun… murmura t-elle avant de perdre toute conscience.

-Sakura !! s'époumona Naruto.

* * *

Sakura!! Mais qu'a donc Sakura?! C'est tellement dur à trouver tiens! Je sais, vous allez dire QUOI?!!!! moi aussi en faisant le scénario j'étais comme ça ^^ mais j'aime bien huhuhu vous faire rager et attendre comme ça :P Je veux des reviews :D s'il vous plait Kami-sama, entendez mon voeu! Exaucez-moi via mes fidèles lectrices x)

Bisoux 3 Mireba.


	14. Chapter 15

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

J'ai été voir Tentation au cinéma. J'ai bavé chaque fois qu'il y avait Jacob sur l'écran xD et je me marrais toute seule à certains passages, le mec à côté de moi a du avoir peur u__u. Et des hystériques se sont mises à crier à la fin du film . la honte! Sur ce, place à la lecture :D

* * *

-Sakura !! s'époumona Naruto.

Il la regardait sombrer dans l'inconscience, incapable de bouger. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il réussit à reprendre conscience et la souleva délicatement dans ses bras. Et sans réfléchir, il fonça par la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée sans la refermer et se mit à courir dans les rues du village. Il arriva à l'hôpital en bousculant tout sur son passage, et amena Sakura rapidement auprès d'une infirmière. Rapidement plusieurs médecins arrivèrent, et Naruto fut séparée de la rose. Il ne prononça pas un mot, plongé dans ses pensées. Il tremblait. Il s'assit sur un banc, et vit passer en courant Tsunade suivie de Shizune. Cette dernière l'appela mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention. Toute son attention était accaparée par l'état de Sakura. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Naruto ? murmura doucement Shizune près de lui.

-Sakura ! Est-ce qu'elle est réveillée ?! s'écria Naruto.

-Ne cries pas Naruto ! cria la voix forte de l'Hokage.

Naruto tourna son regard azur vers elle et se releva d'un coup.

-Dites moi qu'elle va bien la vieille !

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton Naruto Uzumaki !

-Répondez-moi !

Tsunade soupira et détourna les yeux.

-Elle est dans le coma Naruto…

-Que… dans le coma ? Vous voulez dire que… qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant Naruto. Je vais trouver, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux aller la voir si tu le souhaites.

Sans dire un mot, Naruto passa devant elle et entra dans la chambre juste derrière. Il referma la porte, et se figea à la vue de Sakura dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle était branchée aux niveaux des bras, et elle portait un masque pour pouvoir respirer. Son teint était toujours blafard, ses lèvres avaient perdu leur couleur rose. Naruto s'approcha d'elle, et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute si elle se trouvait là. Parce que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette dispute ridicule qui ne servait à rien. Qui avait servi à la détruire à nouveau. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis une autre, et bientôt d'autres les rejoignirent. Naruto s'effondra sur le lit, serrant la main de la rose de toutes ses forces.

-Pardonnes-moi Sakura-chan…

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade était assise dans son bureau, regardant à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait chargé Shizune de surveiller l'état de Sakura. Car elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller. C'était par sa propre volonté qu'elle imergerait du coma. Et tant qu'elle n'irait pas mieux, elle demeurerait dans les ténèbres de son cœur. Dans les ténèbres de son amour pour Sasuke. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait chargé discrètement Kakashi de partir à la recherche de l'Uchiwa. Pour le faire revenir par n'importe lequel moyen. Pour qu'il voit Sakura. Pour qu'il la rassure, pour qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux. Mais malheureusement, une complication venait d'arriver. Tsunade avait bien remarqué l'état de faiblesse de sa disciple, elle avait eu des doutes, mais là, son malaise venait de lui confirmer ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plutôt, elle l'aurait ainsi empêcher de devenir une anbu. Un coup à sa porte la tira de ses songes.

-Oui ? Ah Ino, entres.

La belle blonde, le visage livide s'approcha du bureau du Hokage.

-Co-comment… va t-elle ?

-Son état est stable. Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais je garde espoir.

-T-tant mieux alors… éclata Ino en sanglots.

-Ne t'en fais pas trop d'accord ? Elle a besoin que tu la soutiennes.

-O-oui… Elle… s'est évanouie à cause de quoi ?

-Je ne sais rien de précis pour l'instant. Navrée.

Ino la remercia à voix basse, et sortit de la pièce. Tsunade laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, et se tourna à nouveau vers la vitre. « Kakashi, Sai, ramenez vite Sasuke… ». Ces deux derniers se trouvaient toujours dans la même auberge que l'Uchiwa. Sasuke s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et n'en était pas ressorti, pas même pour manger. Il était allongé sur son lit depuis plusieurs heures, contemplant le plafond de ses yeux vides. Il réfléchissait, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Les paroles de Sai résonnaient dans sa tête, se confondant au cri de Sakura. Les deux lui donnaient la migraine.

_-Nous sommes là pour te ramener à Konoha Sasuke, commença Sai._

_-Je vois. Tu commences à parler comme Naruto, Sai._

_-Ce n'est pas le problème Sasuke, enchaîna Kakashi. Tu sais sans doute pourquoi nous sommes là. _

_-J'ai bien une idée oui. J'imagine que vous allez me dire que Sakura s'en veut terriblement et qu'elle veut que je lui pardonne c'est ça ?_

_-Au moins tu reconnais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. _

_Sasuke tourna ses prunelles noires vers le junin, et lui lança un regard méprisant._

_-Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que vous ne savez rien ?_

_-Je sais que tu es parti. Point. Et que Sakura a fini à l'hôpital après cela._

_Un instant les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il s'en serait douté. Apprendre cela lui déchirait le cœur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître._

_-Et ?_

_-Bon sang Sasuke arrêtes de faire l'indifférent ! s'écria Sai, énervé. Je sais très bien que tu l'ai…_

_-Fermes-là ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi okay ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez en tête en venant ici, mais vous avez fait le mauvais choix !_

_-Elle est devenue une anbu ! cria Sai._

_Sasuke ne percuta pas, et le regarda, toujours impassible._

_-Hein ?_

_-Elle est entrée dans les services spéciaux Sasuke ! C'est carrément du suicide dans son état !_

_-Je…_

_-Sasuke, continua Kakashi. Il faut que tu reviennes. Elle a besoin de toi…_

Kakashi lui avait tout raconté. Tout. Comment peu à peu, la belle fleur qu'elle était devenue s'était fânée. Comment elle avait enchaîné les missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, comment son état physique s'était détérioré. Comment elle avait décidé de devenir anbu. Comment elle était devenue distante avec ses amis, même avec Naruto. Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser. L'aimait-elle lui, et pas Naruto comme il le croyait ? Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il s'en voulait atrocement. Comme si le cri qu'elle avait jeté avant qu'il parte ne suffisait pas pour le hanter. _Elle a besoin de toi… _Sasuke se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, et serra les poings. L'image de Sakura lui souriant pleinement lui apparut, et il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sai. Il frappa un grand coup, et Sai ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

-Sasuke ?

-Elle a vraiment changé à ce point ?

Sai baissa les yeux, et Sasuke y vit plein de souffrance et culpabilité.

-Oui. Même moi je n'ai pas réussi. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse la faire réagir Sasuke.

-Hn. Alors on part. Maintenant.

Pour la première fois, Sasuke vit Sai esquisser un vrai sourire.

-Merci Sasuke.

-C'est pour elle que je le fais.

Sasuke tourna les talons et laissa un mot dans sa chambre à l'intention de ses coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas la peine de les déranger pour cela. Ils le rejoindraient plus tard au village. Il sortit rapidement pour rejoindre Sai et Kakashi qui était déjà dehors. Le junin lui adressa un sourire, et il opina de la tête. Et les trois ninjas s'élancèrent en direction du village. Ils furent très rapides, et mirent seulement à peine deux heures pour arriver à Konoha. La nuit venait de tomber, la plupart des habitants n'étaient pas encore couchés. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux dès qu'ils entrèrent par la grande porte, Izumo et Kotetsu leur adressèrent un signe de la tête. Sasuke marchait d'un pas pressé en direction de la maison de la rose. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Tant de mots à rattraper. Tant de baisers à lui donner… Mais ça, il verrait ça plus tard. En arrivant, ils constatèrent stupéfaits que la porte était ouverte. Tous trois entrèrent en silence dans la maison qui semblait vide. Sai posa un pied, et des bruits de verres brisés se firent retentir. La pièce était sombre, les rideaux tirés, et Sasuke trouvait cela anormal. Sakura aimait la luminosité dans son appartement.

-Allons voir Tsunade, proposa Kakashi.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, et ils se rendirent au bureau de l'Hokage. Sans vraiment comprendre, Sasuke avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était casiment sûr qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Sasuke frappa à la porte, et entra. Tsunade eut un faible sourire à sa vue.

-Sasuke Uchiwa… Enfin. Bon boulot vous deux, dit-elle en regardant Sai et Kakashi.

-Hn. Ou est Sakura ? demanda derechef Sasuke.

Tsunade baissa les yeux, et ses doutes furent confirmés. Il s'avança et plongea ses prunelles de jais dans celles noisettes de l'Hokage.

-Dites-le moi s'il vous plaît.

-A l'hôpital.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Sai, paniqué. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sasuke recula doucement, le regard rivé sur le sol. Il l'avait ressenti. Sans laisser Tsunade leur expliquer quoique ce soit, il bouscula Sai et se rua vers la porte.

-Sasuke !! cria l'Hokage à son intention.

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas, et sortit aussi rapidement du bâtiment. Ils entendaient les pas de Kakashi et Sai courir derrière lui, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Il lui fallait arriver au plus vite auprès d'elle. Il grimpa aussi vite que possible les marches qui menaient au premier étage, et trouva Shizune dans le couloir. Elle tourna les yeux en l'entendant et se figea de stupeur à sa vue.

-Sasuke…

-Ou… est… elle ? dit-il essoufflé.

-Je… dans une chambre. Je suis désolée tu ne peux pas entrer.

-Ça m'est égal, laissez-moi passer.

-Uchiwa !

La voix puissante de Tsunade se fit retentir dans le couloir, et Sasuke agacé, tourna ses yeux fulminants vers elle. Elle soutint son regard, et s'approcha de lui. Il la dépassait bien d'une tête mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de conserver une certaine autorité.

-Calmes-toi d'accord ? Elle est dans le coma.

-Q-quoi ? Et vous me demandez de me calmer alors qu'elle est en train de mourir ?!

-Ne cries pas comme ça ! Tu es pire que Naruto ou quoi ?!

Enervé, Sasuke poussa un juron et s'éloigna légèrement du petit groupe qui s'était formé devant la chambre. Kakashi s'avança vers l'Hokage.

-Elle s'est brusquement évanouie alors qu'elle se disputait avec Naruto. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Puis il l'a tout de suite emmener ici.

-Et ou est Naruto ?

-Ici, murmura l'intéressé en sortant de la chambre.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Naruto étaient rouges, et Sasuke vit toute la peine et le remord qu'il éprouvait. Un bref instant il se remémora son échange avec Sakura, mais ne laissa pas ce souvenir prendre plus d'ampleur. Il fit un pas vers lui.

-Comment va t-elle ?

-C'est comme si elle dormait. Sauf que sa peau est plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Sasuke serra les poings. Naruto le vit, et détourna son regard. Après tout, il avait encore trahi Sasuke en couchant avec Sakura. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que ça se sache. Et il ferait tout pour préserver ce secret. Un lourd silence s'installa. Le brun tentait par tous les moyens de scruter n'importe quel indice sur le visage du blond, mais Naruto fuyait son regard. Impassible, Sasuke posa enfin la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous.

-Et ? Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?

Tsunade jeta un regard à Shizune qui avait l'air gênée. Après tout, il était difficile d'annoncer la raison de son malaise. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse. Aussi décida t-elle d'être directe.

-Elle a fait une fausse couche.

Aussitôt, Naruto et Sasuke se figèrent littéralement sur place. Aucun des deux ne savait que l'autre avait aussi couché avec elle. Sakura ne l'avait pas dit à Naruto, et cela n'était même pas venu à l'esprit du blond. Et Sasuke lui, ignorait tout de la nuit que la rose et le blond avait passé ensemble. Sai demeura impartial, et Kakashi eut un air étonné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sakura ait pu faire l'amour avec l'un des deux. Cela le rendait un peu nostalgique, de savoir que sa petite protégée n'était plus innocente. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le junin se tourna tour à tour vers le brun et le blond. Leur regard exprimait toute l'incompréhension et la peur. Celui de Naruto exprimait peut-être un peu plus de remord, tandis que celui de Sasuke était figé. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du la quitter. Elle avait perdu leur enfant. Son héritier. Un spasme le secoua, et il essaya de garder sa contenance. Il avait rêvé d'avoir un enfant de Sakura. « Merde. Et Merde. » pensa t-il. Naruto était effrayé. Sasuke allait le tuer. Même si elle n'était plus enceinte, ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Et inchangeable. Malheureusement. Et que dirait Hinata en l'apprenant. Déjà qu'elle devait le détester. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas aperçu de son état ? Et Sakura, savait-elle qu'elle était enceinte ? Tsunade brisa le silence qui régnait.

-Sasuke, tu peux aller la voir si tu en as envie.

Sasuke capta avec difficulté les paroles de Tsunade et se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et, à la surprise de tous, n'ouvrit pas la porte.

-Je vais faire un tour, murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

Sai voulut le rattraper, mais la main de Kakashi l'en empêcha. Tsunade s'éloigna, et Shizune entra dans la chambre pour surveiller Sakura. Naruto choisit la même option que Sasuke, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les escaliers. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Sai se tourna vers Kakashi.

-Vous pensez la même chose que moi ?

-Hum. Il est évident que l'un des deux était le père. Reste à savoir lequel. Bon, notre mission est finie en tout cas. Tu devrais aller voir Ino, elle doit s'inquiéter.

-Vous ne rentrez pas vous ?

-Non. Je vais rester pour voir si il y a du nouveau. Je te préviendrais.

-Merci.

Et Sai laissa le junin s'asseoir sur un banc, qui poussa un soupir. Il était pratiquement certain que c'était Sasuke le père. Il en avait l'intuition. Si c'était le cas, les dirigeants du village s'en mordreraient les doigts. Cela aurait été le début de la refondation du clan Uchiwa. Dommage que Sakura l'ait perdu. Il était évident que ce n'était pas sa dispute avec Naruto qui avait provoqué cette fausse couche, mais plutôt l'entraînement intensif qu'elle avait pratiqué pour devenir anbu. Elle ne devait sûrement pas se douter qu'elle était enceinte. Fatigué, Kakashi ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir, tout en restant inquiet pour la rose. Sasuke parcourait le village, les mains dans les poches. Il avait le regard baissé au sol, et dans ses yeux se lisaient une souffrance incommensurable. Il se sentait tellement fautif, qu'il avait envie de se défouler. D'évacuer sa colère envers lui-même. Son enfant. Elle avait perdu son enfant. Leur enfant. Il avait perdu l'amour de Sakura. Il l'avait rejeté, il en payait maintenant le prix. Le prix fort même. Il se rendit au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7, et s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Il contempla un long moment le ciel parsemé d'étoiles ce soir-là, et ferma les yeux. Il avait encore plus mal à la tête.

Un faible son lui parvint aux oreilles. Un faible son qui la tira pourtant de son profond et douloureux sommeil. Sakura ouvrit péniblement les yeux, qui rencontrèrent l'obscurité de la chambre. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait empêché de respirer. Comme si on lui avait arraché son cœur. Ce qui était le cas, depuis que Sasuke était parti. Une douleur à son ventre la lança, et elle gémit faiblement.

-Sakura ?

Une voix grave et puissante ce fit entendre, et des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère.

-Sai… murmura t-elle.

-Sakura, je suis tellement heureux. Tu t'es enfin réveillée.

-Que… s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je suis… ici ?

-Naruto t'a emmené d'urgence il paraît. Et tu étais inconsciente depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

-Naruto… oui, je m'en souviens. On se disputait chez moi… répondit-elle en se relevant. Aïe !

-Ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles Sakura, la gronda doucement Sai. Je vais allez prévenir Tsunade.

-D'accord. Je suis tellement désolée Sai, je…

-Sakura, ne me fais pas d'excuses. Tu n'as pas à m'en donner. A tout à l'heure.

La rose se redressa un peu sur son oreiller. Elle fixa le plafond. Elle avait pensé que Sasuke était revenu, elle avait cru entendre sa voix lui parvenir au loin. Mais elle avait du rêver, rien de plus. C'était quasiment sûr qu'il n'était pas au village. Un coup retentit à sa porte.

-Tsunade-sama…

-Te voilà enfin de retour parmi nous Sakura. Ne me refais pas de frayeurs pareilles surtout.

-Désolée...

-Je sais bien que tu l'es. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Comment te sens-tu?

-Bizarre... j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi, c'est étrange...

Tsunade regarda sa disciple avec difficulté. Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer la vérité, sans prendre le risque qu'elle replonge dans la souffrance?

-Sakura... est-ce que tu n'as pas ressenti de douleur particulière ces derniers temps?

-Eh bien, si... J'ai été prise d'une douleur soudaine dans les sources thermales, mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre d'où ça pouvait provenir. Pourquoi? Vous avez trouvé ce que j'ai?

-Tu as fait une fausse couche Sakura.

Un bref instant, la rose ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles. Elle se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire forcé.

-Je... vous me faîtes une blague?

-Non Sakura.

Son sourire s'effaca aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, qui tremblaient à présent. Enceinte. Elle était tombé enceinte. Voilà ce qui expliquait sa fatigue chronique, ses nausées dès qu'elle avalait quelque chose. Enceinte. Mais elle avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle attendait. L'enfant de Sasuke. Ou peut-être de Naruto. L'enfant de l'un des deux. Et à cause de son entraînement incessant, elle avait fait cette fausse couche. Elle éclata en sanglots devant le regard impuissant de Tsunade. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Sakura, pleurer ne te servira à rien.

-Je… sais. Mais Tsunade-sama! Je… je suis une idiote ! Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte !

-Au bout d'un mois à peine Sakura, comment voulais-tu hein ? Même moi je ne l'ai pas vu. Alors ne te blâmes pas. Et j'ai autre chose à te dire.

-Q-quoi ?

-Sasuke est à Konoha.

La rose écarquilla les yeux, et leva son regard brillant vers son maître.

-C'est Kakashi et Sai qui l'ont ramené. Pour que vous vous expliquiez.

-Je… je vois.

-Hum. Repose-toi encore. Je vais voir Shizune et je reviens après d'accord ?

-Oui…

En refermant la porte, l'Hokage entendit le cri étouffé de Sakura. Elle se rendit dans son bureau, et vit Naruto qui l'attendait devant la porte.

-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

-Bien. Entres alors.

Une fois assise dans sa chaise, elle se pencha en avant. Naruto regardait le sol, semblant réfléchir.

-Je t'écoute Naruto.

-C'est moi qui était le père de l'enfant de Sakura.

Tsunade en fut stupéfaite. Elle pensait vraiment que Sakura aurait fait l'amour avec l'Uchiwa plutôt que l'Uzumaki. Elle s'était trompée. Au moins il lui avait dit.

-Je vois. Tu as eu le courage de me l'avouer. Elle s'est réveillée d'ailleurs.

-V-vraiment ? s'écria Naruto.

-Oui. Mais laisses lui le temps de se remettre d'accord ?

-Compris mamie Tsunade ! A plus tard !

Naruto sortit en courant, le sourire aux lèvres. Sakura, Sakura était réveillée. Elle était sortie des ténèbres. Il avait envie de crier sa joie. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle savait forcément pourquoi elle était tombée. Il ralentit sa course en aperçevant son ami au loin. Sasuke semblait encore une fois plongé dans ses pensées, affichant de sombres cernes qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Naruto s'arrêta devant lui.

-Salut.

-Hn.

-Tu vas voir Tsunade ?

-Hn. Elle est dans son bureau ?

-Ouais. Bon, ben à plus tard.

-Hn.

Sasuke reprit sa route. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit, et était fermement décidé à dire à Tsunade que c'était lui le père de l'enfant de Sakura. Même si ça lui en coûtait, il se devait de le faire. Parce que Sakura était inconsciente, et qu'il lui devait au moins ça, après toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait donné. Il frappa à la porte de l'Hokage, et entra.

-Sasuke ! Je suis surprise de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Bien, vas-y.

-C'est mon enfant que Sakura portait.

-Encore ?! cria Tsunade en se relevant.

Sasuke la regarda, interdit. Encore ? Comment ça encore ? Il venait à peine de lui dire. Il sonda le visage de l'Hokage, qui semblait étrangement gênée. Comme si elle venait de commettre une faute.

-Je ne comprends pas, finit par dire Sasuke.

-Oublies ce que je viens de dire.

-Non. Dites-moi.

-Euh… et bien, comment dire…

-Dites-moi. Pourquoi encore ?

-Euh, Naruto est venu me voir ce matin… pour me dire qu'il était le père de l'enfant de Sakura.

Perplexe, l'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. Naruto, le père de l'enfant ? Cela voulait dire que… lui et Sakura avaient couché ensemble ? Son humeur devint encore plus massacrante. Lui qui s'en voulait. Comment avait-elle pu se donner aussi facilement à Naruto ?

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, dit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Sasuke ! Ou vas-tu comme ça ?

-Voir Sakura. Je pense qu'elle a des choses à me dire non ?

-Mais Sasuke !

Trop tard. Le brun était déjà en route pour l'hôpital. Il ne savait même pas si elle était réveillée, mais il s'en moquait. Une rage immense s'emparait de lui. Il arriva devant la chambre de la rose, le souffle sacadé. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée à sa vue. Elle contemplait l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. Elle était comme Naruto l'avait décrite. La peau plus blanche que d'ordinaire, les lèvres pâles. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui choqua le plus Sasuke. Ses cheveux. Où étaient passés sa longue chevelure rose ? Ils étaient bien plus courts qu'avant. Certes cela lui allait bien, mais tout de même. Il y avait encore sa blessure sur son front. Celle qu'elle s'était faite en tombant devant chez lui, juste avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Il vit un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Sai, te revoila enfin.

-Ce n'est pas Sai, finit par murmurer Sasuke.

Sakura se figea au son de sa voix. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, mais les mains puissantes de Sasuke l'empêchèrent de tomber. Abasourdie, elle leva ses émeraudes vers lui.

-Sa… suke-kun…

-Hn.

Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du sien. Les prunelles noires la fixaient, et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sasuke. Sasuke la tenait dans ses bras. Il était donc revenu, elle n'avait pas rêvé en entendant sa voix. Il était toujours plus beau, cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ses doux traits lui avaient tant manqué. Sasuke restait fixé sur ses cheveux. Il avait du mal à se contenir. Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle était belle. Il devait se l'avouer, elle lui avait atrocement manqué. Il se rappela un bref instant qu'il avait failli couché avec une autre, mais la colère reprit le dessus. Sakura avait elle couché avec Naruto. Il s'écarta d'elle, et se mit lui aussi à regarder l'horizon. Elle demeurait sans voix, l'apparition de Sasuke l'avait totalement réveillée.

-P-pourquoi Sasuke ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Pour parler Sakura. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien désormais. J'en ai appris une bien bonne aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui ? Et q-quoi donc ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi Sakura ! explosa le brun en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

-Je…

-Tu as couché avec Naruto pas vrai ? Je sais que tu as fait une fausse couche !

Sakura blêmit, avant de se jeter contre son torse.

-Pardonne-moi Sasuke… Pardonne-moi je t'en prie…

Sasuke ne bougeait pas, la laissant déverser son torrent de larmes sur lui. Il avait mal. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle alors qu'elle l'avait une fois de plus trahi ?

-Je ne peux pas te pardonner ça Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun… dit-elle en relevant son beau visage baigné de larmes.

-J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir. Ça t'aurait épargné de devoir me le cacher non ?

-Je… je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte ! Sasuke crois-moi je t'en prie !

-Mais tu as fait l'amour avec Naruto ! Alors que tu m'as crié que tu m'aimais moi ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?!

-Je suis désolée…

-Non. C'est moi qui le suis. Désolé d'avoir cru que revenir servirait à quelque chose.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Je suis vraiment fatigué de tout ça, Sakura. Je te laisse, prends soin de toi.

-Pitié, ne me laisse pas encore une fois Sasuke… chuchota Sakura contre lui.

Bon sang ! C'était tellement dur pour le brun de subir ça. Il avait tant envie de l'embrasser, que ça en devenait douloureux. Mais il lui fallait la repousser. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Je n'imagine pas ma vie avec une autre que toi Sakura. Mais je ne peux pas passer sur ça, lui chuchota t-il à son tour.

Elle croisa rapidement son regard rubis et sentit son regard défaillir, pour s'évanouir dans ses bras. Il avait utilisé son genjutsu pour l'endormir. Il y avait été obligé. Sasuke la posa délicatement sur le lit, et s'éclipsa. Il ne pouvait pas rester davantage de temps. Il sortit discrètement du village. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de retrouver ses coéquipiers. Pas maintenant. Il était encore trop énervé. Naruto se hâtait de rendre visite à Sakura, quand il la trouva endormie dans son lit. Son visage était encore humide, et Naruto eut l'air inquiet.

-Sakura-chan ?

-Hum… Je… Sasuke-kun !

-Sakura-chan ! Calmes-toi !

-Naruto ? Oh Naruto ! Sasuke... Sasuke est parti !

-Quoi ?

-Il… est venu me voir. Mais il sait ! Il sait que toi et moi nous avons passé la nuit ensemble !

-Bon sang ! Quand est-il parti ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je… Naruto, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, pas une nouvelle fois, murmura la rose entre deux sanglots.

Naruto la regarda, et prit son visage entre ses doigts, plongeant son regard saphir dans ses émeraudes.

-Sakura. Je vais le ramener.

-Naruto…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je te le promets.

-Comme avant hein ? dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Oui, répondit-il lui aussi en souriant. Comme avant. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il te revienne enfin Sakura.

-Je… Naruto, merci pour tout.

-Haha, ne me remercies pas encore !

Elle lui offrit un superbe sourire auquel il répondit, et la quitta. Il courut rapidement prendre ses affaires chez lui, et sortit sans être vu du village. Sasuke ne devait pas être très loin, il n'avait pu s'enfuir aussi vite. Naruto eut soudain une idée de l'endroit où le brun pouvait se trouver. Peut-être qu'il se trompait totalement, mais il lui fallait au moins essayer. Il se déplaçait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la forêt. Puis il arriva là où il pensait que le brun était. Et il eut raison. Dans la vallée sans fin, là où ils s'étaient affrontés autrefois. Là où Sasuke n'avait pu se résoudre à le tuer. Il lui tournait le dos, fixant les statues de Madara Uchiwa et du premier Hokage.

-Je savais que tu partirais à ma recherche.

-Normal non ? Tu es mon ami, et il est de mon devoir de te ramener au village une bonne fois pour toute Sasuke.

-Mon ami ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu as couché avec Sakura non ?

-Oui. Et je le regrette vraiment Sasuke. C'était une erreur qui n'aurait jamais du arriver.

-Mais c'est arrivé quand même. J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes bien amusés.

Enervé, Naruto s'approcha du brun et le saisit par le col. Le regard noir de Sasuke valait bien plus que des insultes.

-Je te dis que je le regrette Sasuke ! Je n'ai pas profité de ton absence pour me la taper si c'est ce que tu crois !

-Combien de fois hein ?

-Une seule fois Sasuke ! La nuit où tu as quitté le village, quand j'ai été la voir à l'hôpital. C'est tout. Mais je sais bien que c'est déjà trop, et que je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, ajouta Naruto en le lâchant.

-Ça c'est sûr, souffla Sasuke. Et Hinata dans tout ça ?

-Hinata… Elle me fuit comme jamais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner.

-Il fallait y penser avant. Ça te dérange si je fais ça ?

Sans que Naruto n'ait le temps de répondre, Sasuke lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure. Sous le choc, Naruto cracha un peu de sang et recula. Il se releva sous le regard sombre du brun.

-J'en avais trop envie. Désolé.

-Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était pas de ma faute. Je peux ceci ?

A son tour, Naruto envoya son poing dans la joue de Sasuke qui s'écarta dans un saut. Il essuya sa lèvre qui saignait.

-Je te rends la pareille. Pour l'avoir une fois de plus abandonner.

-Tss.

-Et maintenant ? Je te préviens, ne me dis pas encore que tu t'en fous de ce que je te dis !

-C'est le cas, répondit durement Sasuke. Laisses-moi en paix Naruto !

Soudain, une salve de kunais furent projetés à l'endroit où les deux ninjas se trouvaient. Ils s'écartèrent dans un bond, et se mirent tous les deux en position d'attaque. Sasuke activa ses sharingans.

-On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment non? Les deux meilleurs amis qui se battent pour le cœur de leur coéquipière ! Comme c'est touchant ! s'écria une voix grave.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant, et tous deux se tournèrent vers l'homme qui leur faisait face.

-Tu es bien le dernier que je m'attendais à revoir… murmura Sasuke, le regard froid et rempli de haine devant leur opposant.

* * *

Hahaha! Mais qui est-ce? Qui est le méchant?! Je vous laisse chercher et deviner patiemment en attendant la suite :) j'ai des partiels cette semaine, alors je vais faire mon maximum pour écrire vite! Merci d'avance pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au coeur!

Kisu, Mireba.


	15. Chapter 16

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

Yup les gens!

Honto gomen pour le retard O_____O c'est carrément inadmissible de ma part! J'ai été vachement prise par les cours, les devoirs à faire et blabla, comme jme tape les partiels après les vacances. Mais me revoilà! D'ailleurs voici un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner :s j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^

Place à la lecture =D

* * *

-Tu es bien le dernier que je m'attendais à revoir… murmura Sasuke, le regard froid et rempli de haine devant leur opposant.

Sasuke détailla avec surprise celui qu'il haïssait presque autant que Danzo. Kabuto. Il était bien vivant, se tenant devant les deux ninjas avec un air de supériorité. Son apparence avait nettement changé, encore plus que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Naruto, Yamato et Hinata. « I-il est encore plus horrible qu'avant ! » pensa Naruto, sous le choc de le revoir. Sasuke demeurait imperturbable. La moitié de son corps était recouverte d'écailles, et ses yeux… Les mêmes fentes de serpent qu'Orochimaru. Son regard passait tour à tour sur les deux ninjas.

-Hum… Toujours aussi peu respectueux de tes aînés Sasuke, répondit enfin Kabuto.

-Hn. Normal avec toi. Ton apparence est étrange. Tu voues un culte à Orochimaru ou quoi ?

-I-il s'est greffé les restes de son corps sur le sien ! s'écria Naruto. Il nous l'avait dit quand il nous avait donné les renseignements sur l'Akatsuki !

-Je vois, murmura Sasuke. Tu es vraiment pire que lui en fin de compte…

-Ah ! Et dire qu'Orochimaru a voulu s'emparer de ton corps… Je n'aurais pas supporter de te voir tous les jours je crois.

-Hn, c'est la même chose pour moi. Dommage que je l'ai tué hein ?

-Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?! cria Naruto, le visage à présent déformé par la colère.

-A dire vrai, j'étais sur les traces de Sasuke. Et par chance, je tombe aussi sur toi mon cher Naruto, dit Kabuto dans un sourire froid.

-Félicitations alors, murmura Sasuke. Tu m'as trouvé. Et pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

Kabuto le dévisagea un moment, avant de partir dans un rire démentiel, sous les regards effarés des deux jeunes hommes. Le blond serrait les dents, tandis que Sasuke gardait son visage impassible, nullement décontenancé devant l'expression de Kabuto. Ses pupilles fulminaient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas servi du mangekyou sharingan.

-Pour te tuer Sasuke. Tu as pris la vie de mon maître je te signale, qui était aussi le tien avant. La vengeance. Tu connais ça non ?

Sasuke serra les poings, le regard rempli de haine. Kabuto cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et Sasuke avait une folle envie de le tuer. Comme une pulsion meurtrière. Et si Kabuto cherchait à ce qu'ils s'affrontent, Sasuke lui donnerait satisfaction. Le visage dur, il lança un regard méprisant à Kabuto.

-Tu cherches vraiment à ce que je te tue c'est ça?

-Oh, mais c'est moi qui veux te tuer Sasuke. Et au passage ce cher Naruto...

-Qu-tu crois pouvoir nous battre c'est ça binoclard?!

-Hahaha. C'est toujours un plaisir avec toi Naruto. Vraiment.

-Espèce de...

-Naruto!

Le blond se tourna vers l'Uchiwa qui continuait de fixer le ninja de ses prunelles rubis. Il sentait clairement la haine qui l'animait. Souhaitait-il se battre pour évacuer sa colère contre lui, ou bien pour vraiment se débarrasser de Kabuto?

-Naruto. Retournes sur tes pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Sasuke! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te battre seul contre ce sale type? Il est beaucoup plus fort avec les pouvoirs d'Orochimaru! Et j'ai promis à...

-Tss. Je ne reviendrais pas au village Naruto. Quelle que soit la promesse que tu lui as faite.

-Bordel Sasuke! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle t'aime merde?! Je lui ai promis, j'ai tenu ma promesse une fois, je ne vais pas encore échouer. Pas cette fois!

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Je te dis de partir point.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul, tu rêves! Il n'en est pas question!

-C'est amusant de vous voir tous les deux, les interrompit Kabuto dans un rire sadique.

L'Uchiwa reporta son attention sur lui, et se saisit de son katana.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais vite régler ton cas.

-Hum! Je ne demande qu'à voir. Mais, où est cette chère Sakura? D'habitude elle est toujours présente non?

-Laisses Sakura-chan en dehors de ça! Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en prendre à elle c'est clair?!

-Hoho. J'avais oublié tes sentiments si forts à son égard. Pas toi Sasuke?

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. Il voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. Et il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

-Je suis d'accord avec Naruto. Ce qu'il y a entre Naruto, Sakura et moi ne te regarde pas. Et ne tentes rien contre elle, parce que tu le regretterais amèrement.

-Oh! Se pourrait-il que Sasuke soit amoureux? Toi, un être encore plus froid que maître Orochimaru, éprouver des sentiments?

S'en était trop pour Sasuke. Dans un élan, il se jeta sur Kabuto avec toute la rapidité dont il pouvait faire preuve. L'épée de Kusanagi fendit l'air et évita de peu le ninja avant de s'enfoncer dans un fracas dans la terre. La haine envahissait le brun. Il voulait tuer Kabuto, lui faire subir mille tortures. Le faire souffrir tout simplement. Parce qu'il le méritait. Parce qu'il avait menacé de faire du mal à Sakura. Sakura. Sasuke tourna lentement ses prunelles rubis vers le ninja qui lui faisait face, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi Sasuke. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as battu Itachi que tu es plus fort aujourd'hui.

-Hum. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne me connais pas. Et avec toi, je serais sans pitié.

-Et moi aussi ! s'écria Naruto, rejoignant Sasuke à ses côtés.

Sasuke regarda un instant le blond, qui semblait énervé et décidé à ne laisser aucun répit à Kabuto. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui venait-il en aide ?

-Naruto, je t'ai dit de partir il me semble.

-Haha, tu crois peut-être que je vais t'écouter ? J'ai promis à une certaine fille aux cheveux roses de te ramener au village. Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, c'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindô. Tu l'avais oublié ? répondit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

C'était pour Sasuke et Sakura que Naruto était prêt à combattre. Pour son ami, son frère. Et pour elle, celle qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. Et qui continuerait de l'être, amoureuse de lui ou pas. Et puis Naruto n'oubliait pas Hinata. Il était amoureux d'elle, il en était sûr, et comptait bien rentrer au village pour lui dire clairement ses sentiments. Sans oublier de ramener Sasuke à la rose. C'était son but et sa principale motivation. Faire en sorte que son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie soient enfin ensemble. Parce qu'il devait en être ainsi, et rien d'autre. Sasuke dévisagea Naruto un long moment, et sourit à son tour. Il comprenait tout. Les liens qui l'unissaient à Naruto avaient eu raison de sa personne, de ses sentiments. Sans oublier ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Sakura. Qui l'aurait crû? Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, éprouver de tel sentiment! Son regard croisa celui du blond et ils n'eurent pas besoin de prononcer un mot. Dans un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent tous deux sur Kabuto qui leur lança des kunais de toute part. Ils les évitèrent facilement, Naruto s'emparant d'un des kunais pour se jeter sur Kabuto. Ils engagèrent tous deux un court combat au taijutsu, jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'écarte pour laisser Sasuke lancer sa technique katon.

-Hun hun, ce ne sont pas de simples brûlures qui vont m'arrêter ! cria Kabuto dans un rire diabolique.

Sans les laisser le temps de réagir, il se jeta sur Naruto, utilisant le ninjutsu médical comme arme, lui seul exercant cette technique. Il loupa de peu son cœur, mais Naruto en ressentit quand même les effets, crachant du sang. Sasuke composa rapidement les signes des mille oiseaux, pour fonçer sur Kabuto avec une rapidité déconcertante. Son katana chargé d'électricité s'enfonça dans le ventre du ninja, mais celui-ci recula. Il n'était que partiellement touché. Et le pouvoir d'Orochimaru dans son corps ne lui faisait perdre que peu de sa puissance. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto dans un bond.

-Hé, tu vas pas me claquer dans les pattes maintenant idiot !

-C'est bon… murmura Naruto. L'enflure ce type, j'ai jamais pu le sentir. Comment t'as fait pour le supporter ?

-Crétin. Si tu crois que j'ai sympathisé avec lui.

-Hum. Je vais devoir utiliser ma technique, tant pis pour ce que dira Sakura-chan.

Il se releva, et tous deux se tournèrent vers Kabuto, qui les fixait d'un air mauvais.

-C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? Décidémment, les ninjas de Konoha ne sont pas forts…

-Hé, fermes-là tu veux ?!

Naruto fit apparaître quatre clones, et rapidement, le chakra prit forme dans sa main. Sasuke surpris constata qu'elle était différente. « On dirait un shuriken » pensa t-il. L'orbe shuriken de Naruto était impressionnante. Plus que lorsqu'il avait affronté l'homme de l'Akatsuki. Aussi imposante que celles qu'il avait lancé sur Pein lors de l'attaque de Konoha. Dans un élan, les Naruto se jetèrent sur Kabuto qui surpris d'une telle technique, eut du mal à parer les coups de ses assaillants. Soudain, le vrai Naruto le toucha de plein fouet avec son orbe, mais il fut également touché.

-Argh !

-Naruto !

Sasuke rattrapa Naruto avant qu'il ne s'effondre et s'éloigna de Kabuto. Le blond était inconscient, et Sasuke se sentit encore plus énervé. Sakura n'était pas là pour soigner Naruto. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Kabuto d'une démarche lente. Le tuer. C'était sa seule préoccupation.

-Eh bien Sasuke, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi. Enfin, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment.

-Pareil pour moi. Je vais te le faire regretter.

-Hum, c'est ce que nous allons voir. Après m'être occupé de toi, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller tuer cette chère Sakura. Tu n'y vois aucun problème j'espère ?

Il fut interrompu par le bras de Sasuke qui lui transperça l'épaule. Sous le choc, il cracha du sang et un rictus apparut sur son visage.

-N'essayes même pas de la toucher, murmura Sasuke.

-Tu crois ça ?

Kabuto se dégagea et lui asséna un coup précis, au niveau du cœur. Le souffle court, Sasuke recula d'un pas désorienté. Un filet de sang coula le long de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, et le sang se mit à couler de son œil gauche. L'Amaterasu. Soudain, il ouvrit son œil et des flammes jaillirent de Kabuto.

-GAAH !

-Urgh !

Sasuke se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, exténué, la douleur dans sa poitrine se faisant plus pressante. Kabuto tomba lui aussi au sol, les yeux inertes, le corps partiellement déchiqueté. Sasuke désactiva son magekyou sharingan, à court de chakra. Il cracha un peu plus de sang, sa vue se brouilla. Il se tourna vers Naruto, toujours inconscient et dans un sale état. Il avait été incapable de protéger son ami, alors qu'il n'ait pas voulu qu'il l'aide. Il s'était battu pour lui. Le brun s'écroula totalement à terre, secoué de tremblements. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant dans son esprit le doux sourire de Sakura. Finalement, il ne rentrerait pas cette fois au village. Jamais plus il ne la reverrait. Elle. La seule qu'il eut vraiment désiré. Sakura.

* * *

-Shizune vite ! cria Tsunade.

Elle débarassa les vêtements de Sasuke, et plaqua ses mains sur son torse. « Ne meures pas Sasuke, tu n'en as pas le droit ! ». Elle avait eu vent que Naruto était reparti à la recherche du brun qui s'était une nouvelle fois enfui du village, après avoir parlé avec Sakura. Elle avait tout de suite envoyé Neji, Kiba, Shino et Lee à leur recherche. En plus des corps inconscients des deux ninjas, ils avaient ramené celui de Kabuto, criminel de classe S. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils étaient en si mauvais état. Naruto était en soins intensifs, mais pour Sasuke c'était plus grave.

-Bordel!s'exclama Tsunade. Je n'arrive pas à faire rebattre son coeur! Allez Sasuke réveilles-toi!

-Je vais chercher Ino pour qu'elle nous aide!

-Non, va chercher Sakura plutôt. Même si elle est affaiblie, sa seule présence auprès de Sasuke pourrait le faire sortir de son inconscience.

-Compris!

L'Hokage continuait de soigner les blessures du brun, mais son coeur battait toujours aussi faiblement. Ses pulsations étaient de moins en moins régulières, elle ne perçevait presque plus son pouls. Shizune revint en courant.

-Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre Tsunade!

-Quelle idiote, répliqua l'Hokage. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait rétablie. Tant pis, va donc t'occuper de Naruto!

-D'accord!

Shizune sortit de la salle pour se diriger dans la chambre d'à côté. La main droite de Naruto avait encore subi des dommages considérables en employant le rasengan shuriken. Shizune espérait vraiment que le chakra du démon-renard le soignerait rapidement. Elle s'occupa de ses blessures, et fut interrompue par Tsunade qui entrait dans la chambre.

-J'ai... réussi.

-Ouf! Bravo Tsunade. Comment est-il?

-Sa respiration est encore un peu saccadée mais ça va, et son coeur bat à nouveau normalement. Et Naruto?

-Je pense que ça va aller, les cellules de son organisme n'ont pas été trop touchées, il devrait s'en sortir indemne.

-Tant mieux. Bon, je vais aller veiller Sasuke jusqu'à son réveil. Si tu trouves Sakura préviens-moi tout de suite.

-Compris.

L'Hokage retourna dans la chambre du brun, qui dormait. Elle fixa un long moment son visage, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était vraiment bel homme. « Sakura a du goût » pensa t-elle amusée. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, pour Sakura. Shizune avait fait des examens, c'était bien l'Uchiwa qui était le père de son enfant. Elle en avait eu le pressentiment. Mais elle ne leur dirait pas, car cela raviverait la rancune du brun envers la rose. Et même. Elle n'avait pas à leur avouer cela. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormit, exténuée par la quantité de chakra qu'elle avait du fournir. Naruto se réveilla difficilement de sa léthargie. Il tourna la tête vers son bras, et vit qu'il était recouvert d'une bande blanche. Sakura s'occuperait de l'achever quand elle saurait qu'il avait à nouveau utilisé sa technique. Il se redressa, mais la douleur à son coeur se fit un peu ressentir.

-Aïe!

-Ne bouges pas Naruto, le gronda Shizune. Tu n'es pas rétabli je te signale, tu as bien failli y passer.

-Shizune? C-comment ça se fait que je sois ici? Et Sasuke?! Ou est-il?!s'écria soudainement le blond.

-Tout va bien. Il a été durement touché, mais Tsunade a réussi à le soigner entièrement. Il est hors de danger.

-Ouf! Tant mieux, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais, et Kabuto?! Me dites pas que cet enfoiré s'en est sorti!

-Calme tes propos Naruto! Il est mort, il semblerait que Sasuke se soit occupé de lui avant de sombrer.

-Sérieux?! C'est une bonne nouvelle ça! Quelle pourriture ce type, il est vraiment mort c'est pas des conneries j'espère!

-Idiot! Si je te dis qu'il est mort c'est qu'il est mort!

-Haha, vous énervez pas Shizune! Oh, et Sasuke, il est réveillé?

-Non, il est encore inconscient, mais son état est stable.

-Ah, murmura Naruto peiné. Et Sakura-chan? Elle ne s'est pas occupée de lui?

-Je ne sais pas où est Sakura. Elle a disparue de sa chambre alors qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait rétablie.

-Q-quoi?! Elle est folle! Je vais aller la chercher!s'écria Naruto en se relevant.

-Non! Tu ne bouges pas et tu restes au lit Naruto!cria Tsunade qui entrait dans la chambre.

-La vieille! Et Sakura elle est ou hein?!

-Je ne sais pas! Et toi, la prochaine fois que tu quittes le village sans prévenir je te jure que je te passerais le savon de ta vie Naruto Uzumaki!

-Oups ! D-d'accord Mamie Tsunade, pas la peine de s'énerver !

-Et parles moi meilleur veux-tu ! C'est quand même un comble ça ! Shizune, va prévenir Kakashi, peut-être qu'il…

-Ce n'est pas la peine, intervint le junin en entrant dans la chambre. Je sais où est Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei ! C'est vrai ?! Elle va bien j'espère?

-Du calme Naruto, reprit Kakashi. Oui, elle va mieux. Et je sais ou elle est.

-Dis moi donc Kakashi.

-Elle a quitté le village.

-Quoi ?! C'est une plaisanterie hein ?! cria Naruto.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit Naruto. Elle est juste partie se changer les idées, et elle n'est pas partie seule, mais avec Sai. Donc ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais il est crétin ou quoi celui-là ? Elle n'est pas encore remise de sa fausse couche !

-Naruto ça suffit de beugler comme ça ! cria Tsunade, énervée. Ou sont-ils partis Kakashi ?

-D'après ce que m'a dit Sai, elle prévoyait de partir se ressourcer ailleurs, histoire de changer d'air, et de faire le point sur beaucoup de choses. Elle est partie peu après que Naruto se soit mis à la recherche de Sasuke.

-Bordel… souffla le blond. Et quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent ? Sasuke est là, et je sais qu'il veut lui parler, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas uniquement sa faute, alors pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-Elle se sent encore responsable, c'est normal. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre en question. Et puis es-tu sûr que Sasuke lui ait totalement pardonné ?

-Je… j'en sais rien. Je crois, je l'espère du moins.

-Hum, reprit Tsunade. Attendons de voir d'abord quand Sasuke se réveillera. En attendant, dit-elle en se tournant vers Naruto avec une lueur menaçante dans les yeux, je te conseille de rester au lit, si tu ne veux pas y rester un certain temps !

-Okay, c'est bon ! Mais je veux être prévenu, que ce soit du réveil de Sasuke comme du retour de Sakura !

-Tu le seras. Bon, je retourne à mon bureau. Shizune, tu me préviens quand il se réveille.

-Compris Tsunade. Kakashi que fais-tu ?

-Je vais rester un peu avec ce crétin. Pour lui remettre les idées en place, répondit le junin en souriant.

-Bien. A plus tard Naruto.

Shizune quitta la salle, laissant les deux ninjas ensemble. Kakashi vint s'asseoir sur le lit du blond.

-Racontes-moi tout Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux, scrutant l'endroit où il se trouvait. « A priori, je ne suis pas mort, sinon je n'aurais pas si mal ». Son regard s'attarda sur la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. La même que lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha, blessé par Naruto. À croire qu'il avait pris un abonnement à cette chambre ! Il tourna doucement la tête, et constata que ni l'Hokage, ni son assistante ou autre n'était là. Il était seul dans la pièce. Il lui fallut un temps pour se rappeler des événements précédents, et du pourquoi il se trouvait là, une nouvelle fois allité dans un lit. Kabuto. Il s'était battu aux côtés de Naruto contre cette pourriture. Et il l'avait tué. Normalement, si ses souvenirs étaient intacts. Il se redressa un peu, mais une douleur dans la poitrine l'en dissuada. Sa respiration était encore un peu saccadée, surement à cause de la dernière attaque de Kabuto. Il inspecta son corps rapidement, et ne vit nul trace de blessures. Qui l'avait soigné ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit… Sakura ? Sakura. L'envie de la serrer dans ses bras le démangeait au plus profond de lui-même, mais dans son esprit demeurait encore le fait qu'elle ait couché avec Naruto. Il avait tenté d'oublier ceci, mais c'était plus fort que sa raison. Elle était tombée enceinte soit de lui, soit du blond. Et ça, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Qu'elle ait pu encore le trahir. L'Uchiwa aurait largement préféré ne rien savoir de cette histoire, cela lui aurait au moins épargner cette migraine qui revenait le tirailler. Un coup à la porte retentit, et il espèra un moment que ce ne fut pas Sakura.

-Sasuke. Je vois que tu es réveillé, murmura une douce voix.

-Ino…

-En personne, murmura la belle blonde en souriant. Tu m'as l'air en forme, et tu es enfin de retour parmi nous. Je suis contente.

-Je… je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'être revenu au village, ni d'avoir été transporté. Naruto, il va bien ?

-Oui, son bras a subi des lésions importantes, mais Shizune s'en ait bien occupé, donc tout va bien pour lui aussi. Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Un peu au cœur.

-Physiquement ou mentalement ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu es au courant ?

-Hum. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Sakura puisse faire ça Sasuke, je suis désolée.

-Hn. Pas autant que moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne peux malheureusement rien y changer.

-Oui…répondit Ino, le regard vague. C'est… triste. Oh ! s'écria t-elle avant de sombrer en sanglots.

-Ino ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? murmura Sasuke, inquiet.

-Je… Sai et moi, c'est… fini…

-Quoi ?

-Il a rompu… J-je m'en doutais un peu tu sais ? Je savais… que ça ne marcherait pas lui et moi…

-Quel enfoiré ! dit Sasuke énervé. Attends que je mette la main sur ce crétin.

-P-pas la peine. Il n'est plus au village. I-il est parti avec Sakura juste après que Naruto se soit mis à ta recherche.

-Pardon ? S-Sakura est partie ?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi, pourquoi Sakura était-elle partie ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. A moins qu'elle ne se soit mis à sa poursuite elle aussi. Mais ça n'était pas possible. De toute manière elle était encore dans un grand état de faiblesse quand il l'avait quitté, après l'avoir endormie avec son genjutsu.

-Elle a dit à Kakashi-sensei qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'air, de fuir le village et ses problèmes quelques temps. Et Sai l'a suivi à ce qu'on m'a dit. Et ils n'ont pas précisé quand ni si ils reviendraient.

-Tu veux dire… qu'elle pourrait avoir définitivement quitté le village ? Comme moi il y a quatre ans ?

-O-oui… murmura Ino d'une voix blanche, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir dit au brun. Mais il était le mieux à-même de la comprendre. Tout avait changé entre elle et Sai depuis l'état depressif de son amie. Il était redevenu comme avant, aussi froid et distant que Sasuke. Ino savait qu'il était inquiet pour la rose, et c'était compréhensible. Mais s'il l'avait laissé l'aider, peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Au lieu de se plonger dans le silence devant le mutisme de Sakura, elle aurait du aider Sai à surmonter l'épreuve de voir la fleur se fâner petit à petit. Elle aurait du. Et elle s'en voulait maintenant. Autant pour Sai que pour Sakura. Quand le brun lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, elle avait pris cela avec légèreté, pour ne rien laisser paraître du vide qui s'emparait à présent d'elle. Ino l'aimait, mais ne serait jamais aimé en retour de Sai. Elle l'avait sû, mais la vérité lui faisait mal. Elle sursauta en sentant les mains fermes de Sasuke la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller Ino. Sai va revenir, j'en suis sûr. Aussi sûr qu'il se prendra le plus beau coup de poing de sa vie en rentrant.

-Haha. C'est Sakura qui détient le record sur ce coup-là. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle l'a frappé.

-Hn.

En réalité le brun se sentait furieux. Furieux contre lui-même. Pas la peine de savoir ce que la rose avait fui. La vérité, certes, mais aussi son malheur. Et cela par sa faute, une nouvelle fois. Chaque fois qu'elle n'allait pas bien, c'était lui le responsable. Il ne pouvait que lui en vouloir, mais la culpabilité le rongeait. Si elle ne revenait pas, que ferait-il ? Que se passerait-il surtout ? Serait-elle considéré comme un déserteur elle aussi ? Non, c'était absurde. Sakura, et Sai, allaient revenir. C'était obligé. Que Sakura quitte le village, ça n'allait pas dans l'ordre des choses. Il irait la chercher lui-même s'il le faudrait, peu importe ce que dirait l'Hokage. Et ce même s'il lui en voulait encore. Le sourire de la rose lui manquait déjà tant, si en plus sa simple présence disparaissait de Konoha, s'en serait trop pour le brun ! Sasuke se décala d'Ino qui lui offrit un sourire.

-Merci Sasuke-kun. Tu m'as réconforté, je me sens un peu mieux grâce à tes paroles.

-Hn, je n'ai pas dit grand-chose. Tiens, pourrais-tu appeler Tsunade pour moi ?

-Oui bien sûr ! De toute manière je devais la tenir informée si tu te réveillais. A plus tard Sasuke.

-Hn, à plus tard.

La blonde quitta la pièce, tandis que l'Uchiwa se rallongeait dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Si Sakura était partie, cela changeait bien des choses. Tsunade lui en voudrait probablement, ainsi que le conseil. « Et merde... ». Sasuke avait complètement oublié que ses coéquipiers étaient encore dans une ville pas très loin d'ici, et qu'il ne les avait pas prévenu. Peut-être que Kakashi l'aurait fait. Auquel cas il devrait y aller lui-même, mais il était quasiment sûr que l'Hokage ne le laisserait pas faire, et encore moins Naruto. Naruto. Son meilleur ami, son frère. Celui qui l'avait protégé, après tout ce qui lui avait dit. Le brun ne parviendrait peut-être jamais à oublier que le blond ait fait l'amour à Sakura, mais il ne pouvait prendre la peine de détruire à nouveau les liens qui les unissaient. Ces fameux liens, auxquels Naruto avait toujours eu foi, et que Sasuke avait vainement tenté de les chasser de son esprit.

-Uchiwa. Heureuse de te savoir à nouveau sur pied.

-Hn, murmura l'Uchiwa en se tournant vers Tsunade. Kabuto est bien mort rassurez-moi.

-Oui. Tu as eu raison de lui. Et c'est tant mieux ! Ça nous fait un criminel en moins !

-Hn. Et pour ce qui est de Sakura?

-Je ne sais pas trop Sasuke. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle était partie, elle a quitté l'hôpital sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-C'est une raison pour l'avoir laissé partir? Répliqua Sasuke, agressif.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton-là! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse qu'elle soit partie, détrompe-toi! Ça me fait chier plus qu'autre chose! Surtout qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait rétablie. Donc oui, je m'inquiète figure-toi!

-Tss, pas la peine de s'énerver.

-C'est toi qui m'énerve. J'ai déjà mis des membres des affaires spéciaux sur l'affaire.

-Il paraît qu'elle est devenue anbue. Alors je doute qu'ils la retrouvent facilement. Sans compter que c'est Sai qui l'accompagne.

-Je sais... soupira Tsunade. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter qu'elle devienne anbue, elle n'aurait jamais fait sa...

Elle se coupa dans ses mots, et détourna le regard de celui brûlant du brun. Celui-ci se renfrogna, et se mit à scruter l'horizon.

-Et pour les membres de mon équipe?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont déjà au village, Kakashi les a prévenu après que tu sois parti. Tu as vraiment de la chance de les avoir, tu le sais ça?

-Hn. Je sais. Ou est ce crétin de Naruto?

-Dans la chambre juste à côté. Il me casse les oreilles d'ailleurs, avec ses « Sasuke » par-ci, et « Sakura » par-là. Tu peux aller le voir, ça me débarasserait d'un poids! Mais dis-moi, et tes blessures ça va? Tu n'as mal nul part?

-Ça peut aller merci. Bon, je vais voir Naruto.

Il se leva doucement, et revêtit un t-shirt. Il sortit sous le regard soucieux de Tsunade et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il entra sans frapper, et se posa contre le mur. Le blond dormait bruyamment, et ses ronflements accentuaient la douleur dans sa tête.

-Hé crétin.

-Qu-hein?! C'est toi Sasuke?! s'écria Naruto en se relevant d'un coup.

-Arrêtes de crier un peu. Tu me casses les oreilles à peine arrivé.

-Héhé! Sasuke, t'es réveillé! C'est génial!

-Hn. T'as l'air en forme toi aussi.

-Ouais, Shizune a fait du super boulot. D'habitude c'est Sakura-chan qui me soigne mais là...

-C'est bon Naruto. Ino m'a tout dit.

-T-tout dit?

-Oui. Sur le fait que Sakura et Sai soient partis ensemble.

-Ah. Je te jure Sasuke, que je vais lui faire payer à ce crétin de Sai! Je comprend même pas pourquoi ils sont partis!

-Hn. De toute façon, Tsunade ne te laissera jamais y aller tu le sais.

-M'en fous! Je t'ai ramené toi, j'arriverais sans peine à faire revenir Sakura!

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Enfin, je veux dire pour l'instant.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas la revoir?!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça abruti! répliqua Sasuke. Je ne lui ai pas totalement pardonné, à toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Sasuke...

-Mais je pense que tu as assez de problèmes comme ça. Avec Hinata je veux dire. Tu l'aimes non?

-Euh, ouais.

-T'as l'air vachement convaincu de tes propres sentiments.

-Si! Je l'aime! Mais si tu crois que c'est facile d'avouer ses sentiments! J'ai attendu quatre ans pour le faire à Sakura!

-En parlant de ça, tu l'aimes encore?

-Je... non. Enfin je ne pense pas. Je me suis déjà fait la raison de l'oublier tu sais, parce que je sais que c'est toi qu'elle aime.

-Hn, peut-être. J'en sais rien.

-Sasuke… Tu vas pas recommencer hein ?

-Fermes-là Naruto. De toute façon ça ne concerne qu'elle et moi.

-Okay. Tant que tu fais le bon choix.

-Hn. Je fais ce que je veux. Bon, je te laisse, je vais prendre un peu l'air. Et puis peut-être qu'Hinata va passer non ?

-A mon avis non… murmura Naruto en baissant les yeux. Elle me déteste maintenant. C'est peine perdue.

-Mais non. Depuis quand tu es si défaitiste ?

-Haha, sans doute depuis que je fais que de te courir après !

-Tss. Je repasserais.

-Okay. Hé Sasuke !

-Quoi ?

-Merci pour tout vieux!

Sasuke sourit, et quitta le blond. Il avait une folle envie de se mettre en route à la recherche de Sakura. Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais l'autorisation de l'Hokage. Il sortit de l'hôpital et se rendit dans le quartier des Uchiwa. A peine eut-il posé le pied dans la rue qu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur lui.

-Sasuke-kun ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir vivant ! cria Karin dans ses oreilles.

-Merci Karin, mais tu m'écrases un peu là.

-Oups !

-Ouais Karin, laisses-le respirer un peu ! Content de voir que tu es à nouveau sur pied Sasuke !

-Merci, répondit le brun en saluant la main que lui tendait Suigetsu.

-Haha, tu nous as fait une belle peur ! D'abord tu disparais sans prévenir, et ensuite on apprend que tu es inconscient à cause d'un combat ! Franchement, t'aurais pu nous attendre avant de te battre !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Suigetsu ! s'écria Karin. Tu n'aurais jamais pu venir à bout de Kabuto, tu es encore loin d'avoir le niveau de Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que t'insinues là ? Oh c'est sûr. Toi, Sakura n'a qu'à t'effleurer pour que tu sois propulsée à cent mètres !

-Quoi ?!

L'Uchiwa se contenta de sourire devant ce spectacle. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses pensées de la rose. Comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle en bonne santé ? Etait-elle devenue encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Avait-elle perdu de sa beauté ? Non, elle devait sans doute être aussi belle que d'habitude, aussi attirante, sensuelle. Aussi parfaite pour lui. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie avec Sai aussi ! A croire qu'elle cherchait vraiment à l'énerver. Il prétexta à ses amis qu'il était fatigué, et se rendit à son manoir. Il semblait encore plus vide que lorsqu'il y avait à nouveau enmenagé. Il soupira, et se coucha dans son lit, bien incapable de dormir. Il ne cessait de penser à elle, à son sourire. A tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble. A cet enfant qu'elle avait porté. Le sien, ou celui de Naruto… Plus loin, bien plus loin du village, Sakura se prélassait tranquillement dans son bain. Elle et Sai passait la nuit dans une auberge, et la rose prenait tout son temps. Sai lui avait dit, elle devait se détendre ! Elle devait ne plus songer à ce qu'elle avait fait, ni aux paroles de Sasuke. Il fallait qu'elle vide son esprit. Et elle y arrivait plutôt bien jusque-là. Elle n'avait plus sans cesse en tête le regard furieux du brun, ni la crainte qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant qu'elle avait été enceinte. Elle n'avait pas oublié non plus, mais elle y pensait moins. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand Sai lui avait proposé de la suivre pour fuir le village quelques temps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi lui souhaitait partir, et ne lui avait pas posé la question, de peur qu'il se braque. Ils étaient partis ainsi, sans rien dire à personne, un peu à la hâte. Mais la rose s'en fichait. Et être seule avec Sai lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle l'avait tellement délaissé durant un mois, il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner. Soupirant, l'eau étant devenue froide, elle se leva, se sécha rapidement les cheveux qui courts, séchaient beaucoup plus vite, et enfila un yukata de nuit. Elle était fatiguée, et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Le lendemain, elle s'habilla et sortit rejoindre son ami en bas.

-Bonjour ! cria t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Tiens enfin réveillée ! répondit Sai dans un sourire. Bon, prête à partir ?

-Oui ! C'est parti ! s'écria la rose, enthousiate comme jamais.

Ils passèrent ainsi la matinée à sauter d'arbre en arbre, se jetant mutuellement des kunais pour s'entraîner. Au bout d'un moment, ils firent une pause dans une clairière pour reprendre des forces. Sakura débordait d'énergie, et Sai avait bien du mal à la suivre.

-Eh bien, tu es devenue encore plus forte ou quoi ? Finalement ça te réussi d'être anbue.

-Haha ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Kakashi-sensei m'a très bien entraîné.

-Je vois ça. Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

-Un peu, mais pas tant que ça.

-Hum. N'hésites pas à me le dire hein ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, je voulais te remercier. Pour m'avoir accompagné, pour me soutenir là, en ce moment. Tu es un peu mon seul allié.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Je suis ton ami boudin, tu l'avais oublié ?

-Haha, non sale hypocrite. On y retourne ?

-Okay !

Plusieurs jours passèrent, se déroulant de la même manière pour eux. Ils allaient de village en village pour passer la nuit, et se défoulaient la journée, s'accordant de temps à autre des pauses durant lesquelles ils flânaient, ou bien se reposaient juste. Sakura était aux anges, elle se sentait retrouver sa joie de vivre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un an auparavant que ce serait avec Sai qu'elle passerait d'aussi bons moments. Il comptait réellement pour elle, un peu comme un grand frère. Et elle en était vraiment heureuse. Lui ne pensait plus à Ino. Ou du moins le cachait bien. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal même. Mais là, c'était l'état de Sakura qui lui importait le plus. La rose allait mieux. Ils pourraient songer à rentrer au village. Ce jour-là, ils étaient dans une forêt, et Sakura finissait de se rafraîchir le visage quand Sai vint l'aborder.

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais. Konoha ne te manque pas un peu ?

-Hum, si je l'avoue.

-Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer tu ne crois pas ?

-Je…

La rose se mit à songer rapidement à l'accueil qui l'attendrait. Elle devrait affronter la colère de Tsunade quand à son départ soudain, sans compter qu'elle ne savait même pas si Naruto était revenu. S'il était revenu seul, ou bien avec Sasuke. Mais dans tous les cas, il fallait bien qu'ils rentrent. Sai avait sûrement envie de retrouver Ino. Et même, Sakura avait trop l'impression d'avoir trahi le village. Même si Sasuke était rentré, tant pis, elle l'éviterait. C'était le mieux à faire. Elle se releva devant le regard interrogateur de Sai.

-Oui, tu as raison, lui répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

-Bien. Alors mettons-nous en route. Avec un peu de chance nous serons arrivés dans l'après-midi.

-Oui !

Tous deux s'élancèrent et se mirent en route vers le village des feuilles. Bien que nerveuse, Sakura avait aussi l'envie irrésistible de revoir Konoha. Après tout, c'était là qu'elle avait passé son enfance, là qu'elle avait rencontré Sasuke et Naruto, là ou elle avait été formé par Tsunade… C'était là ou elle vivait, tout simplement. Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement, et ils arrivèrent plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait au village. D'abord tremblante, elle se ressaisit vite en sentant les doigts de Sai entrelaçant les siens. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, et ensemble, ils franchirent les portes de Konoha. A peine furent-ils dans l'enceinte que tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Sai s'en contrefichait, tandis que Sakura peinait à les affronter. Ils passèrent devant Izumo et Kotetsu, qui ne dirent mot. Sai les conduisit au bureau du Hokage, et arrivés devant la porte, resserra encore plus la main de son amie. Puis, il frappa et n'attendit pas la réponse de Tsunade pour entrer.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Shizune en les voyant.

Tsunade les fixa un long moment, toute chamboulée de les revoir. Elle commençait à désespérer qu'ils ne reviennent plus. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur Sakura, inspectant chaque parcelle de son visage, remarquant la blessure au front qu'elle n'avait toujours pas soigné. Ses yeux étaient à la fois fuyants et effrayés. Elle sourit, et s'adressa enfin à eux après plusieurs minutes.

-Sakura, Sai. Quelle agréable surprise, on ne vous attendait plus.

-Je… Tsunade-sama…

-Ne dis rien Sakura. Shizune, conduit Sai à Yamato et Kakashi. Et préviens aussi ce sournois de Danzo.

-B-bien Tsunade.

La brune passa devant Sakura en lui adressant un sourire, signe qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit enfin de retour au village. Sakura lui rendit doucement, et posa à nouveau son attention sur son maître. Le regard de cette dernière était moins dur qu'elle ne le pensait, et Sakura fut un moment désemparée par celui-ci. Elle attendait l'affrontement. L'Hokage soupira, et baissa les yeux, peinée.

-Sakura… Pourquoi ?

-Tsunade-sama, je regrette vraiment, je…

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir Sakura ?

-Q-quoi ? murmura Sakura d'une voix blanche, bien trop surprise de ne pas se faire engueuler par l'Hokage.

-J'aurais pû t'aider, t'écouter… On aurait pû trouver une solution ensemble. Alors pourquoi avoir choisi de fuir ?

-Je… je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

-Mais enfin Sakura ! Sais-tu à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi en apprenant que tu étais partie ? Et dans ton état en plus, c'était de la folie furieuse !

-Je… suis désolée… chuchota Sakura, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Et à la grande surprise de Sakura, et même de Tsunade elle-même, cette dernière se leva et serra sa disciple dans ses bras.

-Non Sakura. C'est moi qui suit désolée. J'aurais du voir la souffrance que tu cachais derrière ton attitude. Pardonne-moi.

-T-Tsunade-sama ! explosa en sanglots Sakura.

Elle avait cru que l'Hokage l'aurait sévèrement réprimandé. Au lieu de ça, elle lui venait en aide. Elle lui accordait son pardon. Et cela comptait plus que toute autre chose aux yeux de Sakura. Pendant ce temps, Sai se rendait au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7. Shizune lui avait dit que Kakashi s'y trouverait sûrement. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, prêt à affronter les réprimandes du junin. Peu importe, il avait agi pour le bien de Sakura. Et c'était le plus important pour lui. Il aperçut au loin plusieurs personnes, et parvint à distinguer les cheveux ébènes de Sasuke. Il sourit à l'idée que Naruto avait réussi une nouvelle fois. Il s'avança donc, l'air serein. Ce fut Karin qui l'aperçut le premier.

-Mais… C'est Sai là-bas !

A l'entente de son nom, Sasuke se retourna vivement pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Il affichait toujours ce même sourire que Sasuke détestait. Lui ne souriait peut-être jamais, mais au moins il n'était pas hypocrite. Il constata que Sakura ne se trouvait pas à côté de lui, et en éprouva une légère frustration. Ou était-elle ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Non, Sai ne sourierait pas comme ça sinon. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement vers lui, que Naruto se jeta sur Sai.

-Sai ! Espèce de crétin ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu avec Sakura-chan hein ?!

-Naruto calme-toi ! cria Yamato.

-Tu vas me dire où elle est hein ?! Elle est où bordel ?

-Naruto !

Kakashi saisit Naruto par le col et le posa au sol sans ménagement. Sai se releva, et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Je constate que tu es à nouveau revenu Sasuke. C'est une bonne chose.

-Hn. Toi en revanche, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu es parti. D'ailleurs j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire, ça tombe bien.

-Bien, allons parler alors.

-Hn.

-Oh Sai ! Je veux savoir où est Sakura-chan, réponds moi merde !

-Elle va bien. Elle doit être avec Tsunade, et je doute que tu sois le bienvenu. Mieux vaut les laisser seules. On y va Sasuke ?

-Ouais. A plus tard, murmura t-il à l'intention de ses amis.

-Ça marche Sasuke, répondit Suigetsu.

Il était soulagé. Sakura était revenue ! Peut-être que Sasuke sortirait enfin de son mutisme. Quoi qu'il en doutait un peu. Un soir, Sasuke s'était confié à lui, et Suigetsu avait été choqué d'apprendre d'une que Sakura ait couché avec le renard, et de deux qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. Mais il savait que cela ne le regardait pas, aussi avait-il promis à Sasuke de ne pas en parler à la rose. Sai et Sasuke se contentèrent de marcher un long moment, sans prononcer un mot. Sasuke résistait tant bien que mal à l'envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Sai, juste pour ne pas avoir incité Sakura à rester. Il allait parler, quand Sai le coupa dans son élan.

-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Sakura.

Surpris, l'Uchiwa le regarda étrangement. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ?

-Je me moque de ce qu'il peut y avoir entre vous. C'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

-Oh vraiment ? Donc si je sors avec elle, tu ne me dirais rien ?

-J'ai pas dit ça non plus, répliqua froidement Sasuke. Je te répète que ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler.

-Alors je t'écoute. Tu as quelque chose en particulier à me dire ? répondit Sai avec un sourire.

Agacé, Sasuke le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'air que prenait Sai.

-Ino… Tu n'éprouves peut-être pas de sentiments, mais tu crois qu'elle a ressenti quoi elle ?

-C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

-Hn. T'es vraiment un enfoiré. Tu t'es pas posé la question de savoir dans quel état elle était actuellement ?

-Hum, pour tout te dire, je ne me soucie que de Sakura dernièrement. Elle est ma seule préoccupation.

-Occupe-toi davantage de la fille avec qui tu sors Sai. Et je pense que Sakura est assez grande pour se débrouiller sans ton aide.

-Ne sois pas jaloux Sasuke. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec elle.

-Hn, tu essayes de me pousser à bout. Désolé, ça marche pas. Par ailleurs, si j'apprend que tu as encore fait souffrir Ino, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sasuke lâcha Sai et commença à s'éloigner.

-Hum ! En tout cas, Sakura est un très bon coup.

Le mot de trop. Sasuke se retourna si vite que Sai ne put éviter le coup de poing rageur du brun. Sur le coup, il lui rappela un peu celui que Sakura lui avait envoyé quand il avait dit du mal de Sasuke. Il se releva, et se jeta à son tour sur Sasuke. C'était un combat au taijutsu, Sasuke étant largement supérieur à Sai sur ce point-là. Il allait le frapper à nouveau lorsqu'il fut stoppé par la main de Kakashi.

-Ça suffit Sasuke.

-Lâchez-moi, ça ne vous regarde pas, maugréa le brun.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne sert sans doute à rien. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

Le junin relâcha son bras, et Sasuke soupira avant de regarder Sai une dernière fois. Il était peu ammoché, ses blessures n'étaient que partielles.

-Je vous conseille d'aller tous les deux à l'hôpital. Vous n'êtes pas beaux à voir quand même.

Sous le regard du junin, les deux ninjas se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers le bâtiment. Kakashi les surveillait de loin, pour qu'ils ne se jètent pas l'un sur l'autre à nouveau. Sasuke s'en voulait d'avoir perdu son calme, mais Sai l'avait bien mérité. Intérieurement, l'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas arrêter d'imaginer Sai et Sakura ensemble. C'était presque maladif. Non, elle ne l'aurait pas trahi à nouveau. Mais en même temps, ils n'étaient plus vraiment ensemble. Ils ne l'avaient même jamais été officiellement. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers et attendirent dans le couloir. Au loin, Ino arriva et se figea instantanément en voyant Sai. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle détourna rapidement son regard vers Sasuke.

-Wow Sasuke ! Tu fais peur. Viens je vais m'occuper de toi.

-Hn.

Tandis qu'Ino emmenait l'Uchiwa dans la chambre en face, Kakashi se rapprocha de Sai.

-Alors ce petit voyage ?

-C'était très bien. On s'est bien défoulés, et Sakura n'a pas eu le temps de penser à ses problèmes.

-Tant mieux. Et pour toi et Sasuke, tu m'expliques ?

-Haha. Il n'a pas apprécié ma provocation.

-Sai tu es là !

Ils levèrent la tête tous les deux, et eurent juste le temps de voir Sakura se jeter dans les bras du brun.

-Je suis contente de te voir ! Oh, Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi analysa brièvement la jeune fille, et parut soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien.

-Sakura, tu m'as l'air en forme ! C'est bien.

-Haha oui ! C'est grâce à Sai ! J-je suis désolée sensei, d'être partie comme ça, ajouta t-elle en s'inclinant.

-C'est bon Sakura. Tant que tu ne recommences plus.

-Ne vous en faites pas ! Mais Sai, tu es blessé, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Euh…

-S-Sakura, c'est toi ?

A l'entente de la voix de son amie, Sakura se retourna vers elle, et constata avec stupeur l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Sasuke. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Difficilement, elle parvint à détacher son regard de lui.

-Ino…

Soudainement, Ino s'éloigna en courant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ce fut comme un choc pour Sakura. Pourquoi son amie avait-elle fui ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle baissa les yeux, peinée, cherchant malgré elle ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait. Sasuke la fixait, impassible comme à l'ordinaire. Elle semblait vraiment aller mieux que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Son teint était à nouveau coloré, ses cheveux plus soignés, et ses lèvres donnaient encore plus envie au brun de les goûter. Hormis quelques égratinures, elle allait bien. Sai n'avait pas menti sur ce point-là au moins. Elle évita soigneusement son regard et se concentra sur Sai pour le soigner.

-Ino… a eu une réaction bizarre, finit-elle par dire. Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore Sai ?

-Euh…

-Il a rompu avec elle, répondit clairement Sasuke.

Sakura se figea, regarda Sasuke qui la fixait toujours aussi intensément, et regarda à nouveau Sai.

-C'est quoi cette histoire Sai ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est la vérité. Sasuke a raison.

-D-depuis quand ?

-Avant qu'on parte de Konoha.

Furieuse, Sakura le giffla. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Elle était son amie, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Et surtout, elle l'aurait empêché de partir.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire non ? Nous sommes amis il me semble ? cria la rose d'une voix tremblante.

Sasuke fut soulagé d'apprendre ça. Amis, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Ce qui voulait dire…

-Attends une minute, murmura Sasuke en s'avançant vers Sai, passant devant Sakura qui recula doucement. Si je comprend, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, c'était pour me pousser à bout ?

-Exact, répondit Sai dans un sourire. Ça a plutôt marché non ?

-D-de quoi tu parles Sai ?

-De rien, souffla aussitôt Sasuke.

Elle releva ses yeux émeraudes bien vite, et croisa le regard glacial du brun. Bon sang, elle en avait presque oublié combien il était beau. Il était égal à lui-même. Elle remarqua pourtant son visage blafard, comme si il n'avait pas dormi véritablement depuis longtemps. C'était le cas depuis qu'il était revenu. Sa migraine le martellait tous les soirs, et la douleur était devenue si insupportable qu'il avait du demander à Shizune de lui donner un remède. Mais il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter désormais. Sasuke maudit le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Devant elle, il était bien trop vulnérable à son goût. Il détourna brusquement son regard, et s'éloigna sans prononcer un mot. Sakura fixa son dos, le cœur battant comme jamais. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils fussent seuls tous les deux, afin de tenter de parler. Mais elle se rappella sa résolution à l'éviter, et se tourna vers Sai.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Ino ? Et surtout pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Ecoute Sakura, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. On est plus ensemble c'est tout.

-Mais…

-Sakura, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je te laisse, tu devrais aller voir Naruto.

-Je… oui. On en reparlera plus tard. A bientôt Kakashi-sensei.

-On se verra plus tard Sakura, répondit le junin.

La rose repartit dans le sens opposé, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Elle s'arrêta brièvement devant la porte de sortie de l'hôpital, et se mit à courir, de longues gouttes tombant à présent à terre. Aveuglée, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle dépassa Sasuke, qui sur le coup s'arrêta, perplexe. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Enervé, il serra les poings et se résolut à la laisser dans son chagrin. Et pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de la réconforter. Mais en lui disant quoi ? Le jour où Sasuke Uchiwa réconforterait quelqu'un n'arriverait pas de sitôt ! Furieux de ne pouvoir rien faire, il décida quand même de la suivre de loin, juste au cas où. Mais finalement, se maudissant d'être aussi inquiet pour elle, il rentra au manoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura cessa de courir, et se calma à peu près. Elle avait l'impression d'être coupable de leur rupture. Pourquoi Ino aurait-elle agi comme ça sinon ? Mais au fond elle avait peur, peur de ce que pouvait lui dire son amie. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de détruire leur amitié. Au contraire, il fallait qu'elle la sauve. Un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Sasuke. Sasuke savait sans doute quelque chose, peut-être qu'Ino s'était-elle confiée à lui. Elle reprit sa course, en direction de la demeure des Uchiwa. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle était gigantesque. Nerveuse, elle tendit la main pour frapper à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur Suigetsu.

-Sakura ? C'est toi Sakura ! J'y crois pas ! dit-il en se jetant sur elle.

-Suigetsu… ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Haha, moi aussi. Wow, t'as coupé tes cheveux ! Tu es très belle comme ça.

-Euh, merci. Sasuke n'est pas là ?

-Ah si, il est rentré il y a peu de temps. Ho Sasuke ! Quelqu'un veut te voir !

-Je ne veux pas le déranger, murmura Sakura, gênée. Je repasserais plus tard ce n'est rien.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, répondit une voix grave.

Sasuke apparut derrière Suigetsu avec une rapidité déconcertante. Sakura déglutit, et se mit à rougir quand il la balaya du regard, encore plus distant qu'avant.

-Suigetsu tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

-Pas de soucis Sasuke ! A plus tard Sakura, faut que tu me racontes ton épopée avec l'autre abruti !

-Il s'appelle Sai, répliqua Sakura. Mais si tu veux oui, je te ferais mon récit.

-Super ! A tout à l'heure Sasuke !

-Hn.

Sakura regarda Suigetsu s'éloigner, d'un air un peu mélancolique. Il lui avait manqué lui aussi. Elle se souvenait du regard peiné qu'il avait eu avant de partir sur ordre de l'Uchiwa, et elle avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir. Ça l'avait déprimé, même Karin et son caractère insupportable lui avait manqué. Tout comme le calme de Juugo en toute situation. Elle était tellement dans ses songes, qu'elle oublia pourquoi elle était venue voir le brun.

-Sakura ?

-Hein ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ah euh, excuse-moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

-C'est rien. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Hum, plutôt te poser une question en fait. C'est à propos d'Ino.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je… je voulais savoir si c'était de ma faute si ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Et je me suis dit que peut-être Ino avait pu se confier à toi.

-Elle m'a tout dit oui. Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu penses que c'est de ta faute, sauf si tu as demandé à Sai de rompre.

-B-bien sûr que non ! s'écria Sakura en plantant ses émeraudes dans ses yeux.

« Toujours autant de caractère, ça ne change pas sur ce point » pensa Sasuke. Il ne pouvait détaché son regard de celui de la rose, à présent brillant de rage et de confusion. Il la trouvait trop attirante, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse vite.

-Bon alors tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Et si Ino était boulversée de te voir, c'est parce que tu lui as manqué c'est tout. Et elle pense qu'elle ne t'a été utile en rien dans… ce qui est arrivé.

-Je… merci. Je vais aller la voir. B-bonne fin de journée Sasuke.

-« Retiens-là crétin, allez tu n'as qu'à dire un mot pour qu'elle reste ! » pensa Sasuke. Hn, à toi aussi.

Il se serait frappé. Sa putain de fierté l'empêchait de la retenir. Et sa maudite conscience le tenaillait encore une fois. Pourquoi l'aurait-il ordonné de rester ? « Peut-être parce que tu as terriblement envie d'elle ». Elle fit demi-tour, et Sasuke eut bien du mal à garder ses mains dans ses poches.

-Au fait, commença t-il, surpris lui-même.

-Oui ? murmura t-elle en se retournant, plantant une nouvelle fois ses prunelles dans les siennes.

-Tes cheveux. C'est bizarre.

-Ah, répondit-elle, blessée par le propos du brun.

-Ça te va bien.

Surprise, elle releva la tête mais l'Uchiwa avait déjà refermé sa porte. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sasuke venait de lui faire un compliment ! C'était énorme venant de la part de l'Uchiwa. Alors qu'en plus il devait la détester. Elle sourit faiblement, et se mit à repartir en courant vers la boutique de son amie. Derrière la porte, Sasuke soupira longuement. Non il ne lui pardonnait pas. Mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à la détester. Elle était si fragile, qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir la détruire à tout moment avec ses paroles. Pourtant il lui en voulait encore. Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait la haïr toute sa vie. Parce que c'était elle, tout simplement.

-C'est déjà ça de fait, murmura le brun pour lui-même, dans un minuscule sourire.

* * *

Hihi! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu. C'était pour me faire pardonner de mon retard =) Désolée, mais ils ne sont pas encore à nouveau ensemble! Ils l'ont jamais été de toute manière xD patience! Je mettrais moins de temps à mettre la suite. En attendant, je veux des reviews :P

Kisu Mireba.


	16. Chapter 17

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

C'est quoi cette gogole qui ose poster un chapitre avec deux mois de retard?! Uh, je l'avoue, c'est moi T_____T je suis sincèrement désolée! C'est impardonnable de ma part, surtout que j'avais promis d'être moins longue! Enfin, vous savez les fêtes, les partiels (foirés xD) et tout le reste... Plus gérer 4 fics, c'est chaud. J'ai même _Aube_ qui est méga à la bourre elle Oo. Enfin bon, pour me faire pardonner, voici un long chapitre :D le plus long je crois, youhou! Je vous laisse en juger ;)

* * *

-C'est déjà ça de fait, murmura le brun pour lui-même, dans un minuscule sourire.

Sakura continuait de courir, le sourire aux lèvres après son entrevue avec Sasuke. Elle s'était attendu à un rejet brutal de sa part, mais en fin de compte, ça s'était déroulé bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle arriva dans la rue de la boutique d'Ino, et s'arrêta enfin, pour reprendre son souffle. Puis d'un pas décidé, elle pénétra dans le magasin.

-Oui ? Que puis-je pour…

Ino n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sakura s'étant jeté dans ses bras. Incrédule, la blonde referma son emprise sur le corps de son amie, et laissa des larmes couler sur son épaule. Sakura aussi pleurait. Comment avait-elle pû délaisser sa meilleure amie comme ça ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Je suis désolée Ino, chuchota la rose à son oreille.

-Moi aussi grand front, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir sû t'aider quand tu n'allais pas bien….

-Ino…

Elles restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'écarte.

-Tu as l'air en forme, je suis au moins rassurée sur ça.

-Oui, murmura Sakura dans un micro-sourire. Je ne suis pas partie pour rien, c'était avant tout pour me relaxer après tout ça…

-Sakura… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais enceinte ?

-Je ne savais pas moi-même Ino. Je te l'assure. J'ai été encore plus surprise que toi.

-Hum. Que dirais-tu d'aller un peu nous promener ? On pourra parler comme ça.

-Avec plaisir.

Ino ferma sa boutique, et toutes deux commencèrent à marcher.

-Je t'assure que je ne savais pas pour Sai, vraiment. Je m'en veux maintenant.

-Mais de quoi Sakura ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si ! s'écria t-elle. Si j'avais été comme d'habitude, jamais je ne lui aurais fait du soucis, et il serait resté avec toi à Konoha !

-Tu sais Sakura, peut-être que moi et Sai ne sommes pas si compatibles que ça finalement.

-Mais enfin Ino ! Je sais plus que n'importe qui que tu l'aimes !

-Justement. Je l'aime. Lui non.

-Ino, je… voudrais tant t'aider.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sakura. Sasuke m'a beaucoup aidé, alors je vais bien.

-Ah, tant mieux alors.

-Hum… Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

-Pour l'instant je ne sais pas. Tu sais, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que j'ai été enceinte, alors que j'ai à peine seize ans ! On va dire que c'est un sacré choc.

-Tu m'étonnes ! En tout cas, tu n'es pas seule Sakura, d'accord ? Je suis là moi.

-Ino…

La blonde lui fit une grimace, et toutes deux éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux qui fit retourner la tête de plusieurs personnes. A voir Sakura ainsi, on aurait dit que rien n'était arrivé. Et la rose en était ravie, elle était vraiment heureuse d'être de retour dans son village natal. Ino proposa à Sakura d'aller chez elle pour finir leur soirée ensemble. Sakura accepta de bon cœur, et les deux amies passèrent la soirée à rire, comme avant. Ino refusait que la rose rentre chez elle si tard, et insista pour qu'elle reste dormir dans sa chambre. Sakura s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres, sans penser au lendemain. Elle était profondément endormie, quand Ino lui jeta un oreiller sur la tête.

-Ahh, Ino ! Laisse-moi dormir en paix ! répliqua t-elle d'une voix pateuse.

-C'est le matin ma belle ! Allez debout ! Il faut que t'ailles voir Naruto je te rappelle !

-Hum… c'est vrai.

Sakura se redressa, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Elle avait fait un rêve vraiment bizarre, dans lequel elle se mariait avec Lee, avec Sasuke pour témoin, et qui la félicitait, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si c'était normal qu'elle soit avec Lee. Elle frissonna en se rappellant le moment où Lee l'embrassait, et se leva brusquement.

-Mal dormi ?

-Mal rêvé plutôt ! Tu crois que je suis résignée à me marier avec Lee ? murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche, comme si c'était la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver.

Ino éclata de rire en regardant l'air effrayé de la rose, et se prit à son tour l'oreiller qu'elle venait au préalable de lançer. Sakura s'habilla en un éclair, et remercia Ino pour la soirée qu'elle avait passé, et sortit en s'étirant. Elle était de bonne humeur, mis à part son stupide rêve. Elle réfléchit à l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver le blond, et commença à marcher tranquillement vers le terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke s'y trouvait déjà avec Suigetsu et Juugo, ainsi que Naruto. Ils étaient venus tous les quatre de bonne heure, et avaient déjà bien avancé leur entraînement. Sakura sourit en les aperçevant, et s'avança vers eux d'un pas léger.

-Hé ! Regardez qui arrive ! s'écria Suigetsu.

Tous se tournèrent vers la rose, et le cœur de Naruto rata un battement. Elle était bien là, bien vivante, et en parfaite santé. Elle était revenue, vraiment revenue. Il fronça les sourcils, et passa devant Sasuke d'un pas ferme. Sakura s'arrêta et scruta le visage de son ami. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression, à croire que Sasuke lui avait donné des cours. Celui-ci regardait la scène, conscient que la rose avait atrocement manqué au blond. Et bien que conscient aussi du fait que Naruto lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait plus Sakura, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume. La pilule était dure à digérer pour lui. Lui qui avait pensé être le seul à posséder la rose… Il reporta son attention sur elle, et lut dans son regard de la culpabilité. Sakura gardait ses émeraudes fixées sur Naruto, comme si rien d'autre autour n'existait. Il lui avait cruellement manqué lui aussi, et elle s'en rendait véritablement compte maintenant.

-Naruto je…

Son souffle fut coupé par l'étreinte brutale de Naruto qui s'était jeté dans ses bras. Ils vacillèrent tous les deux sur le sol, Naruto tenant fermement la nuque de Sakura. Dès qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, toute la conscience de Sakura s'était évaporée. Oh oui, il lui avait manqué. Et elle réalisait combien sa présence auprès d'elle lui était vitale. Il était son coéquipier depuis toujours, celui avec qui elle avait recherché Sasuke durant ces derniers mois. Il était l'un des hommes qu'elle avait aimé, et qu'elle continuerait sûrement d'aimer. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère, à l'instar de Sasuke. Elle en prenait soudainement conscience. Jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça Sakura-chan…

Sakura-chan. Il était, et avait toujours été le seul à l'appeler comme ça. Et il le resterait, elle s'en fit la promesse.

-Je suis désolée Naruto…

-Non, c'est moi. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir tout tenter pour t'aider.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit-elle, les yeux fermés. Tu n'as pas cessé de me dire de faire attention, et je ne t'ai jamais écouté.

Ils avaient complètement oublié que les trois autres derrière eux étaient là. Suigetsu avait éclaté de rire en voyant Naruto sauter sur Sakura, alors que Juugo s'était contenté d'un simple sourire, content de revoir la rose. Pour Sasuke, c'était autre chose. La surprise s'était mêlé à la colère, pour passer de la compréhension à la jalousie. Car oui, il était à la fois jaloux et compatissant. Jaloux parce que le blond tenait Sakura dans ses bras, et que lui se démangeait de ne pouvoir le faire. Autant se l'avouer, il ne supportait pas qu'un autre puisse la toucher. Et ça l'énervait encore plus d'oser penser ça ! Il ne pouvait le nier, il était devenu accro à Sakura. Cette révélation lui apparu soudainement à l'esprit, et il se maudit intérieurement de croire à une telle chose.

-Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas. Promets-le.

-O-oui Naruto, tu as ma parole. Mais s'il te plaît… tu m'étouffes crétin, suffoqua Sakura.

-Oh, s'écria Naruto, en la relevant.

-C-c'est rien…

Son regard croisa celui azur du blond, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres roses. Naruto éclata de rire, et la saisit pour la faire tournoyer dans ses bras.

-Ah ! Pose-moi à terre Naruto !

-Haha ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenue Sakura-chan ! Tu n'imagines même pas ! dit-il en la reposant à terre.

Oh que si, elle imaginait très bien. Devant l'euphorie du renard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. Oui, elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Puis reportant son attention sur Sasuke, la rose frémit. Il ne les regardait pas, et Sakura s'en voulut. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il croive qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto. C'était lui qu'elle aimait. Elle s'approcha de Suigetsu qui la serra dans ses bras, et elle serra à son tour Juugo.

-Je suis contente de te revoir.

-Moi aussi. Tu as l'air en forme, c'est bien.

-Oui, j'ai la pêche !

Timidement, elle s'approcha de l'Uchiwa qui se rétracta en la voyant. Il la trouvait bien trop belle, c'était mauvais pour lui. Il détourna le regard, et la rose en fut contrariée. Soudain, il sentit les lèvres de Sakura caresser sa joue et eut tout à coup l'impression que sa peau était chauffée à blanc. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson qu'il réprimanda, et baissa ses yeux vers elle.

-Bonjour Sasuke-kun.

C'était clair, elle lui faisait bien trop d'effet à son goût. Ce simple baiser, qui plus est sur sa joue, avait réveillé en lui des sensations familières, qu'il avait laissé de côté en quittant à nouveau Konoha. Ce simple contact presque banal avait réveillé son désir pour elle. Il répondit un vague « hn » en guise de réponse, et Sakura prit ça de manière détachée, parce que c'était Sasuke Uchiwa, et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Elle resta à côté de lui, et se tourna vers Naruto.

-Ça te dit un petit entraînement ?

-Hein Sakura-chan tu es sûre ? Enfin je veux dire, tu as peut-être encore besoin de repos et…

-Tu crois que je suis partie pour quoi ? On a pas chômé Sai et moi, on a pas eu le temps de se reposer tu sais. Tu ne veux pas vérifier par toi-même ? rajouta t-elle en enfilant ses gants.

-Ah ! Je te reconnais bien là Sakura-chan. Ça marche !

Elle le rejoignit, et ils se rendirent tout deux au milieu du terrain, enfin de ce qu'il en restait. Sasuke était incrédule. Sakura voulait affronter Naruto ! Elle avait perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Okay, elle avait peut-être fait des efforts, mais pas au point de pouvoir battre Naruto quand même ! Se rappellant qu'elle était devenue anbu, il serra les poings, et se posa contre un arbre pour pouvoir assister à leur combat. Il était curieux de savoir quel entraînement Sai lui avait fait suivre. Sai… Celui-là ne perdait rien pour attendre. C'était clair, Sasuke le détestait. Comment avait-il pû lui faire croire qu'il s'était fait Sakura ? A croire qu'il cherchait à se faire frapper. Il devait avoir un grain ce type tout de même. A moins que ce soit parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Ino. Oui, ça pouvait correspondre aussi. Mais dans ce cas-là, il devait s'en prendre à lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il plaqué Ino ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pû lui dire qu'il partait avec Sakura. Il reporta son attention sur le combat qui allait débuté, et esquissa un sourire en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de la rose.

-Prêt ? cria t-elle à son ami.

-Et comment ! répondit-il en retour, un large sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

-Je n'en peux plus, s'exclama Naruto, s'affalant au sol.

-Quoi ? On a à peine commencé Naruto !

Sasuke observait Naruto, à moitié inerte au sol, et Sakura, à ses côtés pour le motiver. Il fallait dire qu'il n'en revenait pas non plus de son endurance. Elle avait gagné en vitesse, c'était indéniable. Et elle avait parfaitement sû esquiver les attaques du blond. Oui, Sai l'avait bien entraîné. Il comprenait mieux qu'elle soit devenue anbu, même si à ses yeux c'était de la folie furieuse. L'espérance de vie chez les anbu était incertaine, et Sakura le savait très bien. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter l'idée que c'était lui le responsable de son entrée dans les services spéciaux. Il savait même que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait commis cette erreur.

-Sakura-chan… T'es sûre que t'as fait un séjour à l'hôpital il y a pas longtemps ? bougonna Naruto.

-Aussi sûre que t'es un vrai crétin, ça oui ! Allez debout !

Elle le souleva et le soutint par la taille. Naruto était vraiment lourd, et dans tous les sens du termes ! Elle le traîna jusqu'à Sasuke qui fronça les sourcils.

-Tu peux t'occuper de lui ? Il faut que j'aille voir Sai.

-Hn, aucun problème.

-Merci, répondit-elle dans un sourire qui lui fit rater un battement.

-Hn…

-A plus tard Sakura ! dit Suigetsu avec un petit sourire narquois que Sasuke lui trouva bien suspect.

-Pas de soucis !

Et elle repartit en courant, le cœur léger. Cet exercice lui avait fait du bien, sans oublier que c'était la première fois qu'elle se mesurait à Naruto. Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner, et tourna la tête vers son ami.

-C'était quoi ton sourire ?

-Pourquoi, t'es jaloux Sasuke ?

-C'est ça… Plus sérieusement, t'as une idée en tête non ?

-Hum… peut-être, tu verras.

-J'ai horreur de ce genre de réponse tordue. Si tu as dans l'idée de me caser avec elle, tu peux oublier tout de suite.

-Ah, donc ça veut dire que je peux sortir avec elle ?

-Non, répondit d'un ton sec l'Uchiwa.

Suigetsu se mit à rire, et aida Sasuke à relever Naruto, somnolant à moitié.

-Ramens… je veux des ramens.

-T'es vraiment con ma parole, murmura le brun dans un sourire.

Juugo les suivit jusqu'au domicile du blond. Une fois arrivés, Sasuke fut surpris de trouver la belle Hyuuga devant sa porte.

-Hinata ?

-Que… Sasuke-kun ? couina t-elle en rougissant.

Elle leva les yeux, et vit Naruto inconscient. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle s'approcha d'eux en courant.

-Naruto-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'écria t-elle, ses beaux yeux remplis de terreur.

-Tout va bien Hinata. Il est juste épuisé après son entraînement avec Sakura.

-S-Sakura est revenue ?

-Oui, hier. Tu étais venue voir Naruto ? demanda Sasuke, amusé.

-N-non ! Je passais juste dans le coin c'est tout.

-Et tu t'es arrêtée juste devant sa porte ?

-Je… je dois y aller ! s'exclama t-elle en s'éloignant en courant, rouge de honte.

Sasuke la fixa, et émit un petit rire. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Naruto, en un sens ça le rassurait. Surtout que Naruto lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Il espérait vraiment que ça allait s'arranger entre eux. Elle avait dû pardonner sa connerie au blond. Il était peut-être temps qu'il en fasse de même pour la rose. Cette dernière s'était rendu à l'appartement de Sai, mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Intriguée, elle arpentait les rues de Konoha, cherchant l'endroit où il pourrait suceptible d'être. Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir, et se rendit vers le bureau de l'Hokage, se disant qu'il y était peut-être. Arrivée en bas, elle leva la tête et l'aperçut enfin, en grande discussion avec Tsunade.

-Sai ! cria t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna, et lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de s'incliner devant l'Hokage et de la rejoindre. Sakura adressa un sourire à son maître, et se tourna vers Sai pour se jeter dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? murmura t-il surpris.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Je crois que je suis vraiment devenue accro à ta personne.

-J'ai de la chance alors. J'aurais pû tomber sur une fille vraiment moche. Quoique, en te regardant de plus près…

-Connard ! s'exclama t-elle en le frappant.

-Aïe ! Je suis devenu ton punching-ball ou quoi ?

-Tu le cherches aussi, répondit-elle avec malice. Allez viens !

Elle lui prit la main et ils marchèrent ainsi, s'attirant certains regards sur eux. Sakura rayonnait littéralement, et à la voir ainsi, on aurait pû croire qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Les gens vont croire que toi et moi ça c'est concrétisé durant notre séjour.

-Je m'en fous ! Ils peuvent raconter ce qu'ils veulent, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule vérité.

-Hum, tu as raison. Je t'invite à manger ?

-Avec plaisir !

Ils se rendirent chez Ichiraku, Sakura ayant une folle envie de ramens.

-Mh… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'en ai pas mangé.

-Fais attention. Sinon tu vas finir par ressembler à Chôji.

-T'as dit quoi là ?!

Sai eut à nouveau droit à une belle baffe, et écouta Sakura lui raconter sa soirée avec Ino.

-Alors elle va bien ?

-A merveille. Même si tu l'as plaqué, et que je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Tu comptes me fournir une explication un jour ? dit-elle en le fixant du coin de l'œil.

-Hum, probablement pas.

-Mais Sai…

-Sakura. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça je t'ai dit. Je vais y aller, ajouta t-il en se levant.

-Q-quoi ? Tu te rebiffes ? Sai attends !

Sai sortit juste au moment ou Sasuke arrivait. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Sakura sorte.

-Sai, j'ai pas fini de… Oh Sasuke-kun… souffla t-elle.

Sasuke leva un regard vers elle, puis reposa son attention sur Sai.

-Bonjour Sasuke. Sakura à plus tard.

-Mais je…

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! cria t-il à la rose.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, bien trop surprise par le ton de Sai. Elle le regarda peiné, et il détourna son regard du sien, puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. L'Uchiwa n'en revenait pas. Sai avait haussé le ton, et sur Sakura en plus ! Ou était l'entente unique qui régnait entre eux ? Il passa à côté de la rose, et commanda cinq ramens au chef, sachant que Naruto en prendrait sûrement deux à lui tout seul. Il sortit, et trouva Sakura à la même place, le regard vague.

-Il avait l'air drôlement énervé, murmura Sasuke plus à lui-même.

-Oui… je l'ai énervé, il me cache quelque chose.

-A propos de sa rupture soudaine ?

-Oui. Je voulais juste qu'il m'explique. Je suis son amie, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas que je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Peut-être parce qu'il a peur de te dire la vérité.

-Q-quoi ? s'écria Sakura en fixant Sasuke. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

Merde. Il avait sorti ça comme ça, parce que c'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. A vrai dire, ça lui trottait dans l'esprit. Il avait la nette impression de savoir pourquoi Sai avait rompu avec Ino. Et si c'était vrai, il était clair que Sasuke le tuerait.

-Sasuke-kun… Je t'en prie, dis-moi si tu sais quelque chose…

Il leva les yeux vers les siens, et ressentit à nouveau cette sensation qu'il avait éprouvé quand elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Il devenait vraiment fou avec ses reflexions à la con !

-Bah, peut-être que c'est parce qu'il t'aime.

Il vit les traits de Sakura se déformer de surprise, et eut soudainement peur qu'elle ne le frappe. Il connaissait son caractère, et n'avait aucune envie de se prendre son poing dans la figure. Il attendait furieusement sa réponse, puis à sa grande surprise, elle se mit à rire.

-Sai ? Amoureux de moi ?

Sasuke se demandait vraiment ce qui était risible là-dedans. Ça pouvait très bien être vrai, alors pourquoi riait-elle ? Sauf si elle partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui, chose que Sasuke ne permettrait jamais, en parfait égoïste qu'il était. Qu'elle ait pû aimer Naruto passe encore, mais pas Sai en plus ! Agacé, il serra les poings, et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien, je t'assure rien, se reprit Sakura. C'est juste que, tout le monde croit que lui et moi sommes ensemble, alors que pas du tout.

-Faut dire que vous êtes très proches.

-Peut-être, mais je sais que Sai ne m'aime pas. Et il sait très bien de qui je suis amoureuse, ajouta t-elle en le regardant.

Sasuke sentit tout son être frémir devant son regard incroyablement intense. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans le vert de ses yeux, et eut tout à coup envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite. Il s'avança tout doucement d'elle, et la scruta. Sakura était hypnotisée par son regard. Sa beauté frisait presque la perfection, comment pouvait-elle lui résister ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle pû lui faire ça, au risque de le perdre ? Elle fit un pas vers lui. L'attente était trop longue à son goût, déjà qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur patiente. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de sentir les douces lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Il se décida enfin, et au moment où il se penchait pour l'embrasser, le chef l'appela.

-Sasuke ! Voilà ta commande !

Agacé, l'Uchiwa recula vivement et rejoignit le chef pour prendre le sac qu'il lui tendait. Il murmura un rapide « merci » avant de sortir pour constater avec frustration que Sakura n'était plus à sa place. Il se maudit d'avoir été aussi lent à réagir, et repartit énervé vers l'appartement de Naruto. Une fois arrivé, il mit une baffe à Naruto qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

-Hum… Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu me frappes ? Si c'est pour la fois où j'ai voulu regarder derrière le mur aux sources, je te jure que je suis désolé ! marmonna t-il dans son sommeil.

-Debout abruti !

-Q-hein ? s'écria t-il en se relevant. Mais… ça sent les ramens de chez Ichiraku ma parole ! Ouais à table !

Il prit le bol que lui tendait Sasuke, et engloutissa les nouilles sous le regard étonné de Juugo.

-Comment tu peux avaler ça aussi vite ?

-Il pourrait se nourrir que de ça, cet idiot, répondit Sasuke.

Lui ne touchait pas à son bol, et Suigetsu le remarqua.

-T'as eu l'appétit coupé ?

-Hn, on va dire ça.

-Oh, quelque chose me dit que ça a un rapport avec Sakura non ?

-T'as envie d'une baffe toi aussi ?

-Non ça ira ! fit Suigetsu en étouffant son rire. Oh d'ailleurs c'est peut-être le moment de vous le dire. Ino et moi on a organisé une soirée pour fêter le retour de Sakura et Sai !

-Cette idée vient d'ou ? demanda Sasuke en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ino m'a appelé ce matin, avant que je vienne au terrain. Elle s'occupe de tout préparer. Hum, et c'est chez toi Sasuke.

-Pardon ? fit l'interessé.

-Cool ça ! s'écria Naruto la bouche encore remplie. Ça va être génial ! Au fait, j'ai cru entendre la voix d'Hinata tout à l'heure, j'ai rêve ou…

-Ouais, t'as rêvé. Et préviens-moi la prochaine fois Suigetsu. T'as de la chance que c'est Ino qui a tenu a organisé ça, sinon, je t'aurais expédié ailleurs crois-moi.

-Héhé. Je savais que tu refuserais rien Ino. T'en fais pas, il n'y aura que les mêmes qu'à la fête d'Hinata.

-Hinata ! s'écria Naruto. Il faut absolument que je saisisse cette occasion pour lui dire que je l'aime ! Ouais, il le faut ! Tu veux pas m'aider Sasuke ? dit-il en se tournant vers son ami.

-A quoi ?

-Bah, à trouver un discours à lui ressortir, une phrase classe quoi ! Qui la fasse tomber dans mes bras !

-T'as juste à apparaître à un coin de rue pour ça.

-Raah, j'ai compris, tu veux pas me dire comment tu t'y es pris avec Sakura-chan c'est ça ! Hum, je pourrais peut-être lui demander de me brieffer.

-Oublies. Elle s'est évaporé dans la nature, maugréa le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Hn. Deux minutes, et j'ai eu peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle était partie.

-Haha ! J'aurais voulu voir ta tête !

-Tss. Bouffe tes ramens toi.

-Elle a peut-être été appellée à une mission, proposa Juugo. C'est tout à fait plausible, étant donné qu'elle est anbu.

Sasuke avait complètement oublié ce détail. C'était vrai, elle pouvait disparaître à n'importe quel moment… et revenir on ne sait quand. Ou même pas du tout. Sasuke sentit sa colère monter un peu plus, et se leva.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-T'as bien dit qu'il y avait une soirée non ? Faut bien que j'accueille Ino. Et tarde pas.

-Compris !

-A plus Sasuke !

-Hn.

L'Uchiwa sortit dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, et commença à marcher en direction de son manoir, tout en pensant à sa connerie d'avoir laissé passer l'occasion d'embrasser Sakura. _Et il sait très bien de qui je suis amoureuse_. Oui, il se sentait vraiment con sur ce coup-là.

* * *

Sakura finissait de prendre sa douche, tout en ressassant sa journée qui avait si bien commencé. Elle avait vu Naruto, et ses sentiments pour lui étaient définitivement clairs à ses yeux. Elle l'aimait, mais comme on aime un frère, rien de plus. Puis il y avait eu sa brève altercation avec Sai. Elle s'en voulait réellement, mais elle voulait aussi comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait rien lui dire. Ils étaient devenus si proches, à un tel point qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé en faisant sa rencontre au tout début. Enfin, son baiser raté avec Sasuke. Sur ce point, Sakura était déçue, et furieuse contre elle-même. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se montrer plus entreprenante. Oui, elle aurait dû, et maintenant elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Elle avait tellement envie de ses lèvres, que ça en devenait presque maladif. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé l'Uchiwa, et son corps ne le supporterait bientôt plus. Comme si ses lèvres étaient devenues une addiction pour elle. Elle coupa l'eau, et s'enveloppa d'une serviette. Elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir, et son regard se posa sur le tatouage sur son épaule. Celui qui prouvait qu'elle était devenue anbu, qu'elle faisait partie de l'élite de Konoha. Tout en fixant la marque, elle se rappella la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir eu quelques heures plus tôt. Celle qui était responsable de son départ soudain auprès du brun.

_-Je suis surprise de savoir que vous avez demandé à me voir._

_-Et moi que vous soyez venue si rapidement._

_-Il aurait été impoli que je ne vienne pas… Danzo._

_-Hum. _

_-Alors ? Pourquoi m'avez vous fait demandée ? murmura Sakura, méfiante._

_-Vous êtes anbu maintenant. C'est un très haut grade qui vous a été offert, que je ne conteste pas. Non, disons plutôt que j'ai une offre à vous faire._

_-Une offre ?_

_-Oui. J'aimerais que vous intégriez la racine._

_-Q-quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? s'écria Sakura, à la fois ahurie et étonnée._

_-Pourquoi mentirais-je ? _

_-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de sournois à la base. Vous croyez peut-être que je vais accepter ?_

_-Disons que j'ai un argument de choix en ma faveur._

_-J'aimerais bien savoir lequel._

_-Sai. Il est encore sous mon commandement, avant celui de Tsunade. Et j'ai encore tous les pouvoirs sur lui._

_-Vous… voudriez le faire rejoindre à nouveau la racine ?_

_-J'en ai le droit. A vous de décider de votre choix. J'ose espérer que celui-ci sera le bon._

_-Je… vais réfléchir._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue anbu ? Surtout qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas non plus le niveau. Elle était encore loin de dépasser ses senpais, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tsunade l'avait laissé faire. Etait-ce pour la faire monter en grade ? Elle commençait à douter fortement que ce fut la réelle vérité. Elle pensait plutôt qu'en l'envoyant s'entraîner, elle n'aurait plus demandé à faire constamment des missions. Oui, c'était sûrement le plus probable. Et finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouter. Surtout qu'à présent, elle était prise dans un dilemme. Danzo comptait encore sur son influence sur les autres conseillers, et de ce fait, sur les décisions de Tsunade. Même si Sakura connaissait le caractère explosif de son maître, elle savait aussi qu'il serait difficile de tenir tête à Danzo. Et en plus, ce dernier avait raison, il pouvait aisément demandé à Sai de revenir dans ses rangs. Que se passerait-il ? Elle ne le verrait sans doute plus, et elle en serait profondément blessée. Sans compter Ino, qui même si prétendait le contraire, devait sans doute tenir encore profondément à Sai. Elle se tira à sa rêverie, et enfila vite des vêtements pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle choisit au hasard une robe rouge, qui pour une fois ne montrait pas son décolleté, puis elle s'allongea sur son lit en regardant le réveil. Six heures à peine. Elle avait encore le temps de s'occuper. Oui, mais à faire quoi ? Elle s'ennuyait déjà à peine revenue. Pourtant les anbu n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer pour la plupart. Soupirant, elle saisit un livre qui traînait et se mit à le lire. Elle en était déjà à la moitié quand un coup à sa porte retentit. Surprise, elle se dépêcha de descendre et ouvrit la porte.

-Suigetsu !

-Salut ma belle. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Pas vraiment non, on va dire même que je m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi ?

-Bah je t'aurais bien invité chez moi. On aurait pû passer une petite soirée tranquille, et tu dois me raconter ton voyage avec l'autre.

-Sai il s'appelle, répliqua Sakura. Mais oui, j'en serais ravie. Attends je met mes chaussures et j'arrive.

-Super ! Je t'attend.

Une soirée avec Suigetsu ! La rose en était ravie, elle allait certainement s'amuser avec lui. Il ne cessait de la faire rire, cela lui ferait oublier un peu son entrevue avec Danzo. Elle le rejoignit vite, et ferma la porte de son appartement.

-C'est une belle soirée en plus hein ?

-Oui ! Je suis bien contente que tu sois venue me proposer ça.

-T'aurais pu refuser aussi ! J'ai eu un peu peur.

-Idiot, rit Sakura. Tu sais que j'ai toujours du temps libre pour toi.

-Haha, Sasuke va être jaloux. Il va me tuer.

-Hum, je ne pense pas, murmura Sakura.

-En parlant de Sasuke, je dois passer chercher un truc chez lui, ça te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Parfait ! Dépêchons-nous, comme ça on sera rentrés plus vite.

Il lui saisit la main et ils se mirent tous deux à courir à moitié. La brise finissait de sécher ses cheveux roses, et le vent lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils pénétrèrent vite dans le quartier des Uchiwa, et arrivèrent enfin au manoir.

-Ah… ne me refais plus jamais ça Suigetsu, s'éxclama Sakura, une main sur la poitrine.

-Excuse-moi ! Bon je frappe.

Sakura se posa un moment sur le peron pour reprendre son souffle, exténuée à cause de cette course. Elle sentait ses yeux humides, et essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit, et Sasuke apparut, trouvant un Suigetsu tout sourire et une Sakura assise par terre. Il fronça les sourcils à sa vue, et se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle avait.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas une bouteille de saké de trop.

-J'aime pas le saké Suigetsu.

-Ah zut ! Et t'aurais pas autre chose alors ?

-Hn, je vais voir. Vous n'avez qu'à entrer en attendant.

-Merci ! Sakura tu viens ?

-J'arrive, murmura la rose, en prenant soin de ne pas tourner son regard vers l'Uchiwa.

Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait encore d'être partie sans le prévenir, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le contrarier. Elle entra après Suigetsu, et ressentit une impression étrange en pénétrant dans le manoir. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis que Sasuke avait quitté le village, depuis le jour où il l'avait surpris avec Naruto. Elle se sentait presque gênée à se trouver ici. Un bruit dans le salon la tira de ses pensées, et étonnée, elle s'y rendit. La pièce était dans le noir, elle ne voyait rien du tout.

-S-Sasuke-kun, tu n'allumes pas les lumières chez toi ? s'écria t-elle.

Et juste au moment-même, une lumière aveuglante la brusqua.

-Bon retour Sakura ! s'écria un chœur à l'unisson.

Plissant les yeux, elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui saute dessus.

-Te voilà enfin Sakura-chan ! On attendait plus que toi !

-M-moi ? Comment ça ?

-Ino a eu l'idée de fêter ton retour à toi et à Sai. Je l'ai appris que ce matin tu sais !

-Je… merci à tous, il ne fallait pas… murmura t-elle émue.

-Haha ! Tu pleures Sakura-chan ? T'as les yeux tout rouges ! s'écria Naruto en lui prenant le visage.

-Mais non crétin ! C'est parce que j'ai couru !

Le blond la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et elle le rejoignit dans son euphorie. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. C'était même totalement stupide de faire une fête pour leur retour. Sakura jeta un regard suspicieux à Ino qui lui tira la langue, avant de retourner voir Kiba. Sakura fronça les sourcils en voyant cela, et embrassa tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes. Il n'y avait pas ceux de Suna, c'était déjà ça. Elle chercha Sai des yeux et finit par le trouver, seul dans un coin, le regard vide. Elle eut un élan de tristesse en le voyant, et les paroles de Danzo résonnèrent dans son esprit. Secouant la tête, elle prit le verre que lui tendait Naruto et le but d'une traite sous les yeux ébahis de son ami.

-C'était du saké Sakura-chan !

-Je sais. C'est vraiment infect. Tu m'en ressers un ?

-Euh ouais, répondit le blond sans vraiment comprendre.

Sakura lui sourit, et s'éloigna un peu vers Ino, qui avait l'air déjà bien allumée.

-Ino ? Tu peux venir par là s'il te plaît ?

-J'arrive ! répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée. A plus tard Kiba, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Euh ouais, répondit l'interessé, l'air perplexe.

Sakura prit le bras d'Ino et l'entraîna dans le jardin, et stoppa ses pas en apercevant Sasuke et Hinata.

-C'est déjà pris Sakura ! Pas de bol ! Vous faites quoi tous les deux ?

-On parle Ino, répliqua Sasuke. T'as pris combien de verres pour l'instant ?

-Euh, c'est mon troisième !

-Et le dernier si tu continues, rétorqua Sakura. Désolée de vous avoir dérangés.

-C-ce n'est rien Sakura, bafouilla Hinata.

-Euh, oui. A plus tard, répondit Sakura à la brune.

Elle tira Ino un peu plus loin et s'affala contre le mur de la maison. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, s'assurant qu'ils ne pouvaient ni les voir ni les entendre, puis se tourna vers Ino qui la fixait amusée.

-Tu es jalouse d'Hinata ?

-N-non ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de boire toi.

-Oh ça va ! J'aurais très bien pu dire à Sasuke que c'est ton deuxième à toi, tu n'es pas mieux !

-Ino ne commence pas ! Bon dis-moi, à quoi tu joues ? Tu dragues Kiba maintenant ?

-Oui et alors ? Kiba n'est pas mal du tout je te signale, il est même plutôt canon tu trouves pas ? roucoula t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! Il est pas mal, je te l'accorde, mais Ino… Et Sai ? Tu l'as oublié ça y est ?

-Sai ? Je m'en moque de lui !

-La dernière fois où tu t'es mise dans cet état, c'était pour lui je te signale.

-Peut-être… Mais maintenant c'est bel et bien terminé ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce type d'accord ? Bon, bouge pas, je vais chercher une bouteille.

-Ino…

Trop tard, la blonde était déjà repartie. Sakura fixa son verre, et le finit, sentant le goût âcre dans sa bouche. Elle frissonna. Oui, c'était vraiment horrible. Mais elle en avait besoin, même si ça ne lui correspondait pas de boire comme ça. Des bruits de pas la ramenèrent à la réalité, et elle leva les yeux vers Hinata, l'air gênée.

-Euh, je ne voulais pas te déranger. On a vu Ino passer, alors je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de compagnie.

-B-bien sûr ! Assieds-toi je t'en prie. Euh, je sais que par terre, ce n'est pas le mieux mais bon…

-N-ne t'en fais pas.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, et la rose se demandait où était passé Ino. Elle allait parler quand Hinata mit fin au silence.

-Je suis contente, que tu ailles mieux.

-… merci Hinata.

-J-je suis sincère tu sais. Enfin, je veux dire… J-je sais que tu t'en veux, pour ce qui est arrivé.

-Hinata… Je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser. Je… c'était stupide de ma part d'agir de la sorte. Et c'est moi la seule responsable, je te l'assure.

-N-ne dis pas ça ! Tu… ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, même si Naruto-kun t'aime encore je…

-Hinata, intervint Sakura dans un sourire. Naruto ne m'aime pas, sois en sûre. Et je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. C'est… Sasuke que j'aime.

-V-vraiment ? Enfin, je veux dire… Naruto-kun… Il ne m'aime pas tu sais…

-N'importe quoi ! Il est fou de toi, j'en suis certaine ! Sinon il ne s'en voudrait pas autant ! Crois-moi, je connais bien ce crétin.

-Qui c'est le crétin ? s'écria Ino en revenant, à nouveau son verre rempli.

-Naruto. T'étais passée où ?

-Oh j'ai juste bu un verre avec Sasuke ! Il a voulu m'arracher la bouteille des mains, mais je suis partie avant heureusement ! Hinata, tu restes avec nous ?

-O-oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux à la rose qui le lui rendit.

-Super ! On va boire toutes les trois alors ! A la santé de nos amours perdus, santé !

-T'es vraiment nulle Ino, pouffa Sakura, suivie d'Hinata.

A l'intérieur du manoir, tous les autres étaient bien occupés. Tenten s'ennuyait un peu, et heureusement Lee était là pour l'occuper. Neji ne se souciait pas vraiment d'elle, et ça l'agaçait un peu. Soupirant pour la énième fois, elle sortit prendre l'air, et suivit intriguée les rires qui provenaient de derrière la maison. Sasuke était avec Suigetsu, tandis que Naruto entamait un nouveau bol de ramens.

-C'est moi ou il n'y a plus de filles ?

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? répliqua sèchement Karin.

-Non toi c'est pas pareil, t'es pas une fille.

-Quoi ?!

-Haha ! Dis-moi Sasuke…

-Hn ?

-Sai a l'air vachement joyeux, ça fait peur. Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir ?

-Hn… tu as raison.

Le brun se leva, et alla à la rencontre de Sai, toujours assis à la même place.

-Tu as l'air heureux.

-Que puis-je pour toi Sasuke ?

-Je voulais juste parler. Si tu n'en as pas envie, je me casse.

-Non, allons dehors.

L'Uchiwa suivit Sai dehors, et ils se posèrent tous les deux à l'entrée.

-Tu t'en veux pour Sakura ?

-Dans le mille. Je lui ai mal parlé, alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas du tout. Je me dégoûte.

-Bienvenue au club.

-Hum, c'est vrai que tu n'y as pas été doucement toi non plus.

-Hn, je sais. Et je m'en veux crois-moi. Mais parlons de toi plutôt. Tu comptes oublier Ino définitivement ?

-Ecoute, j'ai dit à Sakura que je ne voulais pas en parler, alors ce n'est pas à toi que je vais le faire.

-C'est toi qui vois.

Sai réfléchit un moment, puis se tourna vers Sasuke, qui attendait qu'il parle enfin.

-En fait je…

-Kyah !

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de ce cri, et ils n'eurent besoin de d'un regard pour se lever en même temps. Ils marchèrent rapidement, pour apercevoir… les quatres filles à terre. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et Sai resta bouche bée.

-Ino ! Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça ? s'écria Tenten, les joues rouges par l'alcool.

-Mais j'ai vu une chenille par terre ! Elle aurait pu me grimper dessus !

-T'es franchement nulle Ino ! Elle allait pas te bouffer à ce que je sache ! cria Sakura.

-T'as un problème grand front ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on règle ça ?

-C-calmez-vous toutes les deux, murmura Hinata, un peu rouge elle aussi.

-Me cherche pas Ino ! T'as vraiment trop bu, ça te réussit pas les peines de cœur !

-Quoi ?! Répète un peu ?

Ino se jeta sur Sakura mais Sai l'intercepta, tandis que Sasuke attrapait la rose par le bras.

-Lâche-moi Sasuke !

-C'est ça, siffla l'Uchiwa entre ses dents. Tu t'occupes d'Ino ? lança t-il à Sai.

-Pas de soucis, acquiesca Sai.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Sakura !

-Je te dis la même chose sale truie ! Sasuke pose-moi !

Ce dernier ignora complètement le cri de la rose, et la maintint jusqu'à la poser enfin au sol, un peu plus loin, sous un abri. Il la posa lorsqu'elle lui griffa l'avant-bras et il la laissa tomber à terre.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber ?

-Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de crier aussi !

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-T'as trop bu toi aussi…

-Je n'ai pris que quatre verres, donc ça va ! C'est Ino qui m'a agressé !

-Et alors ? Vous n'êtes plus des gamines que je sache !

-Oh c'est bon ! cria t-elle.

Elle allait frapper contre le mur, quand la main du brun l'en empêcha. Elle frissonna devant son regard noir.

-Ce mur ne t'a rien fait. Calme-toi.

-Je…

Et à la surprise de Sasuke, elle fondit en larmes sous son regard incrédule. Il se dit que l'effet de l'alcool y était pour beaucoup, mais aussi qu'elle en avait peut-être besoin. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Sakura… pleurer ne servira à rien. T'es bourrée, c'est tout.

-Je… Sai me déteste ! Et Ino me déteste ! Et toi aussi tu me détestes ! parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-Je vois pas pourquoi Sai te détesterait.

-I-il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il a… Et moi, j-je vais devoir choisir si je ne veux pas le perdre.

-Hein ?

-Quand je suis partie, ce midi. C'était parce que Danzo m'a fait demandé.

Sasuke se sentit furieux à l'entente de son nom. Que voulait ce type encore ?

-Il m'a proposé de rejoindre la racine.

-Quoi ?

-Il a dit, que j'étais devenue forte. Et que s'il le voulait, il pouvait reprendre Sai sous son aile. Je ne veux pas Sasuke, j'ai besoin de Sai. Il est… important pour moi.

-Je sais. Mais tu ne vas pas faire ce que ce type te dit d'accord ? Il veut juste t'influencer, pour pouvoir mettre le grappin sur Tsunade, c'est tout.

-Je… tu as raison… Mais Sai… il me fuit, je ne supporte pas ça.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as bu ?

-Je… n'ai pas autant bu que tu le crois. Et puis j'étais énervée ! A cause de Danzo, j'ai été obligé de partir alors que tu allais m'embr…

Elle se coupa dans ses mots, et se mit à rougir. Sasuke émit un minuscule sourire, et se pencha vers elle.

-Si c'était ça, tu aurais du me le dire avant.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, Sakura sentait le souffle du brun s'accélérer. Et son cœur à elle cognait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Sasuke se sentait nerveux. La distance entre eux était bien trop courte, et Sakura ne l'aidait pas non plus à se stopper. Son regard émeraude brillait de désir, et la conscience de Sasuke semblait avoir disparue. Leurs nez se frolèrent, et Sasuke d'abord hésitant, se jeta sur ses lèvres sans retenue. La rose écarquilla les yeux sur le coup, puis passa ses mains autour de son cou. Pour tous les deux, la sensation de se retrouver l'un et l'autre était inouïe. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle entrouve les lèvres, et força la barrière qui les séparait pour trouver sa langue. Pour retrouver son goût. Sasuke avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la main avec elle, son contact lui avait terriblement manqué. Rien ne comptait, il avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait pu le tromper. Elle était dans son emprise, et il ne comptait pas la lâcher. Il n'en avait aucune envie de toute manière. Sakura, elle, se sentait faiblir de plus en plus. Même les baisers de Naruto ne lui avaient pas procuré cette sensation de manque. Elle pourrait rester des heures à se laisser embrasser par l'Uchiwa. Elle avait déjà chaud avec l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, et le baiser de Sasuke ne faisait qu'accentuer la chaleur qui régnait au creux de son ventre. Elle avait envie qu'il la fasse sienne, comme lors de la dernière fois. Une multitude de pensées contradictoires assaillaient Sasuke. Il ne lui avait pas totalement pardonné, alors pourquoi l'embrasser ? « Arrête de te poser toutes ces questions débiles, et profite pendant qu'elle est dans tes bras crétin ! » rétorqua sa conscience. Il ne se lassait certes pas de goûter ses lèvres, mais d'un côté, il devait y mettre fin. D'abord Sakura était à moitié ivre, et Sasuke savait très bien qu'elle pourrait lui faire payer cher d'avoir osé profiter d'elle ainsi. Et ensuite, il n'était même pas tout à fait sûre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Le doute sur le comportement de Sai reprenait le dessus sur son désir incroyable pour la rose. Dans une dernière étreinte, il se recula à regret, n'osant pas regarder Sakura. Celle-ci était désemparée. Pourquoi avait-il cessé ce baiser ?

-Sasuke ? osa t-elle demander en scrutant son visage fermé.

Le brun ne répondit pas, et au grand désarroi de la rose, se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas, mains dans les poches. Elle ne pû que fixer son dos, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, et une autre. Puis une multitude de larmes coulèrent doucement, sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot. Sasuke était rentré dans son manoir, l'air particulièrement agacé, et s'était dirigé d'un pas rapide vers la table pour se servir un verre. Le goût acre de l'alcool le réveilla un peu de sa torpeur, et il posa son verre, dégoûté par son comportement. Il n'avait pas osé lui répondre, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et il se détestait pour avoir fait ça. Il venait, encore une fois, de la faire souffrir. A croire qu'il y avait pris goût ! Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers un Sai soucieux.

-Ça va ?

-Pas vraiment non, grommela Sasuke. T'as fait quoi d'Ino ?

-Etant donné qu'elle m'a crié dessus, rien. Je l'ai lâché et Hinata s'est occupée d'elle je crois.

-Je vois…

-Et Sakura ?

-J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Comme toi.

-Okay, je vois. Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer.

-Il n'est pas tard pourtant.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester. Merci pour tout en tout cas Sasuke. Bonne fin de soirée.

-Hn, toi aussi.

Sai le salua, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Naruto vient accoster son meilleur ami et lui asséna une grande tape dans le dos.

-Alors Sasuke ? T'as été voir Sakura-chan ?

-Et toi, t'as été voir Hinata ? répondit le brun dans un regard sombre.

-Euh… bafouilla le blond.

-Hn, alors ne me fais pas de reproches. Mais tu devrais aller la voir Naruto. Tu connais Hinata, elle est bien trop timide pour venir d'elle-même.

-Peut-être, mais, je suis pas mieux tu sais… Regarde avec Sakura-chan, même si c'est un mauvais exemple excuse-moi !

-C'est bon Naruto. Fais comme tu veux. Je reviens, je vais me reposer un peu.

-Hein ? Pas trop longtemps, sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

-Merci ça ira.

Sasuke monta lentement les marches qui menaient à sa chambre, et se jeta sur le dos dans son lit. Tout en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur son doux et sensuel baiser avec Sakura. Puis il se rappella le ton de sa voix et tourna la tête vers le côté, sentant une migraine le guetter. La rose était toujours assise au même endroit. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais une grande partie de son cœur avait mal. Elle avait besoin de boire, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elles étaient tout à l'heure. En se rapprochant, elle entendit des sanglots et fronça les sourcils en voyant Ino à terre pleurant à chaudes larmes, Hinata et Tenten à ses côtés. Les deux brunes relevèrent la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, et parurent soulagées de voir la rose arriver.

-Ah Sakura… commença Tenten. Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, elle pleure depuis un bon moment maintenant. Mais, tu as les yeux gonflés, tu as pleuré toi aussi ?

-Hum, t'en fais pas Tenten. Hé Ino, tu crois pas que ça en vaut pas la peine ? De pleurer pour un garçon… Je commence à en douter vraiment là.

-J-je sais ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! réussit à articuler Ino. Si tu savais comme j'ai mal Sakura, j'ai si mal…

-Je sais Ino, murmura la rose en sentant les larmes perler à nouveau à la vue de son amie en pleurs. Mais, il faut être forte. Tu me l'as dit toi-même non ? Que je n'étais pas seule. Tu n'es pas seule non plus Ino, nous sommes là nous.

-Oh Sakura ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure !

-M-moi aussi Ino…

La blonde se jeta dans les bras de la rose, et toutes deux confondirent leurs pleurs en un seul. Les deux brunes sourirent attendries devant ce spectacle, et elles partirent sans faire de bruit vers le manoir. Tenten constata que Neji n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était partie, et elle se résigna donc à aller voir à nouveau Lee, qui accueillit avec un grand sourire sa coéquipière. Hinata, elle, cherchait l'Uchiwa des yeux. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi la rose était à nouveau dans cet état, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers Suigetsu qui se disputait encore avec Karin.

-S-Suigetsu-kun ? Tu ne sais pas où se trouve Sasuke-kun par hasard ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? répondit Karin agressive.

-R-rien…

-Oh Karin, modère ton ton avec Hinata okay ? Je crois qu'il est monté là-haut, il avait l'air pas bien, tu devrais aller voir.

-M-merci.

La belle brune s'inclina pour les saluer, et se rendit vers l'escalier pour monter voir le brun. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Naruto. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant la brune monter les marches. Pourquoi allait-elle voir Sasuke ? Il se donna une gifle mentalement pour oser penser que son ami pourrait lui faire ça. Il savait très bien que seule la rose arrivait à faire battre son cœur. Néanmoins, il restait méfiant. Sasuke se tenait la tête entre ses mains quand un coup retentit à sa porte.

-Hn ?

-S-Sasuke-kun ? C'est moi Hinata.

-Hn, tu peux entrer.

La brune entra, et fut alarmée de voir le brun allongé sur son lit. Elle n'osa pas allumer la lumière et se rapprocha de lui d'un air inquiet.

-Tout va bien Sasuke-kun ?

-Hn, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en s'asseyant. Tu peux t'asseoir aussi si tu veux.

-O-oui. Je n'ai pas vu Sai en passant, il est parti ?

-Hn. Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué, ou dans ce genre-là.

-Je vois… C'est plutôt par rapport à Ino je pense.

-Sans doute. Pourquoi, elle lui a dit quoi ?

-Q-qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, que tomber amoureuse de lui avait été la plus belle erreur de toute sa vie. Et elle l'a f-frappé aussi.

Sasuke eut un micro sourire en s'imaginant une Ino énervée et complètement soûle. Mais cela lui rappella Sakura et il se renfrogna aussitôt.

-S-Sakura n'était pas bien non plus en revenant. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Hn… on va dire ça. On s'est embrassés.

-Oh…

-Et je l'ai repoussé sans rien dire et je suis parti.

-M-mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment Hinata. Je suis un vrai con je sais.

-C-ce n'est pas ce que je pense. T-tu es quelqu'un de bien Sasuke-kun. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

-Hn, c'est gentil, répondit-il dans un sourire triste. Et toi ? Tu as été voir Naruto ?

-Je… non.

-Tss. Si aucun de vous deux ne se bouge, c'est sûr qu'il ne va rien se passer !

-M-mais, et si il ne veut pas de moi ?

-Hinata… soupira le brun. Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure non ? Il est fou de toi, c'est indéniable. Mais bon, c'est Naruto quoi. Un vrai crétin parfois.

Il réussit à arracher un petit rire à la brune, et cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Oui, il appréciait vraiment Hinata, elle était devenue en quelque sorte sa confidente, et cela lui faisait réellement du bien.

-Bon. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je vais aller voir si Ino et Sakura sont encore par-terre à pleurer.

-Parce qu'elles étaient en train de pleurer ?

-O-oui. Et à mon avis, elles ont du encore prendre quelques verres. J'avoue en avoir pris quelques uns aussi.

-Hn… pareil. Et crois-moi, ça ne marche pas.

-J-je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté. Bon, je te laisse. T-tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

-Hn, c'est bon. De toute façon je vais descendre aussi.

-D-d'accord.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et descendirent à nouveau les marches. Hinata se rendit auprès de Tenten dont le regard appellait à l'aide. Elle ne supportait plus entendre Lee et Kiba rirent à gorge déployée, tous deux ivres. Et Lee n'arrêtait pas de chercher un adversaire pour se mesurer à lui. Sasuke se rendit machinalement vers Suigetsu qui buvait tranquillement dans son coin.

-Où est Karin ?

-Je sais pas, je crois qu'elle est partie voir les autres filles dehors. C'est vrai que je les ai pas vu beaucoup de la soirée en fait !

-Hn, tu m'accompagnes voir ?

-Pas de soucis !

Suigetsu se leva, et rejoignit le brun dehors. Ils marchaient doucement, et le cœur de Sasuke se serrait à mesure qu'il avançait. Il ne voulait pas voir la rose dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser ainsi sans rien faire. Ils se figèrent tout deux en voyant trois formes par terre, les yeux mi-clos. Sakura, Ino et Karin étaient toutes les trois allongées, leurs poitrines respectives montant et descendant au rythme de leur respiration. Suigetsu allait parler quand Sasuke l'en empêcha.

-Alors, j'ai pas eu une bonne idée ? murmura Sakura.

-Hum, si… C'est calme et reposant, approuva Ino. J'ai l'esprit totalement vidé.

-C'est le but. Je faisais souvent ça avec Sai tous les soirs, avant de dormir. Et généralement, je m'endormais et il me ramenait dans ma chambre.

-J'avoue que c'est relaxant, murmura Karin à son tour. J'oublie totalement ce crétin de Suigetsu comme ça.

-Hé ! s'écria celui-ci.

Les trois femmes ouvrirent brusquement les yeux, et Sakura balaya les deux hommes du regard. Ses émeraudes se voilèrent en voyant Sasuke détourner la tête, et elle les referma. Ino sourit à leur vue, et leur fit signe de les rejoindre.

-Venez avec nous. Vous allez voir c'est super !

-Très peu pour moi, répondit Sasuke.

-Pareil, marmonna Suigetsu. Je préfère encore boire merci.

-Pff, t'es franchement nul Suigetsu !

-Oh Karin, met la en veilleuse, et retourne te plonger dans le peu d'esprit que tu possèdes vu tes capacités intellectuelles.

-Quoi ?! Répète un peu ! cria t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Sakura se releva à son tour, et passa à côté de Sasuke en le jaugeant du regard. Elle s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, et se tourna vers Ino.

-Je rentre moi. Je vais juste dire au revoir. Tu fais quoi Ino ?

-Bah euh, je vais retourner voir Kiba ! Oui, c'est ça, c'est une bonne idée même !

-D'accord comme tu veux. On se voit demain.

-Ça marche ! Fais gaffe en rentrant !

-T'inquiète.

La rose se remit à marcher, et Sasuke tourna lentement son visage vers elle. Une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras le prenait, et il serra les poings pour se contrôler. Il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle parte en fait. Il voulait… qu'elle reste avec lui. Qu'elle reste à ses côtés pour la nuit. Et puis de toute manière, elle n'était pas du tout en état de rentrer seule. C'était même stupide de repartir ! Il se dirigea à son tour vers le manoir, et attendit qu'elle eut fini de dire au revoir aux autres. Il vit Hinata et Tenten sortir à leur tour.

-Vous partez ? répondit-il surpris.

-Ouais, je supporte plus Lee. Merci Sasuke, c'était quand même une bonne soirée.

-C'est Ino qu'il faut remercier. Faites attention sur la route.

-N-ne t'en fais pas Sasuke-kun.

-Tu n'as pas été voir Naruto je suppose.

-Euh… n-non. C-c'est pas grave tu sais.

-Si. Enfin bon, je ne peux pas te forcer. Rentrez bien.

-M-merci.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent, et Sasuke esquissa un sourire, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour réunir Hinata et Naruto. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une tornade blonde qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

-Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

-Ah Sasuke ! Je vais voir Kiba ! Et toi t'attends quoi ?

-… Sakura.

-Haha ! Bonne chance alors, tu as tout mon soutien !

Il n'eut pas le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'elle était déjà repartie. C'est à ce moment que Sakura sortit enfin, accompagné de Naruto.

-Allez Sakura-chan ! Reste encore un peu s'il te plaît !

-Je suis fatiguée Naruto, répliqua t-elle. Et puis tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire la fête !

-Roh ! Ah Sasuke ! Supplie-là de rester toi aussi, aide-moi un peu !

L'Uchiwa vit la rose lui jeter un regard noir, et il fut parcouru de frissons. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, et plongea son regard d'encre dans le sien.

-Naruto, laisse-nous s'il te plaît.

-Euh… okay, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à la rose.

Cette dernière tiqua, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en jetant un regard sombre au brun.

-J'aimerais rentrer Sasuke, si ça ne te dérange pas. Alors dis moi vite ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse.

Le brun serra les dents, passablement énervée par l'attitude de Sakura envers lui. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il était normal qu'elle lui en veuille, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler de cette manière.

-Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu restes là pour ce soir. Tu n'as pas bu qu'un verre il me semble.

-Et alors ? Je suis assez grande pour décider si je suis en état ou non de rentrer.

-Franchement non. En plus tu es chez moi, ce qui veut dire que tu es sous ma responsabilité.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il la saisit par les hanches et la jeta sur son épaule.

-Sasuke ! Lâche-moi à terre immédiatement !

-Tais-toi un peu.

-Que… Sasuke ! cria t-elle.

Il la porta ainsi, et profita du fait que tout le monde soit éméché pour ne pas faire attention à eux. Sakura avait beau crié, Ino avait mis de la musique et personne ne l'entendait. Elle hurla un peu plus en passant le seuil de la chambre de Sasuke. Il la jeta sur le lit et se pencha au dessus d'elle pendant qu'elle se débattait.

-Calme-toi bon sang !

-Laisse-moi partir ! Sinon je hurle encore plus fort !

-C'est ça. T'es vraiment puérile quand tu t'y mets Sakura. Et ça se dit anbu…

La rose fronça les sourcils, et détourna la tête, cessant peu à peu de bouger. Il avait touché une corde sensible apparemment. Curieux, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, et entendit peu à peu sa respiration se calmer.

-Ça y est t'as fini ta crise ?

-Ferme-là.

-Hn… Au moins tu t'es résignée à m'écouter, c'est déjà ça.

-Oh je t'en prie arrête ! Je vois pas pourquoi je serais restée ici de toute manière !

-Je sais pas moi, pour pas te blesser en rentrant.

-Ha ! Tu parles ! Je suis pas si maladroite que ça merci !

-Vraiment ? C'est pas ce que ta blessure au front montre.

-Je…

Elle se coupa, tout en posant sa main sur son front. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas soigné, et la cicatrice se voyait vraiment. Il faut dire qu'elle était tombée plusieurs fois dessus, ne cherchant jamais à se guérir. C'était un moyen pour elle de se rappeler de la merveilleuse nuit qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle se mit à rougir à nouveau en y repensant, et frissonna en sentant la main de Sasuke sur sa hanche.

-A-arrête…

-Non, répondit-il d'un ton franc.

Elle sentit le souffle du brun dans sa nuque, et mit à trembler.

-Tu as peur de moi ? murmura t-il de sa voix grave, et terriblement sensuelle pour Sakura.

* * *

Et en plus d'être une gougoule, je suis une sadique ;D c'est vraiment horrible de vous laisser sur cette fin là! Je vous jure, que je vais essayer de faire tout mon possible pour être plus rapide pour la suite ;) mais je vais aussi essayer de bosser un peu mon semestre, histoire de faire pas trop feignante lol. En attendant, commentaires? ^^"

Bisoux Mireba-chan~


	17. Chapter 18

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, TentenNeji, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Sasuke serait déjà mon mari (enfin je serais Sakura xD) et Naruto mon amant je pense, ou peut-être Neji...

J'arrive pas à me souvenir quand j'ai posté le chapitre précédent -__-" ma mémoire et moi, vous savez... Enfin bref! Voici la suite, ENFIN! Ma gougoulerie s'est pas arrangée, bien au contraire, vous avez du le voir de toute manière avec mes autres fics :') mais bon, on me changera pas ^^". Sur ce, place à la lecture mes amies ;)

**PS: J'AI PRIS DU RETARD DANS MES REVIEWS REPLIES, PARDON . JE VOUS ASSURE QUE J'Y REPONDRAIS! PAROLE DE GOUGOULE :')**

* * *

-Tu as peur de moi ? murmura t-il de sa voix grave, et terriblement sensuelle pour Sakura.

La rose frissonna un peu plus, ses sens étaient totalement en alerte. Il régnait dans la chambre une certaine tension sexuelle que même elle ne pouvait ignorer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait tellement envie de lui, que ça lui serait vraiment pénible de résister. Son cœur ratait des battements, alors que les pulsations de Sasuke lui parvenaient régulières. Il gardait vraisemblablement son calme, alors que Sakura était en ébullition.

-N-non… mais ça me gêne. Pourquoi joues-tu comme ça avec moi ?

-Je… ne joue pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il put distinguer de la tristesse dans son regard vert.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit tout à l'heure ? Même un simple mot m'aurait suffit.

-Et quel mot Sakura ? Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, et lui lança un regard noir.

-Je sais pas moi ! Je ne suis pas dans ta tête !

-Alors ne me fais pas une scène pour ça.

-Je… tu m'énerves Sasuke !

Elle allait se lever, quand Sasuke la saisit par la taille pour la rallonger dans un cri de fureur. Agacé, il se mit au dessus d'elle et lui saisit les poignets.

-Regarde-moi Sakura.

-Non, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je te dit de me regarder !

Elle tourna subitement ses prunelles vers les siennes, et le contact des lèvres de Sasuke l'empêcha de parler. Elle commença à se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue, Sasuke la tenait fermement. Furieuse, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et il finit par se dégager sous la douleur. Il la fixa, et eut un sourire narquois au vue du rouge sur ses joues. Elle avait beau protester, elle était au même stade que lui. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-J'ai envie de toi Sakura, murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

La rose frissonna, la voix de Sasuke à son oreille faisait monter le désir grandissant en elle. Elle devait le repousser, pour lui montrer qu'elle était parfaitement capable de lui résister. Même si la vérité était toute autre…

-Si je ne suis pas consentante, on appelle ça un viol Sasuke.

Ce dernier émit un petit rire, et se redressa pour lui faire face. Le regard vert de la rose le provoquait, il était à la fois sérieux et joueur.

-Qui joue ici ? Tu es attirée par moi, ne mens pas.

-Etre attirée ne veut pas dire que je suis prête à te laisser me toucher Sasuke.

-Si tu voulais vraiment me repousser, tu n'aurais qu'à me donner une pichenette pour me projeter à l'autre bout de la chambre. Fais-le si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de moi.

-Méfies-toi que je ne le fasse pas dans ton sommeil plutôt. Je ne te savais pas si pervers.

-Pervers moi ? s'indigna l'Uchiwa.

-Tu veux juste tirer ton coup non ? Il y a plein de femmes qui n'attendent que toi, va donc les voir.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Sakura. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Tu n'es qu'un homme ! rétorqua t-elle. Vous ne pensez qu'à nous faire souffrir de toute manière !

-L'alcool ne te réussit vraiment pas, murmura Sasuke. Tss.

Il la lâcha, et se rallongea à côté d'elle, ses mains derrière sa nuque. Elle venait de refroidir ses ardeurs. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse l'amour, il la laisserait tranquille. Ses pensées vagabondaient. Peut-être préférait-elle que ce soit Sai qui la touche !

-Et si c'était Sai à ma place ?

Comme toute réponse, il se prit une faible gifle sur la joue, et surpris, tourna la tête pour croiser les émeraudes furieuses de Sakura.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sai et moi non ?

-Hn, tu as pu mentir.

-Sasuke-kun… tu es stupide ou tu en fais exprès ?

-Je cherche juste à comprendre certaines choses.

-Je n'aime pas Sai compris ? Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. I-il est un ami précieux pour moi, sans doute le plus précieux que je puisse avoir.

-Donc tu me garantis qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous ? insista Sasuke en fixant le plafond.

-Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jaloux Sasuke ? murmura Sakura dans un sourire malicieux.

-Bien sûr. On aura tout entendu.

Choquée, la rose fronca les sourcils et se pencha au dessus du visage du brun. Elle pouvait en même temps laisser son regard vagabonder sur son visage parfait, et admirer ses yeux sombres qui la faisaient fondre.

-Tu auras beau prétendre le contraire, je sais très bien que tu es jaloux à en crever.

-C'est ça, siffla l'Uchiwa entre ses dents. Bon, si tu permets j'aimerais bien dormir, alors mets-là en veilleuse.

-Ha ! Plus facile de faire l'indifférent que d'avouer la vérité hein ? C'est pitoyable.

-Mais oui, comme d'habitude, tu as raison ! Bonne nuit Sakura.

-Tss. Connard, répondit-elle avant de s'allonger sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ainsi il était un connard… C'était clair, cette beauté était vraiment une fleur pleine d'épines. Il l'entendit grommeler encore un peu, avant de n'entendre plus que la musique et les rires qui résonnaient dans le salon. Sakura s'était endormie, et le brun en profita pour se redresser et l'admirer. Elle avait l'air sereine, il s'en voulait amèrement d'avoir raté l'opportunité de la faire à nouveau sienne cette nuit. Il la saisit à nouveau par la hanche, et la colla contre son torse. Instinctivement, elle se tourna pour s'y blottir. Flatté dans son égo surdimensionné, il sourit, et ferma les yeux à son tour, bercé par le rythme régulier du souffle de la rose dans son cou. _Tu auras beau prétendre le contraire, je sais très bien que tu es jaloux à en crever. _La vérité était qu'elle avait totalement raison. Oui, quand il s'agissait de Sakura, il devenait jaloux. Peut-être un peu trop même, voir excessif. Mais après tout, n'en valait-elle pas la peine ?

* * *

Naruto se réveilla le lendemain, avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il avait plus qu'abusé d'alcool, et la raison en était justifiée. Il n'avait pas parlé à Hinata de la soirée, pas même le moindre mot. Et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait peur à présent qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Elle aurait eu raison. Si Sasuke parlait à Sakura, pourquoi la brune le fuyait-elle toujours ? Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si la relation entre son meilleur ami et la rose s'était améliorée. Il se leva, et s'écroula à terre en se prenant les pieds dans les jambes de Kiba, complètement avachi sur le sol, Ino à ses côtés. Il les observa un moment, et se rappella avoir entendu plusieurs échanges de baisers entre ces deux-là. Ino était pire qu'une girouette aux yeux du blond. Il monta d'un pas lent les escaliers, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sasuke sans frapper.

-Dis Sasuke, t'aurais pas…

Il se figea à la vue des deux corps entrelacés, et ne put retenir un petit cri de victoire devant ce spectacle. Cri qui réveilla la rose en sursaut, qui sur le coup, repoussa le brun de l'autre côté du lit. Ce dernier ouvrit instantanément les yeux, et jeta un regard effaré à Sakura.

-Bonjour le réveil… T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

-Ferme-là Sasuke !

-C'est super ! s'écria Naruto. Vous êtes enfin ensemble pas vrai hein ?

Dans un regard dédaigneux, la rose se leva et rejoignit le blond.

-Idiot. Lui et moi ensemble ? Tu peux toujours courir.

-Mais…

-Laisse Naruto. Si Madame n'est pas contente, elle n'a qu'à repartir.

-T'inquiète, je vais même te laisser le loisir de rester dans ton lit. A plus Naruto, répliqua t-elle en sortant en trombe de la chambre.

Le blond n'avait rien compris de la scène qui venait de se jouer devant lui. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur envers son ami.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire Naruto. On n'a rien fait, on n'est pas ensemble, point.

-Toujours pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang Sasuke ?

-Pardon ? T'as été voir Hinata hier soir peut-être ?

-Euh…

-Alors tais-toi un peu. Tu voulais quoi au fait ?

-De l'aspirine. J'ai un putain de mal de tête…

-C'est drôle, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Descends, je vais te chercher ça.

-Merci.

Le blond quitta la chambre, tandis que le brun se leva de son lit. Il se doutait bien que la rose réagirait mal en voyant qu'il l'avait enlacé, mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas fait de mouvement de recul non plus dans son sommeil ! Il se sourit à lui-même en se rappelant leur conversation de la veille. Il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de lui faire l'amour, si elle n'avait pas fait sa tête de mule. A croire qu'elle en faisait exprès pour se faire encore plus désirer. Si c'était réellement le cas, ça marchait plutôt bien. Soupirant, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain, et ouvrit l'armoire pour y prendre ce qu'il cherchait. Il redescendait les marches, quand il s'arrêta en voyant l'état de son salon. Entre les verres et bouteilles entassés un peu partout, Ino et Kiba plus que collés l'un contre l'autre, et les autres affalés dans le canapé, Sasuke se dit qu'il allait devoir passer sa journée à ranger. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Hinata, ce serait abuser d'elle. Il rejoignit Naruto dans la cuisine, et lui tendit son médicament.

-Dis donc, je me rappelle pas que ma pièce était dans cet état là en montant.

-C'est Ino, elle était complètement déchaînée. Faut pas la laisser boire cette fille. Et encore, t'as pas vu comment elle draguait Kiba ! Sakura qui te sautait dans les bras petite, c'était rien à côté !

-Comment ça ?

-Outre le fait qu'elle se déhanchait totalement contre lui, tu peux aussi rajouter les baisers langoureux. Je sais pas comment Kiba a fait pour lui résister, je suis sûr que ça n'aurait pas dérangé Ino de coucher avec lui.

-Tout ça pour Sai…

-Ouais. Si elle cherche à le récupérer de cette manière, elle s'y prend vraiment mal. Enfin bon, c'est elle que ça regarde.

-Hn, faut se dire ça. T'as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Tu veux dire à part t'aider à ranger ce foutoir et rentrer dormir ? Pas grand chose.

-Hn, merci. Mais pour ranger, faudrait déjà que les autres se réveillent.

-C'est sûr…

Les deux amis attendirent patiemment que leurs compagnons se lèvent, pour se mettre activement à leur tâche. Sasuke refusa l'aide d'Ino, et la renvoya chez elle pour qu'elle se couche. Tout en rangeant, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à sa conversation avec Sai. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait, si Ino ne s'était pas mise à crier. Ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir, une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas le lâcher. Sakura elle, était tranquillement sous l'eau chaude de sa douche, pour se maintenir éveillée. Elle était furieuse contre le brun. Il avait presque essayé d'en profiter, et elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir repoussé plus que ça. Parce que oui, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Elle en crevait d'envie, mais ça, plutôt mentir que de lui avouer. Furieuse contre elle, elle coupa l'eau et enfila une serviette. Elle s'affala sur son lit, et ne chercha pas à lutter contre le sommeil qui s'emparait d'elle. Ce fut un coup frappé à sa porte qui la réveilla, et elle enfila rapidement son yukata avant d'aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur l'Uchiwa, qui la fixait de ses yeux sombres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grinça t-elle entre ses dents.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi froide.

-Très bien, je réitère. Que me veux-tu mon cher Sasuke-kun ?

-Hn, très drôle. Je me demandais si tu ne savais pas où est Sai par hasard.

-Haha, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Sai ne m'adresse plus la parole, tu as vraiment cru que je savais où il était ?

-C'est bon, je demandais juste comme ça, pas la peine de t'énerver, répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

-Roh tu m'emmerdes Sasuke.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

-Fais pas l'innocent. Si tu penses que je vais te laisser entrer tu te…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, le brun avait déjà capturé ses lèvres. Il ferma la porte et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, posant au passage sa main droite sur ses hanches. C'en était trop pour lui, il n'avait pas pu résister en la voyant dans cette tenue. La veille, il avait su se contrôler, mais là, elle représentait un véritable supplice. Il se recula et chercha son regard émeraude. Celui-ci était voilé, et Sasuke ne put y lire qu'une seule chose, le même désir que lui. Sans perdre un instant, il la saisit par les hanches et la souleva pour la poser sur son lit. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'attirer à elle, et l'embrassa doucement, puis avec plus de passion. Sa langue ne cessait de jouer avec celle du brun, qui laissait promener ses mains sur son corps. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, et ne put résister à l'envie de lui caresser la poitrine. Sa main remonta lentement, et se glissa dans le pan de son yukata, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-Sasuke-kun… Tu n'es… qu'un pervers…

-Chut, répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Sa main palpait sa poitrine, et profitant de ce moment, Sasuke glissa son autre main le long de sa cuisse. Il pénétra doucement d'un doigt l'intimité déjà moite de la rose, et lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Il sourit à l'idée de lui procurer de la jouissance, et la pénétra plus profondément, la sentant se tortiller sous lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque, et il grimaça un peu sous la douleur cuisante. Mais peu l'importait, il ne s'arrêterait pas pour si peu. Il introduisit un autre doigt et Sakura cria un peu plus fort. Il étouffa ses gémissements en posant ses lèvres, et continua sa caresse, la sentant trembler et se crisper encore plus. Il ne voulait pas la laisser atteindre l'orgasme, il préférait largement l'atteindre avec elle. Il retira ses doigts et releva la tête, la laissant pantelante, le souffle court. Des gouttes de sueur parsemaient son cou, ses joues étaient écarlates.

-Tu es… complètement fou…

-Cesse de te mentir, et dis moi ce que tu veux vraiment Sakura.

-Je…

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, caressant doucement sa joue pour y recueillir une larme qui coulait. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Elle n'avait pas ressenti autant de plaisir avec Naruto, c'était définitif que seul le brun exercait ce désir sur elle. Elle se détacha doucement de son emprise, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je… te veux… toi. Je veux être à toi… maintenant.

Elle avait dit ces mots machinalement, comme si elle récitait une leçon de l'académie. Elle détourna les yeux de honte, et Sasuke ne put que rire devant ce spectacle.

-P-pourquoi ris-tu ? s'empourpra t-elle.

-Hn, pour rien. Juste que je suis content.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu avoues enfin la vérité. C'est même la plus belle vérité que l'on m'ait jamais dit, reprit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il sentit les mains de la rose passer sur son torse, et il s'arrêta pour enlever son t-shirt. Sa peau était aussi brûlante que ne l'était celle de Sakura, et elle voulait sentir sa poitrine contre son torse. Ayant compris ce qu'elle voulait, le brun sourit, et écarta les pans de son yukata, avant de coller son torse contre ses seins dressés de plaisir. Le contact de ces derniers sur sa peau le rendit fou, cela ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. La rose frémit en sentant la virilité dressée de l'Uchiwa contre sa cuisse, et fut à la fois flattée et gênée de voir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, rit doucement le brun.

-N-n'importe quoi ! Je suis… nerveuse, avoua t-elle.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que… c'est si… bizarre d'être ici, avec toi… Je pensais que tu me détestais…

-Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais non plus !

-Je… sais. Je sais que tu es encore fâché contre moi et…

-Stop. Je t'arrête ici Sakura. Je ne suis pas là pour ressasser ça, du moins pas ce souvenir là.

Elle rougit devant l'allusion de leur nuit passée, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en le contemplant. L'Uchiwa ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. _Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais non plus ! _Deux mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Lui qui pensait ne jamais les dire, voilà qu'il commençait à y penser fortement. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec sa satanée fierté !

-Tu sais, tu es toujours aussi beau.

-Hn, faut croire, vu les yeux doux que tu me fais depuis des années.

-Sasuke-kun… fais-moi tienne, je t'en prie.

-Sakura… je…

Elle le fixait de ses yeux verts, l'air songeur. Il avait l'air tendu, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle mourrait d'envie qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle rêve. C'était Sasuke qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et le fait qu'il la désire ne signifiait pas qu'il puisse être tombé amoureux d'elle. Pourtant, elle voulait y croire. Continuer du moins.

-Je…

Il allait enfin lui dire quand un coup frappa à la porte. Sakura tourna vivement la tête, tandis que Sasuke gardait ses yeux fixés sur elle. C'était… impossible. Pas encore une fois… Il la tenait vraiment enfin dans ses bras, tous ses désirs ne pouvaient pas s'écrouler comme ça ! Elle réajusta son yukata de manière à paraître correcte, et s'écarta doucement du brun, qui gardait les yeux fixés là où elle se trouvait auparavant. Il remit sans s'en rendre compte son t-shirt, et la regarda passer pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Shizune ?

-Ah Sakura, tu es là. Tsunade a une mission pour toi.

-Une mission ?

-Oui. Ta première en tant qu'anbu.

L'Uchiwa releva la tête incrédule en entendant ceci. C'était trop tôt pour elle, elle n'était pas encore prête. Si elle y allait maintenant, elle n'en reviendrait pas c'était certain.

-C-c'est super… murmura la rose. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant je présume.

-Oui, répondit la brune. Tsunade t'expliquera tout le déroulement de la mission. Et pas un mot à personne bien sûr.

-Entendu Shizune. A tout de suite.

La rose ferma la porte et fonça chercher sa tenue d'anbu dans son armoire. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle la porterait. Son orgueil gonflait dans sa poitrine, pour elle, c'était enfin la reconnaissance de tous ses efforts. Elle entra dans la salle de bains, et se changea le plus vite possible, ayant totalement oublié que Sasuke se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre. Elle finit par en sortir, et son regard émeraude croisa celui de jais du brun. Bien qu'elle aurait largement preféré rester en compagnie du brun, elle ne pouvait refuser cette opportunité qui se présentait à elle. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je suis désolée, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

-Si tu y vas, tu ne reviendras pas.

Elle fut surprise de son ton, et se recula, la colère passant dans ses yeux.

-Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

-Tu n'as pas le niveau, et tu le sais très bien Sakura. Y aller maintenant c'est du suicide.

-Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Je peux parfaitement assurer une mission Sasuke !

-En tant que chuunin oui ! Pas en tant qu'anbu, répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

-Je suis anbu maintenant ! Que ça te plaise ou non, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses !

-Parfait ! Alors vas-y ! Si tu as envie de foncer tout droit vers la mort, c'est ton choix, je te retiens pas !

Il se maudit aussitôt pour avoir prononcer ces mots, et s'en voulut encore plus en voyant son regard briller.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais enfin. Je suis vraiment conne n'est-ce pas ?

Sans qu'il ait pu dire un mot, elle s'était déjà éclipsé, le laissant furieux contre lui-même. Furieux contre sa stupidité à elle, et surtout contre lui-même. Pour ne pas avoir su l'arrêter. Pour lui avoir balancer ces conneries. Pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Voilà tout.

* * *

-Naruto réveille-toi crétin ! explosa l'Uchiwa.

-Q-quoi ? Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est Sakura bordel. Elle est partie… faire une mission. En tant qu'anbu.

-Quoi ?!

Le blond se redressa de son lit aussitôt et enfila sa veste sous le regard anxieux de son ami.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que… j'étais avec Sakura quand Shizune est venu l'informer que Tsunade avait une mission pour elle.

-Tu foutais quoi avec Sakura ?

-Rien qui te regarde en tout cas. Et je veux pas entendre un mot de plus de ta part sur ça Naruto, ajouta t-il sous le regard malicieux de blond.

-C'est bon je me la ferme. Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas empêché d'y aller enfin !

-A ton avis ? Tu connais son caractère mieux que quiconque, ça a fini en dispute et elle s'est barrée sans que je puisse dire quoique ce soit.

-Ah bordel Sakura… Allons voir la vieille !

-Tu crois que je suis venu pour quoi crétin !

Les deux ninjas sortirent dehors et se mirent à courir à toute allure vers le bureau de l'Hokage. L'Uchiwa avait les poings serrés par la rage. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à la rose, il s'en voudrait à mort. Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans le couloir, et Naruto entra sans frapper, Sasuke sur ses pas.

-La vieille !

-Surveille ton language un peu Naruto Uzumaki ! cria l'Hokage en se levant.

-Pourquoi vous avez donné une mission à Sakura-chan merde !

-Comment est-ce que tu…

-J'étais chez Sakura, quand Shizune est venu la voir, commença Sasuke en s'avançant. J'ai tout entendu. Vous vous rendez compte de la folie que vous lui faites faire ?

-Hum… Tu n'as rien à redire Sasuke. Ni toi, ni Naruto. Vous n'avez même rien à faire ici tous les deux.

-Alors ça vous est égal que Sakura se fasse tuer ? répliqua le brun, sarcastique. Elle est pourtant votre disciple, et vous la conduisez à la mort !

-Calme-toi aussi Sasuke. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Sakura a les capacités pour cette mission. Et puis elle est anbu maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de ton assistance, ni de celle de Naruto d'ailleurs.

-Sachant qu'elle est moins forte que nous ?! Vous plaisantez ou quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit de baisser ton ton Naruto ! explosa Tsunade, si bien que les deux ninjas reculèrent.

-Parfait ! Alors dans ce cas, je pars à sa poursuite ! Où vous l'avez envoyé ?

-Naruto… intervint Shizune. C'est une mission que seule Sakura peut accomplir. Je t'en prie, ne pose pas plus de questions.

Le blond se rétracta, et lança un regard étonné envers la brune. Sasuke lui, se retenait tant bien que mal, sachant que s'énerver contre l'Hokage ne changerait rien au contraire. La femme aux yeux noisettes s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, et contemplait le village l'air perdu.

-Danzo a envoyé Sai dans une mission dangereuse. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé Sakura. Pour le raisonner.

-Comment ça ? murmura le brun, le regard sombre, se rappelant de ce que Sakura lui avait dit la veille.

-C'est une mission d'espionnage. Sai est un expert dans la matière, mais il ne sait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Danzo le sait très bien, c'est un test.

-Attendez une minute ! Sai fait parti de la team Kakashi il me semble non ? Alors pourquoi il ferait ce que ce tordu lui ordonne ?!

-Danzo est toujours le maître de Sai, répondit Sasuke. Il a encore son influence sur lui.

-Sans omettre le sceau que Sai possède. Il ne peut pas trahir la racine aussi facilement, ajouta Shizune.

-Je comprends rien, marmonna Naruto. Pourquoi il le teste ?

-A ton avis ? répondit Sasuke. Ce qu'il veut, c'est le contrôle de Konoha, son ambition n'a pas changé.

-Sale pourriture… encore plus collant qu'Orochimaru ce type là ! grinça Naruto en serrant les poings.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoir envoyé Sakura.

-C'est simple, répondit Tsunade en se tournant vers lui. Tu sais bien ce que Danzo lui a proposé non ?

-De quoi ? s'écria Naruto perplexe.

-Je t'expliquerais. Et où est le rapport ?

-Sai n'acceptera jamais que Sakura rejoigne la racine, il me l'a dit hier. Cette mission n'est qu'un arrangement entre Sai et Danzo, c'est tout. Je ne pouvais pas le cacher à Sakura.

-Vous êtes quand même consciente qu'elle risque sa vie ?

-Je le sais… Crois-moi que je m'en veux d'avoir accepter son affectation dans les services spéciaux. A la base, c'était pour qu'elle cesse ses entraînements.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Bon, où se trouve Sai ? Avec un peu de chance, on peut rattraper Sakura et aider Sai en même temps.

-Hors de question. J'ai dit à Sakura que je ne vous laisserais pas y aller, surtout toi Sasuke. Laisse-là se débrouiller et résonner Sai seule.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Si tu refuses, je serais obligée de te faire inhaler un gaz assez puissant préparé par mes soins, qui te ferait dormir pour plusieurs jours, répondit l'Hokage dans un sourire.

-Merci, je m'en passe.

-Bien. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller. Et pas de tentatives, parce que je le saurais Sasuke, c'est clair ?

-Très. Viens Naruto.

-Mais Sasuke !

-J'ai dit viens, t'es sourd ou quoi ? répliqua le brun en sortant du bureau.

-Putain ! s'écria Naruto en le suivant, laissant les deux femmes seules dans le bureau.

-Tu crois que j'ai mal fait ? demanda Tsunade en scrutant le visage fermé de son assistante.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu les laisser y aller. Il se peut que Sakura et Sai y restent…

-Je sais…

Le brun descendit les marches et inspira un grand coup en se retrouvant dans la rue principale. Le blond arriva peu après lui, et se posta en face de son ami.

-Dis moi maintenant la vérité Sasuke !

-C'est assez long, je vais tâcher de faire court pour que tu comprennes.

Il lui raconta tout ce que la rose lui avait dit la veille, et l'expression d'incompréhension du blond changea du tout au tout lorsque le brun eut fini de parler.

-L'enflure ce type… Qu'est-ce qu'on fout maintenant ?

-Rien, on ne fait rien. J'ai le sentiment que Tsunade regrette son choix, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle nous appelle sous peu. Va te chercher à bouffer chez Ichiraku, et rejoins-moi au manoir.

-Ça marche.

L'Uchiwa fit demi-tour en direction de son manoir, ses pensées toutes focalisées sur la rose. Si elle n'était pas partie, ils seraient toujours dans sa chambre, à échanger des baisers ardents. « T'as intérêt à me revenir vivante Sakura, sinon je… ». Il arriva à sa porte, et avant d'y entrer, il se tourna vers l'endroit où elle était tombée lors de la fête du Ohanami. _Je suis conne n'est-ce pas ? _Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de la rose lui jetant le regard le plus noir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait. C'était lui qui était con. Trop même.

* * *

Sasukon, toujours aussi con, même dans cette fic là xD je crois que c'est partout pareil mdr! J'avais dit que je bosserais au deuxième semestre :')) c'est mal barré! Et postbac qui ferme le 20mars, va falloir que je m'active sérieusement sa mère! Enfin bref, bref, que du blabla pour rien. REVIEWS? Je les adule vous savez mes chères ;D

Bisouuuuux Mireba-chan~


End file.
